


Wherever you will go

by SaraSakurazuka



Series: Wherever you will go [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Earth-3490 - Fandom, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel 3490
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Miscarriage, Natasha-centric, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 64,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: Caso: Terra-3490.Il 47esimo modello pacifico ha beneficiato principalmente dalla relazione tra Capitan America, Steve Rogers, e Iron Woman, Natasha Stark.Agendo da deterrente per i comportamenti più aggressivi degli altri, ha consentito al Reed Richards di questa Terra di portare a termine con successo il programma di registrazione dei supereroi e di avviare l’Iniziativa dei 50 Stati.{Il ponte - Capitolo due da Dark Reign: Fantastic Four n. 2 del giugno 2009}





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Benvenuti a questa nuova fanfic. Questa volta ho deciso di torturare Terra-3490 perché è una Stony canon ed esiste in una sola misera scena in un volume dei Fantastici Quattro.  
> Sarà un mix tra il MCU e i fumetti, perché mi piace troppo mescolare le due cose, non vogliatemene.  
> Per esigenze di headcanon e copione, Natasha Stark è nata nel 1980, Steve Rogers nel 1921. E la storia parte dal 1996, dal loro primo incontro. Sono i nostri anni ‘90, ma con una tecnologia più avanzata, tipo gli smartphone.  
> ...e questa fic sono davvero solo i headcanon che ho per Terra-3490.
> 
> Alla Sugarplum, perché senza di lei questa storia non sarebbe mai nata, sul serio.  
> Alla Underoos, che la sta leggendo in anteprima e da anni segue quello che scrivo con pazienza e un pizzico di masochismo.  
> A Cap, perché per qualche istante mi ha dato la sensazione di essere nuovamente il centro del mondo di qualcuno.

_ Ottobre 1996 _

 

La prima volta in cui Natasha Stark aveva visto il Capitano Steve Rogers era attraverso un vetro. Il Capitano era attaccato a diversi macchinari che monitoravano in continuazione le sue funzioni vitali mentre il suo corpo lentamente si scongelava. Sembrava stesse semplicemente dormendo. 

Cinquant'anni nel ghiaccio più puro del Polo Nord avevano preservato perfettamente il suo corpo. Non era invecchiato di un solo giorno rispetto alle vecchie foto che aveva guardato da quando era nata. Era solo un po’ più bluastro di come lo aveva immaginato, ma questo avrebbe evitato di dirlo a suo padre che aveva già fatto l'enorme sforzo di portarla in visita guidata allo S.H.I.E.L.D. per vedere dal vivo il suo eroe d’infanzia.

Era con questo pensiero in testa che si era messa alla guida subito dopo le lezioni mattutine. Era il pensiero di Steve Rogers che le aveva fatto promettere a sua madre che sarebbe tornata a casa per il weekend.

Il Capitano Steve Rogers era stato invitato a cena nella casa in cui lei era cresciuta. E lei non poteva farsi sfuggire quell’opportunità. Forse sarebbe stata la prima e ultima volta in cui suo padre le permetteva di incontrarlo. Howard non le aveva mai parlato dei progressi che facevano nel risveglio del Capitano. Aveva dovuto corrompere un agente dello S.H.I.E.L.D. per avere gli aggiornamenti che le servivano.

Puro interesse scientifico, si era detta. Era solo per amor della scienza e per cercare di capire come un uomo fosse sopravvissuto per tutti quei anni intrappolato nel ghiaccio. Siero del super-soldato. Era solo per quel motivo, lo sapeva, ma la affascinava in ogni caso.

Era per la scienza e non perché il Capitano fosse ancora più bello dal vivo che in foto che era salita in macchina tra una bestemmia e l'altra mormorate tra i denti per farsi quasi 5 ore di viaggio per una stupida e banale cena in cui nessuno l'avrebbe calcolata come al solito. Howard voleva solo fare il bravo padrone di casa e averla lì, non per farle conoscere Steve Rogers. Di questo era più che sicura.

Probabilmente aveva anche sperato che lei non si sarebbe presentata, per quello l'aveva avvertita solo quella mattina stessa.

Aveva avuto solo il tempo di tornare in dormitorio, farsi una doccia, mandare un messaggio al proprio migliore amico ed era in viaggio. Sapeva che sarebbe arrivata giusto all'ora di cena. Era venerdì. Le autostrade sarebbero state piene, ma lei non poteva perdere questa occasione. Quante altre volte nella vita avevi l’opportunità di sedere allo stesso tavolo con Capitan America? Quante altre volte avrebbe potuto avere la possibilità di rivolgergli la parola? Con molta probabilità nessuna. Quella era l’unica occasione e non l’avrebbe sprecata. Forse il Capitano non l’avrebbe neppure calcolata. Forse sarebbe stato impegnato a parlare con Howard di affari che non la riguardavano ma di cui si impicciava sempre alla fine. Ma sarebbe stato di fronte a lei. Avrebbe potuto guardarlo anche a costo di sembrare inquietante. E lo avrebbe fatto. 

Aveva controllato per l’ennesima volta l’ora segnata sul cruscotto. Sarebbe arrivata in ritardo per la cena. Howard glielo avrebbe fatto pesare, ne era sicura. Lo avrebbe fatto di fronte al Capitano per metterla in cattiva luce, come aveva sempre fatto quando aveva capito il suo interesse verso determinate persone. 

Aveva osato farlo anche di fronte al direttore Fury mentre erano al quartier generale dello S.H.I.E.LD.. Quando lei aveva appoggiato i palmi delle mani al vetro della stanza in cui il Capitano stava dormendo. Lei non riusciva a togliere gli occhi dalla sua figura immobile, troppo incredula di essere davvero lì, mentre Howard rideva e a gran voce annunciava la sua cotta per Steve Rogers. “E’ normale”, aveva detto a Fury, “E’ cresciuta ascoltando tutte le storie che le raccontava Peggy sulla perfezione di Steve”. Ed era vero, questo non avrebbe mai potuto negarlo. Peggy Carter le aveva raccontato molte storie su Steve Rogers, mentre Howard si limitava a parlare di Capitan America. All’inizio aveva adorato le imprese del Capitano. Ammirava il suo coraggio, la sua determinazione. Crescendo si era appassionata sempre più alla persona che si nascondeva dietro il titolo. Steve non era molto diverso da Capitan America, ma aveva iniziato a preferire i racconti di Peggy Carter a quelli del padre. 

Aveva parcheggiato la macchina davanti all’ingresso, incurante del fatto che il garage fosse solo un po’ più in là. Ma non voleva perdere altro tempo prezioso.

Aveva controllato l’ora per l’ennesima volta. Era solo 45 minuti in ritardo rispetto all’orario stabilito. Aveva dato un’occhiata allo specchietto, per vedere in quali condizioni disastrose si sarebbe presentata a cena e un po’ aveva bestemmiato mentalmente. Sperava di arrivare almeno qualche minuto prima delle 19, e riuscire così a cambiarsi d’abito e sistemare il trucco. Invece si sarebbe presentata a cena con i jeans strappati, maglietta degli AC/DC e giubbotto in pelle, per la gioia dei suoi genitori.

“Signorina Stark, la macchina.” Edwin Jarvis aveva aperto la porta d’ingresso e l’aveva guardata con rimprovero mentre appoggiava le mani sui fianchi. “Il garage è a soli trenta metri di distanza.”

“Scusa, J. Sono in ritardo e Howard probabilmente starà già pensando a come diseredarmi. Di nuovo.” Aveva lanciato le chiavi al maggiordomo che le aveva prese al volo sospirando. Sapeva che l’avrebbe spostata senza protestare anche solo per non sentire gli altri due Stark lamentarsi di come lei abbia potuto lasciare la macchina davanti all’ingresso con un ospite tanto importante a cena. 

Aveva lanciato un’ultima occhiata allo specchio posto all’ingresso e aveva fatto una smorfia verso sé stessa. Non era assolutamente presentabile per una cena con Steve Rogers, ma in quel momento non aveva altra scelta. Almeno il trucco non era troppo sbavato attorno agli occhi.

Fingendo nonchalance si era avviata alla sala da pranzo. Sentiva la voce di Howard sin dal corridoio, parlava e rideva. E sentiva un’altra voce maschile che rispondeva a quella di suo padre. 

Si era fermata un attimo sulla porta, osservando l’uomo in divisa che era seduto alla destra di suo padre sull’enorme tavolo in legno. Ed era bellissimo. Molto più bello di quanto non lo fosse in quelle poche foto che l’agente Coulson le aveva mandato tramite cellulare nei mesi precedenti. 

Gli occhi di Steve Rogers erano all’improvviso su di lei e non si era mai sentita tanto a disagio. Vuoi per l'abbigliamento così inadatto rispetto agli altri commensali, vuoi perché quell’uomo aveva rapito tutta la sua attenzione da quando era nata e ora lo aveva di fronte. Ma Steve Rogers la stava guardando e si era alzato in piedi, come aveva visto fare migliaia di volte nei film d’epoca. Cosa che adesso vedeva fare sempre più di rado alle cene a cui accompagnava il padre. 

“Natasha, sei in ritardo.” Howard si era voltato quando aveva visto Steve alzarsi. Era arrabbiato, ma quando mai non lo era con lei?

“Prova tu a guidare da Boston fino a qui il venerdì pomeriggio. Una vera delizia.” Aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, cercando di ritrovare tutta la propria sicurezza mentre si avvicinava al tavolo da pranzo. Steve Rogers continuava a guardarla e non sapeva se questo la rendesse felice o mettesse solo più in soggezione.

“Potevi partire questa mattina quando ti ho telefonato.”

“Oh, certo. E non presentare il saggio sulla termodinamica al professore? La prossima volta che decidi di avvertirmi all’ultimo manda un elicottero a prendermi.”

“Tasha, abbiamo ospiti.” Maria Stark l’aveva guardata, sorridendo lievemente, anche se era palesemente solo un sorriso di cortesia.

“Oh. Giusto.” Natasha aveva voltato lo sguardo verso Steve. facendo finta di ricordarsi solo allora della sua presenza. Lo aveva guardato negli occhi e poi aveva fatto un piccolo ghigno. “Capitano, è un piacere conoscerla. L’ho osservata dormire mentre era ancora congelato.” Gli si era avvicinata e gli aveva porto la mano, che lui aveva stretto senza alcuna esitazione. Howard e Maria la richiamavano ricordandole di comportarsi bene. Ma lei li ignorava completamente, non togliendo la propria mano da quella di Steve Rogers. Era così diversa dalle strette di mano dei soliti ospiti di Howard.

“Il piacere è mio, signorina Stark. Howard mi ha parlato molto di te.”

“Strano visto che il mio illustre padre non ha fatto altro che tessere le proprie lodi da quando ho memoria.” Aveva notato con la coda dell’occhio Howard scuotere la testa. Una volta conclusa la cena le avrebbe sentite. Avrebbero di nuovo litigato per il suo comportamento e per il suo ritardo. E lei avrebbe preso la macchina e se ne sarebbe andata. Non sarebbe stata una serata molto diversa da tante altre che aveva passato sotto quel tetto. “E di come Capitan America sia un po’ anche una sua creazione.”

“Natasha, non essere maleducata.” Howard si era alzato dalla propria sedia e la guardava, ma lei non ricambiava lo sguardo, troppo occupata a guardare l’uomo che aveva di fronte.

“Questa cosa l'abbiamo in comune, Capitano. Può vantarsi che il suo genio ha creato un super soldato e i suoi geni una mente brillante come la mia.”

“Natasha, questo è troppo!” 

“Calmati Howard, non ho detto nulla di così tanto offensivo. Vero, Capitano?”

“Mi hai dato del topo di laboratorio, ma in modo davvero elegante.” Steve le aveva sorriso e aveva fatto segno con una mano di sedersi, e con un ghigno soddisfatto lei aveva eseguito il suo ordine, andando a sedersi vicino alla madre. 

Anche Steve si era seduto e aveva ripreso la sua conversazione con Howard, mentre Jarvis iniziava a servire la cena. Natasha faceva finta di nulla, anche se ogni tanto alzava lo sguardo dal proprio piatto e guardava il loro ospite. Guardare Steve Rogers seduto alla loro tavola, vestito di tutto punto nella sua bella e linda uniforme militare, le aveva fatto venire in mente una foto che le aveva fatto vedere molto tempo addietro Peggy Carter. Una foto che ritraeva loro due e un molto più giovane Howard in quella che doveva essere stata la vecchia sede del SSR. 

“Mi hanno detto che studi ingegneria meccanica al MIT. Peggy mi ha detto che stai cercando di costruire un robot.”

Quando Steve Rogers le aveva rivolto la parola, le stava quasi per andare di traverso il boccone di arrosto che aveva appena infilato in bocca con pochissima grazia.

“L’ho quasi finito.” Aveva mormorato dopo un sorso d’acqua. “E’ per la gara annuale del MIT, di progettazione robotica.”

“E’ solo un progetto su cui sta perdendo tempo invece di concentrarsi sugli studi.” Aveva notato Howard riempirsi un’altra volta il bicchiere, e sapeva che ora sarebbe partita la solita tirata su quanto fosse inutile la sua fissazione con la robotica, che avrebbe dovuto concentrarsi su altre cose. E il fatto che lo avrebbe fatto davanti ad un ospite le dava ancora più fastidio di quanto non facesse di solito. 

“Non è una perdita di tempo, papà. Se riesco a farlo funzionare come voglio potrebbe essere utilizzato in molti rami, dalla meccanica alla medicina.”

“E’ solo un braccio meccanico. Sai quanti ce ne sono in circolazione?”

“Dum-E è diverso!” Aveva guardato il padre, e quando si era resa conto di aver alzato la voce aveva subito abbassato lo sguardo. “Risponde ai comandi vocali. Le altre braccia meccaniche non lo fanno. Rispondono a comandi inseriti manualmente, Dum-E no.”

“Gli hai anche dato il nome giusto devo dire.”

Aveva abbassato lo sguardo, per evitare di aggiungere altro. Sapeva che Howard non era mai interessato ai suoi progetti personali. Per lui l’unica cosa che contava erano i progetti per le Stark Industries. E lei stava solo perdendo tempo con i suoi robot invece di laurearsi e andare a lavorare al reparto di Ricerca e Sviluppo delle SI. 

“Io trovo che sia molto affascinante.” Timidamente aveva alzato lo sguardo quando Steve aveva preso la parola. Lo aveva guardato e lui faceva finta di nulla mentre continuava a mangiare. “Sono quelle cose che una volta si leggevano solo nei libri di fantascienza e ora sembrano essere diventate la realtà. Bucky leggeva molte di queste cose e fantasticava su come sarebbe stato il futuro. Se saremmo mai riusciti ad andare nello spazio oppure costruire robot. E a quanto pare tutto questo è diventato realtà.”

“Io sono della teoria che lo sbarco sulla luna sia stato girato in studio.”

Aveva visto Steve bloccarsi, con la forchetta a mezz’aria, e guardarla come se le fossero spuntate due teste. 

“Ma perché avrebbero dovuto fingerlo?”

“Perché i russi hanno spedito il primo uomo in orbita. Non potevamo essere da meno. Ma con la tecnologia dell’epoca sbarcare sulla luna sarebbe stato impossibile. E perché poi nessun altro ci ha provato? Mai più e sono passati quasi trent’anni.”

Aveva notato Steve farsi pensieroso, e con la coda dell’occhio aveva scorto le dita di Howard che tamburellavano accanto al suo bicchiere. Presto sarebbe partita un’altra mezza sfuriata e non aveva voglia di ascoltarlo. Si era resa già abbastanza ridicola davanti al loro ospite.

“Natasha, tesoro, perché non vai ad aiutare Jarvis con il dolce?” La delicata mano di Maria si era appoggiata sul suo braccio e aveva potuto solo annuire prima di alzarsi da tavola e uscire dalla sala da pranzo. Sapeva che quello era il modo in cui sua madre la stava salvando da Howard. Anche se non le era sfuggito il commento di Howard quando credeva che lei non fosse più presente nella sala.

“Scusala, Steve. E’ ancora giovane e non capisce molte cose.” 

Non aveva voluto sentire la risposta del Capitano. Era corsa verso la cucina e quello era forse il luogo che aveva sempre trovato più sicuro in quella enorme casa. Sentiva la musica provenire dalla vecchia radio che Jarvis continuava a riparare in continuazione e che lei aveva modernizzato un po’ perché alcuni pezzi erano diventati introvabili. Ricordava quando aveva passato serate intere in quella cucina, seduta a tavola a costruire tutto quello che le passava per la mente, mentre Edwin e Ana Jarvis cucinavano, discutevano o semplicemente ballavano con in sottofondo quella vecchia radio sempre accesa. 

Quando sentiva quella radio le sembrava sempre che Ana fosse ancora con loro, che appena entrata in cucina le avrebbe tirato le guance e poi le avrebbe dato un bacio sulla fronte mentre la abbracciava con forza.

“Signorina Stark, spero ci sia un ottimo motivo per averle fatto lasciare la cena.” Il maggiordomo non si era neppure voltato verso di lei mentre tagliava la torta che aveva preparato. “L’arrosto non era di suo gradimento?”

“Howard non era di mio gradimento, ma non è nulla di nuovo.” Si era lasciata cadere su una sedia e solo allora l’uomo si era voltato verso di lei. 

“E il nostro ospite?” Jarvis le aveva sorriso e lei aveva solo alzato gli occhi al cielo.

“Credo di essermi coperta abbastanza di ridicolo, ma non è una novità e non importa visto che non credo lo incontrerò mai più. Tanto tra un attimo la cena finirà e Howard lo trascinerà nel proprio studio per un bicchiere di whisky e parleranno di lavoro o dei tempi passati. O qualche stronzata simile.”

“Natasha, se vuole continuare ad avere dei contatti con il Capitano Rogers non credo che suo padre potrà fare molto per impedirlo. Un giorno erediterà lei le Stark Industries e con essa i contratti da portare avanti con lo S.H.I.E.L.D.. E il Capitano Rogers fino a prova contraria lavora per lo S.H.I.E.L.D. ora.” Jarvis aveva scosso la testa e poi era tornato ad occuparsi della torta che avrebbe dovuto servire entro breve. “Questi Stark e la loro fissazione per il Capitano.”

“Oh, J. Sai che buona parte della colpa ce l’ha  _ Miss Carter _ .” La ragazza aveva sorriso, imitando l’accento inglese di Jarvis. “Posso mangiare la torta qui in cucina con te? Non ho voglia di tornare di là. E non sarei neppure dovuta tornare a casa, domani sera ero invitata ad una festa in una delle confraternite.”

“Non mi piace questa gente che sta frequentando ultimamente. Per fortuna c’è James che la controlla almeno un po’ così posso dormire sonni tranquilli.” Jarvis le si era avvicinato, posando un piattino con la torta davanti a lei. “Gradisce del tè?”

“Il caffè andrebbe meglio, ma so che preferisci quando bevo il tè.” Aveva alzato ancora un volta gli occhi al cielo, affondando poi la forchetta nella morbida torta. Era la sua preferita ed era sicura che Jarvis l’avesse preparata apposta. 

“Come procede il suo progetto con Dum-E?” Jarvis si era allontanato nuovamente, per finire di impiattare altre fette di torta. “Ormai manca poco alla scadenza, o sbaglio?”

“Non sbagli affatto.” La ragazza aveva sbuffato un po’, riempiendosi la bocca di torta. “Se non vinco quel premio regalerò quel robot ad un’università di infimo livello, te lo giuro. L’altro giorno in laboratorio gli ho chiesto di portarmi un bicchiere d’acqua e lui me l’ha rovesciato addosso. Volevo ucciderlo.”

“Non credo sia possibile uccidere una macchina, ma almeno se lavora a qualcosa non ha tempo di vedere quel Tiberius Stone.” 

Jarvis l’aveva guardata, inarcando un sopracciglio, e lei era scoppiata a ridere.

“E questo come fai a saperlo? No, aspetta. Non me lo dire. Questo te l’ha detto Rhodey.”

“Se suo padre sapesse che passa le notti con quel ragazzo non ne sarebbe molto felice.”

“Conosco Ty da quando sono nata, Jarvis. Ed entrambi lo facciamo per dare fastidio alle nostre famiglie. Non c’è alcun coinvolgimento sentimentale, di questo stanne certo.” Aveva guardato l’uomo che l’aveva vista crescere e che fin troppo spesso aveva considerato una figura paterna più di quanto non facesse con il padre biologico. 

“Con una donna come lei, signorina, non essere coinvolti sentimentalmente è alquanto impossibile.” Aveva sospirato, spostando i piatti dalla credenza al carrello che poi avrebbe portato in sala da pranzo. “Sono solo preoccupato per lei. Ha soltanto 16 anni e il mondo là fuori è pieno di persone che cercheranno di approfittare di lei per il cognome che porta. Con gli Stone poi è una guerra continua, dovrebbe saperlo. Legarsi in qualche modo al loro erede non è una scelta molto saggia.” Aveva sospirato ancora una volta e si era seduto sulla sedia libera accanto a quella occupata da Natasha. “Mi prometta solo di stare attenta, va bene?”

“Sono sempre attenta a tutto quello che mi riguarda, Jarvis. Anche quando non sembra.” Gli aveva sorriso, finendo la torta. “Posso avere anche il bis? E magari se è avanzato dell’arrosto me lo porto a Boston.”

“Ovviamente se lo porta a Boston.” Jarvis si era alzato dalla sedia dopo qualche istante, scuotendo la testa e avvicinandosi al carrello su cui aveva preparato i piattini con i dolci, il vino da dolce e i calici puliti. “Non si muova da quella sedia fino al mio ritorno.”

Non appena Jarvis era uscito dalla cucina aveva recuperato il cellulare dalla tasca mandando un messaggio pieno di insulti al proprio migliore amico. Doveva immaginare che Jarvis si fosse messo in qualche modo in contatto con James Rhodes, suo compagno di corso nonché migliore amico. La risposta di Rhodes non si era fatta attendere ed era come sempre votata al buonsenso. Non era una novità. Sapeva che a Rhodes non andava particolarmente a genio Tiberius Stone, non glielo aveva mai nascosto. Ma dirlo a Jarvis era un colpo basso. Anche se era sicura che l’uomo l’avrebbe scoperto prima o poi. O forse sarebbero stati prima i paparazzi a scoprirli.

Altra cosa di cui non le interessava affatto.

Aveva appoggiato la fronte sul tavolo mentre aspettava il ritorno di Jarvis. Non sarebbe tornata in sala da pranzo neppure sotto tortura. E sarebbe ripartita il mattino dopo per tornare al campus. Non avrebbe resistito il weekend a casa con i genitori. Con sua madre forse anche sì. L’avrebbe sicuramente trascinata a fare shopping per comprarle vestiti più adatti ad una signorina della sua levatura sociale. Avrebbero pranzato fuori. E forse l’avrebbe portata anche a sistemare i capelli, visto che l’ultima volta li aveva effettivamente sistemati da sola dopo aver per sbaglio tagliato una ciocca mentre lavorava su Dum-E. 

Howard l’avrebbe ignorata per la maggior parte del tempo, al contrario. Sempre se fosse rimasto a casa. E se fosse rimasto a casa e non l’avesse ignorata, avrebbero litigato come ogni volta che si trovavano nella stessa stanza. Le avrebbe fatto vedere i nuovi progetti delle SI. Contratti militari e nuove armi da produrre, quando a lei interessava solo occuparsi di robotica in quel momento della sua vita. Doveva vincere quella gara anche solo per far vedere a suo padre di cosa era capace anche senza le attrezzature della sua compagnia.

“Signorina Stark, tutto bene?”

Aveva di scatto alzato la testa quando aveva sentito una voce sconosciuta e conosciuta al contempo arrivare alle sue orecchie.

“Capitano, credo mi sia venuto un infarto.”

Steve Rogers le aveva sorriso lievemente, restando immobile sulla porta della cucina.

“Stavo cercando il bagno, ma credo di essermi perso.” L’uomo sorrideva ancora, sembrando quasi imbarazzato. “Credo di aver capito male le indicazioni di Jarvis.”

Jarvis. Doveva scommetterci che era colpa del loro maggiordomo.

“Ha solo sbagliato porta, ma è nella direzione giusta.” Lo aveva guardato, e riusciva solo a pensare che fosse davvero bellissimo. “Devo dire che il suo sonnellino nel ghiaccio ha fatto miracoli sulla sua pelle. Non ha neanche una ruga.”

Steve aveva ridacchiato muovendosi poi verso di lei. “Non sono così tanto vecchio.”

“Oh, lo so bene. Sono cresciuta con Howard, ricorda? Capitan America era sempre presente nei suoi discorsi.” Gli aveva fatto cenno di sedersi e l’uomo l’aveva fatto senza alcuna esitazione.

“Sono rimasto stupito nello scoprire che Howard si sia sposato e abbia anche una figlia. E’ molto diverso dall’Howard che ho conosciuto io.”

“Erano altri tempi, Capitano. La gente cambia, non crede?”

“Può darsi. Certo è che i tempi cambiano. Ora i pantaloni si portano strappati?” 

Natasha era scoppiata a ridere e lo aveva guardato. “Come mi immaginava, Capitano?” Aveva inarcato un sopracciglio, ma non riusciva a smettere di sorridere. “Vestita come una bambolina?”

“No, bambolina no.” Steve aveva fatto una lieve smorfia che non le era sfuggita. “Non mi immaginavo pizzi e merletti, anche perché credo non si usino più. Ma qualcosa di più sobrio, forse. Cosa rappresenta quella maglietta?”

“Oh, questa? E’ del mio gruppo preferito. Glieli faccio ascoltare se vuole, anche se sono un po’ diversi da Vera Lynn e Marlene Dietrich.”

Lo aveva osservato sorridere e scuotere la testa prima di guardarla e riprendere a parlare. 

“Ho quasi paura a chiedere che tipo di musica facciano. Sono sveglio solo da un paio di mesi, e mi è capitato qualche volta di sentire la radio.”

“E io ho paura di chiederle che tipo di educazione moderna le diano quelli allo S.H.I.E.L.D..”

“Temo pessima. Non capisco neppure una maglietta, ma vedo moltissime persone camminare per la città con questi disegni strani stampati su esse. Ho iniziato a girare con un quadernetto su cui annotare tutte le cose che non conosco.”

“Oh, allora ha trovato la persona giusta! Posso riempire quella lista con cose molto interessanti! Tipo Star Wars e Star Trek. Sono un must. Deve vederli.”

Natasha lo aveva osservato mentre metteva una mano dentro la giacca e dal taschino interno estraeva il quadernetto e lo apriva per segnare i titoli da lei appena nominati. E prima che il suo cervello potesse impedirglielo era tutta sporta verso il giovane uomo e gli rubava di mano penna e quaderno.

“Facciamo così, Capitano. Ora le lascio il mio numero di telefono e il mio indirizzo a Boston, anche se non è difficile trovare il campus del MIT.” Stava scrivendo velocemente, sperando di scrivere in modo abbastanza leggibile. “Quando si annoia può scrivermi, o telefonarmi. E se quel mostro di Fury le lascia un attimo libero può anche venire a trovarmi. Ci sono molti posti fighi in cui potrei portarla.”

“Sono stato a Boston una volta. Per vendere titoli di guerra per sostenere lo sforzo bellico.”

“Oh, lo so. Credo di aver visto tutte le sue esibizioni in cui alla fine dava un pugno a Hitler.” 

Steve Rogers le aveva sorriso nuovamente. E lei lo aveva semplicemente guardato. Era molto più bello che in qualsiasi foto o video avesse mai visto. Ora che lo guardava da così vicino ne era ancora più sicura. 

“Magari un giorno le farò vedere la collezione privata di Howard riguardo a Capitan America e i suoi Howling Commandos.”

“L’Agente Coulson mi ha fatto autografare delle figurine che ha definito vintage. Non credevo neppure esistessero delle cose simili.”

“Ho dovuto cedere un paio delle mie per fargli completare la collezione e poter avere informazioni sul suo scongelamento.” Aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia e distolto subito lo sguardo imbarazzata. Era sicura di aver rovinato davvero tutto. Ora l’avrebbe presa per una ragazzina ossessionata e sarebbe fuggito lontano. 

“Sì, me l’ha raccontato.” Aveva trovato il coraggio di guardarlo, e Steve le sorrideva lievemente. “Me l’ha raccontato anche se facendolo rischiava il posto. Tra fan ci si aiuta, ha aggiunto, ma non sapevo stesse parlando di te.”

“Non sono una stalker. Era per la scienza. Solo per la scienza. Dovevo capire come il siero di Erskine sia riuscito a salvarla.” Si era sporta di nuovo un po’ verso di lui e lui continuava a sorriderle. Forse non aveva ancora rovinato tutto. “Non sono riuscita ancora ad ottenere tutte le informazioni che mi servono perché Howard è molto geloso di tutto quello che la riguarda. Credo che neppure Furry o Peggy abbiano mai avuto accesso ai documenti che riguardano l’esperimento che l’ha trasformata. Ma potrei essere sulla buona strada.”

“Vorresti replicare il siero?” L’uomo si era fatto improvvisamente più serio e lei era tornata a sedersi composta.

“Assolutamente no. Voglio solo capire come sia stata possibile una tale trasformazione. Le ho detto, è per la scienza. Non sono interessata ad altro.” Aveva scosso velocemente la testa e lo aveva guardato. “Studio meccanica per un motivo.”

“Allora forse riuscirai a far volare la macchina che Howard è riuscito a far alzare da terra solo per qualche istante.”

Steve le aveva sorriso di nuovo, prendendo il proprio quadernetto e rimettendolo nel taschino. “Mi ha fatto molto piacere scambiare qualche parola con te, Natasha, ma forse ora dovrei tornare di là.”

“Howard potrebbe credere che la abbia rapita e chiusa da qualche parte.” Natasha gli aveva sorriso mentre lo guardava alzarsi e rimettere la sedia al proprio posto. “Però ha il mio numero. Quando si annoia e non sopporta più Fury sa dove trovarmi.”

“Lo farò.” Aveva sorriso ancora e poi era uscito dalla cucina. Lo aveva osservato attentamente. Aveva guardato ogni suo movimento mentre si allontanava e nuovamente appoggiava la fronte sul tavolo, dandosi mentalmente della cretina.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Novembre 1996 _

 

Erano passate tre settimane da quando era stata a casa l’ultima volta. Tre settimane in cui Steve Rogers non le aveva scritto neppure una volta. Tre settimane in cui aveva frequentato tutte le lezioni. Tre settimane in cui era stata soltanto a due feste organizzate dalle confraternite. Tre settimane in cui aveva finito Dum-E e consegnato tutta la documentazione per il concorso. Tre settimane in cui aveva fatto solo una maratona di Star Wars con Rhodes e aveva visto Tiberius solo un pomeriggio per un caffè. 

Tre settimane in cui era rimasta con il cellulare sempre in mano nella speranza di sentirlo vibrare e vedere un numero sconosciuto che le scriveva. Era stata una cretina a non avergli chiesto il suo numero in cambio, ma forse era meglio così. Almeno non gli aveva dato l’impressione sbagliata. O perlomeno era quello che sperava.

Non era una ragazzina disperata che aspettava solo la telefonata di un uomo in particolare. Per quello il suo cellulare suonava anche abbastanza spesso.

Aveva preso un profondo respiro prima di lasciarsi scivolare completamente nella vasca piena di acqua calda e schiuma. 

Era tornata di nuovo a casa per il weekend e solo per partecipare ad una serata di gala organizzata per non sapeva neppure quale opera di beneficenza. Una di quelle feste a cui doveva per forza di cose presentarsi come erede di Howard Stark, ma che odiava con ogni atomo del proprio corpo. 

Non appena aveva messo piede in casa la sera prima voleva già fare dietro front, uscire dalla porta che aveva appena varcato e salire in macchina per tornarsene alla propria stanza in dormitorio. Howard era stranamente a casa e l’aveva accolta con le sopracciglia aggrottate e un giornale sbattuto ai suoi piedi. Tutto perché qualcuno l’aveva fotografata ad una festa e aveva venduto le foto. Non era né la prima e non sarebbe stata neppure l’ultima volta in cui qualcuno la fotografava mentre era ubriaca a qualche festa. Nonostante fosse minorenne e tutto il resto. 

Avevano litigato, ma anche questo non era nulla di nuovo. Avevano urlato ed era una fortuna che la casa fosse circondata da un giardino così vasto che i primi vicini erano comunque lontanissimi e non potessero sentirli. Qualcuno avrebbe potuto anche chiamare la polizia se li avesse sentiti. 

E come sempre era dovuto intervenire Jarvis, mandando lei in camera sua e accompagnando Howard a sedersi in soggiorno. Come facesse il maggiordomo a calmare Howard ogni volta era sempre un mistero per lei, ma era felice della sua presenza sotto quel tetto. In caso contrario sarebbe probabilmente già finita in un carcere minorile.

Quando era riemersa dalla vasca, sua madre era appoggiata alla porta del bagno e la guardava. Le sorrideva lievemente, ma sapeva già cosa significava la sua presenza.

“Il parrucchiere e la truccatrice stanno arrivando. Hai finito con il bagno?”

“Devo proprio venire anch’io? Sai che non mi piacciono queste serate.” Aveva appoggiato le braccia contro il bordo della vasca e osservava la madre. La donna aveva sospirato e si era avvicinata di qualche passo, recuperando un soffice e pulito accappatoio.

“Lo so benissimo. Non fai che ripeterlo da quando avevi 12 anni, Tasha. Ma tuo padre ha bisogno anche della nostra presenza a questi eventi.”

“Papà dice sempre che gli uomini Stark sono fatti di ferro.” Era uscita dalla vasca, lasciandosi avvolgere dalla morbida stoffa.

“Tuo padre dice tante cose, ma dimentica che spesso dietro ogni grande uomo c’è una grande donna.”

Aveva guardato la madre e poi aveva scosso la testa prima di allontanarsi da lei.

“Questa cosa è patetica. Io non starò mai dietro ad un uomo per far sembrare lui quello importante.” Aveva preso un asciugamano, avvolgendo con esso i capelli e poi si era guardata allo specchio. Vedeva il riflesso di sua madre e sapeva benissimo che la donna volesse aggiungere altro, ma non lo avrebbe fatto. Avevano una visione molto diversa su quale dovesse essere il ruolo di una donna dell’alta società. Avrebbe preferito di gran lunga vederla studiare qualcosa di più umanistico che saperla sporca di olio e grasso fino ai gomiti.

“Ora sei ancora giovane, penseremo a queste cose quando sarà il momento giusto.” Le aveva sorriso, avvicinandosi e accarezzandole la guancia. “Ti porto il vestito per stasera e faccio entrare Jacques e Simone.”

“Sissignora.” L’aveva osservata uscire dal bagno e si era seduta sulla sedia che avrebbe occupato per le prossime ore mentre cercavano di renderla presentabile per la serata. E mentalmente doveva prepararsi a tutti i sorrisi che avrebbe dovuto sfoggiare ed evitare di insultare qualcuno con qualche commento fuori luogo. 

 

✭✮✭

 

La prima persona ad avvicinarla, una volta che aveva messo piede nell’enorme salone in cui si sarebbe svolta la festa, era stato Obadiah Stane, socio di suo padre e persona che conosceva da quando aveva memoria. Voleva avvertirla che diversi uomini avevano espresso il desiderio di ballare con lei quella sera e le aveva consigliato di accettare ogni ballo, lasciando sottinteso che era per il bene dell’azienda. 

Gli aveva sorriso, gli aveva detto che avrebbe tenuto conto del suo consiglio e di non preoccuparsi, e poi si era allontanata.

Non avrebbe ballato con nessuno quella sera. Si sarebbe nascosta in un angolo e se qualcuno le si fosse avvicinato avrebbe finto di essersi fatta male ad una caviglia e di essere impossibilitata a ballare. Era un piano geniale e lo aveva messo in atto ogni volta che qualche vecchio bavoso le si era avvicinato. Erano soprattutto militari. Ranghi e rami diversi, ma tutti con un unico scopo. Le armi delle Stark Industries. Uomini con cui Howard e Obadiah non volevano avere a che fare e che credevano di poter arrivare a loro tramite lei. Poveri illusi che non sapevano quanto lei non contasse nulla per l’azienda di famiglia se non per correggere qualche nuovo progetto appena uscito dal reparto di Ricerca e Sviluppo. Uomini che non sapevano che anche lei voleva mettere le mani sull’azienda del padre per poter avere risorse illimitate per i suoi progetti personali. Non le importava minimamente dei contratti stipulati da Howard con il Governo durante il periodo bellico. Lei voleva solo avere accesso ai laboratori e officine da cui suo padre la teneva lontana il più possibile.

Aveva appena preso un calice di Champagne dal vassoio di un cameriere che le era passato accanto, quando aveva sentito una voce familiare richiamare la sua attenzione.

“Signorina Stark, non credevo saresti stata presente questa sera.” 

Il Generale Thadeus Ross era accanto a lei e le sorrideva. Odiava quell’uomo, anche solo perché suo padre ci andava fin troppo d’accordo e Ross era stato loro ospite diverse volte. Sempre per cene che si concludevano nello studio di Howard, tra whisky e sigari. E quando era più piccola a volte Howard le permetteva di restare con loro. Perché ovviamente una bambina non può capire i discorsi degli adulti, e non era considerata in alcun modo una minaccia. 

Ma ascoltando i loro discorsi aveva capito che Ross era soltanto un fanatico. Uno di quei militari ossessionati dalla potenza bellica di uno Stato. Uno di quelli che non avrebbe esitato a sganciare una bomba nucleare sopra un ospedale pediatrico, se lo avesse ritenuto necessario.

“Generale Ross, che sorpresa. L’Esercito è presente ad un evento di beneficenza?”

“L’Esercito è presente dove è necessario.”

L’uomo le aveva sorriso e lei aveva avuto un brivido lungo la schiena. Non le capitava spesso. Sapeva sempre cosa fare in ogni situazione. Ma a volte, soprattutto in presenza di qualche conoscente di suo padre, aveva delle sensazioni orrende.

Avrebbe dovuto chiedere a Jarvis di farle da chaperone quella sera. Non avrebbe dovuto rifiutare solo per dar fastidio a suo padre. Avevano litigato anche in macchina. Secondo Howard il suo abito da sera rosso era troppo esagerato. Gli avrebbe fatto fare una pessima figura sembrando solo la figlia di un arricchito, e non la figlia di qualcuno che aveva fatto i soldi da molto tempo. 

Avevano litigato per uno stupido vestito rosso.

E lei gli aveva detto che allora si sarebbe anche comportata come una sciacquetta qualsiasi e che se Jarvis avesse osato accompagnarla avrebbe fatto una scenata senza precedenti davanti a tutti. Aveva pur sempre soli sedici anni, si era detta, le ribellioni adolescenziali erano all’ordine del giorno. O almeno così aveva letto su una rivista che aveva trovato abbandonata in biblioteca una notte mentre stava finendo di scrivere un articolo per una rivista di robotica.

Ecco, sarebbe dovuta rimanere al campus. Avrebbe potuto passare la serata con Rhodes. Potevano guardare Indiana Jones quella sera, mangiando troppa pizza e bevendo troppa birra. Oppure avrebbero potuto rivedere i film di Batman cercando di convincersi che Val Kilmer non era tanto male come Bruce Wayne. E lei avrebbe continuato a guardare il terzo film solo per Dick Grayson. 

“Se sta cercando mio padre, Generale, poco fa l’ho visto dall’altra parte della sala assieme al sindaco.” Gli aveva sorriso, cercando di sembrare più affabile possibile. Ma in realtà voleva solo rovesciargli addosso il contenuto del proprio flute e andarsene. Nascondersi in qualche stanza vuota o in bagno, e ripresentarsi a serata conclusa.

“Volevo parlare anche con te. Dopotutto un giorno sarai tu ad ereditare l’impero dei Stark.”

Aveva sorriso di nuovo quando l’uomo le si era avvicinato. Era abbastanza vecchio da poter essere tranquillamente suo padre, ma ci era abituata ormai. Era da quando si era iscritta al MIT che gli uomini le si avvicinavano. Era solo una ragazzina dopotutto. Era facile manipolare una persona così giovane. 

“Ma non è ancora quel giorno, Generale Ross. Devo ancora laurearmi e pensare a cosa voglio fare in futuro. Se vuole scusarmi, mia madre mi sta cercando.”

Si era allontanata velocemente, continuando a sorridere anche se voleva solo insultarlo. Era brava in questo. E avrebbe potuto farlo se solo poi non se la sarebbe dovuta vedere con suo padre. E non aveva alcuna voglia di altri litigi per quella sera.

Aveva trovato rifugio in un angolo vicino al buffet. Aveva recuperato un altro calice di vino e si era appoggiata al muro osservando i presenti. Conosceva molte di quelle persone. Alcuni di persona, altri solo di fama. C’era il sindaco accompagnato dalla moglie che stava parlando con i suoi genitori. Poco più in là vedeva un’attrice famosa, accompagnata dal fidanzato di turno. C’erano capitani, colonnelli e generali che conosceva perché li aveva visti in compagnia del padre. C’erano banchieri e industriali. Aveva notato ad un certo punto della serata anche i genitori di Tiberius Stone e questo voleva dire che probabilmente anche lui era presente quella sera. E in pista c’erano diverse persone che ballavano. 

Queste occasioni erano sempre ottime per cercare di trovare un partner adatto ai propri pargoli. Sapeva che anche i suoi genitori la pensavano allo stesso modo.

E mentre svuotava l’ennesimo bicchiere aveva notato con la coda dell’occhio Nick Fury avvicinarsi a suo padre. Li vedeva stringersi la mano e scambiare qualche parola.

Avrebbe voluto avvicinarsi. L’avrebbe fatto solo per chiedere che fine avesse fatto Steve Rogers. E si sarebbe coperta di ridicolo.

Sbuffando e maledicendosi aveva preso un altro bicchiere dal vassoio di un povero cameriere che le era appena passato accanto. E doveva avere un’espressione pessima visto che questi l’aveva guardata quasi spaventato.

Stava già per svuotarlo con la grazia di un camionista, quando delle dita forti e al contempo delicate si erano strette attorno al suo polso. Era già pronta a inveire contro chiunque avesse osato toccarla, ma si era bloccata quando aveva visto un sorriso dolce.

“Ti ho osservata tutta la sera, ma non sono riuscito a liberarmi prima per venire almeno a salutarti.” 

Steve Rogers sembrava imbarazzato. Aveva lasciato andare il suo polso e le sorrideva dolcemente. Indossava la divisa militare che aveva anche la sera in cui lo aveva conosciuto.

“Oh, quindi gli occhi le funzionano ancora bene nonostante l’età. Buon per lei.” Si era scolata anche questo bicchiere e poi lo aveva guardato. Era arrabbiata, anche se non aveva alcun motivo. “Era attorniato da troppe donne, Capitano? Non sapeva quale scegliere?”

“In realtà volevo venire a subito da te, ma non sapevo come scansarle senza sembrare scortese.”

Aveva appoggiato il bicchiere vuoto sul vassoio di un altro cameriere e ne aveva preso uno pieno. Adorava quelle feste solo per la quantità di Champagne che veniva servita. E aveva deciso che avrebbe bevuto così tanto che Howard si sarebbe pentito anche solo di essere nato. Sapeva benissimo come avere un comportamento indecente. Soprattutto in certe situazioni.

“Forse dovresti smettere di bere.” Lo aveva visto fare una smorfia mentre avvicinava il bicchiere alle labbra. “Perché non balli con me invece?”

Il sorso di vino che aveva appena bevuto l’aveva quasi uccisa, ed era sicura di aver spalancato gli occhi, mentre Steve le toglieva il bicchiere di mano e lo appoggiava sul tavolo. “Cosa?”

Non stava succedendo davvero. Steve Rogers non le aveva appena porto una mano, schiarendosi la voce mentre le sue guance si arrossavano leggermente.

“Mi concede l’onore di questo ballo, signorina Stark?”

Lo aveva guardato per quello che sembrava un attimo infinito, cercando di capire se stava succedendo davvero o se era soltanto una qualche allucinazione perché aveva bevuto qualche bicchiere. Ma era ancora troppo poco l’alcool in circolo nel suo corpo perché potesse in qualche modo offuscare la sua mente. 

Steve Rogers -  _ Capitan America _ \- la stava davvero invitando a ballare. Era di fronte a lei e le porgeva la mano. Mano che dopo qualche attimo di esitazione aveva stretto.

“Sì, Capitano Rogers.”

Lo aveva visto sorridere, illuminarsi come un bambino la mattina di Natale, e aveva scosso la testa finendo per trascinarlo lei in pista.

“O-oh, sì, giusto, il ballo. Chiedo scusa, ma sei così raggiante che mi sono distratto.” L’aveva attirata a sé iniziando a danzare maldestramente, ma lei non aveva il coraggio di farglielo notare.

“Raggiante? Ma se avrei preferito restarmene a casa con l'olio fino ai gomiti mentre cerco di costruire un nuovo robot o un motore o qualsiasi altra cosa.”

Steve aveva ridacchiato un po’, non smettendo mai di guardarla. “Ho saputo che hai finito Dum-E. Sarai sicuramente in ansia per il risultato.” Aveva sorriso ancora, e le aveva pestato un piede. La storia che non sapesse ballare doveva essere vera allora. “Sono desolato. Confesso di non essere per nulla un gran ballerino.”

Gli aveva sorriso a sua volta, cercando di sembrare rassicurante mentre continuava a ballare come se non fosse successo nulla. “Nessun problema, Capitano. E non deve essere carino con me. So che le mie invenzioni sono spesso oggetto di scherno qui nell’alta società.”

“Possibile, ma io sono un semplice soldato e trovo che una donna in grado di realizzare tutto ciò sia da lodare e ammirare piuttosto che da schernire.”

Non era riuscita a trattenere i propri muscoli facciali e aveva percepito un sopracciglio inarcarsi. “E non dovrei stare a casa a sfornare qualche mezza dozzina di pargoli per un marito che lavora sempre e si sbatte la segretaria?”

Lo aveva visto fare una piccola smorfia, probabilmente dovuta al suo modo di esprimersi, ma non aveva smesso di tenerla stretta a sé. E la sua mano era caldissima contro il suo fianco. 

“E privare il mondo di una tale mente brillante? Molti miei colleghi potrebbero pensarla come suggerisci tu, ma se c'è una cosa che ho imparato è che le persone sono più luminose quando fanno qualcosa che amano. E il mio lavoro è salvare le persone, per assicurarsi che tutti possano avere le stesse possibilità e continuino a splendere.”

**“** Per essere un vecchietto sembra pensarla in modo molto moderno. Più moderno di Howard sicuramente.”

“Solo perché si tratta di te, ma Howard mi ha parlato così tanto della figlia  _ particolare _ da arrivare ad amare questo lato del tuo carattere senza neppure conoscerti.”

Aveva scosso la testa alle sue parole. Nessuno amava Natasha Stark per il suo carattere una volta che la conosceva di persona.

“Beh, Capitano. Howard mi ha costretta a venire a questa ennesima pagliacciata anche per trovarmi un marito, quindi ad un certo punto sarà bye bye invenzioni. Chiunque mi sposerà, vorrà solo mettere le mani sulle Stark Industries.”

“Mi pare di capire che Howard abbia sempre avuto i suoi piani per te, ma sei anche stata capace di stupirlo più volte. Forse non dovresti sposare uno di questi damerini qui presenti, semplicemente.”

“Questo è poco ma sicuro, Capitano.” Lo aveva guardato e gli aveva sorriso. “Non sposerò nessuno dei tizi qui presenti. Anzi, non voglio neppure sposarmi e diventare una casalinga depressa come la maggior parte delle donne qui presenti.”

“Sarà che sono un uomo all'antica, ma una ragazza come te non dovrebbe rimanere sola. Merita un uomo che possa dirle quanto bella sia ogni giorno della sua vita.”

A quelle parole aveva abbassato lo sguardo e aveva sorriso debolmente. “Sei proprio come Peggy ti ha sempre descritto, Capitano. Riesci a trovare le cose giuste da dire alle persone, per spronarle a non arrendersi. Spero davvero che tu riesca a trovare una brava ragazza e a sistemarti e rifarti una vita come si deve.” Non si era neppure accorta di avergli dato del tu, ma lui non aveva detto nulla. “Però potevi telefonarmi almeno una volta. So di essere solo una bambina ai tuoi occhi, ma ci ho rimesso la faccia con il mio migliore amico. E’ la prima volta che un uomo non mi richiama dopo che gli ho lasciato il mio numero, sai?”

L’uomo l’aveva guardata e aveva sospirato. Non aveva smesso di muoversi a ritmo di musica e la teneva ancora stretta a sé.   
“Ci ho provato, almeno una dozzina di volte, ma mi domandavo se fosse giusto.”

“Giusto?” Lo aveva guardato ed era confusa dalla sua risposta.

“Insomma, hai sedici anni ed io sono...molto più...insomma, la mia età reale è di molto superiore alla tua. Temevo che un invito ad uscire avrebbe potuto macchiare il tuo nome. Non intendo il nome di tuo padre, "Stark", intendo proprio il tuo...Natasha.”

“Capitano, sono finita sul giornale tre giorni fa perché mi hanno fotografata ubriaca ad una festa. Puoi credere quanto mi interessi ciò che potrebbero dire i giornalisti. Se ti ho lasciato il mio numero era perché ci tenevo davvero. E so per certo che lo S.H.I.E.L.D. non ha ancora reso pubblico il ritorno di Capitan America. So che ti hanno lasciato la stessa identità, ma con documenti del tutto nuovi. E che ti hanno mandato in qualche piccola missione, ma non come Capitan America.”

Steve l’aveva osservata, inarcando un sopracciglio. “Come lo sai?”

“Potrei aver hackerato il database dello S.H.I.E.L.D. mentre aspettavo una tua telefonata.”

Lo aveva guardato e Steve aveva solo sbattuto le palpebre un paio di volte. Ora si era scavata la fossa con le proprie mani.

“Non credo di capire ancora molto bene la tecnologia di quest’epoca, ma non è impossibile hackerare lo S.H.I.E.L.D.?”   
“Qualche anno fa l’ho fatto con il sito del Pentagono per scommessa. Quello è stato divertente. E non le ho sentite da Howard solo perché ha ottenuto un contratto per migliorare il loro sistema di sicurezza.”

Steve l’aveva guardata ancora, e poi aveva iniziato a ridere.

“Sei ancora più eccezionale di quello che mi ha raccontato Peggy!”

“Felice di averti stupito allora.” Gli aveva sorriso, mentre la musica cessava e Steve si allontanava un po’, inchinandosi e baciandole la mano. E sperava che i giornali sarebbero stati pieni di queste foto e supposizioni su chi fosse il misterioso partner di valzer di Natasha Stark.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Gennaio 1997 _

 

_ Capitano, ho vinto il primo premio al concorso! _

 

_ [Congratulazioni, Natasha! Dobbiamo festeggiare!] _

 

✭✮✭

 

“Quindi domani sera vai a cena con Tiberius Stone?” James Rhodes aveva preso una fetta di pizza dal cartone, mentre era seduto sul letto di Natasha e guardavano Jurassic Park per la centesima volta.

“Ha detto che mi portava in un posto chic e che ha dovuto usare diverse conoscenze per trovare un tavolo.” Aveva a sua volta preso una fetta di pizza non staccando gli occhi dallo schermo. “Per festeggiare il primo posto al concorso. Per me si poteva anche ordinare una pizza e guardare un film come stiamo facendo noi ora.”

Aveva notato Rhodes scuotere la testa, bevendo un sorso di birra dalla lattina. “E poi hai anche il coraggio di dire che non è una cosa seria con Stone.”

“Perché non lo è. Vado a cena con molte persone.”

“Stronzate e lo sai benissimo anche tu. Con gli altri vai a letto un paio di volte e poi tanti saluti.”

Aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, ma non aveva voluto rispondergli. Rispondergli avrebbe significato dovergli dare ragione e questo non voleva assolutamente farlo. Anche perché era vero che con tutte le altre persone con cui era uscita le cose erano naufragate subito. A volte già al primo appuntamento.

E Rhodes lo sapeva perché più volte si era presentata in piena notte nella sua stanza in dormitorio, e questi non aveva fatto altro che abbracciarla forte. La trascinava allora fino al proprio letto, a volte anche letteralmente, dicendo al proprio compagno di stanza di tornare a dormire e cercava poi di tranquillizzarla. La faceva sdraiare accanto a sé. La faceva sfogare e piangere fino a quando non si addormentava. E non glielo aveva mai rinfacciato. Di questo gli era sempre fin troppo grata.

“Per Ty non sono solo Natasha Stark. Cioè, sì, lo sono. Se non lo fossi non ci sarebbe tutta questa sottospecie di relazione in corso solo per dare fastidio ai nostri padri. Però è diverso in qualche modo.”

Rhodes aveva sospirato e lei non aveva il coraggio di guardarlo. Non la giudicava mai. Mai una volta le aveva detto qualcosa di cattivo sulla quantità di ragazzi con cui era uscita. Solo le diceva spesso di doversi amare un po’ di più. Con Tiberius Stone compreso.

“Senti, Tasha… So che per te non è facile trovare amici o ragazzi, ma voglio solo che tu stia attenta. Stone non mi piace. Non può nascere nulla di buono da un legame con l’unico erede del più gran nemico di tuo padre.”

“Ehi, non siamo in una tragedia shakespeariana.” Aveva sorriso, sorseggiando altra birra mentre non stava più assolutamente seguendo il film. “Senti, Howard non mi ha detto neppure un misero ed insignificante brava quando gli ho telefonato per dirgli del premio. E’ rimasto un attimo in silenzio e poi ha iniziato a parlare di cose sue.” Sua madre le aveva spedito un mazzo di rose rosse. Non se lo era assolutamente aspettato. Credeva che le avrebbe solo telefonato per congratularsi e poi avrebbero parlato di cose più femminili. Invece Maria le aveva mandato dei fiori. I suoi preferiti. E le aveva anche scritto una dedica.

_ “Anche le donne Stark sono fatte di ferro.” _

“Parliamo di cose più interessanti piuttosto. Hai chiesto di uscire alla tipa di Biologia?” Si era completamente voltata verso il proprio migliore amico. 

“E chi ha tempo di uscire con qualcuna se devo badare a te a tempo pieno?” Rhodes l’aveva guardata a sua volta.

“Non trattarmi come se fossi una mocciosa a cui devi cambiare il pannolino ogni cinque minuti.”

“Ti ricordo che quella volta quando sono uscito con Rebecca di Storia Moderna mi hai chiamato 16 volte e mi hai raggiunto al ristorante trovandomi tramite nonsoqualedispositivotifossiinventata solo perché Dum-E non funzionava come volevi tu e avevi bisogno di una maratona di Star Wars.”

“E’ capitato solo una volta.”

“Tasha, le altre volte o mi hai aspettato fuori dalla stanza con McDonald's o non mi ci hai nemmeno fatto uscire per seguirti in chissà quale esperimento. La percentuale di successo dei miei appuntamenti è pari allo 0,1% da quando ti conosco.”

“Sono un'amica così pessima?”

“Oh, non così pessima. Mi hai risparmiato forse più di una serata di noiose chiacchiere vuote. E poi ho sempre i weekend quando te ne torni a casa per concludere.”

“Oh, ottimo! Quindi esci con la ragazza di Biologia?”

“Possibile. Quando torni dal tuo Capitano?"

“Non è il mio Capitano.”

Rhodes l’aveva guardata. Il suo sguardo diceva chiaramente, senza che dovesse neppure aprire bocca, “Mi stai prendendo per il culo, vero?”.

“Sul serio, Rhodey! Ci sentiamo ogni tanto, ma nulla di più. Ci siamo incontrati per il Ringraziamento, ma poi più nulla.”

Howard aveva deciso di fare una bella cena per il Giorno del Ringraziamento. Aveva invitato Peggy Carter, Steve Rogers, e altre persone. Steve si era seduto accanto a lei a cena. Non avevano parlato molto, ma per lei aveva significato tantissimo il gesto del Capitano. E poi non si erano più incontrati. Si scrivevano ogni tanto. Si sentivano al telefono. Lei era stata impegnata con alcuni esami e lui era stato spedito in Europa. Poi c’erano state le vacanze di Natale. Aveva quasi sperato che Howard lo avesse invitato a trascorrere il Natale con loro. Ma non lo aveva fatto. L’aveva anzi trascinata nella loro casa di Aspen per passare un terribile Natale in famiglia. Avevano anche litigato perché l’avevano fotografata in compagnia di Tiberius Stone. 

“Davvero… Gli ho scritto per dirgli del premio e mi ha detto che dobbiamo festeggiare, ma tutto qui. Non c’è null’altro tra di noi.”

Aveva messo il broncio, guardando male il proprio migliore amico che continuava a guardarla con un sopracciglio inarcato e poi sospirava e si voltava verso il televisore.

“Usciamo questo sabato. Cinema e hot dog al solito fast food dove andiamo sempre noi.”

“Ottima scelta.” Si era di nuovo comodamente seduta sul letto, appoggiando la schiena contro il muro e felice che Rhodes avesse cambiato argomento. “Se ti servono preservativi sono nel primo cassetto.”

“Non ho intenzione di andarci a letto al primo appuntamento.” Rhodes aveva mormorato imbarazzato e lei aveva solo sorriso. Adorava metterlo in imbarazzo.

“Ma se lei vuole? Oseresti rifiutare una bella ragazza che ha bisogno di te?”

“Tu sei una donna impossibile e compatisco l’uomo che ti sposerà.” Il ragazzo si era alzato dal letto quando aveva sentito qualcuno bussare alla porta. 

“Sai che non mi sposerò mai e tu resterai per sempre al mio fianco, Sugarbear!” Natasha aveva sorriso, finendo di bere dalla propria lattina di birra. Aveva poi osservato Rhodes avvicinarsi alla porta ed era solo un po’ curiosa di sapere chi osasse disturbare il loro pomeriggio di dolce far nulla. Grazie ad Howard e i suoi soldi era riuscita ad avere una stanza solo per sé, perché era sicura che non sarebbe mai riuscita ad andare d’accordo con un’altra persona. Solo che ogni tanto le ragazze del suo piano venivano a chiedere le peggio stronzate quando vedevano Rhodes da lei. E lei ormai mandava sempre lui ad aprire la porta. Anche quando poi si trovava davanti qualcuno dei ragazzi con cui usciva e le loro espressioni confuse erano stupende. 

“Tasha, hai di nuovo chiamato degli spogliarellisti da ubriaca?” Rhodes aveva girato solo lievemente la testa, alzando la voce per essere sicuro di farsi sentire dalla ragazza ancora seduta comodamente sul letto.

L’aveva vista spalancare gli occhi e scattare in piedi come se avesse preso una scossa.

“Cazzo, temo di sì! Chi hanno mandato stavolta?”

“Un biondone pompato dagli occhi azzurri.”

“Ma chi? Kevin?” Natasha si era avvicinata velocemente alla porta, spalancandola completamente e pietrificandosi all’istante. “Ah, ciao Capitano. Non ti aspettavo oggi. Fatto buon viaggio?”

“ _ Quel _ Capitano?”

Natasha aveva sorriso. Poteva immaginare l’espressione di Rhodes, ma non riusciva a togliere gli occhi dall’uomo che aveva di fronte. Era la prima volta che lo vedeva vestito normalmente. 

“ _ Quello _ . Rhodey ti presento il Capitano Steve Rogers. Capitano, ti presento James Rhodes.” Aveva osservato i due uomini stringersi la mano. Cercava di mantenere un’espressione seria, ma stava fallendo miseramente. Ma solo perché il suo migliore amico sembrava essere sul punto di esplodere dall’imbarazzo.

“Le chiedo scusa, Capitano, non potevo immaginare che fosse lei. Come può ben immaginare sono ben altre le persone che vengono a fare visita a Tasha e che non indossano giacca e cravatta.”

“Grazie, Rhodey. Splendida presentazione. Capitano, dai entra. Non ti aspettavo proprio per oggi.” Si era spostata dalla porta per far entrare Steve. “Perdona il caos, ma eravamo nel bel mezzo dei festeggiamenti.”

Aveva storto il naso osservando la propria stanza. Un conto era farla vedere a Rhodes che era fin troppo abituato a lei e al suo disordine. Un conto era farla vedere alla persona per cui provava qualche interesse e col quale stava fallendo ad ogni passo che faceva. Se avesse continuato così Steve non l’avrebbe proprio più voluta vedere.

“Spero di non aver interrotto nulla.” Steve l’aveva guardata, e sembrava imbarazzato. Ma Natasha sperava fosse solo la sua immaginazione.

“Stavamo solo guardando Jurassic Park.” Gli aveva sorriso e aveva notato Steve guardare Rhodes. “Capitano, non hai interrotto nulla. Sul serio.”

“Confermo.” Rhodes si era avvicinato dopo aver chiuso la porta. “Questa è come una sorellina da cui non posso togliere gli occhi di dosso per un istante sennò combina qualche guaio.”

Natasha lo aveva guardato male e si sarebbe vendicata non appena fossero rimasti soli. Ora però riusciva solo a pensare all’uomo che era in mezzo alla sua stanza e si guardava in giro.

“Perdona il caos, ma non sono molto brava a tenere in ordine. Ci provo anche ma fallisco sempre miseramente.” Si era passata una mano sulla nuca, imbarazzata per l’aspetto della sua stanza e anche per il proprio aspetto. Era scalza. Con i pantaloni di un pigiama troppo grande e una maglietta che aveva visto tempi migliori. Si andava di male in peggio quando era accanto al Capitano.

“Non è un problema. Immagino che lo studio e i robot, e anche le maratone di film portino via molto tempo.” Steve le aveva sorriso e sembrava davvero che non gli importasse di quello che li circondava. O del suo pigiama discutibile. “Volevo solo farti le mie congratulazioni di persona. Avrei potuto avvertirti, ma non sarebbe più stata una sorpresa.” 

Aveva osservato l’uomo che le porgeva un mazzo di fiori. Altre rose. Ma questa volta colorate. Come se non avesse saputo quale colore scegliere esattamente. 

“Grazie, Cap. Sono stupende.” Aveva guardato i fiori, e aveva sorriso. Se sua madre avesse visto un bouquet come quello le sarebbe venuto un mezzo infarto. Ma per lei era il mazzo di fiori più bello che avesse mai ricevuto. “Ora dovrò trovare il modo di preservarle in qualche modo. Magari posso provare a costruire una teca criogenica che le mantenga intatte nonostante il passare degli anni.”

“Tasha, tu leggi troppi fumetti.”

“Le idee migliori mi sono venute così, quindi non è un argomento valido, Sourpatch.” Gli aveva fatto un gesto con la mano, senza neppure guardarlo. Era troppo concentrata a guardare quelle rose. “Se mi dai dieci minuti, Capitano, mi cambio e possiamo uscire. Hai fatto così tanta strada che sarebbe un peccato non fare qualcosa.”

“Ma non è necessario. Se avevi dei piani con James non serve che li interrompi per me.”

“Capitano Rogers, in realtà le sono grato di liberarmi di lei per qualche ora. Fare da baby-sitter a tempo pieno non è facile.”

Questa volta non aveva resistito e aveva gettato tutte le buone maniere alle ortiche, voltandosi verso Rhodes e mostrandogli il dito medio.

“Vado a cambiarmi. Rhodey, non far scappare il Capitano!” Aveva recuperato dall’armadio quelli che era certa fossero dei vestiti puliti e si era chiusa in bagno alla velocità della luce. Poteva sentire attraverso la porta le voci di Steve e Rhodes. Non riusciva a capire di cosa stessero parlando, ma sperava tanto di non essere lei l’argomento di discussione. Rhodes non avrebbe mai fatto qualcosa che potesse rovinare il suo rapporto con Steve, ma Steve era pur sempre un uomo di altri tempi e non sapeva mai come avrebbe potuto reagire a certe cose. 

Si era guardata allo specchio. Era solo una ragazzina. Non avrebbe mai potuto avere possibilità con il Capitano. Lui aveva visto così tanto. Aveva combattuto una guerra per salvare il mondo. Era quasi morto per questo. Erano così diversi che non capiva pure come potessero essere amici. Sempre se era quello il tipo di relazione che avevano e Steve non passasse del tempo con lei solo perché era la figlia di Howard.

Questo era sempre un dubbio che la seguiva. Non sapeva mai per quale motivo la gente davvero le si avvicinasse. La maggior parte delle volte era stato il suo cognome. Quasi sempre era stato solo per il suo cognome. Solo Rhodes sembrava essere davvero suo amico. 

Era uscita dal bagno e aveva trovato i due uomini ancora intenti a parlare. Sembravano tranquilli e ogni imbarazzo iniziale si era dissipato. 

E non appena aveva messo piede nella stanza, Steve Rogers si era voltato verso di lei e le aveva sorriso.

 

✭✮✭

 

“Scommetto che i vestiti te li ha scelti Coulson.” Natasha aveva esordito dopo un lungo sorso di caffelatte, mentre erano seduti nella sua caffetteria preferita, in cui aveva passato fin troppo tempo mentre scriveva i vari saggi da presentare ai docenti. E anche gli articoli da spedire alle riviste scientifiche.

“Cosa te lo fa pensare?” Steve aveva inarcato un sopracciglio e le sorrideva. “Pensavi che mi sarei presentato in uniforme? Oppure, e Dio ce ne scampi, a stelle e strisce?”

Aveva riso stupidamente alle sue parole. Oh, avrebbe pagato oro per vederlo con la divisa con cui si esibiva sul palcoscenico.

“Semplicemente troppo moderno. Ma anche molto sexy.” Aveva fatto un sorriso malizioso, e se ne era resa conto quando era troppo tardi e solo perché l’uomo che aveva di fronte era arrossito e aveva distolto lo sguardo. Si era allora sporta un po’ di più verso di lui, appoggiandosi sul tavolo. “Dovresti seriamente prendere in considerazione l’idea di mandare a fanculo lo S.H.I.E.L.D. e di intraprendere una carriera nel mondo dello spettacolo. Diventeresti famoso nel giro di niente e guadagneresti una barca di soldi.”

“Non credo faccia per me. Credo di essere troppo all’antica per buttarmi in questo tipo di lavoro.” Steve aveva parlato dopo un attimo di silenzio, come se avesse seriamente preso in considerazione le sue parole. “Una volta sognavo cose semplici. Trovare un lavoro. Mettere su famiglia. Ci pensavo anche mentre ero in Europa. Ma poi ho deciso diversamente ed eccomi qui. Ad avere 24 anni negli anni ‘90.”

“Beh, sei la prova vivente che un corpo congelato si può resuscitare.”

Steve aveva ridacchiato e l’aveva guardata negli occhi. Ogni volta che lo faceva Natasha sentiva un brivido correrle lungo la schiena e lo stomaco andare sottosopra. 

“Cos’è questa fissazione per i congelamenti?”

“Batman. O meglio, Mr. Freeze.” Lo aveva guardato attentamente ed era sicura che l’uomo seduto di fronte a lei non avesse idea di cosa stesse parlando. “Ma lo leggevi Superman quando eri piccolo?”

“Lo leggeva Bucky. Ed eravamo già grandi quando è stato pubblicato.”

“Questo gap generazionale sembra tremendo.” Aveva scosso la testa e aveva bevuto dalla propria tazza prima di riprendere a parlare. “Dicevo, in Batman, che è un amico di Superman per capirci, c’è questo cattivo che anche definire cattivo non è molto giusto, che ha messo la donna che ama in una cella criogenica quando si è ammalata di una malattia incurabile. E intanto lui cerca una cura per la sua malattia. Ma quello che a me interessa è la cella criogenica. Come puoi mantenere in vita un corpo ad una temperatura così bassa senza ucciderlo?”

“Aspetta, lui lo fa per amore? Per salvare la donna che ama? E a te interessa solo la cella criogenica?” Steve la guardava e sembrava divertito.

“Cos’altro mi dovrebbe interessare? Non credo che nella vita di ogni giorno si possa incontrare questo tipo di amore. O se lo incontri non è detto che sia ricambiato. E se è ricambiato non è detto che vada a buon fine. Tu lo dovresti sapere meglio di me.”

“Ma sei sicura di avere solo 16 anni?” 

“No, a volte credo mi abbiano fatto un trapianto di cervello e per quello parlo come una vecchia zitella inacidita.” 

Steve aveva riso di nuovo, e non c’era davvero nulla di più bello al mondo del vedere quell’uomo sorridere. Si ricordava di un vecchio video che le aveva fatto ovviamente vedere suo padre. Steve era con James Barnes e stavano ridendo entrambi. E aveva sempre immaginato come sarebbe stato vederlo ridere così dal vivo. 

Superava ogni sua immaginazione. 

“Allora credo di aver trovato il regalo giusto per te.” Lo aveva osservato incuriosita mentre Steve cercava qualcosa nella tasca del cappotto. Steve aveva estratto una scatola. Sembrava una di quelle scatoline che contenevano un gioiello.

“Capitano, non stiamo correndo un po’ troppo?” Aveva inarcato un sopracciglio, ma non poteva non sorridere. “Ai tuoi tempi si usava così? Al primo appuntamento?”

“Cosa? Io non… Non è quello che pensi!” Steve Rogers era arrossito di nuovo e lei non riusciva davvero a non prenderlo in giro. Poteva diventare il suo nuovo hobby preferito.

“Stavo solo scherzando, Rogers!” Aveva allungato la mano senza alcuna vergogna verso l’uomo. Steve l’aveva guardata, prima lei e poi la sua mano. Aveva appoggiato la scatolina sul suo palmo aperto.

“E’ solo una sciocchezza. Anzi, forse è davvero un’idea stupida, ma sul momento mi era sembrata la cosa più adatta.”

“Se mi hai regalato un robot in miniatura ti potrei sposare seduta stante, sappilo.”

Aveva alzato solo un attimo gli occhi su Steve, che era arrossito di nuovo, e poi aveva aperto la scatola. Ne aveva osservato il contenuto con attenzione. Sentiva i propri muscoli facciali muoversi mentre osservava con attenzione il piccolo oggetto di metallo all’interno della scatola. E quella scatola era davvero una scatolla per gioielli. Quello era un cuscinetto rivestito di velluto. Rosso. Steve sapeva che le piaceva il rosso.

“Nella mia lingua questa potrebbe essere una proposta di matrimonio in piena regola, lo sai?” Lo aveva guardato di nuovo e aveva preso l’oggetto di metallo tra le proprie dita, tenendolo tra di loro. Era un bullone. Un semplice bullone. “Immagino che sia di qualcosa di importante, no?”

“Del Valchiria.” 

Natasha doveva aver fatto una faccia fin troppo stupita, perché Steve le sorrideva dolcemente. Aveva guardato prima l’uomo e poi di nuovo il bullone che teneva tra le dita. 

“Stai scherzando, vero?” Non sapeva cosa guardare. Steve o il bullone. “Come l’hai avuto? Non e’ possibile che te lo abbiano dato così. Sei andato da Fury e gli hai detto che volevi un bullone come souvenir della tua quasi dipartita? Lo hai rubato? No, non puoi averlo rubato. Sei Capitan America. Capitan America non ruba. Forse solo ai nazisti. Tecnicamente questo è di proprietà dei nazisti. Hai rubato un bullone dal Valchiria per me?”

Steve aveva ridacchiato, scuotendo lievemente la testa e l’aveva guardata. Aveva notato che lo faceva spesso quando era in sua presenza. 

“Ho chiesto consiglio all’Agente Coulson su cosa potesse essere un regalo adatto a te per la vittoria con Dum-E e Coulson si è presentato con questo. Presumo lo abbia rubato lui.”

“Voi siete pazzi.” Aveva stretto il bullone nella mano e aveva guardato Steve. Questi non aveva smesso di sorriderle. “Un bullone del Valchiria. Wow. Questo devo farlo vedere a Rhodey. Non sai quanto mi invidierà.”

“Deduco che ti sia piaciuto il regalo.”

“Piaciuto? Lo adoro! Sono indecisa se metterlo in una teca e tenerlo esposto da qualche parte, o trasformarlo in collana e non togliermelo mai di dosso. Possiedo un bullone del Valchiria. Questo mi mancava nella collezione di Capitan America.” Gli aveva sorriso ed era forse il sorriso più genuino che avesse fatto a qualcuno negli ultimi tempi. “Grazie davvero, Capitano. Lo custodirò come se fosse un tesoro prezioso.”

Steve le aveva semplicemente sorriso, e le farfalle nel suo stomaco erano esplose in un turbinio di ali senza precedenti.


	4. Chapter 4

_ Giugno 1997 _

 

Si era seduta sul bordo del letto cercando con lo sguardo i propri vestiti. Li vedeva sparsi ovunque e non aveva in realtà molta voglia di alzarsi e recuperarli, anche se avrebbe dovuto. I suoi l’aspettavano per cena e per una volta non voleva arrivare in ritardo. 

Avrebbe dovuto alzarsi, rivestirsi e tornare in dormitorio a cambiarsi.

“Non puoi dirgli che tarderai un po’?” Le labbra di Tiberius Stone erano sul suo collo e aveva chiuso gli occhi godendosi per un istante quel momento. Una sua mano era subito sul suo seno, e non era riuscita a trattenere un mugugno quando lo aveva stretto. 

“Vuoi davvero che Howard mi diseredi? Già mi minaccia abbastanza spesso di farlo.” Aveva voltato la testa e lo aveva baciato, spingendolo sul materasso. Il giovane uomo non aveva opposto alcuna resistenza e lei si era sporta sopra di lui e lo aveva baciato. Un bacio che non aveva nulla di casto, ma i baci tra di loro non lo erano mai. 

“E’ per Howard o per quel tizio con cui continuano a fotografarti sempre più spesso?”

“Non mi dire che sei geloso!” Gli aveva morso un labbro e lo aveva guardato negli occhi. 

“Ci sarà anche lui domani alla cerimonia di laurea?” Tiberius le aveva accarezzato la schiena e le erano tornate in mente le parole di Jarvis. Non ci aveva mai pensato prima. Non aveva creduto che potesse esserci un qualche coinvolgimento emotivo in tutto quello.

“Sì, ci sarà anche lui. E’ un amico di famiglia.” Si era spostata solo un po’, anche perché la mano di Tiberius sulla sua schiena non le aveva permesso di allontanarsi del tutto. “Che ti prende? Non abbiamo l’esclusiva uno con l’altra. Non abbiamo mai avuto questo tipo di relazione.”

“Non ti hanno mai fotografata con altri. Non così spesso almeno e soprattutto non speculando su una possibile relazione.”

“Ty, a parte che non ti devo alcuna spiegazione visto con quante persone sei stato a letto solo nell’ultimo mese, ma tra noi non c’è nulla. E’ solo un amico.” Steve era solo questo. Tra di loro non c’era mai stato altro. Steve era venuto a farle visita più di una volta. Lentamente lo stava iniziando al mondo nerd e gli aveva fatto vedere Star Wars. Si sentivano quasi ogni giorno e le aveva fatto compagnia al telefono più di una notte mentre lei cercava di portare a termine la tesi di laurea. Oltre a Rhodes, era l’unico amico che aveva. 

Si era spostata e aveva guardato il ragazzo con cui aveva quella sottospecie di relazione da quasi due anni. Era sesso. Era sempre stato solo sesso.

“Un amico che hai invitato alla cerimonia di laurea.”

“Perché? Volevi esserci tu? Per far felici i nostri paparini? Non essere ridicolo.” Si era alzata dal letto recuperando gli slip ed infilandoseli subito. “Ti prego, Ty. Che cazzo è sta storia che fai tutto il geloso all’improvviso? Neanche ci fossi stata a letto con Steve! Non l’ho neanche mai baciato, quindi figurati!” Stava continuando a rivestirsi senza neanche voltarsi verso il ragazzo che era ancora sul letto. Sapeva che la stava guardando. Poteva percepire il suo sguardo su di sé. 

“Steve? Come il tuo eroe d’infanzia?” Le molle del letto avevano fatto rumore e aveva sentito i passi di Tiberius avvicinarsi. Si era voltata e lo aveva guardato negli occhi. “Tasha, sul serio? Solo perché assomiglia a Steve Rogers? Non sarà mica un parente di Capitan America?”

“Chiunque sia Steve non sono affari tuoi.” Aveva indossato la maglietta e aveva continuato a guardarlo negli occhi. “Se vuoi, lunedì partiamo insieme come previsto. Se hai cambiato idea fammi sapere per tempo.”

Si era spostata e aveva preso la propria borsa, infilandosela a tracolla e uscendo dall’appartamento di Tiberius prima che questi potesse aggiungere altro. Quella era stata la prima volta che il ragazzo le dicesse qualcosa riguardante un altro uomo o una possibile relazione. Non si era mai interessato a cosa lei facesse quando non erano assieme. 

Si conoscevano da quando erano bambini. Ed erano sempre stati rivali in qualsiasi cosa facessero. Università compresa. Se Tiberius Stone era andato all’università a 16 anni, Natasha Stark non poteva essere da meno e a soli 14 anni era stata accettata al MIT. Laureandosi in soli tre anni con il massimo dei voti. C’era sempre stata rivalità, competitività. Eccellevano entrambi anche se in ambiti molto diversi. 

Alla fine si sarebbero laureati insieme. E avrebbero usato uno degli aerei privati degli Stone per andare in vacanza insieme. O quello doveva essere il piano fino a quella mattina. Partire lunedì, subito dopo il weekend che avrebbe passato con i suoi genitori, e passare due settimane su un’isola tropicale a non fare assolutamente nulla se non rilassarsi in tutti i modi che conoscevano e gli erano più congeniali.

Ma ora non era più sicura che ci sarebbe stata una vacanza con Ty. Non era neppure sicura ci sarebbe stato altro ancora con Tiberius. Quella non era mai stata neppure una vera relazione. Si vedevano solo per fare sesso. Parlavano poco di loro. A volte parlavano degli studi. Tiberius era stato davvero carino con lei quando aveva sinceramente gioito della sua vittoria al concorso di progettazione robotica. Era venuto a prenderla per portarla a cena. Le aveva comprato un bellissimo mazzo di rose e un paio di orecchini di diamanti che lei aveva subito indossato. Avevano passato una piacevole serata con ottimo cibo e vino, che poi avevano concluso nel modo in cui preferivano entrambi. 

Aveva recuperato il cellulare dalla borsa per controllare l’ora e vedere quanto fosse effettivamente in ritardo, solo per trovarvi un messaggio di Steve Rogers che le comunicava che erano arrivati a Boston. Aveva risposto velocemente, dicendogli che sarebbe stata puntuale a cena e aveva aumentato il passo verso il proprio dormitorio. 

Tiberius aveva ragione su una cosa. Lei provava qualcosa per Steve Rogers. Qualcosa di molto forte. Qualcosa che era capace di farla sorridere solo perché Steve era nella sua stessa città. Perché le aveva scritto. Perché le aveva detto di non avere fretta e di guidare piano. Solo perché Steve aveva accettato di venire alla sua cerimonia di laurea. 

Era una stupida cotta adolescenziale. Un giorno le sarebbe passata e avrebbe davvero visto Steve come solo un amico, ma in quel momento il suo cuore stava battendo come impazzito perché Steve era lì per lei. Non le importava del come o del perché, ma era lì per lei. 

Dopo la cerimonia sarebbero tornati tutti a New York. Howard aveva già organizzato tutto per dare una festa in suo onore. Al suo summa cum laude in ingegneria meccanica a soli 17 anni. Sarebbe tornata a New York per l’estate e poi di nuovo al MIT per un paio di dottorati per i quali era già stata accettata e avrebbe iniziato finalmente a lavorare alle Stark Industries. Avrebbe potuto far valere il suo genio come un vero membro dell’azienda e non solo come la figlia del gran capo. E avrebbe avuto accesso a tutti i laboratori e officine di cui aveva bisogno per creare tutte le cose che stava progettando. 

 

✭✮✭

 

Avevano bussato alla porta della sua stanza e per un istante aveva pensato di non farsi viva. Non aveva voglia di scendere e fare la carina di fronte agli amici dei suoi genitori. Tutti riuniti per festeggiare falsamente la sua laurea. Era così che funzionava in ogni occasione. Erano solo scuse per continuare a fare affari con partner di vario tipo. Erano stati invitati tutti i membri del consiglio d’amministrazione con le loro famiglie, qualche sponsor, qualche celebrità che per qualche motivo aveva incrociato il cammino con Howard più d'una volta. Era sicura che qualcuno avrebbe portato anche qualche ragazzo della sua età, o con una decina d’anni più di lei per cercare di mettere le mani sull’eredità che un giorno le sarebbe spettata di diritto. Funzionava sempre così e lei neppure ci faceva più caso. 

“Signorina Stark, se non apre immediatamente la sfondo questa porta.”

Roteandoli aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo e aveva buttato sul letto il fumetto che stava leggendo per andare ad aprire la porta e trovarsi di fronte il maggiordomo che la guardava con aria contrita.

“Come pensi di sfondarla? Non hai più 20 anni e non abbiamo alcun ariete in casa, da quello che mi risulta.”

“Perché non è ancora vestita? Gli ospiti saranno qui tra poco e suo padre la sta già cercando.” Jarvis era entrato nella stanza, chiudendo la porta e mettendo le mani sui fianchi. Si era guardando attorno e lei poteva scommettere qualsiasi cosa che fosse anche arrabbiato perché nessuno degli scattoloni con le sue cose era stato aperto e le cose messe al proprio posto. Lo aveva fatto apposta per dare fastidio a sua madre, anche se probabilmente il più infastidito era Jarvis. “Domani mattina svuotiamo questi scatoloni. Una signorina del suo livello non può vivere così.” Senza aggiungere altro era andato verso il suo armadio e lo aveva aperto. Natasha si era seduta sul letto e lo osservava mentre scrutava i vestiti riposti con cura. Sapeva che li aveva messi in ordine lui e che quindi sapeva esattamente cosa stesse cercando. 

“Voglio mettere qualcosa di rosso, J.”

“Per stasera le consiglierei quell’abito da cocktail nero che sua madre ha comprato per questa circostanza. Le concedo le scarpe rosse, se proprio vuole qualcosa di rosso.” L’anziano maggiordomo si era voltato verso di lei dopo aver preso il vestito dall’armadio. “Spero che la doccia l’abbia già fatta.”

“Ho anche già messo lo smalto.” Aveva alzato entrambe le mani verso di lui, mostrando le unghie colorate di un rosso acceso.

“Ana non doveva metterle lo smalto quando era piccola.” Aveva scosso la testa appoggiando l’abito sul letto. “Sono sicuro che questa ossessione per il rosso nasca da quello smalto.”

“E’ una delle cose più belle del mondo.” Si era osservata le unghie e sperava così di perdere tempo.

“Natasha, si alzi da quel letto e si vesta. Vuol fare attendere anche il Capitano Rogers?”

Aveva spostato lo sguardo dalle unghie al maggiordomo e questi la guardava con un sopracciglio inarcato. A volte lo odiava perché sapeva esattamente quali tasti toccare.

“Può ingannare chi vuole, ma io so cosa prova per quell’uomo e quindi le consiglierei di non fare tardi. Qualche minuto di ritardo è accettabile, ma non di più, si ricordi. Quindi ora lei si alza da quel letto, si cambia e intanto le cerco le scarpe.”

“Pensi che papà abbia capito che Steve mi piace?” Si era alzata e aveva preso in mano il vestito. Era davvero bello ed elegante, ma da parte di sua madre non si aspettava altro che eleganza.

“Suo padre è ancora convinto che sia solo la fissazione verso un eroe e l’asseconda perché anche lui è ossessionato da Steve Rogers e finalmente l’ha rintracciato.” Jarvis aveva sospirato. “Io non conoscevo il Capitano Rogers, ma ascoltando il signor Stark e Miss Carter parlarne ho sempre desiderato conoscerlo di persona. Devo dire che è come lo descrivevano. Sa, quando lei era a Boston suo padre l’ha invitato diverse volte qui a cena. E devo dire che il Capitano ha spesso chiesto di lei oppure ci informava lui di come stava lei, signorina, visto che non si faceva viva con nessuno.”

“Ero impegnata a studiare!” Era velocemente andata verso il proprio bagno, lasciandone però la porta aperta. Fosse stato per lei si sarebbe cambiata in camera senza alcun problema, ma Jarvis, che l’aveva vista crescere e le aveva cambiato anche i pannolini, riteneva che non fosse consono per una signorina della sua età. 

“Era impegnata in molte cose, mi risulta.”

“Sono quasi felice che Rhodes non vivrà più a pochi metri di distanza da me. Potrò fare quello che voglio senza che ti riferisca ogni mia mossa.” 

“James è un bravissimo ragazzo. Dovrebbe prenderlo in considerazione come potenziale marito.”

Aveva riso uscendo dal bagno. Aveva indossato l’abito e si era legata i capelli in modo molto semplice, lasciandone la maggior parte sciolta sulle spalle. Aveva usato pochissimo trucco, optando per semplice eyeliner e rossetto. Anche solo perché non sapeva truccarsi e non le interessava particolarmente imparare.

“Quel nerd è peggio di me, te lo giuro. Se ci sposassimo passeremo tutto il giorno davanti alla tv con dei videogiochi.”

“Finisca di vestirsi.” Jarvis aveva nuovamente scosso la testa. “E so che non mi ascolterà, ma sarebbe opportuno che lei cambiasse collana.”

Senza rendersene conto aveva portato la mano al petto, dove tra le clavicole pendeva il bullone che le aveva regalato Steve. Non se lo toglieva quasi mai. Per quanto strano potesse sembrare un bullone da 2 centimetri attorno al collo, lei non se ne separava mai.

“Non credi potrebbe benissimo rappresentare la mia laurea in ingegneria meccanica?”

“Natasha…” Jarvis le si era avvicinato e le aveva accarezzato una guancia. “Lo so che è un regalo importante, ma…” L’uomo si era bloccato e l’aveva guardata con dolcezza. “Forse ha ragione, signorina Stark. Ora troviamo qualcos’altro da abbinare per farlo diventare un set. Mi passi la sua scattola malefica piena di bigiotteria.”

Si era allontanata con un sorriso. Jarvis la viziava sempre ed era spesso suo complice in tutto quello che faceva, sin da quando era bambina. Non era mai stato per lei un semplice maggiordomo. Era un membro della sua famiglia. Era qualcuno che non avrebbe mai voluto perdere. A volte aveva anche pensato che se mai si fosse sposata, avrebbe voluto che fosse lui quello ad accompagnarla all’altare.

Come la stava ora accompagnando nel salone della loro casa, facendole da chaperone. Lo aveva pregato lei di accompagnarla, perché voleva per una sera godersi una festa senza che nessuno le si avvicinasse per parlarle di affari o peggio matrimoni. Li trovava tutti alquanto squallidi, anche se sapeva benissimo quanta gola potesse fare a chiunque imparentarsi con gli Stark. Con un’azienda multimiliardaria in continua espansione come eredità, poteva capire quanto lei potesse essere una preda succulenta per chiunque. Solo che a lei non interessava. A lei importava solo delle sue creazioni. Aveva delle idee e voleva concretizzarle. Per quanto a nessuno piacesse che una ragazzina fosse spesso dietro alle idee e i miglioramenti dei progetti delle Stark Industries. Armi comprese.

Aveva fatto una smorfia quando aveva notato da lontano anche Nick Fury tra gli invitati. Quell’uomo le aveva più di una volta detto di andare a lavorare per loro, anche solo come consulente. Ma lei non voleva assolutamente lavorare per l’evoluzione del SSR. Poteva anche essere la figlia di Howard Stark, ma non avrebbe fatto tutto quello che faceva lui. Howard poi era un membro dell’SSR dalla sua fondazione. Era lì con Erskine e Phillips quando avevano trasformato Steve Rogers da uno scricciolo di Brooklyn a Capitan America. Era sicura che tutti glielo avrebbero sempre rinfacciato. Con un genitore con una fama simile, i paragoni si sprecavano. E se volevi ottenere qualcosa dovevi superare il tuo predecessore. 

Ad un certo punto della serata Jarvis l’aveva lasciata da sola. Aveva raggiunto suo padre, Peggy Carter e Steve Rogers che sedevano su delle poltrone appartate e bevevano quello che da lontano sembrava whisky, e che doveva esserlo perché suo padre lo adorava. A vederlo da lontano Steve stonava tra gli altri tre, ma in realtà si stavano sicuramente scambiando racconti di guerra. Aveva sentito Peggy più volte urlare contro Howard che non erano più in guerra, che doveva lasciarsi alle spalle certi avvenimenti e andare avanti con la sua vita. E che Steve Rogers non sarebbe mai tornato. 

Ora li osservava, seduti vicini a ridere e parlare. E Steve teneva una mano di Peggy Carter tra le proprie. Non voleva essere gelosa. Non aveva alcun motivo di essere gelosa. Steve Rogers non le apparteneva, non quanto era appartenuto a Peggy Carter. 

Ricordava le infinite storie che l’ex agente dell’SSR le raccontava e dalle sue parole si percepiva sempre l’infinito amore che provava per Steve. Anche se poi si era sposata e si era costruita una vita, il suo amore per Steve non era mai svanito. Lo vedeva anche ora nel modo in cui lo guardava e gli sorrideva. 

Era gelosa e non ne aveva alcuna ragione al mondo. 

Si era spostata dal suo angolo protetto per andare a prendere qualcosa da bere e mangiare. Erano tutti impegnati a parlare tra di loro e nessuno le stava prestando molte attenzioni. Poteva almeno approfittarne per mangiare qualcosa in pace e poi sarebbe fuggita a nascondersi nella dependance in giardino fino alla fine della serata. Odiava le feste estive. Si svolgevano sempre tra salone e giardino e lei non sapeva mai dove nascondersi. D’inverno fuggiva semplicemente in giardino con la scusa di andare a prendere una boccata d’aria fresca, e poi si nascondeva da qualche parte fino a quando non sentiva tutte le macchine allontanarsi.

“Tasha, è la tua festa, dovresti sorridere di più.”

Si era voltata, con la bocca piena come quella di un criceto, solo per trovarsi di fronte Peggy Carter che le sorrideva dolcemente. 

“Zia Peg, è pieno di vecchi. Sembra di stare nel reparto di geriatria di un ospedale. O peggio, in una casa di riposo.” Aveva recuperato un altro crostino con il salmone affumicato e se lo era schiaffato in bocca senza alcuna eleganza. “E poi con chi dovrei intrattenermi? Col Ciclope che sta cercando di reclutarmi per fargli da consulente? Ma mi ci vedi vestita da Men in Black, perché io non mi ci vedo proprio in giacca e cravatta? Non così anonimi per lo meno.”

Peggy le aveva sorriso, spostandole una ciocca di capelli che a suo avviso probabilmente era fuori posto. “Ci sono diversi giovanotti che morirebbero pur di passare qualche minuto in tua compagnia.”

“Così la darei vinta a mamma e Howard, e sai che va contro la mia religione dargli soddisfazioni di questo tipo.” Aveva guardato allora oltre la spalla della donna che le stava di fronte. Aveva notato Steve guardare nella loro direzione ed era sicura che per un solo istante i loro sguardi si fossero incrociati e poi Steve aveva spostato lo sguardo, riprendendo a parlare con Howard e Jarvis. 

E lei doveva essersi tradita, perché Peggy aveva voltato la testa, aveva per qualche istante guardato nella direzione di Steve, e poi si era voltata di nuovo verso di lei, sorridendole anche più dolcemente di quanto non avesse fatto in precedenza.

“Vai a salvare Steve, Tasha. Forse gradirebbe più la compagnia di qualcuno più vicino alla sua età.”

Aveva fatto una smorfia guardando prima la donna e poi di nuovo nella direzione in cui era seduto Steve. Si odiava per essere un libro tanto aperto per chiunque. Tranne che per Steve, da quello che aveva potuto notare.

“Non credo. State parlando ancora di quella volta vicino ad Azzano X? Quando Steve era zuppo come un cucciolo abbandonato e disegnava scimmie ammaestrate?”

Peggy aveva riso di gusto. Quella storia gliel’aveva raccontata così tante volte che le sembrava di averla vissuta in prima persona.

“Più o meno. Dovresti seriamente salvarlo dalle grinfie di Howard. Gli sta raccontando cose molto imbarazzanti di quando l’ho aiutato nel ‘46.”

“Sono sicura che Steve preferisca rimanere in tua compagnia ora che finalmente vi siete ritrovati.”

Peggy Carter l’aveva osservata e poi era scoppiata di nuovo in una risata che le veniva dal profondo del cuore.

“Natasha Stark, ti prego! Sei gelosa di me che ora potrei essere sua nonna?” Aveva scosso la testa e l’aveva guardata mettendole entrambe le mani sulle spalle. “Non so cosa tu ti sia messa in testa, signorina, ma non c’è più quel tipo di interesse tra di noi. Steve sarà sempre nel mio cuore e io sarò nel suo, ma sono passati troppi anni per poterli recuperare. Io sono felice che lui sia vivo, sono felice di averlo potuto rivedere. Ma non sarò io la persona che gli starà accanto, e lui parla fin troppo spesso di te.” Le aveva accarezzato una guancia. “Non perdere tempo come ho fatto io, perché poi finirai per pentirtene per gran parte della tua vita.”

Natasha aveva abbassato lentamente lo sguardo. Sapeva di cosa stesse parlando Peggy. Sentiva la nostalgia nel suo tono ogni volta che la donna le aveva parlato di Steve. Sapeva quanto la donna lo avesse amato. Glielo aveva confermato anche Jarvis. E Peggy stessa le aveva detto che aveva rubato delle foto di Steve dal suo fascicolo. Quelle foto erano state le uniche cose che aveva di un uomo che non aveva mai potuto amare come avrebbe voluto.

“Magari potrei effettivamente salvarlo da Howard. Anche solo per infastidire papà. E anche Fury.”

“Questo è lo spirito giusto, bambina mia!” Peggy l’aveva presa per mano e senza darle il tempo di cambiare idea l’aveva trascinata fino alle poltrone dove aveva lasciato i tre uomini. Steve si era alzato non appena le aveva viste avvicinarsi.

“Capitano, che ne diresti di farmi compagnia per un drink?”

“Tasha, stavamo parlando.” Howard l’aveva subito guardata, e non doveva neppure abbassare lo sguardo per sapere che fosse infastidito dalla sua interruzione.

“Howard, lascia che i giovani si divertano. E’ una festa e stai monopolizzando Steve per parlare di qualcosa successo 50 anni fa.” Peggy si era seduta sulla poltrona che aveva occupato per gran parte della serata. “Avranno sicuramente cose più interessanti di cui parlare tra di loro, e Tasha potrebbe essere un’ottima mentore per quanto riguarda la tecnologia in cui Steve presenta ancora diverse lacune.”

“Grazie, Peg. Mi fai sempre sentire come il ragazzino di Brooklyn che non sapeva come parlare alle signore.” Steve aveva sorriso alla donna e Natasha non aveva potuto non notare il profondo affetto che le riservava. 

“Sempre a tuo servizio, dolcezza.” Peggy aveva alzato il bicchiere appena riempito da Jarvis verso il Capitano e gli aveva sorriso. 

Steve aveva scosso la testa e le si era avvicinato. Le aveva sorriso e il suo sguardo era caduto sulla sua collana. 

“Andiamo a fare una passeggiata in giardino? Ho bisogno di sgranchirmi le gambe.”

“Brutta cosa l’età, vero? E’ un miracolo che tu riesca a deambulare così bene senza l’ausilio di un bastone, Capitano.”

“Non smetterai mai di rinfacciarmi la mia età, vero?”

“No, ma perché sei tu che spesso continui a comportarti da vecchietto. I giovani non escono per sgranchirsi le gambe. Si esce per andare a bere di nascosto o per fumare o per fare altre cose che non puoi fare di fronte ai genitori.” E per dimostrargli quanto le sue parole fossero veritiere, prima di uscire in giardino aveva recuperato due bicchieri puliti e una bottiglia di vino.

“Sei impossibile, Natasha Stark.” 

Steve le sorrideva, mentre lei lo prendeva per mano e lo conduceva in giardino. Quella sera era illuminato da molte lanterne. Gli ospiti erano ovunque, ma nessuno sembrava prestare attenzione a loro due. E se anche lo avessero fatto a lei non interessava minimamente. Steve stringeva la sua mano e la seguiva mentre si allontanavano dalla massa per fermarsi sotto un albero in fiore. 

Solo allora Natasha aveva lasciato la sua mano per sedersi sull’erba.

“Potevi avvertirmi, almeno avrei messo la giacca per terra.” Steve le si era seduto accanto, appoggiando la schiena contro il tronco dell’albero.

“E rovinare la tua bella giacca? Di vestiti come questo ne ho un armadio pieno e non so neppure cosa farmene.” Con maestria aveva stappato la bottiglia e versato del vino nei calici. “Brindiamo, Capitano.”

“Brindiamo a te, alla tua laurea e al bellissimo discorso che hai tenuto l’altro giorno.” Steve aveva sfiorato il suo calice con il proprio. La guardava negli occhi anche mentre bevevano un primo sorso di vino, e subito dopo anche Natasha si appoggiava più comodamente sotto l’albero.

“Oh, è solo il naturale corso degli eventi se sei me. Penso che ci fosse gente più meritevole di me per quel discorso, ma se sei Stark e sei considerata un genio è ovvio che quel ruolo spettassea me. Per la cronaca mi ha aiutato Rhodey a scrivere il testo. Se lo avessi scritto io sarebbe andato più o meno così: “Grazie per questi tre anni di feste, alcool e sesso. Il caffè della mensa fa schifo, fate qualcosa per migliorarlo. Cercate di migliorare anche la misoginia che avete nel cervello. E ci rivediamo a settembre per il mio dottorato.” E avrei sbattuto il microfono sul podio come fanno i rapper alla fine delle loro esibizioni. Ma Rhodes ha detto che non potevo. E’ sempre lui quello responsabile del duo.”

“James ti vuole davvero molto bene.”

“Sì, puoi dirlo forte. Siamo stati inseparabili per tutti questi anni di studi, e ora quello stronzo ha deciso di arruolarsi. Ma ti pare che devo essere circondata da militari sempre? Forse dovrei arruolarmi anch’io.”

“Onestamente non credo faccia per te. Troppa disciplina e regole.”

“Mi conosci bene, devo dire.” Aveva alzato un’altra volta il bicchiere verso di lui e aveva bevuto subito dopo.

“E’ bello vedere che Peggy e Howard non si siano persi di vista nonostante il passare degli anni.” Steve aveva parlato dopo un attimo di silenzio.

“Peggy dice sempre che non può lasciarlo senza supervisione per più di un tot di tempo. Ma so che in realtà sono affezionati uno all’altro tutto sommato. E Peggy è l’unica donna che mio padre abbia mai davvero rispettato.” Aveva guardato verso la casa. Suo padre riservava a Peggy sempre un trattamento diverso. Lo aveva notato nel corso degli anni e glielo aveva anche raccontato Jarvis che quando erano giovani Howard ci aveva anche provato con Peggy, ma più perché era nel suo carattere provarci con tutte che per reale interesse sessuale verso la donna. Peggy era sempre sopra le altre. 

“Non dire così. Rispetta anche tua madre e te.”

“Oh, no no, Capitano! Matrimonio di pura convenienza per generare un erede maschio, ma sorpresa sono uscita io e hanno già faticato ad avere me.” Aveva guardato Steve e aveva sorriso un po’. “Papà si è sposato tardi e mamma non riusciva a rimanere incinta. Gli sono capitata quando papà aveva già superato i 60. Immagina la sua gioia. Riesce finalmente a concepire un erede a cui lasciare tutto, e gli nasco io. Una femmina. Un genio, ma femmina.”

“Howard parla spesso di te. Lui riconosce le tue doti e ti ammira. Non gli piace il modo in cui lo stai antagonizzando.” Steve le aveva sorriso. “Lunedì parti, no?”

Natasha aveva annuito, spostando lo sguardo da quello di Steve.

“Sì, con Ty. Staremo via due settimane per festeggiare le nostre lauree. E sì, per dare fastidio alle nostre famiglie.” Non riusciva a guardarlo. Parlargli di un altro uomo la metteva molto a disagio e solo raramente avevano parlato di Tiberius. 

“Forse sono un po’ troppo all’antica, ma penso che dovresti mettere in chiaro la tua relazione con quel ragazzo. So che adesso i tempi sono cambiati, ma non voglio che la gente parli male di te.”

“Ormai ci sono così abituata che neppure mi interessa cosa scrivono. Interessa di più a mamma e papà, e al consiglio d’amministrazione dell’azienda. Sai, potrei dare una brutta reputazione alle Stark Industries.” 

Aveva sospirato e si era voltata di colpo quando aveva sentito la mano di Steve sulla sua. Le aveva guardate e poi aveva guardato Steve. La guardava in modo serio, ed era bellissimo anche così. Ormai non si stupiva neanche più di trovarlo bello con qualsiasi espressione decidesse di esibire. 

“Probabilmente devi solo trovare la persona giusta, ma sei giovane ed è giusto che tu faccia le tue esperienze.”

“Ho già trovato la persona giusta, ma lui non ha trovato me.”

“Allora è proprio uno sciocco e non sa cosa si perde.”

“Oh, lo è moltissimo.”

Gli aveva sorriso e aveva distolto lo sguardo prima di fare qualche sciocchezza, come baciarlo o dichiarargli i propri sentimenti. Questa era una cosa che non avrebbe mai potuto fare per paura di perdere anche quel poco che avevano costruito insieme.


	5. Chapter 5

_ Dicembre 1997 _

 

Dopo essere tornata a casa dalla vacanza post laurea assieme a Tiberius Stone, era partita da sola. Aveva trascorso un mese in giro per l’Europa, visitando tutto quello che le veniva in mente. Un giorno in Italia, quello dopo in Francia. Germania, Spagna, Inghilterra, Austria. Andava dove la portava il cuore nel vero senso della parola e ringraziava dal profondo del cuore la carta di credito di suo padre che le aveva permesso di fare quella pazzia.

Quando era rientrata a New York come prima cosa aveva contattato Tiberius Stone. Ed erano subito stati paparazzati mentre si scambiavano un bacio all’uscita dal ristorante in cui si erano dati appuntamento. Aveva passato il resto dell’estate divisa tra le urla isteriche di suo padre e il letto di Tiberius. 

Ma anche tutto quello era solo provvisorio. 

Era tornata a Boston e stavolta aveva preso un appartamento vicino al campus. Riteneva che la vita in dormitorio senza Rhodes non fosse divertente. Non ci sarebbero più state ragazze che bussavano alla sua porta solo perché lo vedevano arrivare. Non ci sarebbero più stati ragazzi che lo guardavano confusi quando era lui ad aprire la porta. 

Avrebbe anche potuto fare quei dottorati da New York. Boston non era così lontana e se le fosse servito qualcosa poteva tranquillamente salire in macchina e farsi un viaggetto per passare il tempo. 

Solo che non voleva restare a New York. Il dottorato era un’ottima scusa per fuggire da una città che le stava stretta. 

Howard Stark non era stato per nulla felice quando erano uscite le prime foto di lei e Tiberius. Si era più volte speculato sul tipo di relazione che ci fosse tra di loro, perché mentre erano entrambi a Boston li avevano visti più volte insieme, ma senza mai poter avere una vera e propria conferma. Per alcuni erano semplici amici d’infanzia che liberati dalla costante presenza dei padri potevano finalmente frequentarsi. Per altri erano una coppia che cercava in tutti i modi di restare nascosta.

Solo che non era nessuna delle due cose. Non erano amici e non erano una coppia. Erano solo due persone che si frequentavano quando non avevano altro da fare. Tiberius questo lo aveva messo in chiaro mentre erano in vacanza insieme. Era geloso del fatto che lei potesse avere un altro, ma non voleva in ogni caso una vera relazione con lei. E a lei molto stupidamente andava bene perché Tiberius sembrava essere l’unico che non si era stancato di lei nonostante gli anni in quella strana relazione. 

Aveva spostato gli occhiali protettivi dagli occhi, e aveva osservato con attenzione i componenti che aveva appena saldato. Aveva trasformato una stanza del proprio appartamento in una mini officina, isolando i muri e potenziando l’impianto elettrico. Ci aveva pensato da sola in quei pochi mesi che vi si era trasferita. 

Aveva bisogno di un luogo in cui restare da sola e poter fare ciò che le veniva meglio. Costruire. 

Non c’era più Rhodes a consolarla quando le cose andavano male. Era lontano e non poteva neppure passare molto tempo al telefono. Era sicura che in futuro l’Esercito avrebbe sfruttato Rhodes come contatto diretto con le Stark Industries. E lei glielo avrebbe lasciato fare, perché non avrebbe mai potuto fare qualcosa che avrebbe messo nei guai il suo migliore amico.

“Dum-E, passami il cacciavite a stella.” Stava lavorando sulla miniatura di un missile che suo padre voleva proporre all’esercito. Un mini prototipo che stava lavorando in un appartamentino bostoniano. Se qualcuno l’avesse vista l’avrebbe denunciata. “Stupido bot che non sei altro! Questa è una stella! Non è un cacciavite a stella! Ma dove ho sbagliato quando ti ho costruito? Dovevo essere veramente troppo sbronza quella sera.” Aveva guardato male il robot e il peluche a forma di stella che teneva in mano. Lo aveva vinto per lei un tipo con cui era uscita. Ed erano andati in sala giochi. Solo uno dei tanti appuntamenti andati male. “Ti prego, butta quella cosa. Credevo di essermene già sbarazzata.” 

Si era alzata dal tavolo da lavoro andando da sola a prendere quello che le serviva. E ne aveva approfittato per controllare il cellulare. C’erano diverse chiamate di suo padre, che ovviamente non avrebbe richiamato. Addirittura una chiamata di sua madre, ma probabilmente per chiederle se aveva mangiato qualcosa durante la giornata. E c’era un messaggio di Steve Rogers, che era arrivato qualche minuto prima.

Quello lo aveva subito aperto, anche solo perché non aveva avuto alcuna notizia da parte di Steve da qualche settimana. L’aveva aiutata con il trasloco a settembre. Era passato a trovarla un weekend in cui era libero e non sapeva cosa fare. Si erano sentiti spesso al telefono. E poi era stato mandato da Fury in missione. Steve non le parlava mai delle sue missioni. Non sapeva in cosa potessero consistere, anche se aveva intuito che c’entrava sempre l’Hydra. Steve ancora si muoveva per combattere l’Hydra. Era quasi morto per annientare loro, e loro non erano mai scomparsi.

“ _ Atterrato poco fa a Washington DC. Riunione con Fury fra 5 minuti. Ti telefono domani mattina. Mangia qualcosa che non sia caffè e vai a dormire. Buonanotte Natasha. _ ”

Aveva riletto il messaggio più volte. Le veniva sempre da sorridere al modo in cui Steve inviava i messaggi. Sembravano sempre dei messaggi militari, come quelli che si sentivano spesso nei film di guerra. Brevi. Concisi. E ottimi nel dare ordini.

A modo suo Steve era sempre presente. Anche solo con un messaggio idiota ogni tanto. Di solito era lei che gli intasava il cellulare, come faceva anche con quello di Rhodes, e Steve le rispondeva quando aveva tempo. Alcune volte doveva rileggere i messaggi un paio di volte, chiedendosi come potesse Steve Rogers essere reale. Non poteva esistere una persona così pura che, per esempio, si sconvolgeva in modo assurdo di fronte alla scoperta di una rivista come Playboy e le mandava un messaggio lunghissimo, tra l’imbarazzato e l’indignato. La sua reazione di fronte a tutte quelle ragazze svestite l’aveva fatta ridere così tanto che gli aveva telefonato subito per ridergli in faccia e poi aveva deciso di regalargli l’abbonamento annuale alla rivista. Steve le aveva telefonato e sembrava stesse per esplodere dall’imbarazzo. Nick Fury le aveva telefonato subito dopo chiedendole se trovava così divertente far spedire Playboy incartato in carta rosa con i coniglietti neri alla sede dello S.H.I.E.L.D., e alla sua risposta affermativa le aveva dato l’indirizzo dell’appartamento di Steve nella capitale. In quel momento Nick Fury le era piaciuto per la prima volta.

“ _ Sai che non andrò a dormire, quindi telefonami appena Polifemo ti lascia libero. _ ”

Aveva sorriso inviandogli il messaggio ed era andata in cucina per farsi un caffè e un panino. Non avrebbe dormito, ma almeno poteva mangiare qualcosa. Anche solo per non avere sensi di colpa nei confronti di Steve che si preoccupava sempre della sua alimentazione.

Sapeva che Steve le avrebbe telefonato non appena fosse finita la riunione con Fury e chi di dovere. Non sarebbe stata la prima volta che passavano la notte così. Qualcuno prima o poi si addormentava sempre, ma passavano le ore così. Come lei, anche Steve dormiva poco, anche se per altri motivi.

Lei se ne dimenticava, lui aveva incubi.

Lo aveva notato quando Steve l’aveva aiutata con il trasloco. Era rimasto a dormire sul divano, dopo che lei aveva dovuto insistere perché da bravo gentiluomo d’altri tempi aveva trovato fuori luogo dormire da una ragazza. Chissà cosa poteva essere detto della sua virtù se passava la notte in compagnia di un uomo. Aveva riso di cuore alla sua preoccupazione e gli aveva lanciato cuscino e coperta. A volte non capiva se Steve davvero non credesse ad una sola parola che venisse detta su di lei o se era solo un sarcastico stronzo come lo era lei ogni volta che apriva bocca.

Forse il Capitano era un po’ entrambe le cose.

Ma quella notte, che Steve aveva trascorso nel suo salotto e lei era andata in cucina nel cuore della notte a prendere qualcosa da bere, si era ritrovata in un paio di secondi vicino al divano e gli aveva stretto la mano. Steve si muoveva nel sonno. Chiamava il nome del sergente Barnes e non doveva essere per nulla un sogno piacevole. Quando aveva aperto gli occhi l’aveva guardata e non l’aveva riconosciuta in un primo momento. Aveva dei chiari sintomi di stress post traumatico, ma a nessuno sembrava importare. L’importante era riavere Capitan America tra le loro fila di soldatini da buttare da una missione all’altra. Sembrava non importare a nessuno lo stato mentale di quell’uomo. Si era così ritrovata sul divano alle 4 di mattina, con una tazza di camomilla in mano, ad ascoltare Steve Rogers parlare del suo migliore amico. Ed erano storie che non aveva mai sentito prima. Parlavano di uno Steve Rogers che non era presente né nei ricordi di Howard né in quelli di Peggy. E si era addormentata così, ascoltando le storie di un ragazzino di origini irlandesi che cresceva in una Brooklyn completamente diversa da quella che conosceva lei.

“Capitano, devo dire che Fury è stato breve stavolta. Aveva impegni?” Natasha aveva risposto al telefono non appena aveva vibrato sul tavolo da lavoro a cui era tornata con caffè e panino. Aveva subito messo la chiamata in vivavoce per poter continuare a lavorare anche mentre era al telefono.

“ _ Forse avrà una famiglia da cui tornare. Sbaglio o ti avevo detto niente caffè? _ ”

“Come fai a sapere che ho del caffè qui? Per la cronaca mi sono fatta anche un panino. Ho scoperto di avere della maionese in frigo e non so come sia possibile. Non ricordo di averla comprata.”

“ _ Speriamo che non sia andata a male allora. _ ” Era sicura che Steve avesse sorriso mentre pronunciava quelle parole. Poteva immaginarselo mentre parlava e sorrideva. Avrebbe dovuto inventare un metodo per fare delle videochiamate olografiche. 

“No, ho dato un morso e sembra ancora buona.” Aveva continuato ad assemblare il missile che avrebbe poi dovuto presentare al reparto di ricerca e sviluppo prima di Natale, ma non ne era soddisfatta. Sapeva di poter fare molto meglio se solo glielo avessero permesso. “Com’è andata la missione? Non sei ferito, vero?”

“ _ Solo qualche graffio, ma stanno già scomparendo. _ ”

“Devo farmi iniettare anch’io almeno un po’ di siero. Mi aiuterebbe con tutti i tagli che mi faccio in officina.” Quel missile era dozzinale. Se solo qualcuno le avesse dato retta avrebbe potuto fare molto meglio. “E Dum-E non è per nulla bravo con il primo soccorso. Dovrei riprogrammarlo. No, Dum-E, sai che non lo farò ma solo perché sei un prototipo e non vale la pena spendere altro tempo su di te.” Aveva sbuffato quando il braccio meccanico aveva fatto un suono che sembrava davvero una lamentela di tristezza.

“ _ Non ferire così i suoi sentimenti, Tasha. Quel robot è la tua prima creatura. _ ”

“Cosa vuoi che ti dica. Il mio istinto materno non esiste. E smettila di trattarlo come se avesse davvero dei sentimenti. Poi sono io che lo devo sopportare.”

“ _ Dalla mia esperienza posso dire che Dum-E è più umano di molta gente. _ ”

La ragazza aveva riso e si era concentrata un attimo su un pezzo che le stava dando dei problemi. Le sue telefonate con Steve spesso prevedevano anche dei lunghi momenti di silenzio in cui ognuno dei due stava facendo qualcosa di diverso.

“ _ Tasha, com’è andato poi il tuo appuntamento con quel ragazzo? Quello che hai conosciuto a quel seminario prima che io partissi. _ ”

Si era fermata, con la saldatrice a mezz’aria e aveva fissato il telefono. C’erano momenti in cui odiava il rapporto che si era creato con Steve. Erano così tanto amici che parlavano anche delle persone con cui uscivano. E lei non aveva mai osato dichiarargli i propri sentimenti, anche se più di una volta era stata sul punto di farlo. Solo che facendolo avrebbe rovinato quella splendida amicizia.

“Vediamo. Come posso metterla in modo delicato per non farti imbarazzare?” Aveva sentito un mugugno frustrato dall’altra parte della linea e aveva ghignato. “Ha visitato la Bat-caverna ed è sparito dalla circolazione. Meglio così. Intellettualmente molto stimolante, sessualmente molto penoso. Forse mi sono anche addormentata nel mentre.”

“ _ Tasha… _ ” Poteva immaginarlo mentre si portava una mano sulla fronte, massaggiando con le dita in mezzo agli occhi. 

“Cosa? Vuoi consolarmi tu? Vista la tua superforza avrai dei tempi di ripresa molto brevi e sicuramente dureresti tutta la notte.”

“ _ Non voglio affrontare con te questo argomento, ti prego. _ ”

“Sarebbe per puro interesse scientifico. Questi dati ancora mancano.” Aveva sorriso di nuovo mentre riprendeva il proprio lavoro e Steve sospirava. 

“ _ Tu sei una ragazza impossibile. Intelligente, bellissima, ma davvero impossibile. _ ”

“Non sono così con tutti. E’ con te che mi viene particolarmente facile.”

“ _ No, lo dice anche James che sei impossibile. _ ”

“Il mio orsacchiotto bruno… Chissà come se la passa e se lo trattano bene quei brutti omoni in divisa.”

“ _ Sicuramente meglio di te. Non è un po’ razzista definirlo “orsacchiotto bruno”? _ ”

Natasha era scoppiata a ridere al tono titubante di Steve. Era adorabile quando non era sicuro cosa fosse socialmente accettabile e cosa no in quell’epoca. Solo che lei non era mai un buon esempio per queste cose.

“L’ho definito in modi peggiori e più offensivi, non ti preoccupare. Magari ora che non è qui si troverà anche una ragazza.” Ricordava una volta in cui lo aveva insultato perché non era voluto andare a letto con lei. Era appena stata piantata dal ragazzo di turno, aveva bevuto troppo ad una festa, e aveva offerto del sesso a Rhodes quando questi aveva cercato di metterla a letto. E Rhodes era stato un santo come sempre, mettendola semplicemente a letto e rimanendo accanto a lei tutta la notte. “Però mi mancherà qualcuno che mi riporti a casa dopo le feste.”

“ _ Non farci preoccupare più del dovuto, ti scongiuro. _ ”

“Tranquillo. Sono così piena di lavoro per i prossimi mesi che sto desiderando la morte.”

“ _ Anche questo mi preoccupa. Prendi una pausa ogni tanto. _ ”

“Per quanto mi piacerebbe, non posso. Devo finire di revisionare dei progetti per Howard e devo finire un paio di saggi per il dottorato.”

“ _ Prenditi una pausa anche da questo, Tasha. Hai solo 17 anni. _ ”

Questa volta era stata lei a sospirare. Aveva guardato nuovamente il cellulare che era sul tavolo e aveva spento la saldatrice. Le era passata la voglia di finire quel lavoro.

“Capitano, Howard vuole questi lavori finiti il prima possibile.”

“ _ Sei sua figlia, non un suo dipendente. _ ”

Avrebbe voluto ribattere. Avrebbe voluto dirgli quanto lei significasse davvero poco agli occhi del padre. Ma non ci riusciva. Non poteva togliere a Steve anche Howard. Gli erano rimasti praticamente solo lui e Peggy. 

“Sarebbe sicuramente più felice di avere te per erede. Vediamo, il giorno del Ringraziamento mi ha detto che potevo anche non tornare mai più sotto il suo tetto e che potevo non considerarmi più una Stark. E ti ha anche nominato più volte in questa tirata. Steve questo. Steve quello. Se non sapessi quanto a mio padre piacciano le donne, oserei dire che sia innamorato di te.” Aveva tolto anche i guanti e li aveva buttati sul tavolo. “E’ frustrante non essere magnifici come te.”

“ _ Sono tutto fuorché magnifico. Forse Howard vuole solo che tu sia migliore lui, perché quando lo incontro parla sempre di te. _ ”

“Tu sei troppo ottimista, Rogers. Dimmi che ci sarai alla festa di Natale, ti prego. Non potrò sopportare un’altra serata da sola con Howard.” Si era alzata dalla sedia e aveva preso la tazza di caffè e il cellulare, abbandonando il panino sul tavolo e andando a sedersi in salotto. Ormai sapeva che non avrebbe continuato a lavorare quella sera.

“ _ Se non ci sono imprevisti, ci sarò. _ ”

 

✭✮✭

 

Per la prima volta era felice di passare il Natale a casa. Di solito lo odiava. Da quando Ana era morta il Natale era diventato solo una celebrazione di facciata. Una scusa per agghindarsi alla Vigilia e avere attorno gente che contava negli affari. 

Quando c’era Ana, Natasha la aiutava a fare i biscotti, a fare le ghirlande, a fare decorazioni di carta. Ana le raccontava le tradizioni dell’Europa centrale e cantava in una lingua stranissima. Il Natale quando era piccola era sempre un’avventura. C’erano i mille regali da scartare ogni anno. Questo era il privilegio di essere l’unica bambina circondata sempre da adulti. C’erano i regali dei suoi genitori, quelli di Jarvis e Ana, quelli di Obadiah, quelli di Peggy. Jarvis aveva anche provato a vestirsi da Babbo Natale un paio di volte, ma ci aveva rinunciato quando lei ogni volta lo riconosceva. 

Era una bella infanzia con Jarvis e Ana. Lui le raccontava storie cristiane, Ana quelle ebree. E lei li ascoltava rapita. E almeno allora non doveva partecipare alle feste organizzate dai suoi genitori. Poteva restarsene tutta la sera in cucina con Ana. La osservava preparare la cena, impiattare con cura le portate. E poi mangiavano insieme loro tre, quando Jarvis finiva di servire la cena agli ospiti. 

Erano dei bei Natali quando poteva passarli con Jarvis, Ana e la loro vecchia radio.

Si era osservata allo specchio attentamente. Aveva osservato l’abito da cocktail bordeaux dal taglio molto retrò che le arrivava fino alle ginocchia. Sua madre aveva sempre molto gusto quando le sceglieva i vestiti da indossare. La faceva sembrare davvero una signorina dell’alta società. Tutto ciò che non sembrava normalmente quando era già tanto che si cambiasse e non andasse a fare la spesa in pigiama. 

“Tasha, stasera comportati bene. Ci sarà anche il figlio del generale Thompson a cena. Se ti parla, non trattarlo da idiota.”

Maria Stark era accanto alla porta della sua stanza e la guardava. Aveva un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra.

“Ma è un idiota. Non devo fare molto per trattarlo da tale.” Aveva ghignato e le si era avvicinata. Poco le importava del figlio del generale quando a cena ci sarebbe stato un Capitano.

“Sei ancora giovane, davvero troppo giovane, ma tuo padre pensa che Richard Thompson possa essere un buon partito. Anche per non lasciarti da sola a gestire le Stark Industries.” Maria le aveva spostato una ciocca di capelli dal viso. 

“Posso gestire le Stark Industries da sola. E poi ci sarà Obie per diverso tempo ancora.”

“Io questo non lo metto in dubbio, tesoro mio. Sarai un ottimo CEO un giorno, ma temo che il consiglio d’amministrazione sia un po’ riluttante ad affidare tutto nelle tue mani. Tuo padre sta invecchiando e presto dovrai prendere il suo posto.”

Aveva fatto una smorfia. Questi erano i momenti in cui rimpiangeva il fatto di essere donna. 

“Papà doveva impegnarsi un po’ di più e magari sarei uscita maschio, non credi?” Aveva sorriso quando aveva visto le labbra di Maria piegarsi in un sorriso. 

“Tuo padre ti ama molto, solo non sa come dimostrartelo. Siete così simili e questo non vi permette di venirvi incontro. Però Howard tiene molto in considerazione le tue opinioni lavorative, per esempio. Pensaci, da quanto tempo chiede a te di revisionare i progetti che escono dal reparto di ricerca e sviluppo?”

Da quando aveva 13 anni. Erano anni che ormai esprimeva la sua opinione sui progetti che venivano poi sviluppati. E sapeva che era solo merito di Howard se lo facevano. All’inizio era lei che spiava i progetti che Howard lasciava incustoditi sulla propria scrivania. Poi aveva passato qualche serata in compagnia di suo padre spiegandogli cosa avrebbe modificato lei. E infine Howard le consegnava direttamente i progetti su cui lavorare. Spesso non andavano d’accordo. Litigavano ogni volta che erano nella stessa stanza. Però a volte le piaceva passare del tempo con suo padre. Era stata anche lei una di quelle stupide bambine che vedevano un eroe nel proprio padre, e durante l’infanzia aveva passato giornate intere con lui in officina, guardandolo lavorare sulle macchine per cui aveva una vera e propria passione. Ricordava un pomeriggio d’estate, mentre erano sotto una vecchia Rolls Royce e Howard stava riparando un pezzo, spiegandole ogni passaggio. 

“Stasera sarò carina con Richard Thompson. Prometto di non chiamarlo  _ Dick _ davanti a tutti.” Aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo e Maria le aveva sorriso.

“Anche se so che preferiresti passare la serata con il Capitano Rogers.” Doveva averla guardata in modo strano, perché Maria aveva ridacchiato e poi le aveva sorriso con dolcezza. “Tesoro, sono tua madre. Ho visto come guardi quell’uomo, e non hai neppure protestato per la cena di stasera. Steve Rogers è sempre stato importante anche per te, e incolpo di questo tuo padre e Peggy, ma va bene. Se ti fa sorridere e arrossire così allora va bene. E’ bello essere giovani e innamorati.”

“Se Howard lo scopre mi disereda sul serio.” Aveva sorriso lievemente, imbarazzata dall’essere stata scoperta anche da sua madre. Doveva davvero essere un libro aperto per tutti tranne che per Howard e Steve.

“Potrebbe anche essere felice di imparentarsi con Steve.”

“Come hai potuto sposare un uomo così ossessionato da un altro uomo?” 

Maria aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo e questo Natasha lo aveva ereditato da lei.

“Tuo padre è sempre stato un uomo affascinante, Tasha. Chiedilo a chi vuoi. Howard Stark sapeva sempre come impressionarti. E nonostante tutto, amo tuo padre ancora come quando l’ho sposato. Anche se a volte sono la prima che vorrebbe ucciderlo.”

“Se vuoi ti aiuto.” 

“Maria, Tasha. Gli ospiti stanno arrivando.” Howard era comparso alle spalle di sua madre e le aveva guardate entrambe. “Finalmente sembri una ragazza come si deve. Ma quel bullone lo potresti anche togliere una volta ogni tanto.”

“Quando tu taglierai quei baffi. Sembri Tom Selleck invecchiato male.” Gli aveva sorriso ed era uscita dalla stanza. Poteva benissimo immaginare chi fosse il primo ospite ad essere arrivato. Era sempre quello che arrivava cinque minuti prima dell’orario stabilito. “Niente divisa militare stasera, Capitano Rogers?”

Steve era ancora all’ingresso. Stava lasciando il cappotto a Jarvis e lei era corsa per le scale fino a raggiungerlo. Anche con i tacchi, doveva sempre alzare lo sguardo per poterlo guardare negli occhi. 

“Ogni tanto fa bene cambiare, non trova, signorina Stark?”

“Oh, decisamente. Ti sta bene questo completo. Scelto da Coulson anche questo?” Istintivamente aveva mosso le mani per sistemargli la cravatta e si era sentita in imbarazzo quando ormai era troppo tardi. Aveva visto sua madre fare quel gesto con suo padre ogni mattina quando Howard usciva per andare in ufficio.

“In realtà l’ha scelto tua madre. Mi ha detto che una divisa militare forse era un po’ fuori luogo stasera e mi ha spedito questo. Non voglio sapere come sappia le mie misure.”

“Noi Stark sappiamo sempre come stupire.” Gli aveva sorriso e Steve aveva risposto. Quando le sorrideva, ogni singola volta che lo faceva, sentiva le viscere attorcigliarsi e il battito cardiaco aumentare. Avrebbe quasi preferito che fosse una malattia cardiaca a darle quella sensazione, e non gli occhi azzurri di Steve.

“Tasha, smettila di importunare Steve.” 

La ragazza aveva fatto una smorfia e Steve aveva sorriso di più quando Howard era giunto per salutarlo e fare gli onori di casa. Steve non si era allontanato da lei. Era rimasto al suo fianco tutto il tempo in cui Howard gli stava parlando. E quando Howard si era allontanato per salutare Obadiah Stane che era appena entrato, Steve le aveva porto il braccio e lei vi si era subito attaccata, facendogli un enorme sorriso.

“Tasha, qualcuno potrebbe pensare che vuoi tenere il Capitano solo per te.” Obadiah si era avvicinato quando lei e Steve erano andati nel salone. Gli ospiti avevano iniziato ad arrivare, e lei aveva preferito allontanarsi il prima possibile. Nascondersi in salone per bere un aperitivo era sempre la scelta migliore da fare.

“Sto facendo un’opera di bene salvandolo da inutili convenevoli che finirebbero solo per annoiarlo. Vero, Steve?” Aveva sorriso prima a Obadiah e poi aveva guardato l’uomo che le stava accanto. 

“Per fortuna non sanno chi sono veramente. Altrimenti sarebbe anche peggio.”

“Spero che non lo scoprano mai allora.” Natasha gli aveva sorriso, per subito dopo sbuffare, notando Howard alzare un braccio per richiamare la sua attenzione. “Vogliate perdonarmi, signori. Devo andare a far finta che mi interessi qualcosa di  _ Dick _ Thompson.”

Si era allontanata senza guardare Steve. Non voleva vedere il modo in cui la stava guardando, perché se avesse anche solo avuto il sentore che Steve fosse anche solo un pizzico geloso non si sarebbe spostata dal suo fianco. Ma doveva fare buon viso a cattivo gioco. Nonostante la giovane età era una vera esperta in questo. Anni e anni ad essere la geniale figlia di Howard Stark l’avevano portata ad avere questa maschera di falsa cordialità che sfoggiava con molta maestria. Anche mentre parlava e cenava accanto ad un uomo che non le interessava per nulla e fin troppo spesso spostava lo sguardo dall’altra parte del tavolo per guardare Steve Rogers. Era lei quella gelosa ora, mentre osservava una donna appoggiare fin troppo spesso la mano sul suo braccio. La conosceva. Era figlia di uno dei soci di suo padre. Era bellissima. Bionda, alta, con gli occhi azzurri. E anche come età era più vicina a Steve. Guardandoli da lontano potevano sembrare una coppia perfetta. 

E Steve le sorrideva. Le parlava, sorrideva, rideva. E mai una volta aveva guardato nella sua direzione. 

Si era alzata prima del dolce. Con Richard Thompson aveva usato la scusa di dover andare in bagno, ma il suo vero scopo era nascondersi da qualche parte fino alla fine della serata. Questa volta poteva anche nascondersi in garage. Sedersi nella vecchia Rolls Royce di suo padre e ascoltare un po’ di musica. Magari le sarebbe venuta anche in mente qualche ottima idea su come migliorare il missile di Howard. Non era ancora soddisfatta anche se tutti erano rimasti estasiati alla sua presentazione.

“Tasha.”

Si era fermata, ma non si era voltata. Stava quasi per uscire. Aveva già una mano sulla maniglia. Ma Steve Rogers doveva sempre intromettersi nei suoi piani.

“Capitano.” Si era voltata lentamente, non lasciando la maniglia ma stringendola anzi di più. “Ti stai divertendo?”

“Diciamo che devo ancora abituarmi al modo in cui le donne si comportano con me.” Steve aveva fatto qualche altro passo verso di lei. “Tu?”

“Me ne sono andata perché stavo per infilzare la mano di Dick con una forchetta se solo avesse osato toccarmi la coscia ancora una volta.” Aveva sospirato e si era passata la mano libera tra i capelli. Aveva visto Steve fare una smorfia e spostare lo sguardo da lei.

“Non mi piace il modo in cui ti guardano gli uomini. Sembra sempre che ti vedano come una preda, come un trofeo da sfoggiare. Stone. Thompson. Addirittura Stane.” Steve l’aveva guardata di nuovo. Aveva corrugato le sopracciglia e sembrava davvero infastidito. “Sei solo una ragazzina e Stane ha osato fare un commento assolutamente inaccettabile su di te.”

“Oserei dire che sei geloso, Capitano.” Aveva fatto un debole sorriso. Per una volta non aveva voglia di essere sarcastica e di prenderlo in giro per le sue parole.

“Beh, volevo dargli un pugno.”

“Steve, non ho bisogno che un cavaliere dalla scintillante armatura combatta per la mia reputazione. Non c’è nulla da salvare, credimi.” Aveva spostato la mano dalla maniglia, appoggiandosi subito dopo alla porta. “Per tutti loro sono solo una gallinella dalle uova d’oro e lo so perfettamente. Lo so da quando sono nata. Credi che io interessi davvero a Richard Thompson? Vuole solo poter dire di essere stato a letto con me, come hanno fatto tanti altri prima di lui.” Steve aveva fatto un’altra smorfia alle sue parole. Doveva immaginare che quel lato di lei gli facesse provare disgusto. 

“Tu sei molto di più di una scopata, Tasha. Vorrei che anche gli altri potessero vedere questo.”

“Se mi dici così potrei davvero interpretare male le tue parole stasera, lo sai?” Aveva sorriso, cercando di fare il migliore dei suoi ghigni, quello che la contraddistingueva ormai. 

Steve la guardava, ma non accennava a muoversi o proferire parola. La guardava e a lei sembrava la stesse mettendo a nudo. Le sembrava come se Steve potesse leggere ogni suo pensiero in quell’istante. 

E lei era molto brava a fare scelte istintive, come staccarsi dalla pesante porta d’ingresso e accorciare la distanza che la separava da Steve. In un istante era in punta di piedi, con le braccia attorno al collo dell’uomo e le labbra premute contro le sue, mentre Steve ricambiava il bacio e la stringeva a sé.


	6. Chapter 6

_ Maggio 1998  _

 

Avevano continuato a frequentarsi quasi come se non fosse successo nulla tra di loro, ma sapevano entrambi che era cambiato tutto. Non stavano insieme. Ognuno aveva continuato con la propria vita. Natasha tra Boston e New York. Steve tra Washington e ovunque lo S.H.I.E.L.D. decidesse di mandarlo. C’erano state notti intere passate al telefono. Notti in cui si erano addormentati con telefonate ancora in corso solo per poi risvegliarsi a causa della voce dell’altro che mormorava un buongiorno. Messaggi stupidi solo per informare l’altro cosa stessero facendo. Dal menù della colazione a Natasha che si stupiva di avere del cibo commestibile in frigorifero. Natasha che gli mandava foto di Dum-E e Steve che le mandava foto di paesaggi. Steve era venuto a trovarla a Boston un paio di volte, e lei era andata a Washington con la scusa di dover vedere Fury e aveva passato il weekend con Steve.

Non era cambiato nulla ed era cambiato tutto.

Avevano passeggiato tenendosi per mano. E si erano baciati al tramonto, uscendo dallo Smithsonian. Steve l’aveva stretta a sé e Natasha aveva avuto la sensazione di non aver mai baciato nessuno veramente.

E non erano mai andati oltre a questo. Qualche bacio rubato. Dita intrecciate. Abbracci caldi e forti come se fossero stati l’ancora di salvezza che nessuno dei due voleva lasciar andare. 

Il weekend a Washington lo avevano passato visitando la città. Avevano pranzato in un ristorantino poco distante dal Campidoglio. E avevano poi passeggiato fino a quando non aveva iniziato a piovere. 

Erano arrivati all’appartamento di Steve bagnati come due pulcini. Il Capitano aveva mormorato qualcosa di molto simile ad un “Una volta mi sarei preso una polmonite a causa di una pioggia simile” e Natasha aveva riso alle sue parole prima di attirarlo a sé e baciarlo. 

Sembrava tutto così semplice. Sembrava tutto così naturale.

Se ne stava seduta sul divano, dopo una doccia bollente, e guardava Steve che preparava del tè caldo per entrambi. Lo guardava e riusciva solo a pensare che non aveva avuto nulla di simile con nessuno, neppure con Tiberius Stone, che era stato la cosa più simile ad una relazione che avesse mai avuto. Osservava la schiena di Steve e si chiedeva cosa gli passasse per la testa, ma non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di chiederglielo per paura di rovinare tutto quello che avevano costruito. 

Steve si era seduto accanto a lei, appoggiando le due tazze sul tavolino, e Natasha non aveva perso tempo prima di appoggiarsi tutta addosso a lui. Il biondo aveva passato un braccio attorno alle sue spalle ed erano rimasti così per un tempo che le era sembrato infinito e che non avrebbe mai voluto finisse.

Ripensava col cuore pieno di dolcezza e nostalgia a quel weekend a Washington ogni volta che pioveva. 

“No, papà, sto tornato adesso a casa. Sono quasi davanti al palazzo.” Stava cercando le chiavi di casa nella borsa, camminando velocemente sotto il cielo grigio di quel pomeriggio. Quando era uscita al mattino per andare in biblioteca c’era un sole che spaccava le pietre. Era rimasta poi tutto il giorno china su dei libri e non aveva fatto assolutamente caso ai cambiamenti climatici che succedevano all’esterno. Se ne era resa conto solo quando era uscita, dopo che Obadiah Stane le aveva mandato un messaggio. Un messaggio che non prometteva nulla di buono, come le nuvole che scure che avevano coperto il cielo.

“ _ Non uscire di casa. Non rispondere al telefono. Se qualcuno ti ferma per strada, non fermarti. _ ”

“Papà, so come comportarmi con i giornalisti. Gli mostro il dito medio e me ne vado.” Aveva silenziosamente esultato quando aveva trovato le chiavi di casa sotto tutti i libri che aveva nella borsa. Forse avrebbe evitato di lavarsi totalmente.

“ _ Non va bene neppure questo, ma ho come la sensazione che lo farai qualsiasi cosa io ti dica. _ ” Poteva immaginarselo di fronte ad una delle enormi finestre del suo ufficio. Probabilmente aveva un bicchiere in mano e stava sorseggiando un po’ di whisky. Guardava la città che si estendeva ai suoi piedi e si congratulava con sé stesso per l’ennesimo ottimo affare. “ _ Steve ha detto che sarebbe venuto a Boston non appena ha saputo la notizia. _ ”

“Non mi serve un babysitter. Posso cavarmela da sola.” Aveva sbuffato e poi si era fermata di colpo. Tiberius Stone, l’ultima persona che voleva vedere in quel momento, se ne stava di fronte all’ingresso del palazzo in cui lei viveva. “Papà, sono arrivata a casa. Ti chiamo più tardi.” 

Aveva chiuso la conversazione prima che suo padre potesse ribattere qualsiasi cosa e si era avvicinata al giovane uomo che se ne stava appoggiato al muro.

“Ty, non dovresti essere con tuo padre adesso?”

“Potrei farti la stessa domanda. Non dovresti unirti ai suoi festeggiamenti ora che finalmente è riuscito a rovinarci?” Tiberius si era staccato dal muro e le si era avvicinato di più. Era furioso, ma lei non batteva ciglio. Quando cresci con Howard Stark ti abitui alla cieca rabbia delle persone e impari a rimanere fermo ed immobile, incurante di quanto loro invadano il tuo spazio personale.

“Volevo invitarti a salire per una birra, ma credo non sia il caso, no? Eppure era da così tanto che non ci vedevamo. Novembre? Dicembre? Pensavo ti fossi dimenticato di me.” 

Tiberius l’aveva guardata, facendo una smorfia e poi un passo indietro. 

“Tuo padre ci ha rovinati, Natasha! E tu riesci solo a fare una battuta del cazzo?”

“E’ quello che mi viene meglio in effetti.” Aveva incrociato le braccia al petto e lo guardava negli occhi. Aveva anche iniziato a gocciolare e lei voleva solo andare a casa, ma aveva paura che Tiberius l’avrebbe in qualche modo seguita e questo voleva evitarlo. Soprattutto in quel momento. E soprattutto perché sapeva come finivano di solito i loro litigi. 

Avevano sempre litigato quando il padre di uno dei due faceva qualcosa per sabotare i piani dell’altro. I due cercavano di rovinarsi a vicenda ancora da prima delle loro nascite. E ora ci erano riusciti.

“Ty, torna a casa. Non è il caso che tu rimanga qui.” 

“Perché hai paura di cosa potrebbero scrivere i giornali? La malfamata Natasha Stark in compagnia di uno Stone! Magari potrei raccontare a tutti come ti ho scopata in lungo e in largo per anni!”

“Non mi pare ti sia dispiaciuto mentre ti succhiavo l’uccello.” Aveva inarcato un sopracciglio e lo aveva guardato male. Sapeva che ne era capace. Ed era sicura che lo avrebbe fatto. Lo avrebbe raccontato ai peggiori giornali della nazione e tutti ne avrebbero parlato per mesi. Anche solo perché lei non aveva ancora compiuto neppure 18 anni. “Sei libero di fare il cazzo che ti pare, ma preparati alle conseguenze.”

“Mi minacci anche? Sei solo una lurida cagna che metà campus si è scopato e ti ritieni nella posizione di avere una reputazione da difendere? Mi chiedo se tuo padre non abbia utilizzato le tue doti sessuali anche per ottenere tutti quei contratti militari. Non me ne stupirei affatto.” Le si era avvicinato di nuovo e non aveva smesso di guardarla negli occhi. E lei riusciva ancora a controllarsi. Lo guardava a sua volta ed elaborava dei piani d’azione. 

“Beh, credo che ora dovrai andare a battere per salvare il tuo di padre. Probabilmente dare il culo non sarà piacevole e devi anche lavorare un po’ sul sesso orale. Sai, devo dirtelo. Fai abbastanza pena con la lingua.”

Lo aveva visto contrarre la mascella e se fosse stato Howard la mossa successiva sarebbe stato uno schiaffo. Uno di quelli che l’avrebbe fatta piangere. Ma non sapeva come avrebbe reagito Tiberius. Lo guardava e cercava ancora di rimanere calma. Anche solo per non richiamare l’attenzione di nessuno.

“Sei solo una puttanella da quattro soldi. Tutti ti si avvicineranno sempre solo perché sei Natasha Stark. Credi davvero che qualcuno potrebbe mai amarti? Ricordalo sempre. Nessuno ti ama o ti amerà mai. Anche quel tipo che frequenti ora, ti scopa solo perché vuole arrivare ai tuoi soldi. A nessuno importa di te.”

Quello aveva fatto male. Quello l’aveva colpita più di uno schiaffo fisico. Quelle parole avevano toccato tutti i suoi punti deboli, quelli che lei faceva finta di non avere, che sapeva nascondere bene. Perché era una Stark e gli Stark sono fatti di ferro. Ma quelle parole l’avevano ferita più di qualsiasi insulto potesse uscire dalla bocca di Tiberius. Perché erano una delle sue più grandi paure e fin troppo spesso la cruda realtà. 

“Beh, vedremo quante persone resteranno vicine a te ora che hai perso tutto.” Aveva sorriso. Le era venuto fin troppo naturale distendere le labbra nel suo solito ghigno. 

Stava per andarsene, anche perché stava iniziando a piovere più forte e lei non voleva rovinare i libri e appunti che aveva nella borsa, quando Tiberius l’aveva presa per un braccio impedendole di muoversi. Questi erano i momenti in cui malediceva il suo essere esile e non potersi liberare da sola.

“Lasciami andare, Ty!”

“Te la farò pagare cara. A te e a tutti voi Stark.”

“Vaffanculo e lasciami andare.” Aveva strattonato ancora il braccio, ma la presa era troppo forte. Era sicura le sarebbe rimasto il segno delle sue dita per almeno un paio di giorni.

“Sbaglio o ti ha detto di lasciarla andare?” 

La stretta sul suo braccio era svanita di colpo e lei aveva alzato lo sguardo su Steve Rogers. Sembrava furioso. La mascella serrata e gli occhi fissi su Tiberius Stone, il quale sembrava ora dolorante a causa della stretta di Steve sul suo polso. Sembrava così arrabbiato che non stava controllando la sua forza.

“Steve, lascialo andare.” Si era aggrappata al braccio di Steve e lo guardava. Se c’era lui allora era salva. Se c’era lui allora potevano salire in casa e rimanere lì fino a quando non si calmavano le acque. 

Steve l’aveva ascoltata e aveva lasciato andare l’altro uomo, ma non aveva smesso di guardarlo. Lo guardava in modo così intenso che sembrava lo stesse uccidendo solo con lo sguardo. Tiberius teneva stretto il polso, e per un piccolo istante Natasha si era preoccupata che potesse essere rotto.

“Andiamo dentro.” Steve aveva parlato pianissimo, senza mai smettere di guardare l’altro uomo. Aveva lentamente abbassato lo sguardo su di lei e Natasha gli aveva sorriso debolmente senza mai lasciare il suo braccio.

“Attento a non prenderti qualche malattia quando te la scopi!” Quelle erano state le ultime parole di Tiberius Stone che erano riuscite a raggiungerli quando Natasha aveva chiuso la porta del proprio palazzo. Steve non la guardava, dirigendosi subito verso l’ascensore, e con un sospiro lei lo aveva seguito. 

Sembrava ancora arrabbiato. E da un lato lei era felice che fosse così arrabbiato per lei. 

Aveva aspettato che Natasha aprisse la porta dell’appartamento e solo una volta entrato aveva parlato.

“Non riesco a crederci che stavi con quello. Sul serio, Tasha. Con uno stronzo simile?”

“Ho quasi paura a chiederti da che punto hai sentito la nostra conversazione.” Aveva appoggiato la borsa sul divano, dirigendosi subito in cucina per mettere su del caffè. Ne aveva bisogno. Era stata una giornata così bella. Aveva raccolto tutto il materiale che le serviva per finire un saggio. Dum-E non aveva distrutto casa in sua assenza. E Steve era nel suo salotto.

Anche se sembrava più infuriato di un toro durante la corrida.

“Tasha, perché Bucky Bear è sul divano?” 

Si era voltata solo per vedere Steve sulla porta della cucina con un orsetto di peluche in mano. Un regalo di suo padre. Non si ricordava neppure in quale occasione glielo avesse regalato. Sapeva solo che lo aveva da sempre.

“Perché fare le maratone di notte da soli non è divertente.” Gli aveva sorriso. Era brava a sorridere anche quando l’unica cosa che avrebbe voluto fare era affondare il viso contro il suo petto e sentirsi sicura tra le sue braccia.

Lo aveva osservato mentre scuoteva la testa e osservava il peluche che teneva tra le mani. Nessuno aveva dimenticato James Buchanan Barnes. Era pur sempre un eroe di guerra, oltre ad essere il miglior amico di Capitan America.

“Ogni volta che vedo questo orso mi viene da ridere se penso quanto prendesse in giro sua sorella quando cuciva dei vestiti per il proprio orsetto.”

“Fossi in lui, sarei mortalmente offesa.” Aveva preso due tazze, versandoci subito del caffè e porgendo una tazza a Steve quando gli si era avvicinata. Voleva ringraziarlo per essere arrivato in tempo, ma non sapeva come fare. Non sapeva quali fossero le parole giuste da utilizzare in quel momento.

Invece di prendere la tazza che lei gli stava porgendo, Steve le aveva accarezzato una guancia. Sorrideva solo un po’, ma sembrava pensieroso, quasi triste.

“Vorrei tornare là fuori e fargliela pagare a quel ragazzo per le cose che ti ha detto.”

“Non è nulla di troppo lontano dalla realtà in fondo. Anche se non so esattamente a quale parte ti riferisci. Ha detto molte cose.” Aveva appoggiato entrambe le tazze sul tavolo e poi lo aveva guardato. Aveva anche recuperato l’orsetto e lo aveva messo accanto alle due tazze. “Ormai mi conosci da qualche tempo. Sai che sono uscita con moltissime persone in questi anni.”

“Non è vero che nessuno potrà mai amarti.”

Steve l’aveva pronunciato in modo così serio che non era riuscita a sostenere il suo sguardo, abbassandolo subito sui propri piedi. Aveva sentito la parte peggiore di quella penosa conversazione. Quella a cui non aveva saputo ribattere in modo decente. Quella che l’aveva ferita più di molte altre parole che le erano state dette.

“Non ha tutti i torti però, sai? Non è che le mie relazioni, se così le posso definire, siano state un successo.” Si era passata una mano sul viso, soffocando un sospiro contro il palmo. “Sono tutti così. Tiberius è come tutti loro. Era diverso perché è come me, ma stava con me solo per il cognome che porto. Tutti lo faranno sempre.”

Quando anche l’altra mano di Steve aveva raggiunto il suo viso, aveva alzato lo sguardo e gli aveva fatto un piccolo sorriso. Non avrebbe pianto, anche se sentiva le lacrime che iniziavano a pizzicarle gli occhi. Non lo avrebbe fatto perché era fatta di ferro e quella era solo una stronzata che avrebbe dovuto superare senza tante scene.

“Tu sei molto amata dalle persone che ti circondano. Credimi.” E come a voler confermare quelle parole, Steve Rogers si era abbassato e l’aveva baciata. Era un bacio casto. Uno di quelli che si erano scambiati qualche volta al volo, era come uno dei tanti baci che si erano rubati in quei mesi, senza che nessuno osasse dare un nome a quello che si stava creando. 

Steve la baciava piano, con delicatezza, come se lei fosse un prezioso vaso di cristallo che lui aveva paura a maneggiare. Aveva sorriso sulle sue labbra e le era venuto nuovamente da piangere. Nessuno la baciava mai così. I baci casti e innocenti non erano mai stati la norma con le persone con cui usciva.

Con Steve sì. Steve la baciava sempre piano. Con delicatezza. E il suo cuore sembrava voler esplodere. Con dei semplici baci riusciva a farla sentire importantissima. 

Aveva risposto ad ogni suo bacio e alla fine aveva preso coraggio e li aveva approfonditi. Aveva passato le braccia attorno al suo collo e non aveva lasciato le sue labbra neppure per un secondo. Steve aveva ricambiato. Non si era staccato. Non si era fermato. Aveva ricambiato i suoi baci spostando le mani dal suo viso ai suoi fianchi e l’aveva stretta a sé.

“Tu sei importante. Per me sei importante.” 

Lo aveva guardato. Si era specchiata nei suoi occhi e poi lo aveva baciato di nuovo. Si era lasciata trasportare dall’attimo e dalle emozioni che stava provando. 

Era con Steve. Steve era lì per lei. Steve le aveva detto che era importante per lui. 

All’improvviso non sentiva più il pavimento sotto i propri piedi, letteralmente e metaforicamente. Le sue gambe si erano allacciate attorno alla vita di Steve quando questi l’aveva alzata da terra e non aveva smesso di baciarla. Aveva passato le dita tra i suoi capelli e lo aveva guardato negli occhi. Steve le sorrideva e lei non poteva non ricambiare. Quello sembrava un sogno. Stare così con Steve era un sogno. Qualcosa che non avrebbe mai osato neppure sperare.

“Steve…” Non riusciva a dirglielo. Neppure in un momento simile riusciva ad esternare quelli che erano i suoi veri sentimenti. Avrebbe voluto pronunciare quelle parole, ma le morivano in gola ogni volta che cercava di farle uscire. Poteva parlare per ore di qualsiasi argomento. Ma non sapeva come parlare di sentimenti.

Steve le aveva di nuovo accarezzato una guancia. La sorreggeva con un braccio e non era riuscita a trattenersi. Rovinare quei momenti magici era qualcosa in cui poteva tranquillamente avere già un paio di dottorati.

“Vogliamo prendere quei dati sulla durata media di un supersoldato?”

Si era bloccato. Per un attimo l’aveva guardata sbattendo solo le palpebre un paio di volte e poi aveva riso. Aveva appoggiato la fronte sulla sua spalla e aveva riso.

“Non ci posso credere. Tra tutte le cose che potevi dire proprio questa…” Aveva mormorato, voltando poi leggermente la testa per darle un bacio sul collo.

“Era il modo più diretto che mi è venuto in mente.” Aveva chiuso gli occhi godendosi quella sensazione. Le labbra di Steve sembravano bollenti contro la sua pelle. Non si era mai sentita così. Era stata con diversi ragazzi, troppi anche. Ma non c’era mai stata una sensazione simile da un semplice bacio sul collo.

Aveva preso il viso di Steve tra le mani e lo aveva baciato con passione. Voleva con quel bacio fargli capire quanto lo stava desiderando. 

Steve si era allontanato solo quando lei aveva sentito il materasso sotto la propria schiena. La guardava intensamente e lei aveva solo allungato un braccio, appoggiando la mano all’altezza del suo cuore. Lo sentiva battere forte, batteva impazzito proprio come stava facendo il suo. 

Steve aveva messo una mano sulla sua. L’aveva stretta piano prima di portarla alle proprie labbra e baciarla.

Era stato tutto lento. Tutto era una nuova scoperta. Era sicura di essere arrossita quando Steve le aveva tolto la maglietta e sfiorato il seno. Lo aveva visto sorridere mentre sfiorava il bullone sul suo petto. Sentiva le guance andare a fuoco mentre lo baciava e stringeva a sé. Era rimasta ad osservarlo per un attimo troppo lungo quando anche la maglia di Steve aveva raggiunto la sua da qualche parte sul pavimento. 

Era perfetto. Era un’opera d’arte. Ed in quel momento era suo. 

Le calde mani di Steve sul suo corpo la facevano fremere di desiderio. Voleva di più e voleva che quel momento non smettesse mai. Se avesse potuto, avrebbe cristallizzato quel momento per poterlo rivivere all’infinito. C’era una sensazione di completezza nell’appartenere a Steve. Non era qualcosa che aveva mai provato prima, ma non che prima fosse stata a letto con qualcuno per cui avesse provato dei sentimenti tanto forti. 

Steve l’aveva presa con desiderio e delicatezza. Aveva lasciato che modellasse il suo corpo con il calore delle sue mani. Gli si era donata senza riserve.

E aveva mormorato quelle due parole che voleva dire da mesi e di cui era terrorizzata da morire.

 

✭✮✭

 

Aveva aperto gli occhi quando un rumore fastidioso era giunto alle sue orecchie. Le molle del materasso si erano mosse mentre l’uomo che le aveva dormito accanto fino a quel momento si metteva seduto. Aveva osservato la sua schiena nuda. Osservava i suoi muscoli e le sue spalle che si alzavano e abbassavano dopo un lungo sospiro.

Steve era rimasto seduto ancora per qualche istante, mentre il suo cellulare smetteva di suonare, e lei non si era mossa. Aveva continuato a guardarlo, ad imprimere nella memoria ogni centimetro della sua pelle. 

Era rimasta in silenzio anche quando Steve si era alzato dal letto e si chinava per prendere il cellulare che era nella tasca dei suoi pantaloni. Aveva osservato la curva del suo fondoschiena e ricordava di avervi affondato le unghie mentre Steve la prendeva.

Aveva chiuso gli occhi mentre Steve infilava i boxer e usciva dalla stanza per richiamare chiunque lo avesse chiamato all’alba. Fuori continuava a piovere, e il rumore della pioggia che si infrangeva contro la finestra era fin troppo rilassante. 

Aveva continuato a piovere tutta la notte, senza mai accennare a fermarsi.

Non era stato un sogno. Steve aveva davvero passato la notte con lei. Si era addormentata tra le sue braccia, dopo averlo preso un po’ in giro per la sua superforza e la sua velocità di ripresa. Steve era arrossito, mormorando quanto fosse imbarazzante tutto quello che stava uscendo dalla sua bocca.

Non aveva risposto alla sua dichiarazione, ma l’aveva semplicemente baciata e quello le era bastato. 

Quando aveva riaperto gli occhi, Steve si stava vestendo in silenzio. Si era passato una mano tra i capelli e aveva lanciato il cellulare sulla poltrona accanto alla finestra.

“Brutte notizie?” 

“Fury vuole che torni subito a Washington.” Si era voltato allora verso di lei, muovendo qualche passo verso il letto e inginocchiandovisi accanto. Le aveva accarezzato una guancia, e lei non riusciva a decifrare il suo sguardo. “Potrei non aver avvertito nessuno di questo viaggio.”

“Capitano, sono cose che non si fanno. Poi a Fury sale la pressione e non credo gli faccia bene.”

Steve le aveva sorriso, ma c’era qualcosa fuori posto. E sapeva che non le sarebbe piaciuto.

“Ti sei pentito, vero?”

L’aveva guardata e poi aveva sospirato. Si era passato una mano tra i capelli, ma non si era spostato, né aveva spostato la mano dal suo viso.

“Mi stavo chiedendo se sia giusto. Tu sei così giovane, mentre io…” Aveva spostato allora la mano, e a lei era sembrato che con quel gesto avesse strappato anche il suo cuore dal petto. Si era seduta, portando le coperte con sé per nascondere il proprio corpo nudo. 

“Non ero così giovane ieri notte però.”

“No, è vero. Non lo eri.” L’aveva guardata ancora, e Natasha avrebbe voluto solo dargli un pugno. Forse due. “Ma cosa ti posso dare io? Guarda anche adesso, devo andare e non so neppure quando sarò di ritorno. E non è la prima volta che succede. Quante volte ci siamo visti in questi mesi?”

Poteva contarle sulle dita di una mano, ma non gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di dirlo a voce. Non voleva dargli ragione in alcun modo.

“Quindi vuoi fare finta che non sia mai successo nulla?” Lo aveva guardato e l’espressione sul volto di Steve le faceva venire voglia di urlare, di alzarsi e andare a chiudersi in officina fino a quando l’uomo non se ne fosse andato. “Tutti questi mesi non hanno significato nulla per te?”

“Sai che non è così, Tasha. Per me sei davvero importante. Fin troppo.”

“Per questo farai quello che fanno tutti, no? Uscirai da quella porta e tanti saluti. Ci siamo divertiti, è stata una notte piacevole, ma finita lì.” Si era alzata dal letto, dandogli le spalle mentre velocemente si infilava gli slip e una maglietta. “Sai dov’è la porta, Rogers.”

“Tasha, ti prego.”

“No, lo reputi un errore? Qualcosa di moralmente sbagliato? Perché fisicamente abbiamo 8 anni di differenza o perché sono la figlia di Howard? E giusto perché tu lo sappia, sono stata a letto anche con gente più vecchia di te. Ma no, 8 anni sono troppi per Mister Giustizia. Sono stata così idiota da credere alle tue parole! Ti credevo diverso da tutti gli altri, ma a quanto pare Tiberius Stone aveva ragione anche su questo!” Si era fermata di fronte alla finestra. Aveva guardato il grigio cielo di Boston e la pioggia che continuava a cadere incessante. Sembrava che il cielo stesse versando anche le lacrime che lei si rifiutava di versare. 

Era di ferro. Neppure il rifiuto di Steve l’avrebbe piegata.

Anche se lei stupidamente gli aveva detto che lo amava. Nell’enfasi del momento, mentre si era sentita totalmente appagata e soprattutto amata, lei gli aveva detto che lo amava.

Non sapeva cosa la ferisse di più in quel momento; il silenzio di Steve o l’espressione del suo volto. Non lo aveva mai visto così triste, ma lei non aveva bisogno della sua pietà. E qualsiasi cosa l’uomo avesse detto in quel momento l’avrebbe vista a quel modo.

“Saluta Fury da parte mia e ringrazialo per avermi fatto aprire gli occhi su Capitan America.”

Gli era passata accanto per uscire dalla stanza e rinchiudersi nella propria officina. Dum-E le si era subito avvicinato mentre lei si lasciava scivolare contro la porta. Non voleva piangere. Non voleva dare importanza a quello che era appena successo. Non voleva pensare al fatto che non si era mai sentita così ferita e umiliata in tutta la sua vita.

Aveva sentito i passi di Steve fermarsi davanti alla porta. Era rimasto lì per qualche minuto, e c’era una piccola parte del suo cervello che stava sperando bussasse o semplicemente dicesse qualcosa.

Ma non aveva detto niente, e mentre sentiva i suoi passi allontanarsi e la porta d’ingresso chiudersi il suo cuore si era spezzato e non era più riuscita a trattenere le lacrime.


	7. Chapter 7

_ Dicembre 1999 _

 

Si era trascinata lentamente in salotto invece di andare in cucina quando aveva sentito qualcuno suonare il pianoforte. Anche senza guardare sapeva che era sua madre. Solo lei suonava e cantava con tanta grazia tra tutte le persone che conosceva. Era rimasta sulla porta a guardarla. Come sempre era vestita in modo impeccabile anche per stare a casa. Non l’aveva mai vista con un capello fuori posto e ogni tanto era convinta che anche il giorno in cui l’aveva partorita lo aveva fatto con tanta eleganza da essere uscita perfetta dalla sala parto. 

La osservava e pensava che sua madre non era stata molto più vecchia di lei quando aveva sposato Howard Stark. Era stato uno scandalo. La giovane figlia dei Carbonell che sposava un uomo che aveva più di vent’anni più di lei. 

Quando era stata più giovane, a volte si era messa a sfogliare l’album di nozze dei genitori. Le piaceva il vestito da sposa che indossava sua madre. Molto alla Grace Kelly. E quando era una bambina sognava di avere un vestito simile un giorno. Sognava di avere delle foto simili, e soprattutto che qualcuno la guardasse con tanta dolcezza.

Le piaceva guardare quelle foto perché i suoi genitori sembravano davvero molto innamorati.

E forse lo erano davvero stati, forse lo erano ancora. Del resto, Howard non era più stato lo stesso donnaiolo che era in gioventù. Non era un santo, non lo sarebbe mai stato, ma forse il loro matrimonio era più sereno di molti altri dell’alta società.

“Non è buona educazione spiare dalla porta.” Maria Stark aveva smesso di suonare e si era voltata verso di lei. “Stavo giusto per venire a svegliarti. A che ora sei rientrata? E dov’è finito quel bel pigiama che ti ho comprato?”

“Tardi. O presto. Dipende da che punto lo guardi.” Si era spostata dalla porta, dopo aver guardato i pantaloni di tuta usurati e una maglietta orrenda che aveva addosso, solo per andare a sedersi sul divano. Era ancora stanchissima, nonostante avesse dormito tutto il giorno. Il jet lag la uccideva ogni volta che andava o tornava dall’Europa. Non le ci era voluto molto per sdraiarsi nuovamente nonostante si fosse appena alzata dal letto. Aveva osservato sua madre sorridere e poi riprendere a suonare. Era una melodia che conosceva fin troppo bene. Una canzone che le cantava quando era piccola. Parole accompagnate da carezze sui suoi capelli, e infine scivolava lentamente nel sonno.

Aveva chiuso gli occhi e si era lasciata cullare dalla musica. Aveva sentito quella melodia tante volte quando era piccola prima di addormentarsi.

“Chi è questa barbona sul mio divano?”

“Svegliati, tesoro, e saluta tuo padre.”

Non appena aveva sentito la voce di suo padre si era alzata di scatto. Era in quel momento l’ultima persona che voleva vedere. Avevano litigato solo pochi giorni prima del suo rientro. Ed era rientrata dall’Europa solo perché lui aveva voluto così. 

“Sei in partenza?” Lo aveva osservato. Era vestito anche lui di tutto punto. “Amo tornare a casa per Natale. Te ne vai subito tu.”

“Caro, sii comprensivo. Stava studiando in Europa.” Maria non aveva smesso di suonare, ma non aveva bisogno di guardarli per sapere che stavano per iniziare a litigare ancora una volta.

“E cosa stava studiando? Come finire sulle copertine di giornali spazzatura anche in Europa?”

“Sì, anche.” Aveva sorriso. Non era colpa sua se a Londra aveva conosciuto qualcuno imparentato con la famiglia reale e aveva voluto divertirsi un po’.

Howard l’aveva guardata severamente. Da quello che ricordava, la guardava così ogni volta che apriva bocca.

“Fammi un favore. Puoi non incendiare la casa e fare altri danni prima di lunedì prossimo?”

“Ah, quindi è lunedì? Buono a sapersi, così posso organizzare al meglio quel mio toga party. Dove andate?” Si era voltata verso la madre, infilandosi le mani nelle tasche e dondolandosi sui talloni. Sapeva che questo avrebbe dato fastidio ad Howard.

“Tuo padre mi porta alle Bahamas per una breve vacanza.”

Aveva guardato prima uno e poi l’altro. Stava odiando suo padre che l’aveva fatta tornare a casa e ora se ne andava senza di lei. Non che lei volesse partire con lui, ma era una questione di principio per lei.

“Forse dovremo fare un piccola deviazione.” Howard aveva con nonchalance guardato l’ora sull’orologio da polso, mentre Natasha si spostava e si andava ad appoggiare contro il muro.

“Al Pentagono. Giusto?” Dal modo in cui Howard l’aveva guardava sapeva di aver indovinato e questo l’aveva fatta ghignare. Suo padre non cambiava mai. “Non preoccuparti, mamma, è buonissimo il menù festivo della mensa militare.”

“Dicono che il sarcasmo sia un mezzo per misurare il potenziale. Se fosse vero un giorno diventerai qualcuno.” Howard l’aveva guardata negli occhi e lei aveva ricambiato il suo sguardo. Lei era già qualcuno. “Prendo i bagagli.” Scuotendo la testa era uscito dal salotto e solo allora Maria aveva smesso di suonare. 

La donna si era voltata verso di lei e aveva sospirato. “Gli manchi molto quando non ci sei.”

“Oh, lo vedo. Torno a casa e se ne va lui. Proprio una grandissima dimostrazione di amore genitoriale.” Aveva con lo sguardo seguito la donna che si alzava dallo sgabello e le si avvicinava. “Almeno a Natale ci siete o posso andarmene anch’io da qualche parte? Sai, avrei almeno un paio di inviti molto interessanti a cui rispondere.”

“Tasha, tuo padre è solo preoccupato per te. Sei giovane e stai facendo molto parlare di te. Non sempre in positivo, tra le altre cose. Siamo entrambi preoccupati, ma so che almeno vagamente sai cosa stai facendo.” Maria le aveva accarezzato una guancia con il dorso della mano. “Per Natale saremo a casa e festeggeremo qui, noi quattro da soli. Jarvis preparerà un ottimo pranzo come al solito e poi staremo insieme. Ti porterò qualcosa di carino dalle Bahamas.”

Aveva sospirato e proprio allora suo padre era rientrato con i bagagli. Lo aveva guardato, e doveva ammettere che per la sua età aveva ancora molta forza. E sapeva che doveva stare zitta, ma era più forte di lei.

“Cos’è? Ti sei iniettato anche tu un po’ di siero del supersoldato?”

“Molto simpatica.” Howard l’aveva guardata e dal suo sguardo sapeva che avrebbe detto qualcosa che non le piaceva. “Magari potresti approfittare della mia assenza per fare pace con Steve, senza scopartelo.”

Per un attimo era rimasta in silenzio, osservandolo darle la schiena ed uscire.

“Vai a farti fottere, Howard! Tu e Rogers! Magari è quello che sogni da sempre!” Gli aveva urlato, sicura che lui potesse ancora sentirla.

Non aveva smesso mai di rinfacciarle il fatto che era andata a letto con Steve. E lo aveva saputo quando una sera lei aveva bevuto troppo e ridendo aveva detto che Steve li evitava tutti a causa sua. Howard non era uno stupido e aveva subito capito cosa doveva essere successo tra i due. Forse Steve Rogers glielo aveva poi anche confermato. 

“Tasha!” Maria aveva stretto una mano sulla sua spalla e lei l’aveva soltanto guardata. “Tasha, non ascoltarlo. Chiama James mentre noi non ci siamo. Organizzate tutte le maratone che volete e divertitevi mentre noi non ci siamo. O se proprio vuoi, chiama quel ragazzo che stai frequentando adesso.” Aveva fatto una smorfia. Sua madre sapeva sempre tutto, anche quando lei non diceva nulla. “Ti voglio bene, tesoro mio.”

“Anch’io, mamma.”

Maria le aveva sorriso dopo averle dato un bacio sulla guancia, e subito dopo usciva dal salotto e Natasha l’aveva solo seguita con lo sguardo.

 

✭✮✭

 

“Quanto hai bevuto?”

Natasha aveva aperto gli occhi e si era trovata di fronte Steve Rogers che la osservava seduto sul tavolino da caffè. Non lo aveva sentito né entrare né avvicinarsi. Doveva essere anche quella una delle abilità di un supersoldato. 

Si era passata una mano sugli occhi, stringendo di più le dita sul collo della bottiglia che aveva nell’altra mano. Non si era neppure cambiata una volta rientrata in casa. Jarvis si era occupato di mandare via la maggior parte di quelli che li avevano seguiti a casa dopo il funerale. Per lo più soci di qualche tipo di suo padre. 

Ricordava vagamente il tragitto fino a casa. Jarvis aveva guidato e le aveva anche parlato, ma lei non si ricordava di avergli mai risposto. Quando Jarvis aveva parcheggiato la macchina davanti all’ingresso, Rhodes le aveva aperto la porta. Le era rimasto accanto tutto il tempo che avevano trascorso al cimitero. Le aveva tenuto la mano, senza mai lasciarla neppure per un istante, incurante di tutti quelli che li circondavano. E poi l’aveva abbracciata non appena aveva messo piede fuori dalla macchina e non ricordava come si era trovata seduta in soggiorno con le con le persone che erano state più vicine agli Stark negli anni. Obadiah le aveva messo un bicchiere in mano e lei aveva bevuto senza fare complimenti anche quando l’alcool le aveva bruciato la gola.

“Se sei reale e non un’allucinazione, allora troppo poco.”

Steve aveva fatto un debole sorriso e le aveva tolto la bottiglia di mano. Non si erano parlati dall’episodio di Tiberius Stone. 

Lui non si era più fatto sentire e lei per orgoglio non lo aveva più cercato.

“Sono tutti preoccupati per te.”

“Sono preoccupati per le Stark Industries, per i contratti con lo S.H.I.E.L.D. e quelli militari. Non sono preoccupati per Natasha Stark. Sono preoccupati perché non possono lasciare l’azienda in mano a una diciannovenne.”

“No, sono preoccupati per te, per questo hanno mandato me a vedere come stavi visto come li hai buttati fuori di qui.” Steve le aveva stretto la mano. Era calda proprio come la ricordava. “Hai bisogno di qualcosa?”

“Di quella bottiglia, grazie.”

“Ti concedo un altro bicchiere, ma non l’intera bottiglia.” Steve si era alzato e aveva preso un bicchiere pulito. Quello che le aveva dato Obadiah era finito contro il muro quando aveva iniziato ad urlare a tutti i presenti di andarsene e di lasciarla da sola. Parlavano solo delle sue future responsabilità e avevano iniziato a litigare tra di loro per questo. Soprattutto Fury e Obadiah. Litigavano per il futuro delle Stark Industries e per il ruolo che lei avrebbe dovuto avere. “Mia madre è morta quando avevo 18 anni.”

“Lo so, Rogers. So tutto di te. O meglio, del te del 1940.” Aveva svuotato il bicchiere con un solo sorso e poi aveva guardato Steve. “Perché sei qui?”

“Non potevo lasciarti da sola.”

“Come qualche tempo fa? Sarai di nuovo il bel principe azzurro che mi salva e poi mi spezzerai il cuore e te ne sbatterai il cazzo?” Si era alzata dal divano e aveva maledetto i tacchi che non aveva ancora tolto. Alzandosi aveva messo male il piede e aveva bestemmiato tra i denti. Aveva tolto solo allora le scarpe, lanciando anche loro contro il muro e colpendo un soprammobile che si era di conseguenza rotto in mille pezzi. Faceva parte della collezione di ceramiche di sua madre. Le ceramiche di cui era sempre orgogliosa e che tutti si fermavano ad osservare. Molte erano antiche. Molte erano dei regali che Howard le aveva fatto nel corso degli anni. “Che cazzo… Sai cosa è stata l’ultima cosa che ho detto ad Howard? Di andare a farsi fottere! Ti pare una cosa normale? Esce di casa rompendo le palle e io gli urlo di rimando! E ora non potrò più farlo! Questa è stata l’ultima cosa che mai potrò dirgli! Te ne rendi conto?” Si era portata una mano sul viso. Era stata forte, era stata di ferro per tutti quei giorni. Non aveva versato neanche una lacrima, neanche durante la funzione. Era rimasta stoica mentre le bare venivano calate e coperte di terra. “Domani i giornali saranno occupati a discutere del mio outfit e del make-up! Cazzo, ho passato due ore stamattina a farmi sistemare capelli e trucco ed era l’ultima cazzo di cosa di cui potesse interessarmi! Ho addosso un abito di alta sartoria cucito apposta per me, per questa occasione! C’era un sarto che fino a stamattina girava per casa per finire di sistemarlo! Cosa vuoi che mi freghi se mia madre non avrà qualcosa da ridire sul mio comportamento mentre sono così elegante o Howard che mi rompe le palle per il semplice fatto che esisto?”

Non voleva piangere. Non davanti a Steve. Era una donna forte e glielo avrebbe dimostrato. Non poteva piangere e farsi vedere fragile. Howard non ne sarebbe stato felice. Odiava quando piangeva e glielo rinfacciava ad ogni litigio.

Howard non le avrebbe più potuto urlare contro e lei non avrebbe mai più potuto mandarlo al diavolo.

“Puoi piangere, Tasha. Puoi farlo. Questo non ti rende meno forte, anzi. Ho visto come ti sei comportata oggi. Tua madre sarebbe orgogliosa di te.” Steve l’aveva abbracciata e in quel momento era l’unica cosa che potesse desiderare. 

Anche se era arrabbiata pure con lui. Era così arrabbiata che avrebbe voluto dargli tutti i pugni che non gli aveva dato quella mattina a Boston. Non le importava se lui era un supersoldato, se dandogli un pugno probabilmente si sarebbe rotta una mano - nella sua testa immaginava un supersoldato molto simile a Terminator - o se sarebbe solo sembrata una stupida ragazzina ferita dalla vita, da lui, da tutto quello che la circondava.

“Io non piango.” Aveva appoggiato la fronte contro il suo petto. Non aveva il coraggio di ricambiare il suo abbraccio. “Gli Stark non piangono.”

“Tutti piangono. Tu, io. Forse anche Fury. Anche Peggy piange, e questo non sminuisce il fatto che lei sia una delle persone più forti che io conosca.”

Istintivamente si era aggrappata alla sua camicia. Lo odiava perché sapeva che Steve aveva ragione. Ma in quel momento lui era l’ultima persona da cui voleva farsi vedere piangere. Era orgoglio. Solo quello. Jarvis l’aveva vista piangere. Rhodes l’aveva vista piangere. Peggy l’aveva vista piangere. Davanti a Steve non voleva farlo. Anche solo perché era sicura che Steve sapesse che aveva pianto quella mattina dopo essersi nascosta nella propria officina.

“Facciamo così. Ora andiamo in camera tua. Ti preparo un bel bagno caldo e cerchi di rilassarti un po’. Che ne dici?”

Aveva solo annuito. Aveva paura ad aprire bocca. Aveva il terrore che la sua voce fosse tremante, sull’orlo del pianto. E non voleva. 

Steve l’aveva presa in braccio e lei aveva passato le braccia attorno al suo collo stringendolo con forza e nascondendo il viso contro il suo collo. In quel momento non le importava del fatto che gli avrebbe sporcato la camicia con il trucco. 

Odiava sé stessa e anche Steve, perché in quel momento, tra le sue braccia, lei si sentiva al sicuro. Si sentiva più protetta di quanto non lo fosse stata in quei ultimi dieci giorni. 

“Credevo ti saresti precipitato qui non appena avessi saputo dell’incidente.” 

Steve le aveva davvero preparato un bel bagno bollente, come piacevano a lei. L’aveva aiutata a togliere il vestito, ma da vero gentiluomo quale era, era uscito dal bagno fino a quando lei non si era immersa nella vasca. Aveva usato la scusa che andava a prenderle dei vestiti puliti, ma non poteva farlo perché non sapeva dove li tenesse. Quella era la prima volta che Steve Rogers vedeva la sua stanza.

“Volevo, ma ero disperso in Africa.” 

Era seduto con la schiena appoggiata contro il bordo della vasca e lei non riusciva a togliere gli occhi dal suo profilo. Erano rimasti in silenzio per diverso tempo prima che lei lo rompesse. 

“Oh, sempre lo S.H.I.E.L.D. che ti tiene occupato. Così occupato che ci è voluto un anno e mezzo e un funerale per farti tornare?”

Doveva stare zitta. Sapeva di dover stare zitta. Avrebbe solo rovinato anche quel momento di pace che stavano avendo. Ma era più forte di lei, e quell’abbandono le bruciava ancora. Perché lo aveva vissuto proprio così.

“Avrei voluto farlo prima, ma non sapevo come farlo. So di averti ferita e non avevo nulla da dire a mia discolpa.”

“Però hai confermato ad Howard che siamo stati a letto insieme.” Aveva visto Steve fare una smorfia, e si era allora spostata. Aveva appoggiato le braccia sul bordo della vasca e vi aveva appoggiato il mento sopra, senza smettere di guardare Steve. Lui fissava le piastrelle. Dovevano davvero essere molto interessanti se rapivano così la sua attenzione. “Non ha mai smesso di rinfacciarmelo, sai? Probabilmente non mi ha mai ritenuta alla tua altezza e con molta probabilità aveva ragione. E sai quali sono state le ultime parole che mi ha rivolto?” Lo aveva guardato ancora. Steve aveva voltato il viso verso di lei e solo allora aveva notato la tristezza nei suoi occhi. Non sapeva per cosa esattamente, se per loro o per Howard o per tutto un insieme di cose. “Mi ha detto di fare pace con te in sua assenza. Senza scoparti.”

“Quello che ti ho detto quel giorno lo penso ancora. Sei sempre molto importante per me. Questo non è mai cambiato.”

“Te ne sei andato. Dopo una notte di sesso. Sai che non riesco a crederti?” Aveva allungato una mano e gli aveva accarezzato il viso. Steve aveva messo una mano sulla sua e la guardava. 

“Tasha, sono nato nel 1921. Sessant’anni prima di te.”

“E sei rimasto congelato fino all’altro giorno. Cosa vuoi che mi interessi quando sei nato? Sei vivo adesso. Stiamo condividendo insieme questo momento.” Aveva inarcato le labbra in quello che poteva sembrare un sorriso, non spostando la mano dal suo viso. “Anche se dobbiamo discutere con Fury del tuo sfruttamento. Gli anziani dovrebbero stare a casa.”

Steve aveva sorriso e questo le aveva riscaldato il cuore. Le era mancato quel sorriso.

“Deciditi, non posso essere giovane e vecchio allo stesso tempo.”

“Steve, hai delle bretelle addosso. Nessuno porta più le bretelle. Non i veri giovani almeno.”

“Sono comode e sono sempre eleganti.”

Natasha aveva scosso la testa, e poi lo aveva guardato ancora. Steve le sorrideva. E lei era felice di averlo lì in quel momento. 

Era grata a tutte le persone che in quei dieci giorni si erano aggirate per casa. Jarvis non l’aveva praticamente mai persa di vista. Era stato un santo. L’aveva accompagnata in obitorio quando l’avevano chiamata per il riconoscimento dei corpi. Anche se era stata una cosa inutile. Tutti conoscevano Howard e Maria Stark. Rhodes era arrivato due giorni dopo. Aveva dormito con lei ogni notte, tenendola stretta e accarezzandole la schiena fino a quando non si addormentava. Anche Peggy Carter era arrivata subito, continuando ad aggirarsi per casa e organizzando il funerale. Gliene era grata, perché lei non avrebbe saputo da che parte iniziare. Nick Fury era passato un paio di volte accompagnato dall’Agente Coulson per vedere come stava. E Obadiah Stane era passato ogni sera, portando notizie dall’azienda e della stampa. Lei non aveva voluto leggere o sentire nulla riguardo all’incidente.

Ma nonostante tutto quel via vai di persone le era mancato Steve. Le era mancata la sua presenza rassicurante, il suo sorriso, i suoi abbracci. Steve che le era stato accanto in quei tre anni come poche altre persone lo erano state, e che non c’era nei dieci giorni peggiori.

“Volevo telefonarti.” Aveva ammesso a voce alta, ed era sicura che la sua espressione fosse cambiata da come la stava guardando Steve. Non c’era più nessuno sorriso sulle sue labbra. “Anche solo per sentire la tua voce. Forse dopo avrei subito chiuso la chiamata.”

“Volevo farlo anch’io, ma ero sicuro che non mi avresti mai risposto.” Si era spostato. Aveva lasciato la sua mano e si era inginocchiato di fronte a lei. Steve la guardava e lei non riusciva a togliere lo sguardo dal suo. Aveva di nuovo allungato un braccio, stringendo la stoffa della camicia tra le dita. Steve aveva fatto un piccolo sorriso, mettendo la mano sulla sua, mentre con quella libera questa volta le accarezzava lui il viso. 

“Avresti dovuto almeno tentare.” Lo aveva guardato, prima di fare leva contro il bordo della vasca e sporgersi verso di lui. Lo aveva baciato senza farsi troppi pensieri. Alle conseguenze avrebbe pensato in un altro momento. Lo aveva baciato e la mano di Steve che era stata sulla sua guancia si era spostata alla sua nuca. Poteva sentire le sue dita calde sulla pelle e che si intrecciavano ai suoi capelli. 

Non voleva pensare al fatto che fosse bagnata, che stesse bagnando anche Steve, e avesse forse anche allagato il bagno quando con la grazia di una balenottera azzurra si era spostata ulteriormente per poter continuare a baciare Steve che stava rispondendo ad ogni suo bacio. E a Steve non doveva aver dato alcun fastidio essere ricoperto di acqua e schiuma, visto come l’aveva presa in braccio ancora grondante di acqua calda. 

“Mh… Sei così felice di vedermi, Steven?” Gli aveva morso un labbro e aveva adorato il leggero rossore sulle guance dell’uomo. Sperava che questo lato di Steve non sarebbe mai cambiato.

“Ma stai zitta…” Aveva mormorato, imbarazzato, e l’aveva baciata di nuovo. Solo una volta aveva potuto assaporare il desiderio di Steve, ma le era mancato. Era qualcosa che aveva cercato sulle labbra di altre persone, ma non erano Steve. Perché nonostante tutto, nonostante la distanza e la lontananza, i suoi sentimenti per Steve non erano mai cambiati. 

Lo aveva abbracciato. Aveva affondato le dita tra i suoi capelli. Aveva stretto le gambe attorno alla sua vita. Steve la sorreggeva senza mai staccarsi dalle sue labbra e lei era incurante della propria nudità, o del fatto che Steve fosse ancora completamente vestito. Ci avrebbe pensato dopo a spogliarlo. Voleva solo godersi le sue labbra sulle proprie, le sue mani sulle propria pelle. 

Con Steve presente in quel momento, poteva dimenticare tutto quello che la circondava. Poteva fare finta che andasse tutto bene. Poteva abbandonarsi tra le sue braccia e avere la certezza di essere al sicuro, di essere protetta, di essere amata. Steve era tornato per lei. Era abbastanza stupida e innamorata da potergli quasi perdonare quell’ultimo anno e mezzo. Aveva cercato Steve in tutti i partner che aveva avuto in quei mesi, ma non ne aveva trovato neppure una traccia. In nessuno. Neppure una minuscola particella di quello che era Steve Rogers e di come la faceva sentire. Poteva anche non provare nulla per lei, ma riusciva a farla sentire amata anche con un semplice bacio. E questo lo aveva sempre creduto pressoché impossibile.

Steve aveva ricoperto il suo corpo di baci e carezze languide. E lei riusciva soltanto a mormorare il suo nome. Faceva male e la faceva sentire completa. Era come se il suo cuore si stesse spezzando ancora un volta al ricordo di come era finita e si stesse allo tempo risanando sotto le attenzioni che Steve le riservava. 

L’aveva stretto con forza. Aveva allacciato le braccia attorno al suo collo, affondando le unghie nella sua pelle. Aveva nascosto il viso contro il suo collo e forse ad un certo punto lo aveva anche morso, mentre una mano di Steve teneva la sua schiena che si inarcava ad ogni spinta. 

“Non lasciarmi più…” Aveva sussurrato contro la sua spalla, convinta che Steve non potesse sentirla. Ma doveva averlo fatto, perché aveva girato, baciandola dove riusciva, e aveva risposto alle sue parole.

“Sarò sempre con te, Tasha.” 

E lei voleva crederci. Voleva crederci che Steve sarebbe rimasto. Che dopo ogni missione sarebbe tornato da lei. Voleva crederci. Voleva credere di essere abbastanza importante per Steve per farlo sempre tornare da lei. Voleva crederci davvero.


	8. Chapter 8

_ Marzo/Maggio 2000 _

 

Steve Rogers l’aveva presa in parola. All’inizio non gli aveva creduto. Credeva fosse l’impeto del momento e l’intimità che stavano condividendo. Era quasi convinta che il mattino dopo, una volta aperti gli occhi, il letto sarebbe stato vuoto. Era quasi convinta che il letto sarebbe stato freddo, che nella stanza non ci sarebbe stata alcuna traccia di Steve Rogers. Era convinta che il suo cuore si sarebbe spezzato ancora una volta a causa dello stesso uomo.

Ma quando aveva aperto gli occhi, Steve Rogers le sorrideva dolcemente. 

E così era stato per molte mattine, anche se Jarvis gli aveva preparato una stanza. Una stanza che era spesso rimasta inutilizzata perché Steve davvero non aveva mai lasciato il suo fianco. Anche se le prime settimane erano state un inferno e Steve era stato un santo.

Era nervosa. Aveva passato diverso tempo con la sensazione di avere l’acqua alla gola. Doveva finire un dottorato. Doveva prendere in mano la direzione delle Stark Industries. Doveva fare la parte dei suoi genitori nelle serate di beneficenza che si sarebbero svolte nei mesi a venire. 

Ma soprattutto erano le conferenze stampa e i giornalisti appostati davanti alla casa e alla sede dell’azienda che le davano fastidio. Non poteva muovere un passo senza che un microfono le fosse sbattuto in faccia o senza che qualcuno cercasse di fotografarla.

Steve aveva cercato di essere premuroso, ma lei fin troppo spesso era stata nervosa all’inverosimile per apprezzare i suoi gesti.

“Pensavo ti avrebbe fatto piacere assaggiare i dolcetti della nuova pasticceria in fondo alla strada.”

“Strozzatici.”

“Ti ho comprato questa collana, penso che ti donerebbe molto con l'abito per la cerimonia di presentazione di domani sera.”

“Puoi usarla attorno al tuo collo. Per impiccarti.”

“Ti ho portato dei fiori, erano così belli che mi hanno fatto pensare a te.”

“Li metterò sulla tua tomba.”

“Ah, mi sono permesso di spostare un po' di scatoloni dal corridoio per evitare di inciamparci.”

“Erano lì apposta.”

Era stata pessima. Sapeva di esserlo stata, ma nonostante tutte le orrende risposte che gli aveva dato, Steve Rogers non aveva mai smesso di starle accanto. Aveva anche preso un periodo di vacanza dallo S.H.I.E.L.D.. Nick Fury non le era sembrato troppo arrabbiato o infastidito. Non più del solito almeno. 

E Steve era rimasto alla Stark Mansion per tutto quel tempo. Avevano passato serate tranquille sul divano, guardando film assieme a Jarvis. Steve l’aveva accompagnata ad un paio di serate di gala a cui non aveva potuto rinunciare, ma che avrebbe tanto desiderato boicottare se non fosse stato che ne dipendeva il futuro dell’azienda. Steve aveva passato ore intere in officina con lei, mentre lei lavorava e assumeva troppa caffeina, come Steve le aveva fatto notare più volte. 

Stavano praticamente convivendo, senza che nessuno dei due osasse mai dare una definizione alla loro relazione. Più di una mattina si era alzata e aveva trovato Steve in cucina che preparava la colazione, parlando con Jarvis del più e del meno, ed era rimasta sulla porta ad osservarlo. Era tutto troppo bello per poter essere vero. Per avere quell’Adone nella sua cucina che preparava pancake e caffè doveva sicuramente aver firmato qualche patto con un qualche demone mentre era troppo ubriaca per ricordarsene.

“Che è successo ai tuoi capelli?”

Aveva alzato lo sguardo dal suo ultimo progetto, per vedere Steve entrare nel suo laboratorio/officina con un vassoio pieno di cibo. Aveva guardato solo allora l’orologio, ed effettivamente l’orario del pranzo era passato da un po’. 

“Non ne parliamo, ti prego. Ho rischiato di tagliarmi un orecchio perché quello stupido bot ha tirato il cavo del seghetto elettrico che stavo usando e nel movimento brusco che ho fatto con corpo e braccio ho dovuto dire addio alla mia bellissima treccia.” Aveva guardato male il braccio meccanico che se ne stava in un angolo, con addosso un cappello con la scritta “somaro”. “E non farmi prediche sulla sicurezza sul lavoro che sono probabilmente nata in un’officina visto quanto tempo ci ho sempre passato.”

“Ma i tuoi capelli…?” 

Lo aveva guardato male. Steve sembrava divertito mentre la guardava. In cuor suo sapeva che era preoccupato. Si era sempre preoccupato quando si era fatta male in qualche modo mentre lavorare. Anche se ora sembrava divertito.

“Ti prendo a calci, Rogers. Ho solo cercato di sistemarli.”

“Passandoci sopra un tosaerba?”

Lo aveva guardato male. Lo aveva guardato come se avesse potuto incenerirlo con solo lo sguardo. Aveva appoggiato la saldatrice sul tavolo da lavoro e aveva incrociato le braccia al petto, mentre appoggiava la schiena comodamente alla sedia.

“Dimmi, tu avresti saputo fare di meglio?”

“Mangia intanto, appena finisci te li sistemo io.” Aveva scosso la testa, appoggiando il vassoio sul tavolo che aveva portato in officina proprio per situazioni come quella, in cui Natasha si dimenticava di mangiare e doveva occuparsi lui della sua nutrizione. 

Era diventata normale amministrazione.

“Mi hanno telefonato da Los Angeles stamattina. La costruzione della casa sta procedendo bene.” Si era alzata da una sedia solo per sedersi su un’altra, iniziando subito a mangiare. 

Aveva comprato un terreno a Malibu subito dopo la morte dei suoi genitori. Era stato solo uno degli acquisti impulsivi che aveva fatto in un momento non propriamente lucido della sua esistenza. Aveva deciso di farci costruire una villa da utilizzare come luogo in cui scappare ogni volta che New York le stava stretta. “Dicono che il mese prossimo sarà abitabile.”

“Possiamo andarci quando vuoi allora.” Steve le si era seduto di fronte, rubando qualche patatina fritta dal suo piatto. Natasha lo aveva osservato. Aveva osservato le sue mani, le sue braccia, il suo viso. Adorava la linea virile della sua mascella e la pienezza delle sue labbra. “Come procede il tuo progetto per quell’intelligenza artificiale di cui parli anche mentre dormi?”

“Bene, direi. Devo solo capire come estenderla a tutta la casa.” Stava costruendo e programmando un’intelligenza artificiale che avrebbe gestito la casa al posto di Jarvis. L’uomo aveva ormai una certa età, e Natasha trovava che fosse ingiusto che il maggiordomo continuasse a lavorare come aveva sempre fatto. Gli aveva più volte detto di andare in pensione, che avrebbero trovato qualcun altro a occuparsi della casa. Ma Jarvis aveva sempre rifiutato, dicendo che per lui era un onore continuare a lavorare per la famiglia Stark e che lo avrebbe fatto fino a quando si fosse retto in piedi. “Una volta esteso alla casa vedrò come estenderla anche nella casa nuova e anche nei miei dispositivi portatili. Per ora è operativa qui in officina. E funziona. Se ordino di fare qualcosa esegue. Stamattina dovevo fare una ricerca, e mi ha dato più risultati di Google in tempo molto minore. Sono un genio, lo so, non serve che tu me lo dica.” Si era riempita la bocca di cibo, inarcando un sopracciglio e guardandolo. Steve aveva scosso la testa e aveva riso. 

Adorava vederlo ridere. 

“Capitano Rogers, il Colonnello Fury l’attende al telefono.” Jarvis era entrato nell’officina e Natasha lo aveva guardato male. Lo faceva ogni volta che Jarvis pronunciava il nome di Fury.

Steve aveva sospirato e si era alzato dalla sedia.

“Torno subito. Tu finisci di mangiare.”

“Signorsì, signore!” Aveva fatto una saluto militare nella sua direzione, osservando poi la sua schiena. E il suo fondoschiena. 

Jarvis aveva finto un colpo di tosse e lei lo aveva subito guardato.

“Un po’ di contegno, signorina.” L’uomo aveva scosso la testa. “Almeno questa volta non ho interrotto nulla.”

Natasha aveva riso al ricordo di un piacevole pomeriggio passato in attività molto rilassanti sul suo tavolo da lavoro. E della faccia rossa di Steve quando Jarvis aveva finto un colpo di tosse rimanendo fermo sulla porta. 

“J, devo farti vedere una cosa!” Si era alzata anche lei da tavola, prendendo in mano la tazza di caffè e avvicinandosi al proprio computer. Aveva inserito un paio di codici, e aveva sorriso soddisfatta mentre sorseggiava il proprio caffè.

“Signorina Stark,” una voce proveniente dagli altoparlanti aveva riempito la stanza, “sta bevendo troppo caffè oggi.”

“Signorina Stark, l’ho già detto a suo padre molto tempo fa, non ho intenzione di passare la mia vita come una voce registrata.”

Natasha aveva sorriso di più. Il primo sistema di sicurezza di suo padre, nella sua casa di Los Angeles, era la voce di Jarvis che intimava a chiunque di andarsene.

“Ho deciso di chiamarlo Just A Rather Very Intelligent System, o più semplicemente J.A.R.V.I.S..”

L’uomo aveva sospirato, passandosi una mano sugli occhi.

“Mi sta davvero mandando in pensione, signorina.”

“No, ho la sensazione che non vorrai mai farlo anche solo perché non so badare a me stessa. Ma con J.A.R.V.I.S. sarà più facile. Se riesco a farlo funzionare come spero, potrà rispondere al telefono, occuparsi della sicurezza della casa, ricordarmi quando mangiare e andare a letto, così tu puoi anche riposare un po’.” Si era avvicinata al maggiordomo e gli aveva sorriso. Quell’uomo l’aveva cresciuta. Le era stato accanto da tutta la vita. E l’aveva amata come una figlia. “E’ programmato per rispondere a me e te. Ci sono dei protocolli, dei codici che verranno inseriti, e che solo noi due potremmo sovrascrivere se succede qualcosa. Nei prossimi giorni lo renderò operativo in tutta la casa, garage e giardino compresi. E poi mi occuperò della casa di Malibu e andremo a farci una tanto meritata vacanza.”

“Natasha, ho sempre pensato che suo padre esagerasse dal volere sempre di più da lei. Lo penso ancora. Penso sempre che avrebbe dovuto lasciarla avere almeno un’infanzia normale, ma ora la sento parlare di intelligenze artificiali che possono gestire una casa e sono davvero stupito. A soli 19 anni sta costruendo molte più cose di quelle che suo padre ha anche solo immaginato. Guardi Dum-E. E’ ancora perfettamente funzionante, ed è solo un robot costruito per una gara. Sono davvero orgoglioso di lei. Anche se i suoi capelli in questo momento sono orrendi.”

Aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, passandosi una mano tra i capelli tagliati peggio di come li avrebbe tagliati un cieco.

“Steve ha detto che me li sistema dopo. Ne uscirò con un taglio militare del periodo bellico.”

“Spero nel buon senso almeno del Capitano.” Le aveva sorriso di nuovo. “Sono felice che stiate andando d’accordo. Anche se forse sono ancora un po’ vecchio stampo e trovo strana questa convivenza senza matrimonio.”

“La trovo strana anch’io, ma è capitato e chi sono io per rifiutare un’occasione del genere?”

“Almeno così non riempie le pagine dei giornali con il suo nome seguito da quello di qualche uomo a caso.” Jarvis aveva inarcato un sopracciglio e lei aveva solo alzato gli occhi al cielo.

“Non è colpa mia se appena esco di casa qualcuno mi fotografa.” Di solito stava attenta. A meno che non uscisse per andare a delle serate di gala o a divertirsi, usciva vestita molto semplicemente. Jeans o tuta, maglietta, berretto e occhiali da sole. E puntualmente qualcuno la riconosceva. Poteva uscire di casa anche con un sacco dell’immondizia addosso e non cambiava nulla. La riconoscevano e fotografavano ogni volta. “Almeno ora sono sempre con Steve quando mi fotografano. Non sono più interessante per i pettegolezzi.”

“Meno male, oserei dire.” Jarvis aveva scosso la testa e poi si era voltato verso la porta da cui era appena rientrato Steve. Aveva un’espressione che non le piaceva per nulla.

“Steve, se hai qualcosa da dire, dilla subito. Anche se ho la sensazione che non mi piacerà.” Aveva mormorato l’ultima parte più a sé stessa che a Steve.

“Dovrei assentarmi per un paio di giorni.”

Jarvis li aveva guardati, e poi si era scusato e se ne era andato. Sapeva che, qualsiasi cosa si fossero detti, l’avrebbe saputo da Natasha stessa. 

“Sono stupita che Polifemo ti abbia dato quasi tre mesi di ferie, sai? Però sono anche sempre più convinta che dovresti licenziarti dallo S.H.I.E.L.D. e fare altro. Magari riprendere l’accademia e darti seriamente all’arte.” Era davvero stupita del fatto che Nick Fury non lo avesse richiamato prima. Senza che Steve lo sapesse era entrata nel database dello S.H.I.E.L.D. ed era informata sulla maggior parte delle operazioni che avevano in corso. Se lo richiamava, voleva dire che avevano davvero bisogno di Steve e non perché Fury fosse stronzo. E neppure lei era così infantile ed egoista da battere i piedi per terra dicendogli di non andare.

“L’arte non dà da mangiare.” Steve le aveva sorriso. Avevano più volte fatto quella conversazione nel corso degli anni. Natasha aveva visto i suoi disegni e li adorava. 

“No, ma puoi essere il mio mantenuto.”

Steve l’aveva guardata, rimanendo un attimo in silenzio e poi era scoppiato a ridere.

“Questa non me l’aspettavo!”

“Oh, dovresti sapere che sono una sorpresa continua.” Gli si era avvicinata e lo aveva attirato a sé per la maglia. “Mi basta che torni. Fai tutte le missioni che devi, ma torna qui.”

“Sai che lo farò.” Steve aveva accorciato la distanza tra di loro abbracciandola e baciandola. 

 

✭✮✭

 

Aveva osservato Steve sdraiarsi sul letto accanto a lei. Osservava il suo petto muoversi mentre riprendeva fiato e l’unica cosa che aveva saputo fare era stata accoccolarglisi contro, appoggiando la testa sul suo petto. Le piaceva restare ad osservarlo dopo il sesso. Le faceva sembrare tutto ancora più reale di quanto non lo fosse già. Adorava ascoltare il battito del cuore di Steve. Sentire le sue mani che le accarezzavano la schiena o i capelli. Osservare il modo in cui le sue labbra si distendevano in un sorriso. 

Soprattutto adorava quei momenti quando Steve era di ritorno da qualche missione. Non erano mai lunghe. Due, tre giorni al massimo. Non erano le missioni lunghe di una volta, in cui per settimane non aveva sue notizie e rimaneva in attesa di un messaggio che la informasse se Steve fosse rientrato o meno. Ora tornava dopo pochi giorni. E tornava sempre da lei. 

Lo guardava e passava la punta delle proprie dita sulla sua pelle, mentre le dita di Steve passavano tra i suoi capelli corti. 

“Mi mancano i tuoi capelli lunghi. Non che corti ti stiano male, ma lunghi ti stanno meglio.”

“Lo so, infatti li lascerò crescere di nuovo.” Aveva sorriso al ricordo di Steve che le tagliava i capelli per sistemare il disastro che aveva creato. Aveva giurato che non si sarebbe mai più tagliata i capelli da sola. Poteva essere un genio in diversi campi, ma quello della parrucchiera non faceva decisamente per lei. Steve sembrava invece un mago anche in quell’ambito. Era riuscito a dare una parvenza di decenza alla sua testa fino a quando non aveva avuto tempo di andare da una parrucchiera vera. E solo perché aveva una riunione importante con dei clienti giapponesi e voleva essere al massimo della sua professionalità. Aveva anche dormito quella notte e si era presentata puntuale alla riunione, stupendo tutti, Obadiah compreso. 

“Sì, approvo.” L’uomo le aveva sorriso e lei sapeva che avrebbe potuto anche uccidere per continuare ad avere quel sorriso solo per lei ogni volta che ne aveva bisogno. 

Spesso evitava di parlare a Steve del proprio lavoro. Anche perché Steve più volte le aveva detto che gli sembrava strano che lei, che inventava e migliorava così tanti macchinari per la medicina, contemporaneamente fosse il fornitore principale di armi dello Stato. Quello che non sapeva era che non ne producevano solo per gli Stati Uniti, ma anche per altri Paesi appartenenti alla NATO. E molte armi dello S.H.I.E.L.D. erano uscite dai suoi laboratori e officine. 

Ma del resto neppure Steve le parlava delle sue missioni. Le risposte variavano da “bene” a “male” passando per “poteva andare peggio o meglio”, dipendendo dalla situazione. A volte tornava a casa ferito, mai nulla di grave, ma lei se ne preoccupava sempre.

Oggi era una delle missioni andate bene. In cui era tornato a casa solo con qualche graffio che era già completamente svanito. 

E avevano passato pomeriggio e sera in camera da letto, facendo solo una pausa quando Steve era sceso per prendere qualcosa da mangiare. Si sentiva in quel momento come la rosa del Piccolo Principe. Amata e piena di attenzioni. E Steve era un principe azzurro in piena regola.

Le era venuta in mente una frase del libro di Saint-Exupéry. Lo aveva riletto dopo aver trovato Steve a leggerlo un pomeriggio, seduto sotto un albero in giardino.  _ “Ma quando si diventa rossi vuol dire sì, giusto?” _ . E voleva proprio vedere come reagiva Steve.

Si era alzata un po’, quel tanto che bastava per poterlo guardare negli occhi.

“Steve, io ti amo, ma tu non mi hai mai detto cosa provi per me. Mi ami?”

Lo aveva visto spalancare gli occhi e arrossire di colpo. Un rossore che aveva coinvolto tutto il suo viso, orecchie comprese. E Natasha aveva sorriso. Non le serviva sentirselo dire a voce alta se quella era stata la sua reazione.    
Si era chinata e lo aveva baciato con dolcezza.

 

✭✮✭

 

Le cose stavano andando fin troppo bene perché potessero continuare a proseguire così per altro tempo. 

Steve era partito per una missione più lunga. Le aveva promesso che sarebbe tornato prima del suo compleanno, ma a questo mancavano ancora due settimane.

E nelle due settimane dalla partenza di Steve, New York le era stata ancora più stretta. 

Obadiah Stane l’aveva invitata a cena. Una cena di lavoro, le aveva detto. Una cena di lavoro a cui c’erano solo loro due e una candela in mezzo al tavolo. Non era la prima volta in cui Obadiah faceva qualche allusione ad una loro unione per guidare ancora meglio le Stark Industries. E questo l’aveva schifata. Quell’uomo aveva abbastanza anni da poter essere suo padre eppure aveva più volte fatto allusioni che le avevano fatto venire la pelle d’oca. 

Avrebbe voluto liberarsi di lui. Anche se l’aveva vista crescere. Anche se era stato un amico di Howard e suo braccio destro per anni. Anche se più volte da ragazzina aveva potuto usare i laboratori dell’azienda proprio grazie a lui. Avrebbe voluto liberarsene, ma non poteva.

Fino al compimento dei suoi 21 anni non avrebbe potuto ereditare la carica di CEO delle Stark Industries. Quel ruolo era passato proprio a Obadiah Stane nel momento in cui Howard era morto. E anche una volta preso il ruolo di CEO, Howard aveva lasciato scritto nel suo testamento che Obadiah doveva rimanere al suo fianco per almeno cinque anni, per aiutarla a guidare al meglio l’azienda. Anche se la realtà era che nessuno si fidava di una ragazzina alla guida di un’azienda multimilionaria. Era geniale, ma era giovane e spesso finiva sui giornali per i più disparati motivi. 

Quella sera con Obadiah c’era stata un’atmosfera strana. Era una di quelle situazioni che sperava di non dover vivere mai. Ma eccola lì, con il braccio destro di suo padre che mette una mano sulla sua e le dice che insieme avrebbero potuto fare grandi cose. Che con il cervello di lei, e le conoscenze di lui, le Stark Industries avrebbero potuto espandersi. Le aveva parlato anche di lavoro, dei nuovi contratti con l’Esercito, delle nuove armi da costruire. Appoggiava la sua idea di trasferirsi in California e gestire anche da lì l’azienda. Un po’ di sole le avrebbe fatto bene e magari poteva trovare anche un nuovo trastullo con cui passare il tempo. A Obadiah non era mai piaciuto il fatto che Steve si fosse trasferito alla Stark Mansion. Lo aveva ribadito più volte. Anche di fronte a Steve. Non faceva bene alla sua immagine convivere con un uomo a quell’età. Un uomo di cui nessuno sapeva niente, anche se prima o poi qualcuno avrebbe scoperto la sua vera identità. 

Obadiah diceva di parlare per il suo bene, ma lei sapeva che non era così. Intuito femminile o qualsiasi cosa fosse, sapeva che non avrebbe mai dovuto fidarsi di quell’uomo. Non come aveva fatto Howard. Non mentre teneva la mano sulla sua e le proponeva di fare una gita nel weekend, per farle cambiare aria e aiutarla a distrarsi. 

Gli aveva sorriso, come aveva fatto molte volte con molte altre persone. Aveva spostato la mano dalla sua ed era indecisa se fare finta di nulla o andarsene. Ma era rimasta. Stupidamente era rimasta e Obadiah questo doveva averlo interpretato come una vittoria dal modo in cui sorrideva. O dal modo in cui aveva molto esplicitamente proposto di prendere una camera da qualche parte. Immaginava che l’avesse anche già prenotata. 

Quella sera era tornata a casa in taxi. Aveva lasciato la macchina al ristorante e si era stupita della lucidità che era riuscita a mantenere nel momento in cui aveva capito che c’era qualcosa di strano nel suo ultimo drink. Non lo aveva neppure finito quando lo aveva appoggiato sul tavolo e non aveva intenzione di bere oltre. Sapeva benissimo cosa stava succedendo. Anche quando era all’università le era capitato un paio di volte, ma quella volta c’era sempre Rhodes al suo fianco. 

Questa volta avrebbe dovuto salvarsi da sola.

Si era alzata. Si era scusata. Aveva preso la propria borsa e quando Obadiah aveva proposto di accompagnarla a casa aveva rifiutato con un sorriso. A volte si stupiva di come riuscisse a fare sorrisi smaglianti in qualsiasi occasione. Anche in una simile.

Aveva fatto chiamare un taxi e poteva già immaginare i titoli dei giornali per il mattino dopo. “Tasha Stark esce ubriaca da noto ristorante della città”. E non avrebbe smentito nulla. Era più facile così che spiegare che il CEO della sua azienda aveva cercato di drogarla. Sarebbe stato solo uno degli ennesimi articoli su quanto la ragazza fosse fuori controllo, su quanto lo fosse sempre stata. Gli eccessi dei ricchi erano sempre un’ottima cosa con cui riempire la cartastraccia. 

Quando era rientrata la casa era silenziosa, ma sapeva bene che Jarvis era ancora sveglio, anche se gli aveva detto di non aspettarla. Gli aveva mentito. Gli aveva detto che aveva bevuto troppo. Ma era sicura che l’uomo non le stesse credendo minimamente. L’aveva vista ubriaca più volte, e sapeva com’era da sbronza. Non le aveva tuttavia detto nulla. L’aveva guardata preoccupato e l’aveva mandata a letto.

Inutile dire che non lo aveva ascoltato. Si era rinchiusa in officina e aveva dormito lì. Aveva sempre trovato rassicurante rinchiudersi tra le proprie creazioni. Le dava tranquillità. 

Mentre Steve non c’era aveva passato diverse notti rinchiusa lì dentro. Jarvis le portava da mangiare e restava a farle compagnia per vederla mangiare effettivamente qualcosa. Le diceva di andare a letto, ma fin troppo spesso si addormentava con la testa appoggiata al tavolo su cui stava lavorando. 

Maggio non era stato un buon mese.

Dopo la cena con Obadiah si era vista rifiutare diversi progetti. Per motivazioni spesso assurde. Tipo l’aspetto estetico di un missile. Era un missile, non doveva vincere un concorso di bellezza. Non era stata neppure avvertita di una riunione piuttosto importante con degli investitori cinesi. E tutto ciò iniziava a darle fastidio. L’azienda era sua. C’era il suo nome sull’edificio. Ma nessuno la trattava come tale. 

Era solo la viziata e problematica erede di Howard Stark di cui non sapevano cosa fare.

Ma lei sapeva quanto valeva. Sapeva che avrebbe fatto grandi cose in futuro, dovevano solo dargliene l’occasione. E ora capiva come doveva essersi sentita Peggy Carter quando era tornata a New York dopo la guerra. Come aveva dovuto lottare per avere il rispetto che meritava in un mondo maschilista che l’avrebbe preferita a casa a fare la moglie e madre perfetta. 

Si sentiva allo stesso modo. Dopo aver mandato al diavolo uno del consiglio d’amministrazione quando le avevano rifiutato il progetto del missile, si era sentita dire di tornare a casa a giocare con i propri robot e di non intromettersi in affari che non capiva.

Per questo aveva passato più di una notte a studiare economia aziendale, finendo per addormentarsi con il viso sui libri. Voleva capirci di più e prendere lei in mano le redini dell’azienda. Non che le interessasse particolarmente. Lei voleva solo costruire, ma non voleva e non poteva dare a quei vecchi la soddisfazione di metterla da parte.

“Signorina Stark.” Aveva aperto gli occhi di scatto quando J.A.R.V.I.S. aveva abbassato la musica e aveva parlato. Poteva ancora sentire Blue (Da Ba Dee) in sottofondo e continuava a chiedersi come potessero gli Eiffel 65 essere diventati così famosi in tutto il mondo con una canzone simile. Non erano decisamente il suo genere, ma aveva finito per adorare quella canzone. 

“Sì, J? Lo so, me ne vado subito a letto.” Si era passata una mano sugli occhi e aveva chiuso il libro che aveva di fronte. 

“Questo sarebbe opportuno, ma dubito lo farà. Un’ambulanza sta arrivando. Il signor Jarvis ha avuto un malore ma ora è stabile. Le consiglierei di raggiungerlo nella sua stanza.”

Non se lo era fatto ripetere due volte. Ancora prima che l’intelligenza artificiale avesse finito di parlare era già uscita e stava correndo verso la stanza del maggiordomo. Aveva esteso l’intelligenza artificiale a tutta la casa. Lo aveva perfezionato e ora riusciva anche ad analizzare lo stato di salute di una persona. Perché le era comodo quando effettivamente dimenticava di bere o mangiare.

Non pensava che avrebbe sentito la voce di J.A.R.V.I.S. dirle che la sua controparte umana stava male e aveva addirittura bisogno di un’ambulanza.

 

✭✮✭

 

Maggio era stato un mese pessimo.

Quando l’ambulanza era arrivata, lei era salita assieme a Jarvis. Si rifiutava di lasciarlo da solo. Anche perché aveva semplicemente paura di rimanere da sola. In un momento simile non lo avrebbe sopportato. E non credeva di essere nelle condizioni psicofisiche per mettersi alla guida e seguire così l’ambulanza. 

Era rimasta in sala d’attesa per quella che le era sembrata un’eternità. Aveva fissato il muro. Aveva bevuto il caffè delle macchinette e voleva denunciare chiunque avesse osato chiamare quell’intruglio caffè. Aveva camminato lungo il corridoio, avanti e indietro per diversi minuti, fino a quando si era stancata anche di quello. 

Era rimasta da sola fino a quando non aveva visto arrivare l’agente Coulson e aveva fatto una smorfia. Non voleva lo S.H.I.E.L.D. attorno in un momento simile. Coulson le aveva spiegato che la sua intelligenza artificiale aveva informato Fury dell’accaduto, e il caso volesse che Coulson fosse a New York giusto in quei giorni. 

Erano stati tutti molto attenti a non lasciarla da sola in situazioni di forte stress, soprattutto emotivo. Lei faceva finta di non accorgersene, ma non era stupida. Aveva notato il modo in cui tutti le giravano attorno, trattandola normalmente, ma stando attenti alle sue mosse. 

Tutto perché si era rifiutata di vedere uno psicologo dopo la morte di Howard e Maria e aveva preferito affrontare la cosa a modo suo. Feste e alcol. E Steve era stato un santo a sopportarla in quelle prime settimane. 

Coulson era rimasto anche se lei gli aveva detto che non c’era bisogno, che poteva tranquillamente tornare al lavoro, che se era a New York c’era sicuramente qualche missione in corso, che era in ospedale e che non avrebbe potuto fare nulla di pericoloso, e che non vendevano alcolici in quel posto. Ma Coulson era rimasto. Le aveva sorriso e si era seduto con lei sulle scomode sedie della sala d’attesa. Parlavano del più e del meno. Parlavano di Malibu e di come la casa fosse finita. Lo aveva invitato a fare un salto quando voleva. Che c’era una piscina con una bellissima vista sull'oceano. Che nella spiaggia privata poteva anche fare il nudista che lei non lo avrebbe spiato.

Avevano parlato così per giorni, cercando di ignorare il fatto che le condizioni di Jarvis stessero lentamente peggiorando. Jarvis era sempre stato in forma, ma l’età era impietosa per tutti. 

Lo aveva riportato a casa dopo qualche giorno. Era convinta che un ambiente familiare potesse fargli del bene, e così sembrava in un primo momento. 

Natasha passava la maggior parte del suo tempo nella stanza di Jarvis. Seduta sul letto accanto a lui e gli faceva vedere tutte le cose nuove su cui stava lavorando. L’uomo le sorrideva dolcemente, facendo qualche osservazione e spesso erano idee a cui lei non aveva proprio pensato.

Steve era tornato a casa prima della fine della missione. Fury lo aveva rimandato a casa. E lei li stava odiando tutti perché si sentiva come se la stessero trattando come una bambina che aveva bisogno che qualcuno la controllasse in continuazione.

Se la sarebbe cavata anche da sola. Sapeva cavarsela. Aveva anche vissuto completamente da sola per qualche tempo, ed era sicura che sarebbe stata in grado di farcela anche in quel momento. Aveva assunto qualcuno per occuparsi della casa e dei pasti. Anche se fin troppo spesso era stato Steve a cucinare qualcosa e portarlo su nella stanza di Jarvis in modo che potessero mangiare tutti e tre assieme. Nonostante le proteste dell’anziano maggiordomo che avrebbe preferito che loro due passassero del tempo anche da soli, senza la sua costante presenza. 

Ma Natasha non ci riusciva. Non riusciva a staccarsi da lui e accettare l’idea che quelli sarebbero stati gli ultimi giorni che avrebbero passato insieme. Non riusciva a smettere di parlargli, di parlare della villa di Malibu e tutto quello che avrebbero fatto insieme. Non smetteva di parlare anche di tutte le invenzioni che non aveva ancora costruito e che lui avrebbe dovuto vedere. E non smetteva di ripetergli quanto gli volesse bene. Quanto gli aveva sempre voluto bene e che fin troppo spesso aveva desiderato avere lui come padre. 

Jarvis aveva gli occhi lucidi mentre le diceva che lei era sempre stata la figlia che lui e Ana non avevano mai potuto avere, che era orgoglioso della donna che stava diventando e che lo rattristava sapere che non avrebbe passato molto altro tempo con lei, ma che era felice perché la stava lasciando in ottime mani. 

Avevano seppellito Edwin Jarvis in una bellissima giornata di sole. Natasha aveva pianto. Questa volta non le importava di sembrare forte. Stringeva forte la mano di Steve mentre osservava la lapide con sopra scritti i nomi delle due persone che aveva amato come se fossero stati davvero i suoi genitori. 

Steve le era rimasto accanto per tutti i giorni successivi mentre lei inscatolava per proprie cose. Aveva deciso che sarebbe partita come avevano predisposto prima di tutto quello che era successo nell’ultimo mese. Aveva deciso di lasciare tutto il resto com’era. La stanza dei suoi genitori. Lo studio di Howard. La stanza di Jarvis e Ana. La cucina con la vecchia radio ancora sulla mensola.

Le uniche cose che aveva inscatolato erano le sue. I suoi libri. I suoi vestiti. I suoi attrezzi. 

Steve l’aveva aiutata con le cose più pesanti, lasciando poi tutto in mano ai corrieri che avrebbero spedito tutto in California. Dum-E compreso. 

Non si era quasi resa conto di quel trasloco. Le sembrava tutto come avvolto nella nebbia. Come se non fosse reale. Come se tutto fosse solo un sogno strano da cui si sarebbe svegliata.

Neppure il calore del corpo di Steve era riuscito ad ancorarla alla realtà. 

Era rimasta a guardarlo dormire. Non riusciva a prendere sonno anche se Steve la stringeva tra le proprie braccia.

E lo guardava. Cercava di scolpire nella propria memoria ogni centimetro del suo viso. Le labbra piene. Il naso perfetto. Le ciglia lunghe. Cercava di imprimere nella propria pelle il ricordo del calore della pelle di Steve. Del modo in cui le sembrava di bruciare quando Steve la toccava.

Cercava di memorizzare tutto, perché questa volta ad andarsene era stata lei.


	9. Chapter 9

_ Aprile 2005 _

 

“Tasha, sei incredibile!” Natasha aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo subito dopo aver lanciato i dadi sul tavolo da gioco. “Mi avevano detto che ti saresti presentata se fossi stato io a consegnarti il premio.”

“E infatti sono qui.” Sorridendo si era voltata verso il proprio migliore amico. Rhodes era arrabbiato ed esasperato, e lo si vedeva chiaramente. “Puoi consegnarmelo ora. Oppure l’ha già preso Obie e finirà nella sua collezione? Soffia sui dadi.” 

“Non soffio sui tuoi dadi. Prendi il premio e andiamo a casa.” Le aveva spinto la mano che lei aveva messo vicino alla sua bocca, e con un ghigno aveva lasciato cadere i dadi sul tavolo da gioco. Era divertente farlo esasperare. “E togli gli occhiali da sole. E’ notte.”

Aveva riso, spingendo di più gli occhiali sul naso, mentre salutava i due uomini con cui si era intrattenuta durante la serata. Aveva mandato Happy Hogan, suo autista e bodyguard, a ritirare i soldi vinti nel corso della serata e si era aggrappata al braccio di Rhodes dopo aver buttato la giacca oltre la spalla.

“Noto che hai abbinato scarpe e camicia.”

Natasha aveva abbassato lo sguardo sulle scarpe laccate. Erano dello stesso bordeaux della camicia. 

“Pepper. Mi ha fatto trovare i vestiti pronti sul letto. Dovevo solo infilarli.”

“Spero ti abbia preparato anche il bagaglio per domani.” Rhodes aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo e Natasha gli aveva soltanto sorriso. Era preoccupato. Quello era il suo modo di esprimere la propria preoccupazione di fronte a cose di non vitale importanza.

“Presumo di sì. E’ sempre molto efficiente, dovresti saperlo. Magari potreste sposarvi e adottarmi così non vi preoccupereste più separatamente per me.” 

Il militare aveva scosso la testa mentre uscivano dal casinò. Chiunque avesse deciso di organizzare quella serata al Caesars Palace di Las Vegas doveva essere proprio un genio. Era la cosa più ovvia del mondo che non si sarebbe mai presentata a recuperare il premio. Passare la serata a giocare d’azzardo sì. Quello era un ottimo modo di trascorrere la serata, piuttosto che stare ad ascoltare qualcuno che ripercorreva tutta la sua vita e tutti gli obiettivi che aveva raggiunto. 

“Non fare tardi domani, ti prego.”

“Farò del mio meglio.” Aveva sorriso, sporgendosi per dargli un bacio sulla guancia e lasciargli così un bel segno di rossetto.

“Happy portala a casa, ti scongiuro! Cinque minuti e già non ti sopporto più.” Rhodes le aveva messo in mano la scultura di cristallo che avrebbe dovuto ritirare sul palco e si era allontanato dopo averla accompagnata alla macchina. 

“Signorina Stark!”

Aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo quando si era sentita chiamare e Happy le stava giusto aprendo la portiera della Rolls Royce Phantom con cui erano arrivati. L’uomo si era subito mosso, mettendosi sull’attenti, mentre lei continuava a rimanere girata di schiena. Sicuramente gli altri due uomini che si erano occupati della sua sicurezza durante la serata avevano bloccato l’uomo che si era avvicinato.

“Signorina Stark, sono Christopher Everhart di Men’s Health. Posso farle qualche domanda?”

“E’ carino?” Aveva chiesto a Happy ancora senza voltarsi.

“E’ il suo tipo, capo.”

Si era allora voltata, con il suo migliore sorriso stampato in faccia. E sì, era davvero il suo tipo. Alto e biondo. Abbastanza muscoloso. Mancavano solo gli occhi azzurri. 

“Signorina Stark, lei viene spesso definita come un Leonardo Da Vinci contemporaneo; cos’ha da dire al riguardo?” 

“E’ una stronzata, al massimo so disegnare Mister Stick.” Aveva sorriso di più guardando la faccia per nulla convinta del suo interlocutore.

“E l’altro soprannome? Mercante di morte?”

“Tutto sommato non è male. Fa un po’ D&D o qualche gioco del genere.”

“Potrebbe dare una risposta seria?”

Lo aveva guardato e si era tolta gli occhiali. Dare una risposta seria a quell’ora le stava costando davvero molto. Voleva solo tornare a casa e passare un’altra nottata a lavorare. Aveva fin troppi progetti in corso. Anche sistemare il motore di quella vecchia macchina che aveva comprato da poco.

“Senta, questo è un mondo imperfetto, ma è l’unico che abbiamo. Quando la pace sarà mantenuta senza l’utilizzo di armi, allora magari aprirò una linea di sex toys molto tecnologici.”

“Prova spesso le battute?”

“Ogni sera prima di andare a letto.” Aveva sorriso di nuovo perché notava quanto stesse iniziando ad infastidirlo. Ecco perché raramente concedeva delle interviste a qualcuno. Facevano sempre le stesse domande e lei cercava sempre di trovare nuove risposte per farli spazientire.

“Vorrei soltanto una risposta seria, signorina Stark.” Continuava a tenere il piccolo registratore puntato verso di lei, e Natasha aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo prima di guardarlo di nuovo.

“Ok, sarò seria. Mio padre aveva una filosofia: Pace significa avere una mazza più grossa degli altri.”

“Una gran bella battuta da chi le vende le mazze.”

Ora iniziava a spazientirsi lei. 

“Mio padre ha aiutato a sconfiggere i nazisti. Molti lo definirebbero un eroe per ciò che ha fatto.”

“E molti altri lo definirebbero un affarista della guerra.”

“Senta, è venuto qui per fare polemica sterile oppure vogliamo parlare anche di quante persone abbiamo salvato con la tecnologia medica avanzata? O di quante persone la nostra coltura intelligente ha sfamato? Vogliamo parlare dei progressi in campo tecnologico con smartphone o tablet? Tutto grazie ai finanziamenti militari che le Stark Industries ottengono dalla fine della guerra.”

“Fantastica. Ha mai perso un’ora di sonno in vita sua?”

“Magari ne perderei qualcuna con lei.” Aveva sorriso e sapeva di averlo preso in contropiede. Lo aveva visto mordersi un labbro e osservarla. L’aveva squadrata da capo a piedi. E poi l’aveva guardata negli occhi. 

Forse avrebbe passato un paio di ore piacevoli.

 

✭✮✭

 

Aveva guardato il video della consegna del premio ad un certo punto della notte. Dicevano sempre le solite stronzate. Sempre le solite descrizioni. Visionaria. Genio. Patriota americana. Il ricordo del primo circuito elettrico che aveva costruito a quattro anni. Il primo motore a sei. Il primo robot a sedici. La sua magnifica laurea. E la posizione di amministratore delegato delle Stark Industries a ventun anni. Aveva in mano le chiavi di un regno multimiliardario ed era riuscita a superare suo padre.

In cinque anni erano cambiate molte cose. Aveva ripreso possesso della propria azienda. Aveva creato armi intelligenti, robotica all’avanguardia, target satellitari. Continuava a sfornare tecnologia di uso comune sempre migliore. Le piaceva creare. Questa era una cosa che non era mai cambiata.

Anche quando creava armi. Aveva ereditato una fabbrica di produzione di armi. Suo padre aveva fatto i soldi così. Ora toccava a lei. Doveva continuare lungo il percorso che lui aveva creato, cercando di migliorarlo. Questa era l’eredità che aveva ricevuto.

“Non ci siamo…” Aveva mormorato mentre toglieva il compressore di una vecchia macchina e lo scrutava. Le casse che aveva posizionato in diversi punti dell’officina sparavano musica rock a tutto volume, anche se lei non sembrava neppure sentirla da tanto era concentrata in quello che stava facendo. “J, analizzalo.”

“Subito, signorina. Anche se vorrei farle notare che dovrebbe anche dormire. O quanto meno prepararsi per la partenza.”

Aveva guardato in alto, verso l’altoparlante della sua intelligenza artificiale, desiderando per un istante di disinstallarlo.

“Dormirò sull’aereo. Il viaggio è lungo. Ora voglio capire cosa ha questo gioiellino che non va.”

“Sarà una vera gioia quando si occuperà dei suoi figli con la stessa cura che dedica alle macchine.”

Non era riuscita a non sorridere. A volte J.A.R.V.I.S. la stupiva per quanto fosse simile al Jarvis secondo cui era stato creato. C’erano momenti in cui le sembrava che il vecchio maggiordomo fosse ancora con lei.

“Non mi ricordavo di averti creato così sarcastico, sai?”

“Imparo da lei.”

Aveva scosso la testa iniziando a smontare altri pezzi. Aveva comprato quella macchina d’epoca per una vera miseria. E voleva metterla a posto per la sua collezione. Adorava le macchine. Le aveva sempre adorate. Si era appassionata alla meccanica così, chinata sotto un cofano quando probabilmente ancora non aveva neppure iniziato a camminare. Il garage di suo padre era pieno di macchine. La sua preferita era una vecchia Rolls Royce. Quando era bambina, adorava quando suo padre o Jarvis la portavano a fare un giro con quella permettendole di stare seduta sul sedile anteriore.

La musica si era spenta di colpo e senza neppure pensarci si era voltata verso la porta dalla quale stava entrando Virginia “Pepper” Potts. Aveva guardato l’ora e poi di nuovo la donna chiedendosi come potesse essere così impeccabile alle 7 del mattino.

“Lei dovrebbe già essere sull’aereo, signorina Stark.” Aveva osservato la donna appoggiare qualcosa su uno dei tavoli. Probabilmente posta o scartoffie da firmare. E le si era avvicinata con una tazza di caffelatte. 

“Pepper, io potrei sposarti.” Aveva bevuto subito un lungo sorso, alzandosi e guardando la donna. Doveva alzare un po’ lo sguardo per guardarla negli occhi, visti i tacchi vertiginosi che indossava anche quella mattina. “L’hai mandato via?”

“Sì, ha un po’ protestato e voleva vederla, tutto nella norma. Anche se una volta ogni tanto magari dovrebbe farlo lei.”

Aveva fatto una smorfia nascondendo poi il viso dietro la tazza.

Non dormiva con nessuna delle persone con cui andava a letto. Non riusciva mai a rilassarsi del tutto. C’era sempre qualcosa che non andava. E lei sapeva benissimo cos’era che le mancava ma lo relegava in qualche parte del suo cervello ed evitava di pensarci. 

La maggior parte della volte se ne andava subito dopo il sesso. Andava a farsi una doccia bollente e quando tornava nella stanza i suoi partner occasionali erano già fuori gioco. Si rivestiva allora e scendeva in officina, a lavorare o dormire, dipendeva dalle notti. Spesso lavorava tutta la notte o fino a quando non crollava con la testa sul tavolo da lavoro. Solo per evitare di pensare a chi realmente volesse nel suo letto. 

“Ha chiamato il Colonnello Rhodes poco fa e gli ho detto che è per strada.”

Aveva ridacchiato, buttando giù il resto del caffè e appoggiando la tazza sul tavolo. 

“Oh, quante pressioni mi state facendo per questo viaggio. Avrò bisogno di una vacanza appena torno. Faccio una doccia e sono pronta. E poi, che gusto c’è ad avere un aereo privato se continuate a dirmi che sono in ritardo?” Aveva guardato i fogli che Pepper aveva appoggiato sul tavolo quando era entrata. Nuovi progetti militari. Li avrebbe guardati al suo ritorno, anche se era curiosa di vedere cosa contenessero. Spesso erano lavori minori. Solo i miglioramenti di armamenti già esistenti. Nulla era come il gioiellino che sarebbe andata a presentare in Afghanistan alle truppe di istanza lì. 

Ogni tanto riusciva anche a stupire sé stessa per le cose che uscivano dal suo cervello. Non sapeva come potesse sul serio inventare certe cose e farle anche funzionare. Spesso le sembravano fin troppo futuristiche e doveva darsi un pizzicotto per capire che non era un sogno, ma che aveva davvero costruito uno smartphone davvero perfetto o un arma che superava ogni immaginazione. 

Rhodes l’aspettava davanti alla portiera dell’aereo. L’aveva guardata malissimo quando era scesa dalla macchina, ma lei aveva fatto tutto con nonchalance. Era scesa, aveva lanciato le chiavi ad Happy che le aveva prese al volo, aveva aggirato il veicolo per prendere il proprio borsone nel bagagliaio e poi aveva aperto una delle portiere posteriori e recuperare il completo che avrebbe indossato alla presentazione. Con tutta la calma del mondo aveva fatto le scale e aveva sorriso a Rhodes.

“Tre ore, Tasha. Tre ore di ritardo! Potevamo già essere arrivati!”

“Un genio non è mai in ritardo, James Rhodes. Né in anticipo. Arriva precisamente quando intende farlo.” Aveva sorriso, anche perché Rhodes era mortalmente serio. “Coraggio, orsacchiotto. Non è successo nulla di grave.”

“Se hai passato la notte a guardare Il signore degli anelli ancora una volta, giuro che stavolta te la faccio pagare.”

“No, decisamente no.” Aveva fatto un sorriso malizioso mentre lo superava per entrare in aereo. “Penso che ci sarà un bruttissimo articolo su di me nel prossimo numero di Men’s Health.”

“Dovresti smetterla di portarti a letto i giornalisti. Sai che è sempre una pessima idea.” Rhodes l’aveva seguita. togliendosi il cappello militare, e stringendolo in mano. Natasha era sicura che ora le sarebbe partita un’altra paternale. “Non rispetti nessuno; né chi ti porti a letto, né me e nemmeno te stessa. Io sono il tuo babysitter personale. Ti riscaldo il biberon, ti cambio il pannolino, ti salvo il culo ad ogni occasione. E tu che fai? Ti porti a letto un altro stronzo che ora parlerà male di te, e questo riporterà a galla anche la tua storia con Stone, le vecchie foto di te ubriaca da ragazzina e solo Dio sa cos’altro. Tu non pensi mai alle conseguenze delle tue azioni. Com’è possibile che tu sia così geniale e allo stesso tempo sembra tu sia geneticamente programmata ad essere irresponsabile? E non ordinare sakè a quest’ora! Ma mi stai ascoltando almeno?”

“Era da un po’ che non nominavi Tiberius.” Lo aveva guardato, versando del sakè caldo ad entrambi mentre le hostess servivano una colazione in perfetto stile giapponese. “E’ ritornato dall’Europa, ho saputo. Magari potrei telefonargli.”

“Ecco, questo è proprio ciò di cui ti stavo parlando. Non puoi telefonargli. Cercherà di rovinarti in ogni modo. Perché mi stai versando del sakè? Ti ho detto che non bevo, non mentre sono in servizio.”

“Tu dovresti goderti la vita un po’ di più, orsacchiotto mio adorato. Magari potresti passare qualche ora piacevole con una delle ragazze. Il viaggio è ancora lungo.” Gli aveva sorriso ed era sicura, dall’espressione che Rhodes le stava riservando, che volesse soltanto buttarla da quell’aereo. E tutto sommato non riusciva a dargli torto.

“Non so neppure perché sono ancora tuo amico.” 

Natasha aveva solo riso di gusto, buttando subito giù un bicchierino di sakè.

 

✭✮✭

 

Se ne stava in piedi di fronte ad un pubblico composto solo da militari. Sapeva che la stavano giudicando. Lo facevano ogni volta che doveva presentare un’arma nuova. Per questo aveva indossato il suo miglior tailleur e aveva cambiato le scarpe col tacco per un comodo paio di scarpe da ginnastica. Aveva anche deciso di legare i capelli in una morbida treccia giusto prima di iniziare a parlare.

Era scesa dall’aereo impeccabile, nonostante avesse passato una buona parte del viaggio con del vino in mano. Non si poteva dire lo stesso di Rhodes, che aveva seguito il suo consiglio e aveva passato qualche ora in compagnia di una bellissima ragazza, e al risveglio sembrava essere stato sputato da una tempesta. La divertiva vederlo stare in piedi, con l’espressione più seria che potesse avere, quando in realtà voleva solo morire da qualche parte dopo essersi imbottito di pastiglie per il mal di testa. Rhodes non aveva mai saputo sopportare bene i postumi delle sbronze, neanche quando erano all’università.

“E’ meglio essere temuti o rispettati? Io dico: è troppo chiedere entrambe le cose? Dicono che la migliore arma sia quella che non si deve usare mai. Con rispetto io non concordo. Io preferisco l'arma che si deve usare solo una volta. E’ così che faceva mio padre. E’ così che fa l'America. E finora ha funzionato piuttosto bene. Trovate una scusa per lanciare uno di questi e vi posso assicurare che i cattivi non vorranno neppure uscire dalle loro caverne.” Aveva fatto una pausa e aveva sorriso. Era orgogliosa dell’arma che stava per presentare. “Signori, vi presento la punta di diamante della Freedom Line delle Stark Industries: il missile Jericho.” 

Teatralmente aveva alzato le braccia mentre sentiva partire il missile. Una volta in aria si sarebbe aperto, e 16 missili più piccoli si sarebbero abbattuti sulla montagna. Non riusciva a smettere di sorridere perché sapeva di aver superato sé stessa costruendo quel gioiellino. 

Si era sentito un boato quando i missili avevano colpito la montagna e lei aspettava soltanto che lo spostamento d’aria arrivasse fino a loro. 

L’onda d’urto era stata anche più potente del previsto. Aveva fatto un passo in avanti per evitare di cadere ed era soddisfatta di vedere volare via tutti i copricapi dei militari.

Si sentiva un po’ come Giosuè quando aveva raso al suolo Gerico. E si era ispirata proprio a questo quando aveva iniziato ad assemblare il missile. Un’arma che bastava usare una volta. Come monito. Come prova di supremazia bellica. 

“Con un ordine di 500 milioni di dollari, questa cassa è in regalo.” Si era versata del whisky in un bicchiere dall’enorme cassa che aveva costruito apposta. I bicchieri di cristallo non si erano crepati da nessuna parte. Il whisky aveva una temperatura perfetta nonostante fossero nel deserto. E il ghiaccio non si era sciolto nemmeno un po’.

Ora voleva soltanto tornare alla base. E non voleva assolutamente rispondere a Obadiah Stane che le stava telefonando giusto in quel momento. Ma sapeva di dover rispondere. Sapeva essere molto professionale. Anche se era abbastanza schifata dal veder comparire sullo schermo Obadiah a petto nudo. Era ben consapevole che quell’uomo avesse ancora delle mire su di lei. Non era così stupida come spesso faceva credere agli altri. Era solo più facile la maggior parte delle volte. 

Le aveva dato un po’ di fastidio che Obadiah le avesse telefonato per chiederle come fosse andata la presentazione. Era come se non avesse alcuna fiducia in lei per questo tipo di affari. Come se fosse brava solo a restarsene chiusa in laboratori e officine. Certo, lo preferiva di gran lunga che avere a che fare con dei militari che la vedevano solo come una donna che non doveva stare in una base militare. Sapeva bene come era vista. Ed era per tale motivo che queste presentazioni le faceva lei. 

Era salita sul furgone che l’avrebbe riportata alla base non appena aveva chiuso la telefonata con Obadiah. Aveva sorseggiato altro whisky notando con la coda dell’occhio Rhodes che si avvicina.

“Orsacchiotto, questa è la Spassomobile. La Depressomobile è dall’altra parte.” Aveva ghignato mentre l’uomo la guardava male. 

“Volevo solo dirti che hai fatto una splendida presentazione. Ti prego, non dare fastidio a questi soldati e ci vediamo alla base.”

Gli aveva mandato un bacio con la mano e gli aveva fatto l’occhiolino, mentre il suo furgone partiva. Aveva fatto subito mettere su musica da un vecchio lettore cd. Almeno quei tre avevano buon gusto in fatto di musica e gli AC/DC riempivano il veicolo. 

Anche se per il resto c’era troppo silenzio. E lei odiava il silenzio. Doveva sempre cercare di riempirlo con le parole.

“Sono indecisa se mi state portando verso un plotone d’esecuzione o se mi state giudicando per questi tacchi che ho deciso di indossare. Sì, lo ammetto, un tacco 12 non è mai la scelta migliore su un terreno così imperfetto.”

Aveva notato il soldato seduto accanto a lei sorridere. A occhio e croce avrà avuto vent’anni. 

“Lei ci intimidisce.” Il soldato alla guida aveva rotto il silenzio assordante che si stava creando.

“Oh, non mi dica. Anche lei è una donna? Non l’avrei mai detto sotto quella uniforme, però devo dire che ha davvero una voce stupenda. Mai pensato di mollare tutto questo e diventare una cantante?” Aveva sorriso, sorseggiando altro whisky. “Quanto è difficile farsi rispettare da questi qui?”

“Abbastanza.” Aveva ammesso la donna. “Ma questi due sono ottimi compagni di squadra, quindi va bene.”

Aveva allora notato il ragazzo seduto in parte a lei alzare la mano e non ci stava credendo.

“Mi stai prendendo per il culo, ragazzo? Hai sul serio alzato la mano per prendere parola?” Aveva scosso la testa quando questi aveva bofonchiato un scusi piccolo piccolo. “Coraggio, cosa vuoi chiedermi? Non ti mangio. Forse.”

“Non è che potrei farmi una foto con lei? Se poi la mostro agli altri saranno invidiosi.”

Natasha aveva ridacchiato, togliendosi gli occhiali da sole onnipresenti, mentre il soldato passava la macchina fotografica al suo compagno seduto davanti e si mettevano in posa.

“Certo che puoi. Caricala anche su internet per quel mi riguarda.” Aveva sorriso di più quando aveva visto il ragazzo fare il segno della pace. Era tutto così ironico. “Oh, sì, pace. Adoro la pace. Sarei disoccupata con la pace.”

E quello era stato il momento in cui per la prima volta si era resa conto che non sapeva in realtà nulla della guerra. Non sapeva nulla in realtà di cosa succedeva quando un convoglio veniva colpito. Non sapeva nulla di cosa fossero dei veri spari.

Lei costruiva. Lei testava. Leggeva i risultati. 

Non sapeva nulla di come fossero le armi in azione.

Un attimo ridevano, scherzavano, si facevano foto. 

L’attimo dopo li vedeva uscire uno dopo l’altro dal furgone, imbracciando i loro fucili. Il furgone che li precedeva aveva colpito una mina. Era esploso davanti ai suoi occhi. I soldati che erano con lei erano stati crivellati di colpi e lei non aveva potuto fare assolutamente nulla. Aveva guardato. Aveva osservato. E non sapeva cosa fare.

Nessuno ti prepara ad una cosa simile. Se sei un soldato probabilmente sai cosa fare. Se sei un civile no. Assolutamente no. Fai anche la stupida scelta di uscire dal veicolo, cercando un riparo da qualche parte.  Preghi tutte le divinità che ti vengono in mente anche se non credi in nessuna di farti uscire da quell’inferno. Quella doveva essere solo una presentazione. Quella doveva essere soltanto una toccata e fuga e tra poche ore sarebbe di nuovo stata sul proprio aereo e sarebbe tornata a casa. Sarebbe rimasta chiusa di nuovo in officina con Dum-E e U e J.A.R.V.I.S. Avrebbe di nuovo minacciato Dum-E. Avrebbe disattivato J.A.R.V.I.S. dopo l’ennesima paternale. Avrebbe lavorato. Avrebbe dormito. Avrebbe probabilmente fatto sesso con l’ennesimo sconosciuto. 

Doveva tornare a casa tra poche ore.

Doveva avvertire Rhodes. Rhodes era con l’altro convoglio. Quello partito subito dopo il loro. Doveva avvisarlo. Doveva fargli sapere dove fosse. Le sue mani si erano mosse in automatico sul cellulare dopo aver trovato un riparo. Stava scrivendo un messaggio più velocemente che poteva. E le era tornato in mente Steve. Il mondo telegrafico in cui componeva le frasi quando le mandava messaggi. E odiava il fatto che Steve le fosse tornato in mente proprio in una situazione simile.

Ma non aveva mai inviato il messaggio. 

Aveva alzato gli occhi quando un ronzio e successivo tonfo aveva attirato la sua attenzione. Lo conosceva. Lo conosceva perché lo aveva progettato lei.

Lo conosceva perché sul missile c’era scritto il suo nome e si era alzata più velocemente che poteva perché doveva scappare e mettersi in salvo. Perché quei missili non risparmiavano nessuno.

“Merda…” Aveva mormorato sapendo di non averne il tempo. 

L’ordigno era esploso, facendola cadere sulla schiena. Le era mancato il respiro per il colpo, ma le sue mani si erano mosse in automatico. 

Il kevlar non aveva avuto effetto. E sentiva la pelle del petto che bruciava sotto i tagli di un missile che aveva il suo nome stampato sopra. 


	10. Chapter 10

_ Aprile/Agosto 2005 _

 

Aveva aperto gli occhi di scatto, destandosi da quello che doveva essere stato un incubo. Ricordava un calore bruciante. Ricordava un dolore lancinante. Ricordava il grattare della propria gola mentre urlava.

Era viva. Era ancora viva. Non sapeva dove fosse, ma era ancora viva.

Respirava, ma qualcosa le dava fastidio. Osservando il soffitto nero aveva portato le dita attorno alla cannula che aveva nel naso e l’aveva estratta, non senza fastidio e un po’ di dolore. Aveva sete. Aveva fame. Sentiva dolore in ogni muscolo del suo corpo. E contemporaneamente era come se non sentisse affatto il suo corpo.

Per un istante le era sembrato che fosse tutto un terribile incubo, ma non lo era. Non lo era affatto. Ricordava la presentazione. Ricordava il loro veicolo pieno di fori. Ricordava la bomba che era esplosa davanti a lei. Ricordava parole in una lingua che non aveva mai sentito. Una videocamera. Ricordava quella che doveva essere una sala operatoria e la luce sopra di lei. Ricordava qualcosa che le tagliava la pelle e ne ricordava il dolore.

Si era voltata cercando qualcosa da bere. C’era un comodino. C’era una brocca e un bicchiere.

Ma qualcosa la bloccava. Un cavo. C’era un cavo che partiva dal suo petto e stava quasi per toglierlo con forza.

“Non lo farei se fossi in lei, signorina Stark. Quello la sta tenendo in vita.” 

C’era un uomo in quella caverna con lei. Lo osservava mentre questi si faceva la barba e la guardava attraverso il riflesso dello specchio. 

Senza una parola si era voltata lentamente, seguendo i cavi con gli occhi per arrivare a quella che era una batteria per macchine. Aveva un brutto presentimento. Uno di quelli pessimi. Come quando da ragazzina faceva qualcosa che sarebbe finito sul giornale e poi se la sarebbe dovuta vedere con suo padre. O come quella volta che si era arrampicata sull’albero perché voleva vedere da vicino un nido con gli uccellini ed era caduta rovinando il vestito che sua madre le aveva appena infilato e con gli ospiti che stavano arrivando a casa loro. 

Freneticamente le sue dita avevano strappato la benda che circondava il petto. Riusciva a tastare qualcosa di metallico e la sensazione di panico cresceva. 

“Cosa mi ha fatto? Cos’è questo?” Si era messa a sedere lentamente, stando attenta a non staccare nulla.

“Un elettromagnete. Ho cercato di estrarre tutte le schegge che aveva nel petto, ma molte sono rimaste e si stanno dirigendo verso il suo cuore. Questo dovrebbe tenerle lontane per un po’.” L’aveva osservato estrarre un contenitore di vetro da una tasca e lanciarglielo. L’aveva preso al volo e aveva osservato le piccole schegge metalliche al suo interno. “Ho visto molti come lei con ferite come questa. Li chiamiamo “i morti che camminano”. In massimo una settimana le schegge raggiungono il cuore.”

Non riusciva a togliere gli occhi dal contenitore di vetro. Faceva fatica a respirare, e non sapeva se era per l’elettromagnete nel suo petto, per un danno ai polmoni o per un semplice e banale attacco di panico. In quel momento l’ultimo della lista sarebbe stato il male minore.

Conosceva bene quel tipo di missile. L’aveva progettato lei. Aveva preso ispirazione da uno dei racconti dei Howling Commandos. Dum Dum Dugan scuoteva la testa ogni volta che parlava di quel coglione francese a cui era esplosa una bomba in mano perché non l’aveva lanciata in tempo. Di come i pezzi di metallo si erano infilati ovunque e per il poveretto non c’era stato nulla da fare. Era dovuta intervenire Peggy, urlando contro a Dum Dum di non raccontarle certe cose perché era una bambina. Ma lei, molti anni dopo aveva usato proprio il suo racconto per costruire un’arma rendendola ancora più pericolosa di quanto già non fosse.

E ora le si era ritorta contro.

“Dove siamo?”

“Non lo so con esattezza. Mi hanno portato qui bendato.” Le si era avvicinato lentamente e si era inginocchiato di fronte a lei. “Dovrà farsi forza, signorina Stark. I suoi la stanno sicuramente cercando, ma non so se riusciranno a trovarla qui. Finora nessuno è riuscito a catturare questi uomini.”

“Chi sono?” Lo aveva guardato negli occhi e per qualche strano motivo sentiva di potersi fidare di quest’uomo. E non le capitava molto spesso di fidarsi di qualcuno.

“Suoi affezionati clienti, no?” Le aveva sorriso e lei lo aveva fatto di rimando alla sua risposta. “Si fanno chiamare I Dieci Anelli. Sono i signori della guerra in questa zona del mondo.”

Aveva scosso lentamente la testa. Quella doveva essere solo una semplice presentazione. Un toccata e fuga in quella parte del globo. Non doveva essere in quel posto.

Si era passata una mano tra i capelli, notando solo allora che qualcuno glieli avesse tagliati. Probabilmente lo stesso uomo che aveva di fronte e che le aveva salvato la vita dandole almeno qualche giorno in più da vivere.

Aveva sentito delle urla provenire da dietro una pesante porta in ferro. Una lingua che non conosceva, ma che ad un primo acchito le sembrava arabo. Poteva in realtà essere qualsiasi cosa. Non ne aveva assolutamente idea e riusciva solo a pensare che nel più roseo dei casi aveva solo qualche settimana in più da vivere. L’idea di quell’uomo era stata geniale. Ma non sapeva quanto potesse davvero durare con una cosa del genere.

L’uomo l’aveva fatta alzare. Le aveva detto di imitarlo e di non dire una parola se non era interpellata. 

E lo aveva fatto. Era rimasta in silenzio, con le mani dietro la testa, mentre vedeva entrare una mezza dozzina di uomini armati.

Riconosceva anche quei fucili. Non li aveva progettati direttamente lei, ma vi aveva apportato alcune modifiche. Li aveva visti in azione su dei manichini. E decisamente non voleva vederli usati contro di lei.

“Quelli sono i miei fucili.” Aveva mormorato, notando con la coda dell’occhio l’altro prigioniero annuire. Era chiaro che sapesse molte cose sugli uomini che li avevano rapiti. E probabilmente anche sul perché lei fosse lì.

Uno degli uomini che era appena entrato aveva iniziato a parlare. Di tutto il suo discorso aveva solo capito il proprio nome e cognome. Il resto erano solo vocali e consonanti che non le dicevano assolutamente nulla. Ed era fluente in diverse lingue. Ma non aveva mai pensato di studiare arabo. Se mai fosse uscita da quella caverna, avrebbe preso qualche lezione.

“Cosa cazzo sta dicendo?”

“Da il suo benvenuto a Natasha Stark, la più grande pluriomicida nella storia dell’America.”

Aveva storto il naso. Mercante di Morte le andava bene come soprannome. Pluriomicida un po’ meno.

“Gli chieda cosa vuole così la facciamo finita in fretta.”

“Vuole che lei costruisca il Jericho per loro.” L’uomo aveva tradotto e l’aveva guardata.

“No.” 

Sapeva che quella era la risposta sbagliata. Per avere una speranza di sopravvivere avrebbe dovuto costruirglielo. Avrebbe dovuto farlo e forse avrebbe potuto usarlo anche contro di loro. 

Ma non poteva. Non poteva farlo. C’era qualcosa di troppo sbagliato in tutto quello che stava succedendo. Forse era sbagliato anche il suo semplice fabbricare armi visto dove l’aveva portata.

Un ragazzo più giovane di lei era morto davanti ai suoi occhi per cercare di proteggerla. Lo aveva visto cadere sotto il fuoco nemico. Era ancora troppo scossa per riuscire a razionalizzare tutto quello che era successo, ma davanti agli occhi aveva ancora quel ragazzo di cui non sapeva neppure il nome e che le aveva detto di stare giù, di stare nascosta, e subito dopo veniva riempito di proiettili. 

Solo perché lei era Natasha Stark.

Due uomini le si erano avvicinati e lei non gli toglieva gli occhi di dosso. Uno le aveva messo in mano l’accumulatore, e l’altro le aveva stretto il braccio iniziando a trascinarla verso la porta. Era terrorizzata, ma cercava di far finta di nulla. Era sicura che non le avrebbero fatto davvero del male. Avevano bisogno delle sue mani e del suo cervello per ottenere quello che volevano. Non ci sarebbero state unghie tolte o dita frantumate. Probabilmente non ci sarebbero state ossa rotte in nessuna parte del suo corpo perché anche in quel caso gli sarebbe stata inutile. Non avrebbe potuto lavorare e già con quel buco nel petto non sarebbe stata una passeggiata.

C’era qualcosa che non andava con i suoi polmoni. Se ne era resa conto quando la sua testa era finita sott’acqua. Era sempre riuscita a trattenere il fiato a lungo quando si immergeva in piscina. E il breath play era qualcosa che le era piaciuto sperimentare più di una volta. 

Questa volta i suoi polmoni non stavano collaborando.

Era vero che le stavano tenendo la testa a lungo sotto l’acqua, ma qualcosa non andava. E non l’aiutava il panico indotto dall’accumulatore messo ai suoi piedi. Aveva il terrore di una scossa elettrica o di un corto circuito. 

L’acqua non le faceva paura. Sapeva che non l’avrebbero uccisa, non subito. Gli serviva e dovevano solo spezzarla in qualche modo. Era sicura che le avrebbero provate tutte. Era cresciuta sempre circondata da militari. Spesso, anche se non avrebbero dovuto, raccontavano di qualche episodio di guerra. Era cresciuta con i racconti degli Howling Commandos, e se Morita o Dernier le raccontavano le cose divertenti, Dugan a volte scendeva in particolari non adatti alle sue orecchie. Di solito lo faceva quando aveva bevuto un bicchiere di troppo. Allora la guardava e le diceva che era fortunata a non essere in una zona di guerra. Non aveva capito subito. Lo avrebbe capito in seguito. 

Alle donne non erano riservate le stesse torture che agli uomini. Il dolore fisico forse lo avrebbero anche sopportato meglio di quanto non facessero certi maschi. Le donne dovevano essere colpite nell’intimo. Per piegare la loro volontà le dovevi umiliare nel profondo. 

Dernier le aveva raccontato di come affascinasse e conquistasse ogni donna a cui si avvicinava mentre viaggiavano per le campagne francesi per combattere i nazisti. Per ogni villaggio ne aveva almeno una. E lei aveva sempre riso ai suoi racconti a cui fin troppo spesso non aveva creduto. Fino a quando l’uomo non aveva nominato un villaggio nel sud della Francia. Ricordava il modo in cui Dugan aveva sbattuto una bottiglia di whisky sul tavolo. Era il Memorial Day. Dugan beveva sempre troppo per il Memorial Day. Ricordava chiaramente le sue parole. “Quella povera ragazzina. Avrà avuto un paio d’anni più di te, Tasha. E quei bastardi tedeschi hanno osato mettere le mani su di lei. Lo facevano con tutte. Se le mettevano incinte tanto meglio.” Si erano zittiti tutti quanti e lei non aveva osato fare altre domande. Si era limitata poi a fare delle ricerche per conto suo.

 

✭✮✭

 

Aveva cercato di tenere il conto della durata della sua prigionia. Contando i giorni che aveva passato in agonia dopo l’operazione, erano passati quasi due mesi da quando l’avevano rapita. Due mesi in cui avevano cercato di spezzarla innumerevoli volte. Due mesi in cui aveva creduto che sarebbe morta più di una volta. O per un corto circuito o per la loro brutalità. 

Due mesi in cui praticamente non aveva parlato. Non sapeva ancora neppure il nome dell’uomo con cui condivideva quella prigionia. Lui ogni tanto le parlava quando la riportavano nella loro caverna. Le preparava da mangiare. E qualche volta l’aveva aiutata a pulire alcune ferite che le avevano inferto. 

Le aveva accarezzato piano i capelli quando una mattina era stata colta da una nausea fortissima e aveva svuotato tutto quello che aveva nello stomaco in un angolo. Aveva pianto dal nervoso e dalla frustrazione contro la sua spalla, e lui aveva cercato di farla stare bene in quelle ultime settimane. Stava anche iniziando a rassegnarsi al fatto che nessuno sarebbe venuto a salvarla.

Si era fermata di fronte all’uomo che aveva sempre visto dare ordini, la prima volta in cui l’avevano fatta uscire dalla caverna. Non credeva fosse lui il capo, ma era quello responsabile alla detenzione. Di questo era abbastanza certa vista la quantità di volte che lo aveva visto passare solo a controllare cosa stessero facendo.

“Vuole sapere cosa ne pensi.” 

“Che ha moltissime mie armi.” Erano circondati da casse con la scritta Stark Industries. Vedeva missili e fucili con il proprio nome stampato sopra. E iniziava a sentirsi male. Quelle armi non potevano essere state rubate. Un simile ammanco si sarebbe notato. 

C’era qualcosa che non andava. Tutto in quella faccenda aveva qualcosa che non andava.

“Dice che qui ha tutto quello che le serve per costruire il missile. Lei deve solo fare una lista di ciò che le serve.” Natasha continuava a guardare l’uomo che parlava in arabo e ad ascoltare l’uomo che le traduceva quel discorso senza senso. “Dice che se si metterà subito al lavoro miglioreranno le condizioni della nostra prigionia. E aggiunge che una volta che avrà ultimato il missile la lasceranno andare.”

“Non lo farà.” Natasha aveva sorriso, guardando il suo aguzzino negli occhi. Aveva notato che gli dava particolarmente fastidio quando non chinava mai il capo in loro presenza. E lei era sempre stata molto brava a far irritare gli altri. 

“Non lo farà.” L’uomo aveva concordato con lei, mentre lei stringeva la mano al terrorista. Magari non ne sarebbe uscita viva, ma almeno avrebbe potuto chiedere del caffè nelle migliorie delle loro condizioni.

Quella era stata la prima volta in due mesi in cui era uscita all’aria aperta. Addirittura respirare quell’aria arida e piena di sabbia le era sembrato stupendo. Aveva sentito il sole sulla propria pelle e non si era resa conto di quanto le sarebbe poi mancato quando lo dava per scontato. 

“Stark, devi mangiare qualcosa.” L’uomo le si era avvicinato qualche ora più tardi, mettendo una ciotola di fronte a lei. Non aveva parlato di nuovo per ore. Si era messa una coperta sulle spalle e si era seduta a fissare il fuoco. “Non puoi restartene qui così dopo aver visto cos’hanno la fuori! Quello è il tuo retaggio. Il lavoro di una vita. Pensi di fare qualcosa o di uscire di scena così?”

“Qualsiasi cosa io faccia mi uccideranno in ogni caso. Uccideranno anche te. E se non mi uccidono loro prima o poi lo faranno queste schegge che ho nel petto.” Non aveva distolto lo sguardo dal fuoco. 

“Allora forse dovresti impiegare il tempo che ti rimane facendo qualcosa di importante.”

Lo aveva guardato e si era alzata di scatto. L’aveva quasi dimenticato. Aveva quasi dimenticato chi o cosa fosse in quei due mesi di prigionia. 

“Avrò bisogno del tuo aiuto. Chiama quel tipo barbuto e digli che accetto di costruire il suo missile. Fagli portare tutto qua dentro. Un tavolo da lavoro. Una saldatrice. Cacciaviti. Martelli.Strumenti di precisione. Tutto. Tutto quello che ha.”

“Non vorrai davvero costruirgli quel missile Jericho?”

“Se lo costruisco non lo farò di certo per loro.” Si era chinata per prendere la ciotola che le aveva portato poco prima. Se la sua idea fosse stata un successo, avrebbe dovuto rimettersi subito in forze. Per prima cosa avrebbe sostituito l’elettromagnete che aveva nel petto. Aveva un’idea che forse avrebbe potuto funzionare. “Avrò bisogno anche della tua mano ferma.” Gli aveva sorriso e l’uomo la stava guardando stupito da un cambiamento tanto repentino. “E sono stata davvero una stronza. Non ti ho neppure chiesto il tuo nome.”

“Ho Yinsen.” Le aveva sorriso. “Ci siamo conosciuti a Berna 5 anni fa.”

Natasha aveva fatto una smorfia. Cinque anni fa non era il migliore dei suoi momenti.

“Purtroppo non mi ricordo.”

“Non ne avevo alcun dubbio. Con un tale livello di alcool in circolo nel corpo è un miracolo che tu riuscissi a stare in piedi. E invece sei anche riuscita a salire sul palco e tenere un discorso sui circuiti integrati. Davvero strabiliante.”

Yinsen le aveva sorriso e lei non aveva potuto fare altro che rispondere al suo sorriso.

 

✭✮✭

 

“Dove hai imparato a giocare a poker così bene?” Yinsen aveva inarcato un sopracciglio quando aveva perso per l’ennesima volta. 

“Sono cresciuta circondata da veterani della seconda guerra mondiale. Whisky e poker erano all’ordine del giorno.” Aveva preso in mano le carte per mescolarle di nuovo. Yinsen l’aveva aiutata a creare un reattore arc miniaturizzato che aveva sostituito l’elettromagnete nel suo petto. Sembrava funzionare proprio come aveva previsto. Forse anche meglio. E avevano iniziato a costruire lentamente l’armatura che li avrebbe portati entrambi fuori da quel posto. “Tu da dove vieni? Parli un inglese perfetto, ma sembri conoscere molto bene questi posti.”

“Ho studiato a Cambridge, ma vengo da un piccolo villaggio che si chiama Gulmira.” Yinsen aveva preso in mano le carte da lei appena distribuite.

“Hai famiglia?” Aveva guardato le proprie carte e aveva sorriso. Era sempre stata molto fortunata a poker.

“Sì, e la rivedrò appena usciremo da qui.” L’uomo le aveva fatto un piccolo sorriso. “Tu? Hai qualcuno che ti aspetta a casa?”

“Avevo. Ma l’ho lasciato andare anni fa.” Aveva abbassato lo sguardo sulle proprie mani. Aveva pensato a Steve moltissime volte negli ultimi cinque anni. Si erano sentiti sporadicamente, soprattutto per farsi gli auguri di compleanno o per le festività.

Non si erano mai più incontrati.

Lei aveva anche ridotto ogni contatto con lo S.H.I.E.L.D. per non rischiare di incontrarlo, delegando ad altri gli incontri con chi di dovere per le varie consulenze che di solito dava lei.

“Quindi, permettimi di dirlo, sei una donna che ha tutto e non ha niente.” Yinsen aveva inarcato un sopracciglio e lei aveva sorriso. Avrebbe voluto dargli torto. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che una persona nella sua posizione aveva tutto. Ma sapeva benissimo che lo scienziato non stesse affatto parlando del suo potere economico, quanto di persone, di affetti. “Però, devo dire che sei coraggiosa.” Questa volta il sopracciglio lo aveva inarcato lei e aveva studiato attentamente l’uomo che aveva davanti. “Con tutto quello che ti hanno fatto, non ti sei arresa. Ti ci è voluto un attimo per riprendere il controllo di te e della situazione, ma ora stai lottando. Anche per quello.” 

Non doveva neanche abbassare lo sguardo per sapere che Yinsen aveva indicato il suo ventre. E lui le era accanto dal momento in cui si era resa conto che qualcosa stava crescendo in lei. Era anche riuscito a trovare un infuso per alleviare le sue continue nausee.

“Yinsen, lo sappiamo entrambi che questa gravidanza non arriverà a termine.” 

“No, ma stai lottando anche per questo. E per i figli che potresti avere in futuro, magari con l’uomo che nomini spesso quando dormi. Steve.” Natasha aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo e aveva riso sentendosi oltremodo stupida. Doveva aver sul serio parlato nel sonno, perché non aveva mai nominato Steve in sua presenza. “Deduco sia l’uomo che hai lasciato.”

“Steve è molto di più dell’uomo che ho semplicemente lasciato. A te posso dirlo…” Aveva abbassato lo sguardo ma sentiva le proprie labbra ancora distese in un sorriso. “Steve è il mio eroe d’infanzia. E’ l’uomo che ho sempre ammirato e che credevo non avrei mai conosciuto visto che nel 1945 è finito nel ghiaccio e si sono perse completamente le tracce del Valchiria. Sono cresciuta con un padre ossessionato da quest’uomo e dalle persone che lo avevano conosciuto durante la seconda guerra mondiale.”

“Steve Rogers? Capitan America?” Aveva visto Yinsen sporgersi verso di lei e guardarla come se avesse appena detto la cosa più assurda del mondo. 

E forse lo era.

“Steven Grant Rogers. Nato a Brooklyn il 4 luglio 1921. E creduto morto dal 1945.” Aveva sorriso e aveva guardato lo scienziato. Era la prima volta che parlava a qualcuno di Steve. E della sua vera identità soprattutto. Rhodes ovviamente non faceva testo. Lui era l’eccezione a tutte le regole. “Mio padre ha ritrovato il Valchiria nella primavera del 1996. E il corpo di Steve in un perfetto stato di ibernazione. E’ stata una cosa davvero affascinante vederlo dormire nella stanza speciale che hanno costruito per farlo scongelare. Una volta scongelato siamo diventati ottimi amici. E io ho dovuto rovinare tutto portandomelo a letto.” Si era passata una mano sul viso e aveva sospirato. “Prima non ci siamo parlati per un anno e mezzo. Poi abbiamo avuto una bellissima storia per qualche mese. E poi io me ne sono andata da New York mentre lui stava ancora dormendo. E non è passato un giorno senza che io pensassi a lui.”

“Quando tornerai a casa, telefonagli e digli quello che hai detto ora a me.”

Natasha gli aveva sorriso, prima di guardare nuovamente le proprie carte. Voleva tornare a casa. Sapeva che le avrebbe sentite da tutti, ma voleva tornare a casa. 

 

✭✮✭

 

Si era seduta sulla sabbia e si era morsa con forza le labbra. Non avrebbe pianto. Non doveva piangere. Perdere liquidi inutilmente mentre si era in mezzo al deserto non sarebbe stato molto saggio. Aveva fatto qualche respiro profondo, cercando di calmarsi. Doveva fare il punto della situazione. Doveva muoversi. Allontanandosi da quelle montagne forse avrebbe avuto una possibilità di farsi trovare. O di trovare per sbaglio un qualsiasi villaggio. Da lì poi se la sarebbe cavata. 

Sapeva cavarsela. Avrebbe barattato il suo ingegno per poter fare una telefonata. Sicuramente qualcuno avrebbe avuto bisogno di una mano a riparare qualcosa. E lei era brava a riparare le cose. Avevano sicuramente qualche macchina o radio o televisore da riparare. Poteva barattare le sue mani per ottenere qualcosa. Era così che funzionava una volta, no?

Poteva fare tutto. Doveva solo alzarsi dalla sabbia e iniziare a muoversi. Sapeva di doverlo fare, ma aveva la testa troppo annebbiata. Sia per tutte le emozioni di quelle ultime settimane, e soprattutto per la fuga.

Si era liberata degli ultimi pezzi dell’armatura che le erano rimasti addosso. Aveva usato la logora camicia che aveva addosso per coprirsi la testa. Avrebbe sopportato un’ustione da abbronzatura meglio di un’insolazione. Era sicura di aver lussato una spalla nella caduta e aveva preso un pezzo di cuoio per tenere su il braccio e evitare di fare ulteriori danni.

“Posso farcela…” Aveva mormorato a sé stessa alzandosi finalmente in piedi. Aveva osservato la distesa infinita di sabbia che si espandeva di fronte a lei. Era in mezzo al deserto. Era da sola in mezzo al deserto. Non riusciva neppure ad orientarsi o capire dove diavolo potesse essere atterrata. 

Sapeva di doversi muovere. Doveva trovare un riparo per la notte. Le temperature si sarebbero drasticamente abbassate e lei non aveva addosso nulla di abbastanza pesante che potesse tenerla al caldo. La sua unica speranza era trovare un riparo. Magari qualcosa con cui accendere un fuoco. In quel caso avrebbe avuto una possibilità di superare la notte senza morire per ipotermia. 

E non poteva morire. Non poteva farlo anche solo per Yinsen che aveva sacrificato la propria vita in modo che lei potesse avere una possibilità di fuggire da quel posto e salvarsi. Senza Yinsen sarebbe morta subito. Con le ferite che aveva riportato dall’esplosione non sarebbe sopravvissuta in alcun modo. Tralasciando le schegge che minacciavano il suo cuore, non ci voleva un dottore per capire che quelle ferite si sarebbero infettate se non fossero state curate subito. Aveva tagli ovunque. Tagli che senza le mani esperte di Yinsen si sarebbero infettati e lei sarebbe morta per un’orrenda setticemia. 

Yinsen era morto davanti ai suoi occhi. Yinsen l’aveva aiutata e salvata in tutti i modi in cui aveva saputo. Non le aveva mai rivolto parole di conforto inutili. Le aveva sempre sbattuto in faccia la realtà. E questo per lei era il modo migliore di aiutarla. Non aveva mai sopportato quelli che le mettevano una mano sulla spalla e le dicevano che non era nulla, che tutto sarebbe passato. Aveva bisogno anche che qualcuno fosse reale con lei e le dicesse come stavano davvero le cose. 

Yinsen l’aveva aiutata a costruire l’armatura che aveva progettato una notte in cui non riusciva a dormire. Non aveva fatto domande. Seguiva i suoi ordini e l’aiutava a saldare e assemblare i vari pezzi. Mai una volta le aveva dato l’impressione che desiderasse morire. Si era allora resa conto di quanto gli esseri umani potessero essere strani. La sua famiglia era stata uccisa dagli uomini che lo avevano rapito. Questi avevano le armi prodotte dalle Stark Industries. E Yinsen aiutava proprio lei a continuare a vivere.

Aveva camminato per un giorno intero. Aveva trovato riparo dietro alcune rocce, trovando qualche ramo che aveva dato almeno una parvenza di fuoco e calore. Era stata fortunata. Era riuscita ad alimentarlo per tutta la durata della notte. Era infreddolita, assetata e affamata. Ma non voleva arrendersi. Non poteva arrendersi. Sarebbe stato così facile farlo. Se lo avesse fatto nessuno l’avrebbe più trovata. Una tempesta di sabbia l’avrebbe velocemente ricoperta e si sarebbero per sempre perse le sue tracce.

Sarebbe stato così maledettamente facile ma non le erano mai piaciute le cose facili.

Si era rimessa in cammino con le prime luci dell’alba. Aveva riavvolto la camicia logora sulla testa e aveva camminato. Sapeva di doversi allontanare ancora. Sicuramente qualcuno dei suoi aguzzini era sopravvissuto e con molta probabilità si sarebbero messi a cercarla. 

Camminava e continuava a ripetere mentalmente formule, algoritmi, teoremi. Cercava di tenere il cervello in continuo movimento, evitando di fossilizzarsi su pensieri che sarebbero stati poco piacevoli. Aveva risolto il problema di uno nuovo processore che l’aveva tenuta bloccata per settimane. E non voleva pensare che aveva saltato il proprio compleanno. Il compleanno di Steve. La cerimonia di laurea del MIT a cui avrebbe dovuto tenere un discorso. Almeno non si era ancora persa il compleanno di Rhodes. Non voleva pensare a tutto quello che la circondava e a tutto quello che era successo. Voleva solo pensare a calcoli e algoritmi. 

Aveva alzato la testa quando aveva sentito rumore. Era un elicottero. Ne riconosceva il suono. Era un elicottero dell’Esercito Americano e non sembrava un’allucinazione. Si era fermata e lo aveva guardato ancora, alzando subito le braccia e sbracciandosi. Era impossibile che non l’avesse vista da tanto basso stava volando, ma in quel momento non riusciva a crederci. 

Dopo quasi quattro mesi dal suo rapimento, qualcuno la stava ancora cercando.

Si era lasciata cadere sulle ginocchia mentre vedeva l’elicottero abbassarsi poco più in là e non era mai stata tanto sollevata di vedere un mezzo militare. 

James Rhodes era saltato dal velivolo prima ancora che questi avesse toccato terra. Le correva incontro ed era seguito da qualcuno che avrebbe riconosciuto anche a occhi chiusi. 

Steve Rogers le correva incontro e prima ancora di rendersene conto era stata avvolta dalle sue braccia e stretta con forza. 

Rhodes si era inginocchiato accanto a loro. L’aveva guardata negli occhi e poi l’aveva abbracciata anche lui.


	11. Chapter 11

_ Agosto 2005 _

 

“Dovresti parlargli. Parlargli davvero.”

Aveva alzato gli occhi dal proprio Starkpad quando Rhodes aveva aperto bocca dopo quelle che erano sembrate ore. Forse lo erano anche state davvero. Aveva perso il conto di quanto tempo medici e infermieri avevano passato in quella stanza facendole tutti gli esami che probabilmente gli passavano per il cervello. Era convinta le avessero anche fatto esami che non servivano e di altri non aveva mai sentito neppure il nome.

“E cosa dovrei dirgli? “Grazie per aver sprecato quattro mesi della tua vita per cercarmi?” Oh, no. Aspetta. Questo dovrei dirlo a te.”

“Non era questo che intendevo.” Sbuffando Rhodes si era alzato dalla sedia su cui aveva davvero passato le ultime ore e si era seduto accanto a lei sul letto. Non l’aveva lasciata da sola neppure per un attimo. Era rimasto con lei anche mentre la stavano visitando e lei non aveva detto nulla per farlo allontanare. Le metteva sicurezza averlo lì, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso a nessuno. “Appena torni a Los Angeles dovresti magari portarlo a cena in quel bellissimo ristorantino sul lungomare, parlargli apertamente degli ultimi anni e degli ultimi mesi.”

“Ma ti prego, Rhodey. Non ci vediamo da cinque anni. Non ha senso rimanere ancorati nel passato e nelle cose non dette.” Natasha aveva sospirato, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Li sentiva ancora sporchi nonostante la doccia che le avevano permesso di fare. Non vedeva l’ora di tornare a casa e rimanere nella vasca per almeno un paio d’ore finché non si toglieva di dosso la sensazione di sporco che sembrava non abbandonarla. “Perché gli hai permesso di esserci, Rhodey? Steve ed io non abbiamo più alcun rapporto da quando mi sono trasferita a Malibu.”

“Perché appena ha saputo che eri stata rapita me lo sono trovato davanti e non ha accettato un no come risposta. Prova tu a metterti contro Capitan America e poi ne riparliamo.” 

Aveva guardato il proprio migliore amico. Lui sapeva tutto. Sapeva dei sentimenti che Natasha ancora provava per il biondo capitano e con molta probabilità era felice che Steve fosse presente nelle ricerche. Sapeva che era questo il motivo per cui non aveva potuto mandare via Steve.

“A distanza di tutti questi anni, Steve continua a confondermi come se fossi ancora una ragazzina.” Aveva sospirato e aveva spostato lo Starkpad sul comodino. Tutti già sapevano che l’avevano ritrovata e che stava apparentemente bene. Rhodes la guardava e non le piaceva molto come lo stava facendo. Sapeva cosa le avrebbe chiesto. 

“Tasha, posso farti una domanda?”

“No. Quello è il referto ed è tutto scritto lì. Eri presente mentre mi rivoltavano come un calzino. Quindi niente domande. Né sul reattore né sulla prigionia né su nient’altro. Voglio solo del caffè.” Aveva battuto un paio di volte il dito sul reattore arc nascosto sotto la tunica ospedaliera. La sua luce continuava a vedersi chiaramente oltre la stoffa e avrebbe davvero dovuto cercare qualcosa con cui coprirlo per non andare in giro come un lampione. “E magari dei vestiti decenti. Dov’è il mio borsone?”

“Con qualcuno dovresti parlare. Sai che non puoi superare questo da sola. Sei solo una civile, soldati molto più esperti di te non sarebbero usciti illesi psicologicamente da una situazione del genere.”

“Cosa devo dirti? Sarà che la mia emotività era compromessa dall’inizio. Non ci vado da uno strizzacervelli, Rhodey. Non ci sono andata cinque anni fa e non ho intenzione di andarci adesso. Sai che se ne sbatterebbero tutti quanti il cazzo dell’etica professionale e tutti i miei più profondi segreti sarebbero venduti al miglior offerente.”

“Tu sei paranoica e dobbiamo anche capire il perché del tuo linguaggio tanto scurrile. Sei peggio di una marinaio.” Rhodes aveva scosso la testa. Stringeva una sua mano e ne accarezzava il dorso con il pollice. “Non posso darti torto del tutto, ma sicuramente allo S.H.I.E.L.D. c’è gente qualificata che terrà la bocca chiusa.”

“Niente S.H.I.E.L.D.. Già li avrò con il fiato sul collo per tutta questa faccenda.” Si era sdraiata più comodamente sul lettino quando la porta si era spalancata e Steve era entrato. Le si era subito avvicinato e non lo aveva mai visto così distrutto. Era visibilmente stanco e aveva sicuramente bisogno anche lui di un bel bagno. “Capitano, è bello vedere che lo S.H.I.E.L.D. ogni tanto ti concede qualche giorno libero, ma dovresti usarli per vere vacanze e non per stare in mezzo al deserto.”

“Stai meglio del previsto se riesci ad essere così simpatica anche in un momento simile.” Le aveva sorriso, sedendosi sulla sedia che aveva occupato Rhodes fino a poco prima. “Fury ha detto che un quinjet sta venendo a prenderci per riportarci a casa.”

“Non voglio lo S.H.I.E.L.D. coinvolto in questa cosa più di quando non lo sia già. Posso già vedere Fury che mi chiede di scrivere un rapporto su quanto successo. E ti dico subito di riferirgli che può andare a fanculo e che quello che è successo in Afghanistan resta in Afghanistan.”

Steve aveva fatto una smorfia, ma non aveva aggiunto altro. Sapeva bene che non avrebbe ottenuto nulla da lei. Non con le buone.

“Almeno accetta il quinjet che sta arrivando.” Rhodes si era alzato dal letto e li aveva guardati. “Vado a vedere di trovarti dei vestiti, Tasha. E ad aspettare il quinjet. Voi cercate di non uccidervi mentre non ci sono.” Come unica risposta Natasha gli aveva mostrato il dito medio e Steve aveva aspettato che Rhodes uscisse dalla stanza e poi aveva parlato di nuovo.

“A modo suo, anche Nick era preoccupato per te.”

“Oh, non ne dubito. Chi gli migliorerà le armi se non ha uno Stark nel taschino?”

“Tu sei una donna davvero impossibile, Tasha.” Steve aveva scosso la testa e aveva allungato la mano, mettendola sulla sua. Quello era praticamente il primo contatto fisico che avevano avuto negli ultimi anni. L’abbraccio nel deserto non valeva. Quello era dovuto solo all’adrenalina e al pathos del momento. “Ho temuto di averti persa per sempre.”

Lo aveva guardato, ma Steve non ricambiava. Guardava le loro mani. E la sua era calda proprio come se la ricordava. Grande e calda. 

“Sono fatta di ferro, ricordi?” Ora non riusciva a togliere gli occhi dalle loro mani unite neppure lei. “Non potevo morire là dentro e smettere così di darti fastidio. Ti annoieresti senza di me.” Quella era una stronzata. Non si erano praticamente sentiti dalla morte di Jarvis. Steve aveva solo inarcato un sopracciglio e l’aveva guardata. Sapeva che la stava guardando anche se lei non toglieva gli occhi dalle loro mani. Poteva sentire il suo sguardo su di sé. E si sentiva di nuovo una ragazzina. Con Steve si sentiva sempre così.

“Come hai fatto a scappare? E cos’è quella cosa che hai nel petto?”

“Me lo chiedi come amico o come agente S.H.I.E.L.D.?” Lo aveva guardato a sua volta e Steve aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo. “No, perché non deve uscire da questa stanza. Non voglio lo S.H.I.E.L.D., Steve. Sono sicura che appena metterò piede a Los Angeles avrò Coulson attaccato al culo che cercherà di estorcermi informazioni. E non voglio parlarne con nessuno.”

Steve si era sporto un po’ verso di lei. Le aveva accarezzato una guancia. Aveva chiuso gli occhi solo per un attimo, godendosi quella carezza. Aveva fatto appello a tutto il proprio autocontrollo per non mettere una mano sulla sua e apprezzare così appieno quel momento.

“Voglio solo che tu stia bene. Non leggerò neppure il referto dei medici e non chiederò niente a nessuno, ma devo sapere come stai.”

“Ho una spalla lussata, ma questo è a causa della caduta. Ho costruito un’armatura, Steve. Un’armatura tipo RoboCop e l’ho fatta funzionare con questo.” Aveva di nuovo battuto il dito un paio di volte sul reattore. Aveva visto gli occhi di Steve abbassarsi sul suo petto e poi l’aveva guardata di nuovo. “Sono stata aiutata, moltissimo. Ma non sono riuscita a salvare l’altra persona.”

“Ti abbiamo cercata senza sosta per mesi. Siamo passati sopra quel deserto decine di volte. Abbiamo cercato ovunque e non c’era alcuna traccia di questi terroristi da nessuna parte. Non oso neppure immaginare cosa ti hanno fatto.”

“Steve, no.” Lo aveva interrotto prima che si spingesse in discorsi che non voleva affrontare. Non avrebbe mai potuto raccontargli tutto quello che era successo durante la prigionia. “Voglio tornare a casa e riprendere la mia vita di sempre. Forse ho ancora un’azienda da mandare avanti e ho sicuramente molto lavoro in arretrato.” Gli aveva stretto la mano, che Steve teneva ancora contro la sua guancia, e lo aveva guardato negli occhi. “Voglio solo tornare a casa.”

 

✭✮✭

 

Il quinjet dello S.H.I.E.L.D. era atterrato nel suo hangar privato. Steve e Rhodes erano rimasti accanto a lei per tutto il tempo. Gli aveva chiesto se volevano anche accompagnarla in bagno visto che non le si staccavano di dosso e solo allora le avevano dato un attimo di respiro. Per tutto il tragitto avevano giocato a carte, guardato distrattamente un film, preso in giro Steve quando non capiva qualche citazione. Si era anche appisolata addosso a Rhodes, ma visto che il suo migliore amico aveva molto senso dell’umorismo, si era svegliata appoggiata addosso a Steve. Le dita di Steve erano intrecciate con i suoi capelli e ricordava ancora quando l’uomo le aveva detto quanto la preferisse con i capelli lunghi. Rhodes le aveva scattato delle foto mentre dormiva. Alla prima occasione gli avrebbe rubato il cellulare per cancellarle tutte. 

I due uomini l’avevano aiutata ad alzarsi e a scendere dal quinjet. Nonostante le sue gambe fossero ancora doloranti dall’aver indossato l’armatura, averci camminato e poi volato con conseguente caduta solo un paio di giorni prima, non aveva esitato ad indossare almeno un po’ di tacco. Erano le scarpe di riserva che si era portata dietro ad aprile. Rhodes aveva custodito il suo borsone e quindi aveva avuto un cambio di vestiti dei suoi. E quelli dello S.H.I.E.L.D. le avevano mandato un tailleur che sicuramente gli aveva fornito Pepper. L’efficienza dei suoi amici l’aveva commossa davvero. 

“Se quella barella non scompare ci finite voi due sopra. E non sto scherzando.” Non aveva neppure guardato i due uomini che le camminavano accanto. Sapeva solo che non aveva bisogno che un paramedico la facesse sedere da qualche parte dopo che aveva passato ore seduta accanto a Steve e Rhodes che volevano farla riposare il più possibile. Ora voleva solo salire sulla sua bella Rolls Royce Phantom, prendere in giro Pepper per gli occhi gonfi e rossi e farsi portare a mangiare cheeseburger da Happy. 

Aveva chiuso la portiera e aveva guardato Steve e Rhodes. Steve la guardava con una tale intensità che era convinta avrebbe sciolto il finestrino. Ma non voleva averli in macchina con sé in quel momento. Voleva almeno per un attimo avere l’illusione che le cose fossero tornate alla normalità. Pepper aveva già in una mano l’agenda e nell’altra il cellulare. Happy era già salito al proprio posto e le aveva chiesto se preferiva Burger King o McDonald’s.

“Signorina Stark, deve andare in ospedale, non a mangiare al fast food.”

“Pepper.” Si era voltata solo lievemente verso la donna, mentre la macchina lentamente usciva dal piccolo aeroporto. “Sono stata nelle mani dei medici per ore. Sto bene. Ho bisogno di tre cose: caffè, cheeseburger e soprattutto…” Aveva visto Pepper sbuffare e alzare gli occhi al cielo. “No, nessun uomo, Pepper. Devi convocare una conferenza stampa. Ora.”

“Lei deve andare a casa a riposare, non parlare con la stampa.”

Si era passata una mano sul viso. Odiava quando le dicevano cosa doveva fare per il suo bene. Sapeva che lo facevano per lei, ma sapeva badare a sé stessa. 

“Happy, portaci alle Stark Industries. Prima da Burger King e Starbucks però. Pepper, tu organizza la conferenza stampa. Devo farlo ora.” L’aveva guardata negli occhi, e la donna aveva solo sospirato prima di telefonare a chi di dovere senza fare ulteriori commenti. L’aveva ascoltata parlare al telefono. Anche con Obadiah. E intanto lei guardava fuori dal finestrino. Osservava Los Angeles scorrere lentamente davanti ai suoi occhi. La macchine ferme nel traffico. La marea di gente sui marciapiedi. Osservava tutto e per la prima volta le sembrava un mondo completamente diverso, quasi distante. Happy canticchiava tranquillo, Pepper parlava al telefono e batteva con la penna sull’agenda. E lei non riusciva a stare tranquilla. Era una cosa stupida. Erano a Los Angeles. Era a casa. Ma non riusciva a stare tranquilla. 

Le sembrava come se da un momento all’altro stesse per succedere qualcosa. Aveva il terrore di vedere la macchina davanti alla loro saltare in aria proprio mentre lei stava parlando di stronzate per passare il tempo e dare aria alla bocca. Aveva il terrore di vedere la portiera crivellata di colpi. Ma era a Los Angeles. Avrebbe dovuto esserci abituata. Il tasso di criminalità in tutti gli Stati Uniti era altissimo. E praticamente tutti possedevano almeno una pistola. Probabilmente anche i bambini. Lei stessa ne aveva un paio nascoste in casa in caso di necessità, ma forse lei non faceva testo visto che aveva prodotto anche delle pistole in passato. 

Era solo per il fatto che fosse appena tornata a casa. Aveva visto film di guerra. Aveva visto cosa il Vietnam aveva fatto a Tom Cruise in Nato il 4 luglio. O anche a Elvis Presley. Oppure le bastava molto più semplicemente ripensare ai veterani con cui aveva passato l’infanzia. Peggy girava sempre armata. Anche da anziana aveva sempre una pistola nascosta nella giarrettiera. Anche ora che era in casa di riposo aveva una pistola nascosta sotto il cuscino. Sindrome da stress post traumatico. Non le serviva nessuno per dirglielo. Si rendeva conto da sola che i suoi pensieri erano fin troppo paranoici in quel momento. Che non c’era nulla da temere in pieno giorno in una strada così affollata. 

Happy si era fermato per prendere cheeseburger e caffè, e lei ne era felice come un bambino il giorno di Natale. Quelle frivolezze le erano mancate. Quando sei abituato tutta la vita a vivere nel lusso più sfrenato e ti ritrovi di punto in bianco chiuso in una caverna certe mancanze si fanno sentire. L’aveva salvata la sua capacità di adattamento. E Yinsen. 

Era scesa dalla macchina tenendo il cheeseburger con il braccio legato attorno al collo e il caffè nell’altra. Non le erano mancati i flash delle macchine fotografiche. Ci era ancora abituata. Li ignorava come meglio le riusciva. Aveva sorriso quando Obadiah che le si era avvicinato. Le aveva messo una mano sulla spalla e l’aveva guidata all’interno, dove tutto era stato preparato per la conferenza stampa. 

Prima di entrare si era voltata solo un attimo, una piccola debolezza dal suo punto di vista, solo per vedere se le persone di cui si fidava erano lì. Happy era accanto alla macchina. Pepper era subito dietro di lei. Rhodes li stava seguendo. E Steve parlava con l’agente Coulson. Era sicura che avrebbero mandato lui. Mandavano sempre Coulson da lei perché era l’unico che non scacciava mai in malomodo. 

Si era seduta sul podio osservando i giornalisti che stavano in piedi di fronte a lei. Aveva dato un morso al suo cheeseburger mentre Obadiah stava dicendo qualcosa, ma non lo stava ascoltando. Non le interessava ascoltarlo in quel preciso istante. 

Aveva riconosciuto in prima fila il giornalista che si era portata a letto prima di partire. Non si ricordava assolutamente il suo nome e avrebbe dovuto cercare l’articolo che sicuramente aveva scritto su di lei dopo il loro breve ma intenso incontro. 

“Sedetevi, coraggio. Già non sono altissima se sto in piedi, se mi siedo sembro un puffo tra di voi.” Aveva fatto un gesto con la mano, invitandoli tutti a sedere e così avevano fatto. Aveva visto anche Pepper, Rhodes e Steve, in fondo alla sala, fare lo stesso. Per qualche motivo le metteva sicurezza vederli tutti e tre. Obadiah si era inginocchiato accanto a lei e lo aveva guardato, prima di guardare nuovamente i giornalisti. “Non voglio parlare di questi ultimi mesi. Vi faccio solo sapere che non è stata una vacanza piacevole quanto speravo. Troppo caldo di giorno e troppo freddo di notte. Sabbia ovunque a perdita d’occhio. E l’ospitalità non è stata delle migliori.” Aveva notato qualche giornalista sorridere e anche questo l’aveva rassicurata in qualche modo. “E’ stata un’esperienza che mi ha fatto aprire gli occhi su molte cose. Anche sull’imprevedibilità della vita. Di questo me ne ero resa conto anni fa, quando la polizia ha chiamato a casa per dire che avevano trovato la macchina di papà contro un albero. Solo un paio d’ore prima eravamo a casa ad urlarci contro, come se avessimo tutto l’infinito davanti, e poi puff. Tutto finito. E non ho mai potuto dire addio a mio padre. A mamma sì. L’ho salutata, le ho detto che le volevo bene e lei mi ha dato un bacio. Con papà non l’ho fatto.” Si era passata una mano sul viso. Non parlava di quelle cose di solito. Erano sempre relegate nella sua testa e non permetteva a nessuno di vederle. “Quattro mesi fa ho rischiato di andarmene io senza salutare come si doveva chi mi stava attorno. E ho visto morire davanti ai miei occhi fin troppe persone. C’era questo soldato, questo ragazzo più giovane di me. Non gli ho neanche chiesto il nome, ed è morto davanti ai miei occhi. Sono cose che ti fanno riflettere.” Aveva sospirato e si era alzata. Aveva finito il cheeseburger da un po’, ma il caffè lo teneva ancora saldamente in mano. Lo avrebbe bevuto con calma una volta uscita da quella stanza. “C’erano delle domande che volevo fare a mio padre. Chiedergli se avesse mai avuto dei dubbi su quello che questa azienda stava facendo, su che direzione stava prendendo. Ho visto uccidere giovani americani da quelle stessi armi che io ho creato per difenderli e proteggerli. E ho aperto gli occhi. Ho capito che posso essere di più e dare di più a questo mondo. Ho deciso quindi che la divisione fabbricazione armi delle Stark Industries chiuderà con effetto immediato.”

Sapeva che le sue parole avrebbero scatenato un putiferio. Aveva visto tutti i giornalisti scattare in piedi. Domande che venivano urlate senza alcun ordine e nessuno continuava ad ascoltare lei che continuava a parlare. Obadiah la stava spingendo dal podio, ma lei non voleva muoversi, voleva dire quello che doveva anche se nessuno la stava più ascoltando.

Allontanandosi aveva solo sentito la voce di Obadiah che prendeva parola. Che diceva che la cosa più importante fosse il suo ritorno a casa sana e salva. Ma sapeva benissimo che in fondo volesse solo scuoiarla viva per quello che aveva appena fatto.

Rhodes aveva cercato di fermarla quando gli era passata accanto. Lo stesso voleva fare Coulson che se ne stava accanto a Steve. Questi la guardava, ma non aveva fatto nessuna mossa nella sua direzione. E sentiva Pepper urlare il suo nome. Ma non si era fermata. Aveva proseguito fino alla macchina. Happy aveva allontanato ogni giornalista che l’aveva seguita e lei era salita nel veicolo. 

Happy era salito in macchina subito dopo e lei gli aveva solo detto di portarla al reattore arc. Doveva vederlo. E forse era l’unico luogo dove nessuno l’avrebbe cercata almeno per un po’. 

Da bambina aveva passato ore davanti a quell’enorme reattore. Riusciva ad alimentare tutte le fabbriche dell’impianto di Los Angeles. Suo padre era stato un genio quando lo aveva costruito. La società non lo sfruttava affatto, ma quel reattore aveva sempre avuto molto potenziale ai suoi occhi.

“Che dire? Davvero un ottimo intervento, Tasha.”

Aveva alzato lo sguardo su Obadiah Stane che la guardava con rimprovero. Aveva ricambiato lo sguardo.

“Mi sono disegnata un bersaglio dietro la testa?”

“La tua? E che dire della mia? Il consiglio d’amministrazione non accetterà mai questa tua presa di posizione. E pensa alla perdita in borsa che ci sarà domani.” 

“40 punti per essere ottimisti. E non c’è il loro nome sull’edificio. O sulle bombe. Io sono Stark e io decido cosa farà la mia società.”

“Tasha, noi produciamo armi. Siamo armaioli.”

“Questo non sarà il nostro unico retaggio. Possiamo fare di meglio per migliorare e proteggere questo mondo. Tu non hai visto cosa fanno le nostre armi.”

“Sono armi, Tasha! Cosa vuoi che facciano? Non produciamo giocattoli. Fabbrichiamo armi.”

“Possiamo fare di meglio! Possiamo sfruttare quello e fare qualcosa di buono!” Aveva indicato con una mano il reattore arc. Potevano usarlo per qualsiasi cosa.

“Il reattore è solo una trovata pubblicitaria per far star zitti gli hippy. Non abbiamo fatto alcun progresso da prima che tu nascessi. Non è remunerativo. Non serve a nulla se non a far star zitta l’opinione pubblica per quanto riguarda l’inquinamento!” Obadiah aveva alzato la voce e lei si era voltata verso di lui. “Sei solo una ragazzina, Tasha! Pensi davvero che il consiglio d’amministrazione ti permetterà di fare quello che vuoi?”

“Il reattore funziona!” Aveva alzato la voce a sua volta e in quell’istante aveva notato gli occhi di Obadiah abbassarsi sul suo petto, giusto all’altezza del punto dove c’era il reattore arc miniaturizzato. “Chi te l’ha detto? Pepper? Rhodey? Steve?” Sapeva che non era stato Steve. Steve evitava Obadiah come la peste e il sentimento era reciproco.

“Fammelo vedere.” L’uomo non aveva atteso oltre, muovendo le mani verso la sua camicia. Gli aveva schiaffeggiato le mani senza pensarci due volte.

“Vada per Rhodey.” Aveva sbottonato solo un po’ la camicia, facendo vedere così il cerchio luminoso sul suo petto. “Funziona. E io voglio puntare su questo.”

Il sorriso sulle labbra di Obadiah non le era piaciuto per nulla. Era certa che la scoperta del reattore arc miniaturizzato avesse fatto mettere in moto gli ingranaggi del suo cervello da imprenditore. E non le piaceva il modo in cui le si era avvicinato, passando un braccio attorno alle sue spalle.

“Tasha, possiamo ancora essere una squadra. Lasciami parlare con i membri del consiglio d’amministrazione sul futuro che dovrà prendere la società.” Il viso di Obadiah era troppo vicino al suo e le dava fastidio, ma aveva imparato nel corso degli anni anche a far finta di nulla riguardo a questa invasione del suo spazio personale. “Tu basta solo che ti tieni lontana dai riflettori per un po’. Mi occuperò di tutto io.”

 

✭✮✭

 

“Signorina Stark, bentornata a casa.” 

Aveva sorriso non appena aveva messo piede in casa e la voce di J.A.R.V.I.S. l’aveva accolta. Per un istante aveva quasi potuto vedere il Jarvis in carne ed ossa arrivare all’ingresso. Poteva immaginare il suo sguardo di rimprovero ma pieno di preoccupazione. E anche questo le stava dando un po’ di conforto. 

“J, mi sei mancato.”

“Anche lei, signorina. Dum-E non è stato molto facile da trattare in sua assenza. L’officina è tuttavia in perfetto ordine. U si è occupato di tutto.”

“I miei bambini.” Si era spostata dall’ingresso, osservando la casa. Le era mancata anche quella. Le erano mancate le linee curve delle pareti. Ci pensava ancora ogni tanto che ai suoi genitori sarebbe venuto un mezzo infarto sul poco gusto che aveva avuto nel costruire quella casa. Ma sembrava quasi un disco volante. E si era ispirata a questo. Un po’ anche all’Enterprise. 

Qualcuno aveva chiuso la porta, ma anche senza girarsi sapeva che era stato Happy. Pepper parlava al telefono con qualcuno. E quando si era voltata Steve se ne stava immobile con il suo borsone in mano. Era salito in macchina con loro e non aveva accettato un no come risposta. Lo aveva anche sentito alzare la voce con Coulson. Era sicura che Fury sapesse qualcosa che gli altri ignoravano, per quello voleva sapere come fosse scappata. E ora la sua decisione di non costruire più armi. Rhodes se n’era andato senza salutarla mentre parlava al telefono con qualcuno. Non lo aveva messo in una posizione semplice. Lui era l’intermediario tra l’Esercito e le Stark Industries. Lui era l’uomo dello sviluppo armamenti che lavorava con lei. Con il quale era anche recentemente andata ad una di queste fiere di armaioli, legali o meno che fossero.

“Steve, il borsone lo puoi anche lasciare lì. Sono tutti vestiti che devono essere lavati.” Lo aveva guardato ancora. Steve la guardava e sul suo viso poteva leggere fin troppe emozioni. Steve era sempre così. “Vieni qui. Vieni a vedere il panorama che offre questo gioiellino.” Si era avvicinata alla grande vetrata del soggiorno. Finestre che arrivavano dal soffitto al pavimento e che davano un’ampia visione dell’oceano. 

“Sembra di volare.” Steve era accanto a lei in un attimo e lei non aveva potuto fare altro che sorridere. Era vero. C’erano solo cielo e mare a perdita d’occhio. 

“Puoi dirlo. Sai che mi tratto sempre molto bene.” 

“Però da fuori sembra molto ispirata a Star Trek.”

Natasha aveva riso con gusto non aspettandosi quell’uscita. Pochi avevano capito il perché della forma della sua casa. Rhodes. Qualche ammiratore che era stato piuttosto attento. E ora Steve. E quella era tutta la sua pessima influenza, che gli aveva fatto passare fin troppe ore a guardare tutte le stagioni disponibili del telefilm. 

“Tu potresti essere il Capitano Kirk.”

“Tu allora saresti Spock?”

Aveva sorriso ma non riusciva a rispondergli. Una volta gli aveva raccontato dei vari aspetti del fandom. E di come Kirk e Spock fossero una coppia molto quotata. Steve aveva fatto un’espressione stupita. Era rimasto un attimo in silenzio, ma poi aveva concordato che ogni tanto i due fossero un po’ ambigui. 

Erano passati cinque anni, e loro parlavano di Star Trek come se lo avessero visto solo il giorno prima. 

“Hai visto il film uscito qualche anno fa?” Era ridicola. Si sentiva più stupida del solito quando era in sua presenza. Non si parlavano da troppo tempo, e di cose da dire ce ne sarebbero state fin troppe. E lei gli chiedeva se avesse visto uno stupido film.

“Sì, sono andato al cinema a vederlo.” Steve aveva guardato il mare. Era rimasto in silenzio per qualche attimo. “Ma non era la stessa cosa senza qualcuno che cerca di spiegarti perché certe parti dell’astronave non possono funzionare.”

“Se vuoi te lo posso spiegare stasera davanti ad una bella pizza. Una di quelle superschifose e superfarcite che farebbero morire sul colpo un italiano.”

“Stasera tu riposi. Vai a fare un bel bagno e a metterti qualcosa di comodo.” Lo aveva osservato mentre alzava la mano e poi si bloccava a mezz’aria. Non sapeva neppure lui come comportarsi e questo la rincuorava. “Ti preparo qualcosa da mangiare nel frattempo, va bene?”

“Steve, non serve. Ci sono già Pepper e Happy qui. Non serve che ti sforzi a rimanere qui.”

“Non mi sto sforzando.” Aveva sospirato e si era passato una mano tra i capelli. Natasha lo aveva osservato mordersi un labbro e guardare nuovamente fuori. “Sono qui perché voglio essere qui, ok? Mi hai fatto davvero morire di paura. Credevo di aver perso anche te e non potevo accettarlo. Ma sei qui, accanto a me, e voglio solo poterti aiutare in qualche modo.”

“Farò un bel bagno e mangerò quello che preparerai, ma davvero Steve, non c’è bisogno che tu ti senta in dovere di fare qualcosa.” Si era appoggiata contro il vetro e lo aveva guardato. Non pensava avrebbe mai visto Steve in quella casa, ancora meno vederlo così preoccupato per lei. Era bello come sempre. A volte si stupiva come riuscisse a trovare Steve bellissimo in ogni occasione. Anche ora, mentre fissava l’orizzonte con le sopracciglia corrugate e lei poteva chiaramente capire che voleva dirle qualcosa ma non sapeva come. Lei si trovava nella stessa situazione. Lei se n’era andata senza una spiegazione. Lei non si era più fatta trovare quando lui aveva provato a cercarla. Era colpa sua, eppure Steve era lì per lei. 

“Non è questo, Tasha. Ti ho lasciata andare, mi andava bene. Se era quello di cui avevi bisogno, mi andava bene. Sapevo sempre dov’eri e bastava mandarti anche un solo messaggio per sapere se stavi bene. Ma questa volta non è stato così. Non eri a New York, o a Parigi o a Tokyo. Ho provato a chiamare il tuo numero tantissime volte. Ho mandato messaggi che non hai mai ricevuto ed è stato snervante. Eri da qualche parte sotto il nostro naso e nessuno ti ha potuta aiutare.”

“Hai proprio questa indole da principe azzurro nella sua bella e scintillante armatura che deve salvare la donzella in pericolo in sella al suo bel cavallo bianco.” Aveva sorriso e aveva allungato un braccio spezzando lei quel confine invisibile che esisteva tra di loro. Aveva appoggiato la mano sul suo braccio e Steve l’aveva guardata. “Steve, io mi salvo da sola quando è necessario, ma grazie. Non serviva che ti prendessi tutto questo disturbo e ti mettessi nei guai con Fury. Ti ho sentito urlare con Coulson.”

“Questo perché è sparito il tuo referto medico e Fury lo vuole.” Steve aveva inarcato un sopracciglio e lei aveva solo sorriso di più, piegando le labbra in un ghigno soddisfatto.

“Non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando, Steven. Mi stai accusando di averlo rubato io?” Aveva portato una mano al proprio petto e le faceva ancora impressione sentire la forma circolare del reattore sotto i vestiti.

Lo aveva preso lei. Quando Rhodes le aveva portato il cambio di vestiti aveva mandato tutti fuori per potersi cambiare e aveva accidentalmente fatto cadere la propria cartella clinica nel borsone. Non voleva che altre persone sapessero tutto quello che ci era scritto. Lo sapevano già il medico e l’infermiera che l’avevano visitata e medicata. Lo sapeva Rhodes. E probabilmente Fury sapeva molto. Fury sapeva sempre tutto. E lei non voleva assolutamente che altri ne venissero in possesso. 

“So che ce l’hai tu. Posso essere ingenuo, ma non sono stupido.” Le aveva sorriso e le aveva accarezzato una guancia. Aveva sfiorato la pelle subito sotto al taglio che aveva sullo zigomo. Le sembrava che la sua pelle stesse andando a fuoco. “Non ti chiederò di consegnarlo né a me né a Fury. Anche se prima o poi dovrai parlare con Coulson, lo sai no?”

Aveva mugugnato tutta la propria frustrazione.

“Devo proprio? Sono tornata a casa. Ho costruito RoboCop e tanti saluti. Non c’è altro da dire. E ora andrò a farmi un bel bagno, poi scenderò giù in officina perché questo ha bisogno di un upgrade.” Aveva battuto il dito contro il reattore. Lo stava facendo sempre più spesso e sembrava essere quasi diventato un tic a cui non poteva rinunciare. “E sì, non guardarmi così, mangerò tutto quello che vorrai preparare, basta che ci sia del caffè. Ma poi ritorna al tuo lavoro, ok? Io sto bene e tu devi riprendere la tua vita. Hai già sprecato quattro mesi in quel deserto per colpa mia.”

“Non lo definirei sprecare, anche perché nessuno mi ha costretto a farlo. Rhodes ha chiamato Fury nella speranza che almeno lo S.H.I.E.L.D. avesse i mezzi per trovarti e Fury mi ha detto cosa era successo.”

“Sei stato manipolato da quell’uomo quindi.”

“No. Sarei venuto a cercarti in ogni caso. Lui mi ha solo informato, e io ho deciso di raggiungere Rhodes.”

Aveva abbassato lo sguardo perché non poteva in alcun modo resistere al suo sguardo. Steve era così onesto con lei. Lo era quasi sempre. E lei non aveva fatto altro che ferirlo. Se n’era andata senza una parola e quando lui si era presentato a Malibu per chiedere spiegazioni, lei lo aveva fatto allontanare. Si era comportata da stronza e Steve era ancora lì. Sembrava non portarle alcun rancore. Steve aveva trascorso mesi interi a cercarla in un deserto, senza avere la certezza che mai l’avrebbero ritrovata. Sia lui che Rhodes avevano mosso mari e monti, ne era sicura, per poter continuare le ricerche. Poteva essere famosa ed importante quanto voleva, nessuno sano di mente avrebbe continuato in quella disperata ricerca. Era una spesa inutile. Sia in uomini impegnati sul campo che di soldi. Poteva tranquillamente essere morta nell’attacco. Poteva essere morta durante la prigionia. Per quasi quattro mesi nessuno aveva avuto alcuna notizia di lei. 

“Grazie. Grazie, Steve.”

“Prego.” Steve le aveva sorriso ed era un sorriso così dolce che le aveva stretto il cuore nel petto. Non lo meritava in alcun modo, ma quell’uomo era sempre presente nella sua vita. 


	12. Chapter 12

_ Agosto/Settembre 2005 _

 

Dopo la sua conferenza stampa, che aveva fatto perdere diversi punti in più in borsa alla sua società, Obadiah Stane le aveva consigliato di stare lontana dai riflettori. Non sperava in nulla di meglio. Aveva avuto il tempo di migliorare il reattore arc e sostituire quindi quello vecchio che sapeva si stesse lentamente esaurendo. Era potente, ma come aveva previsto quando lo aveva costruito, il suo nucleo di palladio si era esaurito fin troppo quando lo aveva sfruttato per far funzionare l’armatura. Costruirne uno nuovo era stata una passeggiata grazie a tutte le risorse che aveva a disposizione nella propria officina. E se proprio qualcosa le fosse mancato, bastava fare un salto fino alla sede delle Stark Industries prendere tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno. 

La cosa più divertente del nuovo reattore era stata far avere un mezzo infarto a Pepper quando aveva chiamato la donna per aiutarla a cambiare quello vecchio. In realtà avrebbe potuto tranquillamente farlo da sola con l’aiuto di uno specchio, ma era molto più divertente vedere la propria assistente personale avere un mini attacco di panico. Sarebbe stato ancora più divertente se avesse chiesto a Steve di aiutarla, ma solo per vederlo diventare bordeaux mentre lei era a petto nudo. 

Anche se lo evitava e gli aveva chiaramente detto di non avere bisogno di lui, Steve era presente in continuazione. La prima sera, dopo che le aveva preparato la cena, e Pepper e Happy avevano cenato con loro, Steve era rimasto. L’aveva mandata a dormire e dopo mille proteste era salita nella propria stanza. Aveva sentito il rumore della lavastoviglie e aveva chiesto a J.A.R.V.I.S. di tenerla informata su cosa stesse facendo Steve. A quanto pare aveva anche acceso la lavatrice per lavare i vestiti che erano rimasti nel borsone e poi aveva guardato un po’ di tv. Era preoccupato. Era lo stesso modus operandi che aveva assunto quando erano morti i suoi genitori. Aveva paura a lasciarla da sola. 

Il giorno dopo lo aveva trovato addormentato sul divano. E si era arrabbiata più del dovuto dicendogli che non lo voleva in casa sua. La sua rabbia non aveva nulla di razionale, se ne era resa conto nel momento in cui Steve l’aveva guardata ferito. Era brava solo a ferirlo e nient’altro. E tutto perché non riusciva a controllare sé stessa e le proprie emozioni. Aveva fatto un sogno, un incubo tremendo. Riviveva in continuazione l’esplosione in mezzo al deserto e non era una cosa per nulla piacevole svegliarsi di soprassalto per ritrovarsi a guardare la propria camera da letto e non riconoscerla per diversi minuti. J.A.R.V.I.S. aveva parlato piano, ripetendole un paio di volte che ora fosse e dove si trovassero. 

Era stata una notte pessima e trovare Steve nel proprio salotto non l’aveva aiutata a calmarsi. Solo che Steve doveva essere un qualche santo che qualche essere soprannaturale e non esistente doveva aver messo sul suo cammino. L’aveva mandata a farsi una doccia, era riuscito a convincerla mentre lei se ne stava ai piedi delle scale come se vi avesse messo radici. E quando era ritornata al piano di sotto aveva trovato la colazione sul tavolo, ma di Steve non c’era traccia. Come se non fosse mai stato lì. L’unica prova erano i suoi vestiti lavati e la colazione preparata. J.A.R.V.I.S. l’aveva informata che il Capitano Rogers se n’era andato un minuto esatto prima che lei scendesse. L’intelligenza artificiale le aveva anche fatto notare che il suo comportamento nei confronti dell’uomo non era stato dei migliori. Lo sapeva anche senza che J.A.R.V.I.S. glielo dicesse, ma non sapeva come chiedergli scusa e ringraziarlo per quanto aveva fatto per lei.

Aveva trascorso due giorni senza dormire. Si era mossa per la casa in modo quasi maniacale mentre reimpostava il sistema di sicurezza e al computer si metteva a fare un progetto che non aveva idea se mai avrebbe realizzato, ma stava studiando la pianta della casa per vedere se era possibile creare una safe room da qualche parte. Non aveva senso una cosa simile. Nessuno poteva neppure superare il cancello se J.A.R.V.I.S. non lo permetteva. E se anche avesse distrutto il portone e fosse arrivato fino alla casa, non avrebbe potuto entrare. La porta era antisfondamento, le finestre con vetri antiproiettile, e la polizia sarebbe stata avvertita all’istante se qualcuno avesse sfondato il portone. Era stata paranoica quando aveva costruito quella casa, ma in sua difesa poteva dire che non era molto capace di intendere e volere in quel momento della sua vita. Aveva anche lasciato New York senza una parola all’uomo con cui stava avendo una relazione. Già questo doveva bastare per capire che non stava bene all’epoca. 

E ora voleva costruire una safe room. Poteva anche trasformare la sua officina in una safe room. Era grande, spaziosa, e aveva a portata di mano tutto ciò che poteva servirle. C’erano anche i suoi robot e loro riuscivano sempre a metterle calma. Anche quando Dum-E non capiva nulla di quello che lei gli chiedeva di fare.

Aveva anche incontrato Rhodes. Non riusciva a dormire e aveva bisogno di vedere una faccia amica. Solo che Rhodes non rispondeva alle sue chiamate e sapeva di averlo messo in una posizione scomoda decidendo di non produrre più armi. Aveva messo tutti in una posizione scomoda con quella sua dichiarazione. Ma non ci riusciva. Il solo pensiero di vedere altre armi con il suo nome stampato sopra le stava mettendo la nausea. Magari un giorno le sarebbe passata. Magari un giorno avrebbe potuto costruire delle armi davvero intelligenti e davvero utili, e non solo qualcosa capace di seminare morte. 

Solo che erano armi. Non potevano fare altro che uccidere, come aveva detto Obadiah. 

Aveva sorriso quando Rhodes le aveva detto che aveva bisogno di tempo per riprendersi. Continuava ad essere molto brava nel sorridere anche quando non ne aveva alcuna voglia. Quella era un’arte che aveva imparato molto presto. Quando sorridi freghi chi ti sta di fronte. Se sorridi puoi spiazzarli. Anche se dentro stai urlando.

Era così che si era sentita per tutto il tragitto fino a casa. Aveva acceso la musica a tutto il volume e aveva corso fin troppo, superando il limite di velocità di fin troppo. Se qualcuno l’avesse fermata in quel momento le avrebbe tolto la patente, ne era quasi sicura. Forse ne avrebbe avuto bisogno. Almeno una punizione per qualcosa. E non solo belle parole. Non aveva bisogno di riposare o di tenere un profilo basso. Aveva solo bisogno di riprendere in mano la propria vita e riprendere da dove l’aveva lasciata qualche mese addietro. Aveva bisogno di rimettersi a lavorare su qualcosa, tenere testa e mani occupate. Aveva bisogno di notti immerse in progetti e il cervello annegato nel caffè. Aveva bisogno di cibo cinese alle tre di mattina perché non aveva mangiato per tutto il giorno e stava morendo di fame. Aveva bisogno di musica sparata a volumi assurdi che faceva tremare le vetrate della sua officina e di addormentarsi con la faccia sul tavolo da lavoro per poi svegliarsi con macchie di non sapeva cosa sulla pelle. 

Era per occupare la mente che si era messa a lavoro per migliorare il prototipo di armatura che aveva abbandonato nel deserto. Quell’armatura era troppo pesante. Era di ferro. Era pesante e difficile da manovrare. Aveva servito allo scopo per cui l’aveva creata ma era obsoleta. Si era davvero ispirata a RoboCop quando aveva pensato a come uscire da quella caverna. A lui e alla vecchia armatura che Howard teneva nel suo studio nella casa a Long Island. L’aveva smontata una volta mentre suo padre era via per lavoro per qualche giorno. L’aveva smembrata pezzo per pezzo per studiarne tutte le giunture. Aveva provato ad infilarci un braccio, ma era troppo piccola e magra allora, e tutto quel ferro pesava. Aveva messo la mano nel guanto, ma non era neppure riuscita a piegare le dita. Jarvis l’aveva sgridata quando l’aveva trovata per terra circondata da pezzi di metallo e il suo blocco di carta su cui stava annotando qualcosa. Aveva solo 7 anni e RoboCop era da poco uscito al cinema. E lei voleva una sua armatura. Ora poteva averla. Poteva avere un’armatura fatta su misura per lei. Resistente e leggera. 

Era un progetto per tenere la mente occupata. Qualcosa su cui lavorare mentre il mondo attorno a lei non riprendeva un senso. Chiudersi in officina era sempre stato il suo modo di affrontare la vita. Aveva iniziato la costruzione dagli stivali. Aveva fatto fare a J.A.R.V.I.S. tutte le misurazioni e poi si era messa a lavorare sui vari circuiti che avrebbero composto l’esoscheletro, avrebbe in seguito lavorato sul ferro e acciaio con cui lavorare la copertura. Voleva prima vedere se poteva funzionare un’armatura high tech che si metteva e toglieva da sola. 

Dagli stivali era passata a costruire i guanti che le sarebbero arrivati al gomito, con dei repulsori direttamente collegati al reattore arc. Voleva vedere cosa poteva fare con quel reattore. O semplicemente se sarebbe stata capace di volare. Il prototipo, che postumo aveva battezzato come Mark I, era semplicemente saltato in aria. Avrebbe dovuto esserne capace. Un volo breve che le sarebbe servito solo per superare la montagna. Aveva volato di più solo grazie alla spinta che le aveva dato l’esplosione di tutte le armi ammucchiate davanti alla caverna in cui era imprigionata. Ora voleva volare davvero. Voleva che la sua prossima armatura fosse più leggera e aerodinamica.

Erano passate tre settimane da quando era tornata a casa. Era riuscita a costruire la Mark II e fare un primo disastroso tentativo di volo. 

Ma non si era arresa. Non era da lei arrendersi e sarebbe riuscita a costruire un’armatura perfetta.

Era scesa in cucina passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Dopo la quasi disfatta della sera prima aveva pensionato la Mark II e stranamente aveva fatto una doccia prima di infilarsi a letto. Si era detta che avrebbe pensato il giorno dopo a trovare una soluzione al congelamento del ferro. Avrebbe dovuto pensarci subito, ma era stata così presa dalla costruzione che non le era passato neppure per l’anticamera del cervello. La struttura andava bene. Era la copertura che aveva bisogno di un upgrade. 

J.A.R.V.I.S. l’aveva informata che il Capitano Steve Rogers era in cucina. Aveva detto a Steve che non voleva più vederlo, e l’uomo davvero non si era più fatto vedere. Anche se ogni mattina trovava la colazione pronta in tavola e un post-it attaccato al forno a microonde che la informava che anche il pranzo era pronto. Bastava premere un pulsante. Un paio di volte aveva portato dei fiori, mettendoli in salotto. Oppure le aveva portato dei cioccolatini che sapeva lei avrebbe divorato. E così aveva fatto. Li aveva divorati in officina la sera in cui Obadiah era tornato da New York comunicandole che il consiglio d’amministrazione aveva mosso un’ingiunzione contro di lei. Erano stati un ottimo palliativo alla rabbia che stava provando. 

“Tasha, c’è un buco che dal tetto arriva alla tua officina.” Steve si era voltato verso di lei quando l’aveva probabilmente percepita arrivare. Non era mai stata molto brava nel coglierlo di sorpresa. Si era bloccato, l’aveva guardata da capo a piedi e solo allora lei si era resa conto di cosa avesse addosso. Dei pantaloncini molto corti con dei scudi disegnati sopra che facevano parte di un pigiama di Capitan America e una canottiera che le stava troppo grande. E ovviamente non indossava alcun reggiseno sotto di essa. “No, forse non voglio sapere cos’è successo. Ora vado a lavoro e tu riposi.”

L’aveva osservato darle le spalle e se fosse stata una mattina diversa, una mattina lontana nel tempo, gli si sarebbe avvicina e avrebbe passato le braccia attorno alla sua vita. Erano passati solo cinque anni, ma le sembravano molti di più e lei si sentiva più vecchia dei suoi venticinque anni. 

“Mi sono appena alzata. E voglio il caffè.” Aveva mosso qualche passo dentro la cucina, per recuperare da sola una tazza e riempirla di caffè appena fatto. La stava proprio aspettando e non sapeva quanto la cosa le facesse effettivamente piacere.

“Dovresti iniziare a bere altro. Ho preparato anche una spremuta d’arancia, fresca, sana e ricca di vitamine.” L’uomo non la stava guardando. Era impegnato ad imburrare delle fette biscottate e a nascondere un leggero rossore sulle guance.

“Rogers. Caffè. O ti pianto quel coltello da burro da qualche parte.” Steve era in quel momento l’unico ostacolo fisico tra lei e la caffettiera.

“Va bene, ho capito. Ma siediti e magari guarda la tv. C’è il notiziario adesso.”

Aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo e aveva alzato il volume della tv. A Steve piaceva leggere il giornale o guardare il telegiornale mentre faceva colazione. E quello voleva dire che quella mattina non se ne sarebbe andato come al solito. Sapeva che stava alloggiando in un motel poco distante e anche se aveva ordinato a J.A.R.V.I.S. di non farlo entrare, la sua intelligenza artificiale aveva ignorato il suo ordine. J.A.R.V.I.S. riteneva la presenza di Steve un bene, le aveva detto, e fino a quando non lo avesse ritenuto una minaccia lo avrebbe sempre fatto restare. 

“Stamattina sei strano, Steven. Hai fumato erba? Ma poi, che ci fai qui ogni mattina? Fury ti ha licenziato? Vuoi un lavoro come gigolò? Conosco un paio di signore che potrebbero essere molto interessate ad un delizioso bocconcino come te.” Si era seduta, ma era tutta voltata verso Steve, appoggiando il petto contro lo schienale della sedia.

“Sono solo preoccupato per te e…” Si era voltato ed era arrossito di più. “Devo andare.”

“Steve, hai la febbre?”

“Sì, non sto bene. E’ meglio che vada ora e...per Dio, Tasha, copriti.”

“Oh, quindi sono le mie gambe?” Aveva fatto un ghigno enorme mentre alzava le gambe in aria, reggendosi forte sulla sedia. Sentiva la stoffa della maglietta che si spostava e forse stava scoprendo anche un po’ il petto. Ma era troppo divertita.

“No, non sono assolutamente le tue gambe, sono solo stanco. Forse ho dormito troppo poco.”

“Sono tutte lisce, sai?”

“Tasha, ti prego, smettila.” Si era passato una mano sul viso ed evitava di guardarla.

“Perché? Ti fanno ancora questo effetto?” Aveva appoggiato le gambe sul tavolo mentre continuava a guardarlo.

“Sono pur sempre un uomo, Natasha, e tu sei una donna. Una bellissima donna.”

“Ma le hai viste centinaia di volte. Mi hai anche vista nuda. Diverse volte.” Aveva ghignato ancora e non sapeva neppure lei a che gioco che stava giocando. 

“Natasha, ti prego!”

Lo aveva guardato e forse aveva davvero esagerato. Aveva abbassato le gambe e si era seduta composta. Prenderlo in giro era sempre stato divertente, solo che effettivamente non sapeva se poteva farlo ancora. 

“Frequenti qualcuno ora?”

“No, al momento no. C’è stata una persona, ma è finita quasi subito. A quanto pare ero più preso da Fury che da lei.” Lo aveva osservato sospirare, probabilmente cercando di calmarsi, e poi le aveva servito il caffè. Si era voltato di nuovo verso il piano di lavoro e lo vedeva mettere le fette biscottate su un piatto.

“Dovresti sposare Fury. Forse è lui la tua anima gemella.” Aveva sorseggiato il caffè e aveva perso la voglia di prenderlo in giro. Steve aveva avuto una relazione. Questa cosa l’aveva colpita. Era ovvio che avesse avuto qualcuno. Un uomo come lui non poteva restare da solo. 

“Però Coulson mi ama di più.” Steve si era seduto nella sedia accanto alla sua dopo aver messo la colazione in tavola. 

“Agente è sempre stato il mio più grande rivale.” Aveva bevuto altro caffè, prendendo anche qualcosa da mangiare, solo per non sentirle da Steve. “Steve, perché sei qui?”

“Pepper mi ha detto del consiglio d’amministrazione e dell’ingiunzione. E anche del fatto che stai costruendo qualcosa e che hai anche fatto saltare in aria un pezzo dell’officina con un propulsore. Non sono qui come agente dello S.H.I.E.L.D., ma solo come Steve.” Aveva mosso una mano verso di lei, ma si era fermato prima di toccarla. “Siamo solo preoccupati per te.”

“Rhodey non mi vuole parlare.” Aveva spostato lo sguardo sulla tv. Stavano ancora parlando di lei e ne era stanca ormai, ma poteva immaginare quanto la sua dichiarazione avesse scosso tutti. “Sono andata a trovarlo alla base la settimana scorsa, e mi ha praticamente mandata via. Volevo fargli vedere a cosa sto lavorando. Quella che volevo fargli vedere l’ho anche già pensionata a dire il vero. Il buco che attraversa la casa è opera sua.” Si era passata una mano tra i capelli. Non sapeva quanto potesse dirgli in realtà. Non sapeva di chi potesse fidarsi in quel momento. Forse non poteva fidarsi neppure di sé stessa. “Devo fare qualcosa per me, per passare il tempo, per sentirmi in qualche modo al sicuro. O anche solo per volare. Ho volato ieri notte. Poi l’armatura si è ghiacciata perché a volte so essere anche molto stupida e il mio QI va a quel paese. So benissimo che il ferro non è fatto per temperature molto alte o molto basse, ma non ci ho pensato e allora si è ghiacciato tutto. Ma no, sto bene. Non mi sono sfracellata al suolo come puoi vedere. Sto di nuovo parlando troppo senza alcun senso, vero?” Aveva appoggiato la schiena completamente contro la sedia, alzando la testa e guardando il soffitto. “Non so cosa sto facendo, Steve. Mi vogliono togliere anche l’azienda perché credono che io non sia più in grado di gestirla. Solo perché non voglio più fabbricare armi.”

La mano di Steve aveva sfiorato la sua in modo titubante, prima di stringerla un po’. Lo aveva guardato e lui le aveva sorriso debolmente. Odiava il modo in cui con Steve sembrava non essere mai cambiato nulla. Le sorrideva sempre. Anche quando lei aveva mandato tutto alle ortiche e aveva distrutto l’unica cosa buona che avesse mai cercato di far funzionare.

“Fai un passo alla volta, Tasha. Ora telefono a qualcuno affinché sistemi almeno il tetto e i pavimenti. Poi fai quello che preferisci per oggi. Prenditi il tempo per fare una nuotata o guardare un film. Oppure chiuditi in officina e lavora sulla tua armatura.”

Lo aveva guardato e aveva girato la mano per poter stringere la sua a sua volta. Avrebbe voluto dirgli tante cose in quel momento. Avrebbe anche voluto chiedergli scusa per come si era comportata in passato. Ma non ci riusciva. Aveva un nodo in gola che non le permetteva di dire quello che voleva. Era sempre così. Non ci riusciva mai. E quelle poche volte che aveva esternato i suoi veri sentimenti e pensieri aveva sempre avuto paura che qualcosa sarebbe andato storto immediatamente.

“Sì… Andrò in officina. Devo anche controllare se mi arriva oggi la spedizione speciale di oro e titanio con cui rivestire la nuova armatura.” Aveva guardato le loro mani e si era sempre stupita di quanto la sua mano sembrasse ancora più piccola quando quella di Steve gliela stringeva. Amava le sue mani. Le aveva sempre amate. 

“Va benissimo. Tu lavora e non pensare ad altro. Io mi occuperò di tutto il resto.” Steve le sorrideva dolcemente e lei sapeva di non meritare affatto quell’uomo. In nessun senso. 

 

✭✮✭

 

Aveva passato delle settimane strane. Aveva passato quasi tutto il proprio tempo rinchiusa in officina. Steve scendeva ogni tanto a controllare cosa stesse facendo e a portarle qualcosa da mangiare o bere. Restava ogni tanto con lei, in assoluto silenzio. La osservava lavorare, a volte disegnava qualcosa. Di tanto in tanto si alzava e guardava le macchine parcheggiate in ordine. Ancora soffriva per la macchina su cui era atterrata. Se avesse distrutto solo la carrozzeria sarebbe anche stata capace di ripararla in pochissimo tempo. Ma aveva completamente distrutto il motore. Ridotto ad una poltiglia di ingranaggi e olio.

Alzare lo sguardo e distrarsi dal proprio lavoro per vedere Steve seduto su una sedia o sul divano con un blocco da disegno in mano le aveva fatto provare molta nostalgia. A New York Steve lo faceva sempre. La raggiungeva in officina e restava con lei in assoluto silenzio per non distrarla. Ora faceva lo stesso mentre lei era infilata nel buco che stava costruendo per utilizzarlo come supporto alla vestizione dell’armatura. U e Dum-E cercavano di aiutarla, anche se Dum-E era chiaramente distratto dalla presenza di Steve. Lo era sempre. Soprattutto perché Steve gli parlava in continuazione, ogni volta che gli era accanto. Steve era una delle poche persone che aveva sempre trattato i suoi robot come degli esseri umani. Lei parlava con loro perché, per quanto fosse deprimente da ammettere, spesso aveva avuto solo loro. Soprattutto Dum-E che era stato il suo primo robot. Dum-E era il prototipo di quello che aveva costruito dopo e per quante volte lei minacciasse di smontarlo, buttarlo o donarlo a qualche università, non avrebbe mai potuto farlo. 

Ogni tanto Steve usciva. Le aveva detto che andava alla sede californiana dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e quando tornava era sempre pieno di borse della spesa. Alla fine gli aveva fatto preparare una delle stanze degli ospiti. Non aveva cuore a fargli passare altre notti in un motel di dubbio aspetto. 

Steve non aveva voluto accettare. Come sempre aveva questo suo codice morale a cui aggrapparsi. La casa era fin troppo spesso attorniata da giornalisti e lui non voleva che si potesse speculare di nuovo su una loro possibile relazione. Diceva che lo faceva per lei. Perché in quel momento non aveva bisogno anche della circolazione di quel tipo di notizie. Da un lato aveva ragione. Ma aveva anche paura che Steve non volesse più avere a che fare con lei. Ne avrebbe avuto tutte le ragioni in fondo. Lei se ne era andata. Lei lo aveva lasciato senza nessuna spiegazione. Per cinque anni si era comportata come se tra di loro non ci fosse mai stato nulla. E ora Steve era di nuovo nella sua vita.

“E questo?” 

Aveva alzato lo sguardo e spento la saldatrice che aveva in mano per vedere Steve con in mano un prototipo di plastica. Circolare. Con fogli colorati attaccati sopra. 

“Nostalgia e vodka. Non farti domande.” Si era tolta gli occhiali protettivi e aveva osservato Steve che scuoteva la testa con quello che doveva essere lo scudo di Capitan America in mano. Ne aveva avuto uno, costruito in acciaio, ma lo aveva lasciato a Long Island. Ed erano cinque anni che non era tornata in quella casa. Ogni volta che doveva andare a New York dormiva in qualche albergo. C’erano troppi ricordi alla Stark Mansion. Belli e brutti. E quelli che più la spaventavano erano i ricordi belli. Quelli che coinvolgevano l’uomo che aveva di fronte. 

“Non credo di voler sapere in effetti.” Aveva appoggiato lo scudo non finito sul tavolo su cui lo aveva trovato e si era avvicinato a lei, inginocchiandosi e guardandola. Natasha stava ancora lavorando al suo buco armadio che l’avrebbe aiutata ad indossare l’armatura. “Devo assentarmi per qualche ora, mi prometti di non fare nulla di stupido?”

“Definisci stupido?” Si era tolta anche i guanti e si era seduta bene.

“Stupido è anche saldare mentre sei in short e canotta, se proprio devo essere sincero.”

“Capitano Rogers, ho provato a dirle di indossare qualcosa di più appropriato, ma parlare con un muro e convincerlo a fare qualcosa sarebbe più semplice.” La voce di J.A.R.V.I.S. aveva riempito la stanza, e Natasha aveva solo sorriso. 

“In Afghanistan avevo meno protezioni e non mi è successo nulla.”

“Su questo avrei da ridire, signorina Stark. Il suo referto medico dice diversamente.”

“Muto, J.” 

Steve l’aveva guardata. Non le aveva mai chiesto dell’Afghanistan, non una sola volta. Le preparava da mangiare. Stava attento che bevesse abbastanza liquidi che non fosse caffè. Cercava di farle avere degli orari di sonno più o meno umani. Ma non le aveva mai chiesto cosa fosse successo durante la prigionia. Forse non ne aveva nemmeno bisogno. 

“La cena è in frigo, basta che la riscaldi. Ho preparato altro caffè e ti ho lasciato anche un frullato che ha uno strano colore verde scuro. Pepper ha detto che fa bene alla pelle, ma se non vuoi berlo posso capire.” Si era alzato e aveva sospirato. “Spero di tornare presto.”

“S.H.I.E.L.D. o appuntamento?” Si era pentita nel momento stesso in cui aveva pronunciato quelle parole. Non aveva alcun diritto di fargli una domanda simile. Steve poteva fare quello che preferiva. Poteva uscire con chiunque avesse voluto e lei non aveva alcun diritto di essere gelosa.

“S.H.I.E.L.D., Tasha.” Aveva fatto un debole sorriso e aveva distolto lo sguardo. “Credo che nessuna donna vorrebbe uscire con me sapendo che in questo momento sto a casa tua.”

“Se dici così mi sento ancora più in colpa ad averti qui. Ti spedisco da Fury per sempre.” Era uscita dal buco e lo aveva guardato anche se Steve non la guardava. “Ti sto rovinando la vita sessuale come facevo con quella di Rhodey? Sono vista come una minaccia?”

“No, perché non sto uscendo con nessuna, ma forse un po’ potresti essere una minaccia.”

“Non avevo dubbi.” Aveva piegato le labbra nel suo sorriso caratteristico, e solo allora Steve l’aveva guardata. Era davvero cambiato tutto tra di loro, e contemporaneamente non era cambiato assolutamente nulla. “Vai, Capitano, altrimenti a Fury salirà la pressione se sei in ritardo.”

Lo aveva osservato andarsene. Si era voltato verso di lei prima di uscire dall’officina e salire le scale. Era strano. Il tempo sembrava essersi riavvolto, ma non si ricordava di aver fatto un salto temporale quando aveva raggiunto le 88 m/h qualche settimana prima. 

“Signorina Stark, il Capitano Rogers ha delle idee su cosa le sia successo in Afghanistan.”

“Avevi dubbi, J.? Steve è un soldato. Sa come funzionano queste cose.” Sospirando si era seduta alla propria postazione aprendo uno dei file della Mark III. Lavorare in segreto su qualcosa la faceva sentire di nuovo una ragazzina quando faceva le cose di nascosto da Howard. “I materiali sono arrivati tutti?”

“Certamente, signorina. Aspetto solo il suo ordine per iniziare la fabbricazione della copertura del telaio.” Davanti ai suoi occhi J.A.R.V.I.S. aveva fatto comparire il disegno di come sarebbe diventata una volta finita. Un’armatura totalmente dorata. 

“Cosa ne pensi, J.?”

“Che così decisamente non darà nell’occhio. E’ un colore davvero molto sobrio.”

Aveva sorriso alla punta di sarcasmo nella voce dell’intelligenza artificiale. Lo adorava quando era così.

“J.A.R.V.I.S. alza il volume.” Aveva notato il nome di sua madre comparire sulla tv accesa. Lo aveva fatto quasi per sbaglio, alzando gli occhi giusto in quel momento dal computer alla tv. Era settembre. A settembre si teneva la serata di gala annuale della Maria Stark Foundation. Sua madre era sempre stata molto attiva nella beneficienza. E lei continuava a finanziare tutte le cose di cui si era occupata Maria. Non partecipava mai alle varie serate. Tranne che alla serata del Maria Stark Foundation. “Perché non sono stata avvertita? Dov’è il mio invito?”

“Non ha ricevuto alcun invito, signorina.” J.A.R.V.I.S. aveva risposto dopo qualche secondo in cui stava sicuramente cercando qualcosa al riguardo. 

“Magnifico.” Aveva guardato gli speaker che si chiedevano se si sarebbe presentata o meno. Li ascoltava blaterare su esaurimento nervoso, sindrome da stress post traumatico, ferite fisiche che la tenevano bloccata a casa. “Aggiungi del rosso fuoco sull’armatura e mandala in produzione.”

“Rosso. Ottima scelta per essere ancora più anonima.” 

Aveva sorriso mentre si alzava dalla propria postazione e controllava l’ora. Se si sbrigava poteva essere in ritardo il giusto. Il suo classico ritardo di un paio d’ore a cui tutti erano abituati. E lei adorava essere in ritardo per quelle occasioni perché così si evitava ore di inutili conversazioni. Arrivava. Beveva qualcosa. E trovava qualcuno con cui passare la serata. Era un pattern perfetto che seguiva ogni volta.

Questa volta voleva invece solo capire perché non avesse ricevuto nessun invito. Per assurdo per una propria festa. Non aveva alcun senso non essere stata invitata, non aver ricevuto alcun invito. Aveva capito tutta l’antifona del tenere un profilo basso. Lo aveva fatto. Non era uscita di casa. Aveva lasciato a Pepper tutta la responsabilità di gestire la stampa per quanto la riguardava. Obadiah si occupava dell’azienda. E Steve di tutto il resto. Lei era solo rimasta a casa a trastullarsi al sicuro nella propria officina. 

Aveva ignorato tutte le speculazioni sulla propria salute. Aveva ignorato anche tutti i gossip che riguardavano Steve, perché ovviamente lo avevano fotografato mentre entrava in casa sua. E ovviamente lo avevano riconosciuto come l’uomo con cui usciva quando era una ragazzina. Ma c’era qualcosa che non andava. C’era qualcosa che non le tornava, e non sapeva se era paranoia o istinto. 

Si era infilata un vestito da cocktail nero dopo aver fatto una doccia. Per fortuna aveva nell’armadio un vestito che le copriva completamente il petto così aveva potuto nascondere il reattore arc. Si era truccata velocemente e aveva indossato delle scarpe col tacco. Voleva apparire al top. Non permettere a nessuno di vedere che il terreno le si sgretolava sotto i piedi ad ogni passo che stava facendo.

Era fatta di ferro. Era sempre stata fatta di ferro. Poteva piegarsi. Poteva soccombere sotto varie pressioni e avere modi di reagire non molto salutari. Ma era fatta di ferro.

Aveva premuto l’acceleratore dell’Audi, sfrecciando per le strade di Los Angeles come forse non aveva mai fatto prima. Voleva solo arrivare alla Disney Hall e capire per quale motivo il suo invito non era stato recapitato.

Aveva praticamente inchiodato davanti al red carpet, scendendo subito dalla macchina e lanciando le chiavi al ragazzo che si occupava del parcheggio. In un attimo tutti i flash delle macchine fotografiche erano su di lei, ma era una cosa che aveva messo in conto. Con passo sicuro si era diretta verso Obadiah Stane che stava parlando davanti ad una telecamera e aveva ignorato ogni giornalista che le aveva messo un microfono davanti. Questo lo faceva sempre. 

“Interessante doversi imbucare alla propria festa, non credi Obie?” Aveva sorriso guardando l’uomo che per un solo istante l’aveva guardata come se avesse visto un fantasma, prima di fare un enorme sorriso e guardare di nuovo verso la telecamera.

“Ecco qui la nostra preziosa Tasha! Come potete vedere gode di ottima salute.” Le aveva messo una mano attorno alle spalle e l’aveva stretta a sé. Ricordava quando era piccola. Howard era sempre stronzo, e Obadiah la difendeva sempre. Ora le faceva schifo essere toccata da lui. Lo aveva visto sorridere alla telecamera e poi voltarsi verso di lei, continuando a sorridere. “Tasha, non dovresti essere qui.”

“Giusto, dovrei essere a casa a pretendere di soffrire di solo dio sa cosa ed essere tagliata fuori da tutto. Tenere profilo basso, fatto. Ma questo non vuol dire che puoi tenermi chiusa nella mia bella casetta.”

“Non è un profilo tanto basso se si sta di nuovo speculando te e Rogers.”

“Quello che faccio con Steve è solo affar mio.” Aveva sorriso, spostandosi di un passo e guardandolo poi negli occhi. “Ora vado là dentro e vedo se il mio nome vale ancora qualcosa anche se sono senza invito.”

Si stava già allontanando quando Obadiah l’aveva fermata stringendole un braccio. Quel gesto aveva fatto scattare qualcosa e aveva avuto la tentazione di voltarsi e reagire. Colpirlo con tutta la forza che aveva e poi scappare. Ma qualcosa l’aveva fermata. Era riuscita a controllare una reazione che probabilmente sarebbe stata eccessiva in quel momento.

“Fai attenzione a come ti comporti. Dentro c’è mezzo consiglio di amministrazione.” La voce di Obadiah era bassa e seria, e le aveva fatto correre un brivido lungo la schiena. Qualcosa non andava. Qualcosa era fuori posto. Ma non riusciva a mettere insieme il puzzle e vedere tutto nella propria completezza.

“Vado solo a sbronzarmi e trovare qualcuno da portarmi a casa stanotte. Non ho intenzione di far scoppiare una faida all’interno dell’azienda. Sono una ragazzina, ma non sono così stupida.” Aveva sorriso e aveva liberato il braccio. Lo aveva guardato negli occhi e si era allontanata velocemente, entrando nella grande sala in cui si svolgeva la serata. Era piena come ogni anno. Tutta gente famosa e piena di soldi, che lei stava ignorando e si dirigeva al bar. Voleva solo bere qualcosa e farsi passare la sgradevole sensazione che aveva avuto quando Obadiah l’aveva toccata.

“Signorina Stark, posso parlarle?”

Le era quasi andato di traverso il whisky che aveva appena ordinato.

“Agente. Perché sei qui? Perché lo S.H.I.E.L.D. è qui? No, non credo di volerlo sapere. Dimmi solo che non c’è Fury con te. Ti prego, la serata è iniziata male e se lo vedo sarà peggio.”

“No, il Colonnello Fury non c’è. E’ a Washigton in questo momento, ma ha lasciato me qui nella speranza di riuscire a parlarle.” Phil Coulson le sorrideva lievemente, e lei odiava Fury che sapeva bene che i due si erano scambiati informazioni quando Steve Rogers dormiva congelato. “E’ andato perduto il referto del medico che l’ha visitata in Afghanistan.”

“Non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando. Insinuate che sia finito nelle mie piccole delicate manine?” Aveva sorseggiato ancora un po’ di whisky.

“Il Colonnello Fury è solo preoccupato per lei e le consiglia di parlare con qualcuno dei nostri. Abbiamo un ottimo team di psicologi con cui poter parlare.”

“No, grazie. Rifiuto assolutamente.” Si era voltata lievemente. Steve. Steve parlava con Pepper. Steve rideva con Pepper. E lei ne era gelosa. Sì, quella era chiaramente gelosia. Quell’emozione schifosa che le si stava diramando in ogni vena del corpo era gelosia.

“E poi c’è anche l’incognita della sua fuga, signorina Stark. Almeno questo lo possiamo sapere? Come ha fatto a oltrepassare le montagne? Come ha fatto ad uscire dalla caverna? Ci sono troppe domande senza risposta alla sua fuga.”

“Coulson, perché Steve è qui?” Non riusciva a togliere gli occhi dal viso di Steve. Le aveva detto che era uscito per lavoro. Perché allora era vicino a Pepper? Perché la sua assistente sembrava così a proprio agio con Steve? Non che lei avesse ormai un qualche diritto di essere gelosa. Steve poteva fare quello che voleva. 

“Lavoro, signorina Stark. Tra lui e la signorina Potts non c’è assolutamente nulla.” Coulson l’aveva guardata e aveva sorriso. “Crede davvero che dopo aver passato quattro mesi a cercarla nel deserto ora abbia cambiato l’oggetto del suo interesse? Non sta a me dirlo, ma dovrebbe farsi una bella chiacchierata con il Capitano.”

“Non capisco mai se sei mio rivale o mio complice.” Aveva inarcato un sopracciglio guardando prima l’agente e poi aveva di nuovo guardato Steve. Aveva l’uniforme militare. Adorava quando lo vedeva con l’uniforme e tutte quelle medaglie attaccate sopra. E nessuno aveva ancora capito che era il vero Capitano Rogers, e non un parente come lo S.H.I.E.L.D. lo aveva fatto passare. 

Steve l’aveva guardata e lei aveva alzato il bicchiere in segno di saluto. Lo aveva visto aggrottare le sopracciglia ed essere di fronte a lei in poche falcate. Con un gesto veloce le aveva tolto il bicchiere di mano e lo aveva appoggiato al bancone.

“Steven, è solo il primo. Sono appena arrivata.”

“Signorina Stark!” Pepper Potts era arrivata subito dopo Steve e l’aveva guardata confusa. “Cosa ci fa qui? Obadiah mi aveva detto che non sarebbe venuta e di non chiederle nulla di questa serata?”

“Obadiah cosa?”

“Mi aveva detto che quando le ha parlato della festa lei gli ha detto che non sarebbe venuta, che non se la sentiva e di non parlargliene ulteriormente.” La donna la guardava e dal suo sguardo poteva dire che qualcosa stava puzzando anche a lei. 

“Ok, sentite. Io non avuto alcun invito e ho saputo della festa un paio di ore fa guardando la tv dopo che il qui presente Steve Rogers mi ha detto che andava a lavorare. Bel modo di lavorare, Stevie.”

Steve aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo prima di porgerle una mano e sorride un po’.

“Signorina Stark, mi concede questo ballo?”

“No, perché mi hai mentito. Ma sì, perché l’uniforme ti sta da dio. Portala anche a casa, ti prego.” Aveva stretto la sua mano come se fosse la sua ancora di salvezza. Steve non le aveva detto nulla, portandola semplicemente in mezzo alla pista da ballo. Era da molto tempo che non ballavano insieme. Sentire la mano si Steve sulla sua schiena le aveva fatto battere il cuore come la prima volta in cui aveva ballato con lui quando era solo una ragazzina.

“Non sapevo che fosse questo il lavoro di stasera. Coulson me l’ha detto solo quando sono arrivato in sede.”

“Di cosa parlavi con Pepper?” Era ridicola. Era gelosa e non ne aveva né diritto né motivo. 

“Tasha, sei gelosa?” Steve aveva fatto un lieve sorriso, come se fosse stupito anche lui dalle parole che aveva appena pronunciato.

“Cosa? No! Tu… Tu sei libero di fare quello che vuoi. Non stiamo insieme. Sì, vivi a casa mia da qualche giorno. E i giornalisti scrivono cose. Ma no… non stiamo insieme.” Aveva abbassato lo sguardo perché non riusciva a guardare Steve. Se lo avesse guardato solo un attimo più a lungo avrebbe finito per piangere dal nervoso e dalla frustrazione odiandosi poi per questo, e ancora peggio avrebbe potuto dirgli che era davvero gelosa.

“Ma non ci stavo provando con Pepper e neppure lei con me. Stavamo parlando di te e del fatto che sei incredibile, in positivo e negativo ovviamente. Mi ha detto che le regali sempre delle scarpe per farti perdonare.”

“Le donne amano le scarpe. Anch’io amo le scarpe. Sai che amo le scarpe, vivevi con me. Hai visto il mio armadio per le scarpe. Quindi perché non regalar tante scarpe anche a Pepper. Guarda le scarpe che ho addosso io. Non mi ricordavo neanche di averle, se devo essere sincera. Probabilmente mi piacevano e le ho comprate nell’enfasi del momento. Lo faccio sempre in realtà. Sto davvero parlando di scarpe e della mia ossessione per loro? Oddio, domani su tutti i giornali ci saranno le foto di noi due che balliamo. Dimmi che non sono arrossita, ti prego.” Aveva alzato lo sguardo e se non era rossa fino a quel momento, ora lo era. Steve la guardava con dolcezza e sorrideva lievemente. 

“Sei davvero bellissima.” Steve sorrideva ancora. Aveva lasciato la sua mano e le aveva accarezzato una guancia con il dorso delle dita. “A me non importa cosa scriveranno i giornali domani. Possono scrivere quello che vogliono.”

Steve la guardava intensamente e bastava così poco per baciarlo e sentire di nuovo quell’emozione che le facevano provare sempre i baci di Steve. 

“Ho… Ho bisogno di bere qualcosa. Qualcosa di forte. Molto forte. Acqua naturale con ghiaccio e limone andrà benissimo.”

Steve aveva riso, lasciandola andare solo dopo averle accarezzato la guancia ancora una volta. 

“Torno subito.” 

Lo aveva seguito con lo sguardo mentre si allontanava. Ci era andata vicina. Stava davvero per baciarlo. Avrebbe potuto farlo. Avrebbe davvero potuto farlo. Ma non sapeva se era la cosa giusta e se sarebbe mai stata pronta ad affrontare le conseguenze di quel gesto. In passato era andata abbastanza bene. Non benissimo. Se fosse andata benissimo probabilmente sarebbero già sposati con mezza dozzina di bambini a carico. Aveva fatto una smorfia al suo stesso pensiero si era passata una mano tra i capelli. 

“Ma guarda chi abbiamo qui. Natasha Stark.”

Si era voltata e aveva di fronte a sé il giornalista di Men’s Health. Pessima scelta. Aveva scritto un articolo davvero cattivo su di lei.

“Clark…?”

“Christopher.” L’uomo aveva inarcato il sopracciglio. In realtà sapeva benissimo come si chiamava, ma non voleva dargli la soddisfazione di ricordarsi di lui. E fare quella battuta che aveva capito solo lei l’aveva fatta sorridere. Non era da lei dare soddisfazioni agli uomini con cui aveva dormito solo una volta per puro divertimento e alcun trasporto emotivo. Il trasporto emotivo a letto apparteneva soltanto ad un uomo nella sua vita. “Hai una bella faccia tosta a presentarti in pubblico, lo sai?”

“C’è il mio cognome sul nome della festa, sai com’è. Un salto era d’obbligo. Anche se dovrò fare più attenzione a chi vengono spediti gli inviti.” Aveva con lo sguardo cercato Steve. Era ancora al bar. Stava dicendo qualcosa a Pepper e Coulson.

“Sai, mi ero bevuto il tuo discorsetto da figlia dei fiori che decide di chiudere con la fabbricazione e conseguente vendita di armi. L’avevi fatto credere a tutti. Era solo una trovata pubblicitaria?”

“Non so di cosa tu stia parlando. Le Stark Industries hanno chiuso con la fabbricazione delle armi. Abbiamo un momento di stallo, ma poi inizieremo con l’energia pulita e altre cose che ho già in mente.”

“Conosci un posto chiamato Gulmira?” Christopher l’aveva interrotta da quello che poteva diventare un soliloquio davvero lungo e aveva tutta la sua attenzione in un attimo. “E’ vicino a dove eri prigioniera, stando alle fonti. Un piccolo villaggio tra le montagne. Tieni. Il logo su queste armi è ben conosciuto. E guarda, non è il missile Jericho quello?”

Aveva subito preso le foto dalla mano dell’uomo e le aveva guardate con orrore. Case distrutte. Persone a terra. Il Jericho. Le sue armi. 

“A quando risalgono?”

“Ieri.”

“Non ho approvato alcuna vendita di armi. Da quando sono tornata ho chiuso tutti i contratti di armamenti.”

“La tua società a quanto pare li ha approvati.”

“Io non sono la mia società!” Aveva alzato la voce e in quel momento le era tutto chiaro. Tutti i pezzi erano tornati al proprio posto. 

“Ci sono problemi qui?” Steve era entrato nel suo raggio visivo. Stava sicuramente guardando male Christopher e se in quel momento non fosse stata così scossa probabilmente avrebbe trovato la situazione molto eccitante.

“Ha venduto il Jericho ai terroristi.” Sapeva di aver parlato, ma la sua stessa voce le era sembrata così distante. Aveva guardato le foto ancora una volta prima di dare le spalle ad entrambi gli uomini e andare in cerca di Obadiah Stane. Sapeva che era stato lui. Ne era certa. Senza prove, ma con la certezza che fosse lui. 

Lo aveva trovato ancora all’esterno. Parlava con uno dei loro investitori. Uno di quelli che non era molto contento del cambiamento che lei voleva per la società. Uno di quelli che l’aveva sempre vista come solo una ragazzina da tenere sotto controllo per evitare che i suoi scandali si ripercuotessero sulle Stark Industries.

“Cosa significa?” Avevo ignorato tutto e tutti, sbattendo le foto contro il petto di Obadiah. “Perché il Jericho è in mano loro?”

Aveva visto Obadiah fare un sorriso tirato all’altro uomo, prima di metterle una mano attorno alle spalle e allontanarsi di qualche passo.

“Tasha, siamo armaioli. Te l’ho detto un migliaio di volte.”

“Questi sono terroristi! Questi sono gli stessi che hanno rapito me! Tu gli hai venduto il Jericho che io non volevo costruirgli!”

“Potevano essere una spina nel fianco per gli affari della società. Come lo sei diventata anche tu.” Natasha lo aveva guardato e quel poco terreno che ancora aveva sotto i piedi si era sgretolato del tutto. “Chi credi abbia mosso l’ingiunzione contro di te? Sono stato io. E gli altri non aspettavano altro. Torna a casa, non sei mai stata tagliata per guidare questa azienda.”

Aveva guardato Obadiah allontanarsi. Sorrideva ai giornalisti e si metteva in posa per i fotografi. E in quel momento sapeva di dover far qualcosa, perché non avrebbe permesso che quello fosse il suo unico retaggio. 


	13. Chapter 13

_ Settembre/Ottobre 2005 _

 

Quando Steve l’aveva riportata a casa, si era subito chiusa in officina. Il Capitano l’aveva presa per mano quando aveva voluto rincorrere Obadiah e le aveva semplicemente detto di non farlo, che aggredirlo in pubblico avrebbe solo peggiorato la sua posizione. Steve aveva ragione, ma lei voleva dargli almeno un pugno e togliergli quel ghigno soddisfatto dal viso.

Aveva ingoiato il rospo e aveva seguito Steve fino alla propria macchina. L’uomo si era messo subito alla guida e lei aveva solo appoggiato il viso contro il finestrino. Aveva osservato le luci artificiali che illuminavano Los Angeles come se fosse giorno. Le sembrava così strano che qualcuno guidasse le sue macchine. Di solito ne era molto gelosa e non permetteva a nessuno di toccarle. Ma Steve era sempre stato un’eccezione anche a questo.

Le faceva paura il modo in cui Steve riuscisse sempre a farsi largo nella sua vita e di come lei fosse totalmente incapace di resistere. Si diceva che era sbagliato. Che qualcuno sarebbe di nuovo finito con il cuore spezzato, ma non riusciva a mandarlo via. Non riusciva a dirgli di andarsene, di starle alla larga. 

Aveva messo l’officina in lockdown. Steve aveva provato tutti i codici che conosceva per entrare, ma lei non voleva essere disturbata da nessuno. Men che meno da lui che avrebbe cercato di farla parlare e ragionare. Solo che non era quello di cui aveva bisogno in quel momento. Aveva ordinato a J.A.R.V.I.S. di controllare tutta la contabilità dell’azienda e di cercarle tutte le informazioni su Gulmira, sull’Afghanistan e su I Dieci Anelli. 

Aveva passato la notte e il giorno successivo così. Guardando filmati di vari telegiornali mentre modificava l’armatura. Le scene che le si presentavano davanti agli occhi le vedeva per la prima volta in modo completamente diverso. Non le era mai importato della guerra, per quanto fosse brutto da dire. Lei produceva armi. Era uno dei maggiori fornitori dell’Esercito americano. Era cresciuta sempre circondata da soldati, veterani di diverse guerre e il suo migliore amico era nell’aviazione. E nonostante questo, la guerra era sempre rimasta un concetto astratto. Qualcosa di molto lontano da lei e che non la toccava in prima persona. Aveva visitato delle basi militari in zone di guerra. La prima volta aveva accompagnato suo padre quando aveva 15 anni. Ma non si era resa conto di come stessero realmente le cose. Era stata sempre cieca senza vedere come la guerra riduceva le persone, soldati o civili che fossero.

Quello che aveva creato solo per gioco ora lo avrebbe usato diversamente. Avrebbe potenziato i repulsori. Avrebbe aggiunto delle armi nascoste nell’armatura. Avrebbe distrutto con le sue stesse mani tutto quello che aveva creato. 

Aveva puntato i repulsori contro il muro vetrato della sua officina disintegrandolo pannello dopo pannello. 

E Steve era arrivato in un attimo. Come se fosse sempre stato in attesa di qualcosa per poter intervenire.

“Cosa sta succedendo qui?” L’aveva guardata, guardando poi i vetri sparsi per terra. Si era subito avvicinato a lei. Aveva guardato il guanto rosso e dorato con molta attenzione. “Tasha, stai bene?”

“Sempre, Steven. Ho solo una cosa da fare.” Aveva abbassato il braccio e guardato Steve negli occhi. Lo avrebbe fatto con o senza la sua approvazione. L’uomo si era passato una mano sugli occhi e lei non riusciva a smettere di guardarlo. “Ho passato la notte a setacciare ogni singolo file della società. Non è stata approvata la vendita di nulla eppure in qualche modo quelli hanno avuto il Jericho. E sono gli stessi che hanno rapito me.”

“Vuoi dire che qualcuno vende le tue armi al mercato nero?”

Le sue labbra si erano mosse da sole. Aveva sentito i muscoli muoversi e stava sicuramente sorridendo. Era una maschera. Era solo una maschera e la odiava.

“Mi sono fidata di lui. Lo conosco da quando sono nata e Howard si fidava di lui. Obadiah è sempre stato il suo braccio destro.” Aveva abbassato lo sguardo e si era morsa un labbro con forza. Non era tornata a casa da neanche due mesi e tutto stava precipitando a troppa velocità. Non riusciva ad aggrapparsi a nulla per evitare di crollare. “Non ho prove che sia stato lui. Dovrei andare in ufficio e cercare dal mio computer dei file fantasma o qualcosa di nascosto. Da qui J.A.R.V.I.S. riesce a fare qualcosa, ma non tutto.” Appena tutta quella storia si fosse conclusa avrebbe potenziato J.A.R.V.I.S. lo avrebbe esteso a tutta la società così niente le sarebbe più sfuggito. Era paranoica. Quella era pura e semplice paranoia.

“A me Stane non è mai piaciuto per il modo in cui ti guardava e per come ti guarda ancora adesso.”

Aveva fatto una smorfia. Non aveva mai raccontato a Steve di cosa fosse successo anni addietro. Di come il suo drink era stato alterato con qualcosa. Se glielo avesse raccontato avrebbe solo peggiorato la situazione e Steve sarebbe stato ancora più protettivo di quanto già non lo fosse.

Steve si era mosso velocemente, reagendo probabilmente all’espressione sul suo viso, e l’unica cosa che era riuscita a fare era stata alzare la mano guantata contro di lui. Aveva spalancato gli occhi, notando lo shock sul viso di Steve.

“Non… Non fare movimenti improvvisi.” Aveva abbassato la mano, ma stava tremando tutta. Quello era Steve. Quello era solo Steve e di Steve poteva fidarsi. Steve non le avrebbe mai fatto del male. 

L’uomo l’aveva guardata e odiava il modo in cui il suo sguardo sembrava essere dolorante. Steve sapeva. Steve sapeva tutto.

“Che ne dici di togliere quel guanto per adesso? Andiamo di sopra, preparo qualcosa da bere e parliamo. Non importa di cosa. Parliamo. Possiamo anche metterci in terrazzo così mi fai qualche lezione di astronomia e mi parli di quella cosa… Come avevi detto che si chiamava?”

“Ponte di Einstein-Rosen.”

“Esatto.” Steve le aveva sorriso debolmente e lei voleva solo urlare e nascondersi da qualche parte. Ma se lo avesse fatto tutti avrebbero avuto la prova che non stava bene. E non poteva permetterlo a nessuno. “Che ne dici?”

Non aveva risposto. Aveva solo sganciato il filo che collegava il repulsore del guanto al reattore arc e aveva sfilato il guanto lasciandolo cadere a terra.

“Niente tè caldi o tisane. Whisky. Con ghiaccio. E patatine fritte come accompagnamento.”

“J.A.R.V.I.S. è preoccupato per la tua alimentazione. Mi ha riferito che non hai mangiato nulla da quando ti sei chiusa qui dentro.”

“E’ un traditore. Come può uno tradire così la propria madre? E’ inaudito!” 

“Il Capitano Rogers sembra essere l’unica persona a cui pare dare retta almeno in parte, signorina Stark. Ho dovuto informarlo che il suo unico pasto nelle ultime 20 ore è stata una barretta di cereali e mirtilli rossi accompagnata da fin troppo caffè.”

Natasha si era zittita quando l’intelligenza artificiale aveva preso la parola e Steve la guardava inarcando un sopracciglio e incrociando le braccia.

“Vado a preparare almeno dei toast e ti bevi una spremuta di arance. Ma prima di tutto vai a farti una doccia perché puzzi e poi ti aspetto in terrazzo.”

Aveva guardato Steve oltraggiata dalle sue parole mentre questi le dava le spalle e se ne tornava al piano di sopra. Quando era sicura che Steve non potesse più vederla aveva alzato un braccio per controllare lo stato del suo odore corporeo e aveva decisamente bisogno di una doccia. Come facesse Steve a sopportarla quando si chiudeva a questo modo in officina e ne usciva in modi schifosi era sempre un mistero per lei. 

“J, continua con le modifiche dell’armatura. Appena è pronta avrò del lavoro da fare.” Era corsa al piano di sopra. Sentiva Steve preparare la loro cena mentre ascoltava il telegiornale. Stavano parlando di lei. Non aveva voluto ascoltare, ma aveva sentito il proprio nome pronunciato dalla giornalista. Almeno adesso avevano smesso di parlare di lei come se fosse malata e bloccata a letto. O peggio. Era stata brava. In quel mese in cui era tornata a casa era stata brava. Non aveva creato scandali. Non si era fatta fermare dalla polizia neanche una volta per guida in stato di ebrezza. Non aveva portato a casa neppure un uomo, ma questo non sarebbe successo per diverso tempo. Non aveva neppure organizzato alcuna festa con almeno duecento invitati di cui non conosceva nessuno. 

Con un colpo secco aveva pulito lo specchio coperto di vapore osservando il proprio riflesso. I capelli stavano lentamente ricrescendo, arricciandosi sulle punte, e per un istante aveva pensato a Steve, a come molti anni addietro affondava le dita tra le sue ciocche e le accarezzava la cute con la punta delle dita. Un paio di volte forse aveva anche fatto le fusa facendo ridere il biondo. E ora Steve le aveva fatto paura solo muovendosi troppo bruscamente in sua presenza. Era una cosa stupida. Era a casa e Steve non le avrebbe mai fatto qualcosa contro il suo volere. Al massimo cucinare e spedirla a letto.

Aveva osservato il proprio petto. Anche se non voleva il suo sguardo cadeva sempre sul cerchio illuminato del suo petto. Era orrendo. Non tanto il reattore arc, quando la cicatrice che lo circondava. Non aveva mai avuto un seno prosperoso, anzi. Questo non era mai neppure stato un problema per lei. Ma vedere la cicatrice che si estendeva e le copriva anche un pezzo di seno le dava fastidio. E solo per una questione estetica. Era abbastanza superficiale per questa cosa. Avrebbe dovuto essere felice anche solo di essere viva dopo quanto era successo. E lo era. Era felice di essere tornata a casa. Ma quella cicatrice la disturbava. 

“Signorina Stark, il Capitano Rogers ha portato la vostra cena in terrazzo e le chiede di raggiungerlo.”

“J.A.R.V.I.S., credi che a Steve potrei fare schifo con questa roba nel e sul petto?”

“Non sono stato programmato per leggere i pensieri delle persone, ma a giudicare da come il suo battito cardiaco sia aumentato la prima volta che avete fatto colazione insieme, posso quasi sicuramente asserire che o stava avendo un arresto cardiaco in corso oppure ciò che vedeva era di suo gradimento.”

“Alla sua età un infarto sarebbe abbastanza normale. E’ un vecchio travestito da giovane.”

“Ha richiesto che facessi partire la discografia completa di Miss Vera Lynn. Ora sta canticchiando “White Cliffs of Dover”, signorina.”

“L’ho sempre detto che era vecchio dentro.” Aveva messo dei vestiti puliti, ed era sicura che era stato Steve a lavarli e stirarli. Erano piegati secondo il suo modo. “E poi è una casalinga perfetta. Potrei chiedergli di diventare il mio maggiordomo in carne ed ossa.”

“Ho paura che potrebbe accettare e prendere molto sul serio il suo nuovo ruolo.” 

“Tu hai solo paura di essere sostituito.” 

“Decisamente no. Badare a lei è un compito davvero estenuante per una persona sola. Io sono solo un’intelligenza artificiale e ogni tanto vorrei dare le dimissioni. Avere un aiuto per occuparmi di lei sarebbe una manna dal cielo.” 

“Un giorno ti riprogrammerò e la smetterai di essere così sarcastico, ti avverto.” Era uscita dal bagno e mentre scendeva le scale sentiva la voce della cantante inglese che riempiva lo spazio. Steve era appoggiato contro la ringhiera del terrazzo e guardava l’oceano. Ogni tanto si chiedeva cosa potesse pensare mentre guardava la distesa d’acqua. Steve era pronto a far affondare il Valchiria nell’Atlantico. Poi aveva trovato il ghiaccio, ma all’inizio gli andava bene anche il mare. 

Si era appoggiata contro lo stipite della portafinestra aperta continuando a guardare l’ampia schiena dell’uomo. Steve le metteva sempre sicurezza. Doveva pensare solo a questo quando aveva quell’uomo attorno.

“Siamo nostalgici, Capitano?” Si era spostata dalla porta e lo aveva raggiunto. Steve l’aveva subito guardata.

“Per la Lynn dici? No, è solo che mi piace ogni tanto ascoltare qualcosa del mio periodo. Quella musica assordante che ascoltate voi giovani è ripugnante. Solo tanto chiasso per nulla. La potete davvero definire musica?” Steve aveva sorriso e lei aveva fatto lo stesso, appoggiando la schiena alla ringhiera e continuando a guardarlo. 

“Ma se in macchina tua hai un cd dei Rammstein.”

“Uno deve sempre tenersi informato sulle nuove tendenze.” Steve le aveva porto una mano e lo aveva guardato incuriosita. “Mi concede questo ballo, signorina Stark?”

“Sei serio? Con “Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart” in sottofondo? Avrei sperato in qualcosa di meno malinconico.” Aveva tuttavia preso la sua mano. Era probabilmente un errore. Si erano già fatti abbastanza male a vicenda in passato. Spingersi nuovamente uno tra le braccia dell’altra sarebbe stato sbagliato. 

Ma Steve non aveva esitato a stringerla subito a sé, passando un braccio attorno alla sua vita e iniziando a muoversi lentamente a ritmo di musica. Natasha aveva solo potuto appoggiare la mano sulla sua spalla e guardarlo. Improvvisamente aveva di nuovo 16 anni e quella era la prima volta che ballavano insieme. Aveva ordinato a J.A.R.V.I.S. di far ripartire la canzone, senza mai togliere lo sguardo da quello di Steve.

“Jarvis e Peggy ascoltavano spesso Miss Lynn. Penso che Peggy ascoltasse le sue canzoni perché le ricordavano te.” Aveva mosso lentamente la mano, arrivando a sfiorargli i capelli corti sulla nuca. “ _ With love that's true, I'll wait for you. _ Aveva davvero un bel modo di parlare di amori perduti durante la guerra. Doveva essere veramente una cosa orrenda non avere mai la certezza di quello che sarebbe potuto succedere.”

“Sono sempre stato abbastanza sicuro che sarei tornato da Peggy alla fine della guerra.” Steve aveva stretto un po’ di più la sua mano. “Poi ho scelto diversamente, perché era la cosa giusta da fare. Ma da quando l’ho conosciuta sapevo che volevo passare la mia vita con lei.” 

Faceva male sentire Steve parlare di Peggy, ma era colpa sua. Aveva iniziato lei quel discorso e ora ne doveva accettare le conseguenze.

“Lei non ha mai smesso di amarti. Lo notavo ogni volta che mi parlava di te e io ero sempre felice di sentirla parlare di Steve. Ne parlava con una tale dolcezza che credo sia tutta colpa sua se mi sono innamorata di te ancora prima di conoscerti.” Gli aveva sorriso lievemente e Steve la guardava con una tale intensità che si sentiva come messa a nudo. 

“Perché te ne sei andata?” Steve si era fermato quando la musica era finita e aveva parlato solo allora. Un’altra canzone stava iniziando, ma entrambi la stavano ignorando. “Credevo che le cose stessero andando bene, nonostante tutto quello che era appena successo.”

Aveva cercato di fare un passo indietro, ma Steve non glielo aveva permesso. La teneva stretta a sé e la guardava negli occhi. La guardava con intensità e sembrava ferito. E lei ne era la causa.

“Avrei rovinato tutto. Non potevo restare con te sapendo che avrei rovinato tutto.” Aveva abbassato lo sguardo perché non riusciva a sostenere quello di Steve. Aveva stretto un po’ la stoffa della sua maglietta tra le dita. Sapeva che prima o poi Steve avrebbe voluto affrontare l’argomento. In questo erano molto diversi. Se lei preferiva ignorare le situazioni complicate, Steve le affrontava. Un po’ lo ammirava per questo, anche se ora era lei la situazione complicata che doveva affrontare. “Hai letto i giornali, no? Hai visto come ho passato questi anni. Anche prima di te non sono mai stata una santa, anzi. Non sono il tipo che ha relazioni profonde e durature, questo dovrebbe essere chiaro come il sole. Con quelle poche volte che ho provato ad avere le cose sono sempre degenerate.”

“Hai avuto Tiberius Stone come metro di paragone, Tasha. Non credo che questa si possa considerare una relazione sana. Neppure con me lo sarebbe stata probabilmente, tra l’essere Capitan America e un agente dello S.H.I.E.L.D. non c’è nulla di sano o normale. Ma non sono come Stone.” Steve aveva spostato lo sguardo solo per un attimo e per un breve attimo le era passata per l’anticamera del cervello la stupida idea di baciarlo, di prendere il suo viso tra le proprie mani e fare quello che aveva desiderato fare per tutta la vita. “Pensavo che le cose stessero andando bene. Che potevamo davvero costruire qualcosa insieme.”

“Steve, no!” Il modo in cui Steve l’aveva guardata le aveva spezzato il cuore. Voleva convincersi che era per il reattore e i frammenti di granata nel suo petto, ma sapeva che non era così. Era per il dolore negli occhi di Steve. “Ti prego. No. Non è più come cinque anni fa. Molte cose sono cambiate. E non posso più, non voglio più riprovarci… Non funzionerebbe… E ho delle cose da fare e tu ti preoccuperai. Forse mi sguinzzaglierai contro Fury e io non voglio lo S.H.I.E.L.D. attorno. Non ora. Devo prima risolvere questa situazione e non posso pensare ad altro.”

“Io posso aiutarti. Posso venire con te in Afghanistan e aiutarti. Non guardarmi così, so perfettamente cosa vuoi fare e non ho intenzione di fermarti se mi permetterai di aiutarti.” La stretta attorno alla sua vita si era allentata e le mani di Steve erano improvvisamente sul suo viso. La guardava negli occhi e sembrava stesse cercando le parole giuste. “Ti amo, Natasha. Te l’ho detto troppo poco in passato e so che avrei dovuto farlo più spesso. Ma posso rimediare. Posso aiutarti ora e rimanere qui con te.”

“Tu non puoi essere serio. Non hai idea di cosa stai dicendo, Steve.” Aveva appoggiato i palmi delle mani sul petto di Steve. Spingerlo sarebbe lontano da sé per allontanarlo sarebbe stato così semplice. Sarebbe bastato così poco per mettere un’altra barriera tra di loro. “Non sai cos’è successo in Afghanistan, e credimi, è meglio così.”

“Ho combattuto la seconda guerra mondiale, Tasha. Qualcosa forse la so anch’io. Non ti chiedo di parlarne ora. Lo farai quando sarai pronta.” Le aveva accarezzato piano il viso, abbassandosi per appoggiare la propria fronte contro la sua. E continuava a guardarla. “Sai che puoi sempre contare su di me e che non ho alcuna intenzione di lasciarti affrontare tutto questo da sola.”

“Steve… Non sono più quella che hai conosciuto dieci anni fa… Sono successe troppe cose e non ti piacerebbero.”

“Questo lascialo decidere a me. E credi davvero che non abbia seguito quello che facevi in tutti questi anni? Sai, abbiamo i televisori anche allo S.H.I.E.L.D. e anche se tu credi che non sia così, Fury ti tiene in molta considerazione ed era sempre informato su quello che facevi.”

“Devo quindi ringraziare lui per non essere mai finita in carcere quando la polizia mi fermava e trovava non in grado di essere alla guida?” Steve le aveva sorriso e lei si era soffermata a guardare troppo a lungo quelle labbra. Sapere com’erano e com’era essere baciata da esse faceva quasi male. E odiava quel lato di sé che continuava a farle provare quei sentimenti per Steve. “Non mi dire che ha anche messo a tacere tutti gli scandali sessuali che mi riguardavano?” 

Lo aveva detto di proposito. Aveva visto gli occhi di Steve spalancarsi un attimo e poi aveva spostato lo sguardo sulla mascella vedendola contrarsi. 

“Hai ancora l’abbonamento annuale a Playboy?” Aveva piegato le labbra in un ghigno che sperava fosse malizioso. Una volta era brava a farli. Ora non ne era più sicura. “Sennò ti sei procurato il numero dove ci sono io in copertina? So che è andato a ruba, e mi ha fatto avere non pochi problemi con il consiglio d’amministrazione. Probabilmente non riuscivano più a guardarmi senza che gli venisse duro, non credi?”

Steve aveva fatto un passo indietro, anche se non aveva smesso di guardarla. Era infastidito dalle sue parole e Natasha lo sapeva benissimo. Ferire le persone era sempre il modo migliore per allontanarle. Ed in questo era una vera maga.

“Davvero non riesco a capire perché ti comporti così. Sto solo cercando di aiutarti.”

“Non mi serve aiuto, Steve. Non adesso e non per quello che devo fare.” Aveva scosso leggermente la testa. Gli aveva dato le spalle e si era allontanata lentamente. “Se ti serve qualcosa sarò in officina.”

Sapeva che Steve la stava guardando, ma non si era voltata neppure una volta, scendendo velocemente le scale per rifugiarsi nel luogo per lei più sicuro.

 

✭✮✭

 

“Pensavo avesse smesso di costruire armi.”

“Non è un’arma. E’ un’armatura. Serve a proteggermi dalle armi.” Lentamente si era voltata verso la donna che era appena entrata nella sua officina. Non aveva ancora fatto sostituire i vetri rotti e non aveva neppure pulito il disastro che aveva fatto qualche giorno prima. 

Pepper la guardava inarcando un sopracciglio, per nulla convinta dalle sue parole. Ma del resto neppure lei era convinta in quello che diceva. L’armatura era un’arma. Se ne rendeva perfettamente conto anche se non la viveva come tale. L’armatura era qualcosa che le serviva. 

“Ha chiamato Rhodes e ha lasciato come messaggio “E’ stata un’esercitazione”. Si era mossa verso uno dei tavoli da lavoro appoggiandovi sopra una scatola impacchettata con della semplice carta. “Ha chiamato anche il Capitano Rogers solo per chiedere se era tornata a casa tutta d’un pezzo. Presumo che non abbia cercato di fermarla.”

“Lui non è rientrato?” Voleva sembrare indifferente ed aveva ripreso a riparare l’armatura. Ma non lo era affatto. Steve era uscito dopo la loro discussione e non era rientrato. I suoi vestiti erano ancora nella stanza che aveva fatto preparare per lui, ma lui non era rientrato. 

“No, e non ho indagato su dove potesse essere.”

“Al quartier generale dello S.H.I.E.L.D.. Starà facendo rapporto sul perché non mi abbia fermata o accompagnata.” C’era una parte di lei che si sentiva in colpa per come aveva trattato Steve. Non se lo meritava affatto. Era un santo con lei. Lo era sempre stato. Cercava di supportarla in continuazione e lei non faceva altro che allontanarlo. 

“Signorina Stark, Happy ha fatto qualche indagine sul Capitano Rogers.” Natasha aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo prima di guardare la propria segretaria. Pepper era seria e preoccupata. L’aveva vista così solo un paio di volte, quando davvero aveva fatto delle stronzate assurde. Come bere così tanto fino a perdere conoscenza e dover chiamare un’ambulanza. Aveva fatto una smorfia a quel ricordo. “Se lavora per lo S.H.I.E.L.D. probabilmente Steve Rogers non sarà neppure il suo vero nome.”

“Pep, Steve non è una minaccia. Non una minaccia reale almeno, è più una minaccia per il mio sistema emotivo totalmente compromesso.” 

Pepper si stava mordendo un labbro e Natasha aveva solo preso uno straccio per pulirsi le mani. Sapeva che finché l’altra donna fosse rimasta lì non avrebbe continuato a lavorare. Anche se voleva solo finire e migliorare l’armatura.

“Natasha, sono solo preoccupata per lei. Da quando è tornata non sembra più lei. Lo S.H.I.E.L.D. mi telefona in continuazione per fissare un appuntamento con lei, dal nulla arriva questo uomo e lei lo accoglie in casa, ora queste armature. Cosa sta facendo?”

“La cosa giusta.” Aveva gettato lo straccio per terra e si era alzata dalla sedia. Lentamente si era avvicinata alla donna, prendendo in mano il pacchetto che Pepper aveva lasciato sul tavolo. Lo aveva scartato subito e aveva sentito i denti abbattersi con forza gli uni contro gli altri.

Il suo vecchio reattore arc. Il primo. Posto su un piedistallo e protetto da una teca di vetro. Pepper aveva fatto aggiungere un anello attorno al reattore. “ _ La prova che Tasha Stark ha un cuore _ ”.

“Signorina Stark, siamo solo tutti preoccupati. E’ scomparsa per quattro mesi e ora non si è fermata un attimo. Guardi questa officina, guardi come l’ha ridotta. Non ha neanche chiamato qualcuno per sostituire quei vetri!”

Aveva appoggiato la teca di vetro sul tavolo e aveva guardato Pepper. Anche quella mattina era impeccabile. I capelli erano lasciati sciolti a cadere morbidamente sulle sue spalle. Sembrava così casual, ma Natasha sapeva che aveva passato almeno un paio d’ore davanti allo specchio per sistemarsi. La ammirava per questo. La ammirava anche per molte altre cose.

“Da quanti anni lavori per me? 4? Quante cose stupide e pericolose mi hai visto fare in questo lasso di tempo? Te le devo elencare? Quante corse abbiamo fatto in ospedale perché mescolare pasticche e alcool non è mai stata una cosa molto saggia?” Aveva osservato la donna spalancare lievemente gli occhi. Di solito nessuno parlava dei suoi eccessi una volta che le cose venivano messe a tacere. La trattavano con i guanti di velluto per qualche tempo, poi lei finiva per rifare qualcosa di stupido e pericoloso e tutto si ripeteva in un loop infinito. “Pepper se davvero vuoi aiutarmi va nel mio ufficio e scopri cosa mi nasconde Stane. Questo è un decodificatore che ho costruito apposta. Ti aiuterà a trovare dei file nascosti, file fantasma e superare qualsiasi protezione Stane abbia potuto mettere nel database dell’azienda.” Le aveva porto una pen drive che aveva costruito appena rientrata da Gulmira. Sapeva che ogni istante era prezioso e non aveva tempo da perdere.

“No, finirà per farsi uccidere se continua con questa storia! Già è quasi morta e non voglio che le succeda qualcos’altro!”

La donna aveva battuto un palmo sul tavolo e a Natasha era servito tutto il proprio autocontrollo per non fare un salto indietro. Stava bene. Doveva solo convincersi che stava bene e tutta questa storia dei movimenti e rumori bruschi sarebbe svanita. 

“Ma succederanno altre cose! Qualcuno sta vendendo le armi, le mie armi, al mercato nero. E lo stanno facendo dall’interno. Non è merce rubata o scarti. Sono armi di prima categoria. E in questo momento posso contare solo su di te. Non su Steve, non su Rhodes. Ho solo te.” Si era passata una mano sugli occhi. Le sembrava di essere tornata ragazzina, di avere di fronte Howard quando cercava di convincerlo di avere ragione. “Mi sei stata accanto mentre costruivo tutte queste armi che stanno facendo più danni che altro, non puoi abbandonarmi adesso che sto finalmente facendo la cosa giusta.”

Pepper l’aveva guardata. Aveva sospirato e aveva preso in mano la pen drive che Natasha aveva appoggiato sul tavolo. 

“Basta che la metta nel suo pc, esatto?” Natasha aveva annuito e Pepper aveva sospirato. “D’accordo, vado e torno con i dati che le servono. Lei intanto telefoni al Capitano Rogers e gli dica di tornare qui. E non osi protestare, almeno quell’uomo riesce a farla mangiare anche se ancora non sono convinta su chi possa davvero essere. E quando tutta questa storia sarà finita lei incontrerà l’Agente Coulson, che continua a tormentarmi per avere un incontro con lei.” 

“Ancora? Credevo di essere stata chiara che non voglio parlare con lo S.H.I.E.L.D..” Aveva sbuffato, cercando con lo sguardo il proprio cellulare che era sicura fosse da qualche parte sul tavolo da lavoro.

“Io credo che dovrebbe concedere un incontro con questo agente. Sembrava sinceramente preoccupato.”

“Probabilmente lo è. Ci conosciamo da diverso tempo.” Aveva trovato il proprio cellulare sotto un mucchio di fogli di carta. Erano progetti per altre armi. Erano progetti rimasti lì da prima della sua partenza e che non aveva mai buttato. Non aveva avuto tempo. Una volta rientrata aveva pensato solo a costruire quell’armatura. “Coulson è una brava persona, ma non so se mi posso fidare delle persone per cui lavora. Anche loro usano le mie armi, proveranno sicuramente a fare qualcosa per convincermi a riprendere la produzione. Ma non posso.”

“Lei deve solo pensare a riposare, però dirò a Coulson che può passare a trovarla nei prossimi giorni e che lei lo farà entrare in casa. Non come le ultime 13 volte in cui è stato qui.”

“Non ero in casa.” Aveva sorriso mentre guardava Pepper alzare gli occhi al cielo. Ogni volta che Coulson aveva citofonato, lei aveva lasciato che fosse J.A.R.V.I.S. a rispondere. Quando Coulson continuava ad insistere, mandava fuori Steve che in qualche modo riusciva a mandarlo via. Con molta probabilità Steve gli passava qualche informazione. Era sicura che quello fosse l’unico motivo per il quale l’avevano lasciata relativamente in pace in tutte quelle settimane. Fury voleva delle risposte che lei non voleva dargli. E Steve era l’uomo chiave per tenerli tutti in equilibrio.

“Sarò qui per ora di cena. Sarebbe carino avere anche il capitano Rogers e il colonnello Rhodes con noi, non crede? Quindi veda di telefonare ad entrambi e scusarsi per quello che sicuramente ha fatto.”

“Sì, mamma.” Questa volta era stata lei ad alzare gli occhi al cielo mentre Pepper usciva dall’officina e risaliva le scale scomparendo così alla sua vista. 

Avrebbe telefonato ad entrambi. Avrebbe ordinato una quantità schifosa di pizza e avrebbe messo su tutti i film di Star Wars. Sarebbe stato come un salto tempo. Avere Steve e Rhodes nello stesso posto le sembrava un vero tuffo nel passato, quando avevano qualche volta guardato film insieme. Poche volte. Poteva contarle sulle dita di una mano. Ma erano ricordi preziosi. Perché Steve e Rhodes erano preziosi per lei. Fin troppo importanti anche se non glielo diceva mai e i suoi comportamenti sembravano dire il contrario. 

Aveva preso il cellulare in mano telefonando prima al proprio migliore amico. Parlare con lui sarebbe stato più facile. Almeno non c’erano sentimenti e emozioni tumultuosi e confusi da affrontare.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci alla fine della prima parte di questa storia! Ho già iniziato la stesura della seconda parte che, come probabilmente avrete intuito, seguirà più o meno la trama di Iron Man 2. (ma essendo un work in progress vedremo cosa ne uscirà esattamente XD)
> 
> La seconda parte, di cui il titolo provvisorio è Unsteady, verrà pubblicata dal 21 settembre, se tutto va come previsto.
> 
> Vi ringrazio con tutto il cuore per aver seguito questa prima parte della storia, per aver commentato, letto e averla aggiunta tra i preferiti. Per me significa davvero moltissimo. Grazie çwç

_ Ottobre 2005 _

 

Era appena uscita dalla doccia quando il telefono aveva squillato. 

Aveva passato tutto il pomeriggio, da quando Pepper era uscita, in officina per finire le riparazioni sull’armatura. I danni erano stati per fortuna soltanto superficiali. Il sistema operativo non era stato danneggiato in alcun modo e neppure i vari repulsori. Se fosse mai riuscita a mettere le mani su altro vibranio, lo avrebbe sicuramente usato per una delle sue armature. Allora sarebbero state davvero indistruttibili. Il vibranio l’avrebbe protetta meglio di qualsiasi altra lega metallica le potesse venire in mente per quelle armature. Ma l’unico pezzettino di vibranio su cui suo padre era riuscito a mettere le mani era stato usato per lo scudo di Capitan America. E il Wakanda non era mai stato disposto a venderne altro. 

Aveva cercato di parlare al telefono con Steve ad un certo punto, dopo che Rhodes le aveva fatto una paternale. 

Rhodes era sempre bravo a farle la predica quando riteneva che stesse sbagliando qualcosa. O anche solo quando era frustrato per via del suo stesso lavoro. Le aveva fatto una paternale per via del suo comportamento nei confronti di Steve Rogers. C’era stato un periodo in cui Rhodes era stato completamente dalla sua parte quando le cose riguardavano il Capitano. Quando Steve se n’era andato dopo la loro prima notte insieme, Rhodes le aveva giurato che gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare, che era stanco della gente che la trattava così. Steve le aveva poi raccontato che il giorno del funerale di Howard e Maria, Rhodes gli aveva detto contro di tutto prima di lasciarlo andare da lei. 

Da quel giorno aveva cambiato idea. Da quel giorno non era sempre stato dalla sua parte. Quando lei aveva lasciato New York e Steve, era stato completamente dalla parte di Steve pur capendo le sue ragioni. Era per questo motivo che alla fine gli aveva permesso di unirsi a lui nelle ricerche. Lo sapeva bene anche se preferiva ignorare la sua parte di colpa in tutto quello che era successo. Ed era per questo stesso motivo per cui le aveva fatto la predica quel pomeriggio, per aver allontanato ancora una volta Steve senza alcun motivo.

Rhodes glielo diceva sempre che doveva smetterla di allontanare le persone che l’amavano solo perché era convinta di essere lei quella sbagliata. E anche quel pomeriggio aveva passato quasi un’ora a sentirsi trattare come una ragazzina dal proprio migliore amico. Avevano interrotto la telefonata solo perché Rhodes era stato richiamato da un superiore e doveva tornare al lavoro. Era riuscito anche ad aggiungere un “Chiamalo o lo farò io” prima di buttare giù.

Aveva sbuffato e appoggiato la testa sul tavolo prima di trovare la forza necessaria per farlo. Aveva perso tempo. Aveva chiesto a J.A.R.V.I.S. di trovarle tutte le pizzerie di Los Angeles. Gli aveva anche chiesto di fare una ricerca su possibili altri materiali da usare per una prossima armatura. La Mark III era perfetta, ma sapeva che poteva fare di meglio. Anche solo per cercare di renderla indistruttibile. I fori di proiettile avevano fatto venire un infarto a Pepper, e la donna era partita in un rant senza precedenti su quanto lei fosse irresponsabile a fare una cosa del genere. Aveva poi fatto una ricerca sull’origine della pizza con l’ananas, ritenendola un abominio contro l’ordine naturale delle cose e cercando di capire come Steve potesse mangiare una cosa simile. Se c’era un difetto che doveva dargli era assolutamente quello di non saper scegliere la pizza giusta da mangiare.

Quella chiamata era stata molto più difficile da fare. Stava anche per non farlo. Per non telefonargli e non invitarlo a cena. Avrebbe potuto far finta che Steve non fosse ritornato nella sua vita. Che ancora ci fossero solo Rhodes e Pepper. Che Steve fosse solo una bellissima relazione che faceva parte del suo passato e che non aveva più alcun potere nella sua vita. E sul suo umore.

Ma non era così. Le piaceva autoconvincersi delle cose, ma quei pochi giorni senza Steve erano stati strani. Riavverlo di nuovo accanto a sé era stato bello. Era stato rassicurante. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S., quali sono le probabilità che tutto vada di nuovo a quel paese con Steve?”

“Stando alla durata media delle sue relazioni in questi ultimi 5 anni, ovvero 3 ore e mezza, direi alte.”

“Ehi, sono uscita anche con qualcuno in questi anni. Non sono state solo botte e via.” Aveva alzato la testa dal tavolo per guardare verso il soffitto. Un giorno avrebbe riprogrammato l’intelligenza artificiale. Assomigliava troppo a Jarvis. E Jarvis l’aveva sempre trattata come una bambina. Se altri spesso la trattavano come un adulto o come qualcosa di speciale a causa della sua intelligenza, per Jarvis era sempre stata una bambina. 

“Uomini alquanto discutibili, se posso permettermi.”

Aveva solo sorriso. Erano davvero uomini discutibili tutti quelli con cui aveva avuto una parvenza di relazione. Mai nulla che avesse superato le due settimane. 

Lei si stancava facilmente e loro non riuscivano a starle dietro. Non riuscivano neppure ad accettare una donna che passava la maggior parte del suo tempo in un’officina. Uno le aveva fatto notare che le sue mani sembravano quelle di un manovale e non quelle di una multimiliardaria. Gli aveva risposto molto volgarmente e aveva sorriso indicandogli la porta mentre lei se ne tornava dai propri robot. Alla fine era stato Happy a sbatterlo fuori visto che lui non aveva voluto andarsene. 

Finiva sempre così. Non piaceva agli uomini di cui si circondava perché non rispecchiava in alcun modo quello che era il loro ideale di donna, ma finivano sempre per fare storie quando lei li piantava e mandava via. 

Tranne Steve. Steve era sempre l’eccezione a tutte le regole. 

“Signorina Stark, telefoni al Capitano Rogers e lo inviti qui per quella pizza. Le farà bene e lo sa anche lei.”

Le bastava poco. Le bastava anche solo dire a J.A.R.V.I.S. di far partire la telefonata una volta preso il telefono in mano. 

“E se mi manda a quel paese…?”

“Sono sicuro che non lo farà. E’ solo orgoglioso tanto quanto lei, ma se lei gli telefona sono certo che si precipiterà qui.”

Dopo un profondo sospiro aveva preso in mano il telefono e aveva premuto il pulsante facendo così partire la chiamata. Le sembrava un’attesa infinita mentre aveva il telefono appoggiato all’orecchio e aspettava che Steve rispondesse. Pensava e ripensava a ciò che poteva dirgli, ma non sapeva neppure da che parte iniziare. Doveva iniziare dalle scuse, lo sapeva, ma non sapeva come chiedere scusa e sembrare convincente mentre lo faceva. Quando chiedeva scusa a Rhodes questi non la prendeva sul serio e iniziava sempre una delle sue prediche. Quando lo faceva con Pepper, la donna sospirava e le diceva che non aveva più importanza. Happy non le voleva nemmeno le sue scuse. Quando faceva qualcosa di stupido e chiedeva scusa al suo autista, lui semplicemente le rispondeva “Nessun problema, capo”. E ad altri non chiedeva mai scusa. Non li reputava così importanti da dover chiedere scusa per quello che faceva. Nessuno chiedeva scusa a lei, quindi perché avrebbe dovuto farlo lei? L’avevano sempre considerata una persona senza sentimenti, a cui non interessava degli altri, e lei era diventata davvero brava ad essere veramente così. 

La voce di Steve l’aveva ridestata dai suoi pensieri, ma era solo la segreteria telefonica. Doveva immaginare che non le avrebbe risposto, o perché era arrabbiato ancora con lei o perché era davvero impegnato. Aveva ascoltato fino alla fine il messaggio registrato ed era poi rimasta in silenzio per qualche secondo. O almeno sperava fosse passato solo qualche secondo. Doveva raccogliere bene le idee, e doveva solo invitarlo a mangiare una pizza. Non era così difficile come lei lo faceva sembrare.

“Ciao Steve, sono Tasha… Sì, Tasha Stark… Beh, sì, quale Tasha sennò, giusto?” Aveva fatto una pausa e si rendeva conto di essere ridicola. Era una donna adulta, forse, e non riusciva neppure a lasciare un messaggio senza farfugliare. Se sua madre l’avesse sentita in quel momento non se la sarebbe cavata con poco. Sicuramente l’avrebbe fatta parlare al telefono per giorni con Steve fino a quando non tornava a parlare normalmente. Maria sapeva essere più severa di Howard quando la situazione lo riteneva opportuno. “Spero che tu sia solo impegnato con Fury e non mi stia evitando, anche se in effetti me lo meriterei e non potrei biasimarti in alcun modo. Un po’ stronza lo sono stata. Ok, forse un po’ tanto. E sto divagando di nuovo.” Si era passata una mano sugli occhi. Aveva 25 anni e quando doveva parlare con Steve sembrava ne avesse forse 5. “Pizza, stasera alle 21. Ci saranno anche Rhodey e Pepper e Star Trek. Come ai vecchi tempi. Quindi non mancare, ok?” Aveva interrotto la chiamata e aveva appoggiato la fronte sul tavolo prima di dire qualche altra stronzata. Si sentiva così ridicola e voleva tanto, tantissimo affogare la propria stupidità in una bottiglia di whisky, ma sapeva di non poterlo fare. Non se voleva dimostrare a tutti che stava davvero bene e farli così smettere di preoccuparsi. 

Era stata brava da quando era tornata a casa. Aveva sempre bevuto con moderazione e si era fermata prima che qualcuno glielo dicesse. Era andata a letto un paio di sere con la testa annebbiata da un bicchiere di troppo, ma nulla di così ecclatante. Pepper non le aveva fatto alcuna predica. Rhodey neppure. E Steve la sera beveva un bicchiere di whisky con lei. Preparava sempre qualche stuzzichino mentre erano seduti in terrazzo ad osservare il mare. E lei blaterava di astrofisica e astronomia sapendo di essere osservata da Steve. Steve la guardava sempre quando parlava. Anche quando lei non stava guardando lui. 

E ora voleva un bicchiere di whisky solo per smettere di pensare a quanto fosse stupida. Steve era rientrato nella sua vita volontariamente. Lei non aveva dovuto fare molto altro oltre a farsi rapire. Steve era tornato perché nonostante tutto ancora ci teneva a lei e lei non faceva altro che allontanarlo facendo la cretina. Un giorno anche Steve si sarebbe stancato. Di questo ne era certa.

“J.A.R.V.I.S., apri un nuovo file sul mio server privato.” Non aveva ancora alzato la testa dal tavolo, ma doveva trovare qualcosa da fare mentre aspettava Pepper con i file dell’azienda e i due uomini per la cena. “Non voglio essere disturbata per nessuna ragione al mondo. Se qualcuno telefona, fagli lasciare un messaggio.”

“A cosa vuole lavorare questa volta?”

“Non ne ho idea, ma devo creare qualcosa.” Si era alzata dalla sedia, stiracchiandosi come se vi avesse passato degli anni seduta, quando non aveva passato stranamente più di mezz’ora in quella posizione.

Aveva bisogno di svagare la testa. In quel momento aveva solo bisogno di creare qualcosa che non c’entrasse con le sue armature e che non la facesse pensare a tutto quello che stava succedendo attorno a lei. Aveva bisogno di concentrarsi su qualcosa che potesse darle un attimo di calma. 

Aveva passato il pomeriggio creando quello che poi si era dimostrato essere un nuovo tipo di kevlar. Probabilmente ce l’aveva nel sangue il fatto di creare sempre qualcosa che fosse inerente alle battaglie di qualsiasi tipo. Forse era a causa di suo padre e di Peggy. A causa degli Howling Commandos. A causa di Steve Rogers che aveva occupato la sua mente sin da quando era solo una bambina. 

Era cresciuta con la guerra nel sangue. Di questo era quasi certa. Per questo motivo non aveva mai battuto ciglio né mentre i veterani le raccontavano le atrocità della seconda guerra mondiale, e neppure mentre costruiva armi che sarebbero state usate per altrettante atrocità.

Ed era un’egoista di prima categoria. Ma questo già lo sapeva. Fino a quando non aveva assaporato sulla propria pelle cosa significava la guerra non aveva mai fatto nulla per fermarle. 

“Signorina Stark, sono quasi le 20. Le consiglierei di ordinare le pizze e di farsi un bagno prima dell’arrivo dei suoi ospiti. Ha diversi messaggi da parte della signorina Potts. Si raccomanda che lei non esca di casa e non apra la porta a nessuno.”

J.A.R.V.I.S. aveva interrotto il suo flusso creativo e lei aveva fatto una smorfia alle parole di Pepper. La sua assistente la trattava peggio di una bambina.

“Telefona tu alla pizzeria, sempre alla solita. Prendi un po’ di tutto, sai che Steve mangia per 3. Prendigli anche una pizza con l’ananas anche se va contro la mia religione un simile scempio.” Aveva salvato il progetto, spegnendo subito dopo il computer su cui stava lavorando. Dum-E le si era subito avvicinato, ronzando come faceva di solito. “Sì, Dum-E. Viene anche Steve a cena e se fai il bravo te lo porto qui più tardi.” Aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, mentre con una mano accarezzava il braccio meccanico. Se qualcuno l’avesse vista come si comportava con Dum-E e U l’avrebbe sicuramente creduta pazza. Ma erano le sue creature. 

J.A.R.V.I.S. l’aveva informata che le pizze erano state ordinate mentre lei stava entrando sotto il getto d’acqua della doccia. Aveva lasciato che l’acqua bollente le scorresse addosso, mentre appoggiava la fronte contro le piastrelle fresche. Era una giornata buona. Non le stava venendo un attacco di panico a contatto con l’acqua. Le era capitato soprattutto i primi giorni di ritorno dall’Afghanistan. Sentire l’acqua a contatto con la testa le aveva fatto venire un attacco di panico. Erano le conseguenze della tortura nell’acqua. Se ne rendeva conto anche se voleva fare finta che non ci fossero conseguenze di alcun tipo, ma erano molte più di quante che lei era disposta ad ammettere. Soprattutto non alle persone che la circondavano. Questo era uno degli insegnamenti di Howard. Mai far vedere agli altri quanto si era feriti e distrutti. Tutti avrebbero cercato di approfittarne. 

_ “Gli uomini Stark sono fatti di ferro, ricordalo sempre, Tasha.”  _

Era solito ripeterglielo ogni volta che beveva e lei aveva la sfortunata sorte di essere nella stessa stanza con lui. Se chiudeva gli occhi poteva ancora vederlo seduto nella sua poltrona preferita in salotto, con un bicchiere di whisky in una mano e il sigaro nell’altra. Ricordava il modo in cui la guardava e fin troppo spesso aveva qualcosa da rinfacciarle. Sua madre diceva sempre che erano troppo simili e questo non gli permetteva di avere una conversazione senza litigare. Natasha era intelligente, fin troppo. E Howard con l’andare del tempo sembrava essere invidioso del suo quoziente intellettivo. Se all’inizio era stato lui il primo ad incoraggiarla, con il passare del tempo non era stato più così. Suo padre le aveva sempre ripetuto che costruire robot non l’avrebbe portata da nessuna parte e riteneva Dum-E una delle cose più stupide che avesse mai costruito. E per lei Dum-E continuava ad essere una delle sue creazioni migliori.

Aveva sospirato mentre chiudeva l’acqua della doccia ma restava con la fronte ancora appoggiata contro le piastrelle. Odiava restare da sola senza qualcosa con cui occupare mani e cervello. Le venivano in mente solo le cose peggiori. 

Si era anche chiesta come avrebbe reagito Howard al suo rapimento. Maria e Jarvis non si sarebbero dati pace. Sua madre poteva sembrare solo una perfetta donna dell’alta società che aveva per la mente solo feste e ricevimenti a cui partecipare. Maria ci teneva ad essere sempre perfetta, in ogni occasione. Ma se la situazione lo riteneva necessario era una delle persone più combattive che conosceva. Sua madre avrebbe smosso mari e monti per ritrovarla. Di questo era certa.

Di suo padre no. E questo la feriva più di quanto avrebbe dovuto. Anche se con molta probabilità, se suo padre fosse stato ancora vivo di certo non ci sarebbe andata lei in Afghanistan. Ci sarebbe andato lui stesso. Oppure avrebbe mandato Obadiah. Di certo non avrebbe mandato lei a fare una presentazione simile.

Quando era andata a trovare Peggy Carter dopo essere tornata a casa, la donna le aveva detto che se Howard fosse stato vivo avrebbe fatto di tutto per proteggerla. Peggy era sempre stata convinta di questo. Dell’amore che Howard doveva provare per lei. Quando Natasha le aveva risposto che il sentimento che Howard doveva aver provato per lei era più simile all’odio, Peggy l’aveva guardata severamente. Peggy, come del resto faceva anche sua madre, difendeva sempre Howard. Entrambe avevano visto in lui qualcosa che lei non era mai riuscita a vedere e che ancora le sfuggiva.

Era uscita dalla doccia asciugandosi velocemente ed infilandosi dei vestiti comodi, ma soprattutto puliti. Ogni tanto si chiedeva come riuscisse a sporcarsi ogni volta che era in officina. Anche mentre semplicemente lavorava a pc. Quel giorno aveva anche finito di riparare l’armatura, aveva una scusa. Ma spesso queste scuse non c’erano. 

Aveva sentito il telefono di casa squillare ed era corsa per le scale. Poteva essere importante. Poteva essere Pepper che la informava di altre cose che aveva scoperto sull’azienda. Poteva essere Rhodey che voleva informarla di qualsiasi cosa. O poteva essere semplicemente Steve. Sperava fosse Steve. Le andava bene qualsiasi cosa potesse dirle. Solo aveva bisogno di sentirlo.

“Signorina Stark?” Era la voce della sua assistente personale. Sembrava preoccupata. “Meno male sta bene. Non esca di casa e non faccia entrare nessuno, chiaro? Sto arrivando con l’agente Coulson, dobbiamo solo controllare alcune cose.”

“Non lo voglio Coulson. Non è invitato né per la pizza e ancora meno per la maratona di Star Wars.” Aveva mugugnato, passandosi un asciugamano sui capelli ancora bagnati. Doveva immaginare che Coulson non l’avrebbe lasciata perdere facilmente anche se Steve era sempre con lei e soprattutto Pepper probabilmente voleva togliersi di dosso l’agente che in continuazione chiedeva di poter parlare con lei.

“No, non capisce. Obadiah…”

Non aveva sentito la fine della frase. I muscoli del suo corpo si erano irrigiditi all’istante quando un ronzio fastidioso aveva raggiunto le sue orecchie. Aveva solo percepito il suo braccio che si abbassava. Non lo aveva sentito veramente. Le era sembrato come se il suo braccio si fosse all’improvviso informicolato e non riuscisse a controllare i muscoli del proprio corpo.

Il telefono che aveva tenuto in mano non era mai caduto a terra. Qualcuno lo aveva preso prima che potesse cadere e aveva solo sentito il bip della chiusura della telefonata.

E dentro di lei si svegliava un senso di panico che sperava di essersi lasciata alle spalle. Non riusciva a muoversi. Ogni muscolo del suo corpo era paralizzato. Una sensazione di gran lunga peggiore rispetto alle paralisi notturne di cui aveva iniziato a soffrire da qualche mese.

Se fosse riuscita ad uscire anche da questa situazione, qualsiasi essa fosse, non era tanto sicura sarebbe riuscita a chiudere occhio facilmente la notte. 

“Piano, piano, Tasha. Non vogliamo farci male cadendo, no?” Obadiah Stane parlava al suo orecchio mentre con un braccio le cingeva la vita per non farla cadere. Aveva addosso una sensazione orrenda. E se solo fosse stata capace di percepire il proprio corpo, sicuramente avrebbe avuto la pelle d’oca. 

“Respira lentamente e andrà tutto bene.” Obadiah l’aveva fatta sedere sul divano, manovrando il suo corpo con fin troppa facilità. Avrebbe voluto reagire. Avrebbe voluto dargli un pugno e poi indossare la propria armatura. “Te li ricordi questi gingilli? L’Esercito ce li ha rifiutati, ma io li ho sempre ritenuti utili. Paralizzano totalmente i muscoli, senza danneggiare cuore, polmoni o cervello. Come sempre avevi superato te stessa anche con questi. Quel tuo cervello davvero non delude mai.” 

Obadiah aveva portato davanti ai suoi occhi il piccolo congegno paralizzante. Dava una paralisi dei muscoli per una ventina di minuti. E non c’era modo di interromperla. 

Credeva di averli distrutti tutti, anche i prototipi, quando l’Esercito li aveva ritenuti troppo pericolosi. Credeva di aver distrutto anche tutti i file riguardanti quel progetto. 

Credeva, perché Obadiah le aveva detto che se ne sarebbe occupato lui. E lei si era fidata. Si era fidata di lui troppe volte nonostante tutto.

“Quando ho pagato quei terroristi per ucciderti ho temuto per un attimo di aver perso la mia gallinella dalle uova d’ora, ma come sempre tu hai stupito tutti. Oh, non guardarmi così, Tasha. Come credi che sapessero dove fossi tu esattamente?” Aveva percepito la mano di Obadiah sulla propria guancia. Le veniva la nausea. “Con i convogli separati era impossibile sapere dove saresti stata con precisione, ma i soldi possono comprare anche la lealtà di valorosi soldati. Non è stato affatto difficile organizzare tutto.” La sua mano era scesa sul suo collo. E poi più in basso fino al suo seno, che aveva subito stretto. Se ne fosse uscita viva, lo avrebbe ammazzato con le proprie mani.

“La tua cara assistente ha scoperto tutto. Sei stata molto furba a mandarla nel tuo ufficio. Ha trovato tutti i file che avevo nascosto e li sta portando dai tuoi amichetti allo S.H.I.E.L.D.. Voglio proprio vedere che faccia farà il tuo caro Capitano quando scoprirà tutto e arriverà qui troppo tardi per salvarti.” 

Panico. Se c’era una parola che poteva esprimere il suo stato d’animo in quel momento era panico. Anche se era infuriata e avrebbe voluto prendere Obadiah a calci per spedirlo fin sulla luna.

L’uomo aveva estratto il reattore arc dal suo petto. E aveva sentito subito i suoi polmoni che non collaboravano come avrebbero dovuto. Le schegge avevano danneggiato i tessuti, e il reattore permetteva a cuore e polmoni di funzionare correttamente. Senza quello alla fine sarebbe stata spacciata. 

“E’ davvero un peccato che tu debba fare questa fine. Insieme avremmo potuto fare davvero grandi cose. Potevamo essere la coppia più potente e temuta del mondo. Con il tuo cervello e le mie conoscenze nessuno avrebbe potuto fermarci.” Le aveva accarezzato nuovamente una guancia. Non le piaceva assolutamente il modo in cui lo stava facendo. “E’ davvero uno spreco che tu debba morire così, ma non vedo l’ora di vedere la sofferenza sul viso del tuo carissimo Capitan America.”

 

✭✮✭

 

“Iron Man è completamente inesatto.” Natasha aveva fatto uno smorfia mentre leggeva il giornale di quella mattina. “E’ una lega di oro e titanio, e io non sono un uomo. Dovrebbero sapere che c’è una donna dentro.”

“Signorina Stark, lei si attenga soltanto al discorso che le abbiamo preparato.” Coulson era di fronte a lei. La guardava come se avesse sempre saputo che un giorno avrebbe combinato qualcosa. “Non le faranno domande, quindi legga e basta.”

“Ma sarebbe almeno corretto fargli sapere che c’è una donna dentro. Perché un bodyguard? Penseranno subito a Steve. Vero, Steve?” Aveva guardato l’uomo che se ne stava comodamente seduto su una sedia. Steve aveva soltanto inarcato un sopracciglio. Tamburellava con le dita sul tavolo e la guardava. 

“Rhodes sta mentendo per te in diretta nazionale, non pensare nemmeno lontanamente di metterlo in cattiva luce di nuovo.” Era sicura di aver messo il broncio e i suoi muscoli facciali si erano mossi da soli. “E ora resta ferma così Pepper può finire di truccarti.”

Aveva silenziosamente alzato una mano e mostrato il dito medio come risposta, ma poi non aveva più protestato. Le cose si erano risolte per il meglio alla fine. La notte precedente era riuscita ad arrivare fino alla propria officina e grazie a Dum-E a mettere le mani sul suo vecchio reattore arc. Temeva che non avrebbe potuto pilotare l’armatura con quello, ma ci era riuscita. Ed era anche riuscita a combattere e salvare Pepper. Rhodes l’aveva trovata in officina e l’aveva aiutata ad indossare l’armatura, tenendo poi i cieli di Los Angeles completamente sgombri per lei. Lo S.H.I.E.L.D., o meglio, gli agenti che Coulson si era portato dietro, avevano fatto un ottimo lavoro nel cercare di delineare un perimetro e tenere i civili il più lontano possibile.

E Steve. Steve era arrivato impugnando uno scudo. Non il suo scudo. Non quello con cui lo aveva sempre visto ritratto. Ma aveva uno scudo e la tuta tattica dello S.H.I.E.L.D. che gli fasciava ogni muscolo nel punto giusto. 

“Lei ieri sera ha dato una festa privata sul suo yacht. Abbiamo le testimonianze dei suoi 50 invitati.” Coulson le aveva porto dei foglietti su cui doveva per forza esserci il suo discorso.

“Non posso dire che ero da sola con Steve? Cenetta romantica sul mare, che poi è finita nel modo in cui dovrebbe finire una cenetta romantica tra due adulti?”

“Lei di adulto ha forse solo l’età anagrafica. Si attenga al testo.”

“Steve, Agente mi odia.”

“Se Phil ti odiasse ci sarebbe Fury al suo posto ora.” Steve si era alzato dalla sedia e le si era avvicinato. “Se ti attieni al testo, stasera potremmo avere una cenetta romantica in terrazzo mentre osserviamo l’oceano.” 

Si era alzata anche lei e lo aveva osservato attentamente. C’era una parte del suo cervello che le urlava di accettare la sua proposta. Che era la cosa migliore che le potesse capitare in quel momento.

“Ma posso almeno dirgli che c’è una donna dentro l’armatura?”

“No, non puoi. E’ per la tua sicurezza, Tasha.”

“Ho dimostrato di sapermela cavare da sola in questi mesi. Guardami. Sono viva e vegeta alla fine.” Si era indicata con gli indici e gli aveva sorriso. “Come un vero supereroe.”

“Tu non sei un supereroe.” Steve aveva scosso la testa, ma aveva sorriso. “Sei una ragazzina coperta di latta.”

“Touché. Ma sono una supereroina in ogni caso. E ogni supereroe che si rispetti dovrebbe avere un partner, non credi? Noi potremmo essere uno scoop sensazionale. Due supereroi che condividono tutto, la lotta contro i malvagi ed il letto.” 

Steve aveva solo passato una mano sugli occhi mentre lei inarcava un sopracciglio e lo guardava.

“Attieniti al testo, di tutto il resto parleremo a casa.”

Natasha aveva sorriso infilandosi la giacca e riprendendo poi in mano i foglietti che avrebbe dovuto leggere. In tutta onestà non aveva alcuna voglia di stare davanti ad un’orda di giornalisti a caccia di uno scoop. Avrebbe preferito rimanere a casa, avvolta nelle lenzuola del proprio letto e tra le braccia di Steve. Si era svegliata così quella mattina. Si era rifiutata di andare in ospedale quando aveva ripreso i sensi sul tetto. Voleva solo tornare a casa e Steve glielo aveva permesso. Il Capitano aveva scacciato malamente tutti quelli che avevano cercato di farli ragionare, ma in quel momento nessuno dei due voleva altre persone accanto. 

Steve l’aveva presa in braccio mentre ancora indossava l’armatura. Pepper era stata la prima ad avvicinarsi, urlando in preda ad un attacco di isteria sulla sua incoscienza e totale mancanza di amor proprio. 

L’aveva ignorata. In quel momento pensava solo a quello che era successo sul tetto. Non era riuscita neppure a godere appieno dell’essere di nuovo tra le braccia di Steve. Pensava al tradimento di una persona che aveva sempre visto come una figura paterna mentre cresceva. Una persona grazie alla quale lavorativamente aveva fatto molto. Tutta la sua carriera era iniziata perché Obadiah aveva fatto pressioni su Howard. E poi Obadiah aveva cercato di farla fuori. 

Questo era un pensiero che continuava a tormentarla. 

Non si era neppure arrabbiata con Steve quando le aveva tolto l’armatura a mani nude. Avrebbe dovuto costruirsene una nuova a quel punto. Non aveva senso riparare una cosa così tanto rovinata. 

“Tutti sapete dell’incidente che ieri sera ha coinvolto le Stark Industries e di come il reattore arc abbia avuto un corto circuito che lo ha fatto esplodere.” Natasha se ne stava sullo stesso podio su cui solo qualche settimana prima aveva annunciato che non avrebbe più prodotto armi. E poi ne aveva data una potentissima in mano ad Obadiah. “Un semplice e banale sovraccarico di energia. I nostri ingegneri si sono già messi all’opera per rimediare ai danni.”

“Signorina Stark, mi scusi, ma ieri sera sono stati avvistati anche due robot mentre combattevano per le strade della città danneggiando beni pubblici e dei privati cittadini.” 

Natasha si era fermata e aveva guardato Christopher Everhart seduto in prima fila. Non si sarebbe liberata facilmente di quell’uomo. Aveva quella sensazione.

“Armature per la precisione.” Si era pentita di quelle parole nel momento esatto in cui le aveva pronunciate. Ma fin troppo spesso il suo filtro cervello/bocca funzionava a rallentatore.

“Armature? Quindi vuole dirci che c’erano delle persone dentro quegli affari di metallo? Vuole anche dirci che uno stava dalla parte delle Stark Industries?”

“Potrebbe essere una sorta di bodyguard, non crede?”

“Un bodyguard rivestito di metallo che compare al momento opportuno? E l’altro? Sempre opera sua? Perché deduco che dietro all’armatura rossa ci fosse lei.”

“Insinuare che io sia Iron Man è ridicolo.”

“Io non ho mai detto che lei è  _ dentro _ Iron Man.”

Si era bloccata e lo aveva guardato. Il giornalista la guardava negli occhi e sorrideva. 

“Giusto. Sarebbe ridicolo e fantastico essere un supereroe.” Rhodes le aveva dato una gomitata e lei aveva guardato nuovamente i foglietti che Coulson le aveva consegnato. Sarebbe stato così facile leggerli e farla finita. Far morire così anche Iron Man. Perché era sicura che lo S.H.I.E.L.D. non le avrebbe più permesso di indossare l’armatura. “Forse questo mondo ha bisogno di più supereroi. Abbiamo avuto solo Capitan America alla fin fine. Mio padre parlava sempre di Capitan America, sapete? Era presente quando Steve Rogers è uscito trasformato.” Rhodes le aveva dato un’altra gomitata e lei aveva solo fatto una smorfia. Doveva leggere quello che c’era scritta. Doveva solo leggere quelle poche parole e poi sarebbe potuta tornare a casa. “La verità è…” Aveva letto le poche parole che seguivano solo mentalmente. Quella non era la verità. Lei non era sul suo yacht. Non aveva 50 invitati. Ne avrebbe dovuti avere 3, per una serata tra pizza e film. Non era rientrata a Los Angeles all’alba appena saputa la notizia dell’esplosione. All’alba stava ancora parlando con Steve del nulla assoluto mentre cercava di prendere sonno. “La verità è: Io sono Iron Man.”


End file.
